


Fire and Rain

by Mrpointyhorns



Series: Four Men, three girls and opps a baby! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Death happens before story, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Jessica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 90,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrpointyhorns/pseuds/Mrpointyhorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam calls in the middle of the night Dean steps in to help, luckily he has Castiel around for support, and before Dean knows it they are taking Gabriel in as well. Bobby helps. John shows up. And Castiel has too many siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This mostly came about because I thought Dean would make a cute Uncle. So I decided to write create a universe for it, and then write little fun stories. Only found there was a sort of story in the creation of the universe. So, here it is. Then, this showed up. I think the story is finished, but I keep writing more, so possibly more stories to come.

_Brring! Brring!_  

Jolting up in bed and he throws his upper body and arm across to the nightstand. He fumbles around for the phone. Where’s the damn phone! His heart drills in his chest threatening to escape. He grapples with the phone, and then brings it to his ear. “Yea?” He grumbles. He sits back from the nightstand and drags a hand over his mouth and jaw. “Who is this?”

“ _Dean…”_ Shaking breathes. Wheezing.

“Sam?! Sammy?”

More wheezing. Panting breathes. Trying to get a breath. A choke. A sob. More wheezing.

The lamp on the other nightstand snaps on. His partner shuffles out of bed. Dean can see him move towards bathroom, but he is more focused on the phone call. “Sammy? What’s going on? Speak to me.”

“ _Dean…”_ Sam whines, his breath shaking again. Dean can see his brother in his mind: shaking, trying to pull together, trying to speak. “ _She’s gone, Dean, she’s gone…Dean…”_

“Sam, Sammy!” Dean calls back, but the words are broken by Sam’s sobs. Dean’s heart clenches and his stomach turns.

“Sammy, what’s going on? I need more than that. Are you at home? Sam!”

“De…” Sam sobs. “De…” He chokes. “D-de…” Cries. Crying. “D-d…” “eee…” Sniff. Sniff. Whine. Cries. “De--”

“Okay, Sam. Okay. I’m coming. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. I’m coming. Just hold on.” He slams the phone down to its cradle. He feels guilty about leaving Sam alone, but he has to.

Dean’s hands shake when they come away from the phone up to his face to cover his eyes.

“Get up, Dean,” Castiel tells him. Dean looks up from between his fingers. Castiel holds out jeans and has Dean’s boots in his other hand. Castiel is in sweatpants and an old Ramones t-shirt that he tends to wear to bed.

He takes the jeans and ignores the way his hands shake as he pulls them on. He has trouble doing up the buttons, and Castiel moves in to help, and then he laces up Dean’s boots. He leads them out of their apartment taking the keys to the Impala and their wallets that sit in a ceramic bowl next to the door, a gift from Castiel’s sister, Hester, and their cell phones that sit next to the bowl on the table. At the stairs, Dean pulls it together and rushes down the stairs two at a time, exiting the apartment’s security door just ahead of Cas. “I’m driving.”

Castiel makes a beeline to the passenger side of Baby, and unlocks the door before tossing the keys to Dean. He slides in the passenger seat. Dean follows him in on the driver’s side. He turns on Baby and she purrs. He looks over at Castiel realizing, suddenly, how grateful he is that Castiel gotten him this far. That Castiel is by his side, without being asked, without asking any questions. Castiel looks up at him, reaches for his hand and takes it. He holds it a moment and squeezes.

He lets go, saying, “We need to go to Sam.”

Dean nods and puts Baby into reverse pulling out of the parking space, and then putting her into drive. He fiddles with the stereo for a moment, changes to The Doors’ tape left in there from the day before; it drowns out the thoughts of Sam sobbing.

Sam lives in the suburbs. During the day it takes about thirty minutes to get there, it triples during rush-hour, but this night Dean manages it in fifteen. They do not talk, and Dean connects with Baby and the road, finding his Zen place three notes into, “The End.” Castiel’s fingers tap against his seat, but it isn’t in time with the music, meaning his thoughts are elsewhere. When Dean pulls off the freeway, he links their first two fingers together and keeps them together as Baby weaves through the suburban streets.

Baby pulls into the driveway and relaxes over fading chalk drawings. Dean lifts their fingers and kisses the tips of Castiel’s then he releases him. Castiel is out first, but they are together when they reach the front door. Dean doesn’t bother knocking; he has a key so he lets them in. 

The front entrance of the house is lit with one light and casts an eerie glow into the living room. Sam is on the couch. He isn’t crying anymore just staring out in the distance. His eyes were puffy and face blotchy. It is cast in a half light from the front entrance. The shadows make him look even more heart-wrenching. Dean steps forward to sit on the chair that is caddie-corner to the couch, with an end table between nestled between the two. When he steps closer, he can see the blonde curly hair of Sam’s toddler, Meg, lying on Sam’s lap. On the cushion next to him are her legs. 

Castiel goes forward and is careful not to wake her when he picks Meg up. He has plenty of practice, and succeeds in cradling Meg’s head on his shoulder and then starts for the stairs at the back of the room. 

Dean watches him until he disappears up the stairs, before turning towards his brother. Sam is looking at him now his eyes glassy and unseeing. “Sam, Sammy.” Dean leans to him. “What happened?” 

Sam’s eyes focus at once, but hot tears fall from his eyes and he starts to shake. “Dean,” he whimpers. Dean is up and over to his brother putting his arms around his head and shoulders and pulling him close. He hugs him fiercely and lets Sam continue to shake and sob. Dean doesn’t shush him and he doesn’t placate him, he just lets him cry for a few minutes. Sam comes together mostly on his own and looks up from his place on Dean’s shoulder. “She’s gone Dean. She’s gone.”

He looks at his brother waiting for more of an answer. He has a churning suspicion in his stomach that his brother is talking about his wife, his mate, Jess, but he doesn’t want to think it before Sam voices it. Jessica would never leave Sam, especially not Sam and _the_ _girls_ , so if she is gone that only means...

Heavy footfalls sprint overhead. Dean looks up tracking the noise as it moves. He follows the noise to the stairs.

Lililth, at five, looks like Dean must have when he was four, as she runs down the stairs with her baby sister, Ruby, swaddled in her arms. Lilith is Jess and Sam’s oldest daughter. She was born when Sam was starting law school and Jess was just starting pediatric nursing school, so it hadn’t been a planned pregnancy, but they both said that she was their little gift. Dean thought so too, he thought all his nieces were. So when she runs to him he lets go of Sam and takes her into his arms. “Sweetheart, what…”

Castiel comes thundering down the stairs, with Meg, now awake, in his arms. Dean looks up at him and doesn’t need to ask what is going on. Although, he does not know the details, reality hits him. Jess is gone. Dead. Dean shifts Lilith and Ruby onto their father’s lap. Sam is sniffling still and Lilith looks frightened at the sight, but Sam does manage to take his daughters.

Dean stands up meeting Castiel at the landing. Castiel puts Meg into his arms. “Go to Bobby’s.” 

“Cas…”

“Dean, it’s, it’s bad. I’ll stay and wait for the police. Just, they don’t need to be around for that,” Castiel gestures at the family. Meg shifts in Dean’s arms and he looks at her. Her big blue eyes watch up at him. She knows him and lays her head down on his shoulder without concern. “Dean, take Sam and the girls to Bobby’s place.”

He looks up at Castiel, everything about him is filled with tension and worry and, is that? Terror? Dean swallows thick. “Okay. Help me get them in the van.”

Castiel doesn’t hesitate; he moves to the couch and takes baby Ruby from Lilith. “What’s happening?” Lilith asks, following Castiel out towards the garage.

“Sam,” Dean calls. Sam turns his head to look at him. “We’re putting them in the van. We’ll be right back.” Sam seems to understand and nods his eyes glassy again, the tears have disappeared, but it looks like they could start at anytime. Sam hiccups. Dean pushes forward following Castiel into the garage. Lilith has put herself in her car-seat in the back row of the van. Castiel is adjusting the Ruby’s straps carefully. He turns and takes Meg when Dean is close.

Castiel puts Meg into her seat next to the Ruby’s. Meg is helpful with the straps. She kicks her feet on the seat when it is finished. Castiel turns around facing Dean. They are just a few inches from each other. Dean wants to ask: what happened, why is Sam crying, and why is Castiel afraid, but he worries about the girls. They are there watching and listening.

Castiel steps closer, envelopes Dean in his arms, and clutches at him, holding him tight. He noses against the crook of his neck and snuffles. He sighs. Then, he pulls back and steps around tucking his hand in the crock of Dean’s elbow he pulls him back towards the house. “We need to get Sam,” He says loudly for the girls and then quietly as they approach the door. “It’s bad Dean. So bad.” He stops them in the laundry room turning to face Dean. “Jess, she…”

“She’s dead,” Dean finishes his voice sounds clinical. He knows that fact now, but he can’t internalize it: clinical is the only way he can approach it.

“She was murdered,” Castiel says, softly as though the words spoken louder would be inappropriate. “In their bed. There is blood, so much blood. And a placenta. Did you know?” 

Dean shakes his head. There is an immediate image of Jess in bed, murdered, it conflicts with how he knows her, knew her? The blood he can envisions and he can picture Jessica in the bed. But he cannot put the two together on the bed. It’s Jessica on the bed. Then all the blood on the bed. Then Jessica on the bed. “Not Jess.” He shakes. Castiel holds him again.

He feels lips on his temple, and then Castiel is holding his shoulders, looking at him. “Dean, stay together. You need to take Sam and the girls to Bobby’s. Stay strong. You have to stay strong.” It takes Dean a few minutes to work out the words, and then more to do as Castiel says. He does so. He pulls back together. Sam needs him. The girls need him. He has to focus. He nods when he is ready. Castiel relaxes his grip and starts to pull away. Dean surges forward and kisses him, just for a moment, just a kiss to hold him through. Castiel returns the kiss wrapping Dean up in his arms and holding him tight. It feels better. He makes it better. 

When he pulls back he gives Castiel the keys to the Impala. “Meet us at Bobby’s as soon as you can.”

“I will.” Castiel tucks the keys into the pocket of his sweatpants. “Stay safe.”

Dean nods, and replies with the same words. Castiel follows Dean into the kitchen, but stops at the house phone and picks it up.

Dean goes on to the living room. Sam is standing now a few steps towards the garage, but not moving. He is staring in that again unseeing way. Dean takes his wrist and when he pulls Sam follows. It is no hard task getting Sam into the passenger seat. Sam is pliant and easy to manipulate, a good thing, but it scares Dean. Ruby and Meg have fallen asleep, but Lilith stares at him through the review mirror. Dean offers a small smile. She returns it and relaxes.

Bobby lives two hours away and it isn’t until Dean is on the highway that he realizes that their apartment is much closer. But, Castiel told Dean to go to Bobby’s, and that information coupled with the description Castiel gave him makes him understand that Castiel was terrified by what he had seen. 

Sam probably saw it too. Jess was his wife, the mother of his children, his mate. Childless mates often succumbed to grief, dying with it, or killing themselves, worse yet not being able to die and being driven insane by grief. The fact that Sam has three young children doesn’t guarantee his life or sanity, it just increased the odds. John made it, but he toed the line of insanity for years. He still suffers with PTSD symptoms and obsessive-compulsive behavior, which eventually drove away his second beta wife. Dean whispers, _please, please, please_ for Sam.

When he pulls up to Bobby’s, the man comes out onto the porch, it is three in the morning, but the lights are on downstairs, and he doesn’t seem surprised to see them. Castiel must have called ahead, which Dean is suddenly thankful for. 

All three of the girls are asleep, so Dean is quiet when he asks Bobby to take Sam in. Dean takes Meg in first. He puts her into the same bed that he shared with Sam, during summers, as a kid. Then, he goes to get Lilith. She wakes when he lifts her, but drifts back to sleep immediately. He passes Bobby up the stairs, and puts Lilith in bed with her sister. When he takes the third trip out, he takes the baby-seat with Ruby in it and brings them into the house. He puts it on the kitchen table.

Bobby is sitting there with his hands folded over each other. He looks up at Dean waiting for answers, but Dean says instead, “Do you have the playpen from when Sam was a baby?”

“It’s in the storage out back.” Bobby looks at Ruby in her baby-seat and nods his head. Dean takes the permission, and goes to the salvage yard to root around the shed for the playpen. It is something he could have put off, but he needs to stay busy. He can’t stop yet. He needs to stay together. He finds the playpen, too easily, in its original box; dusty from years of non-use, but when Dean looks inside it looks okay. So he brings it into Bobby’s living room and sets it up. Bobby comes out into the living room with two cups of coffee, while he works. He puts them on the table in front of the couch, and then helps Dean in silence.

When they finish, Bobby hands him the cup of coffee. “I called Ellen and told her to spread the news, no need for you boys to have to be saddled with that. I also left a message for John, but he hasn’t gotten back.”

“Thanks Bobby.” He takes a sip of his barely warm coffee. He moves back to the kitchen to collect Ruby and the baby-seat, but he doesn’t risk taking her out, just puts it on the couch and sits down next to it. She snuffles a little smelling the air around her. She starts to move unused to the smells at Bobby’s, so Dean lifts a hand to her nose. She snuffles at it and relaxes back to sleep. She has a few months until her first birthday, three, four? If Jess was pregnant, she was probably just barely pregnant, maybe she didn’t even know, or she and Sam had just found out. The last time Dean had been around her she didn’t smell pregnant.

Bobby sits down next to Dean. “When Cas called, there were already officers there. I could hear them in the background. He said you would be here in about thirty minutes, said it was Jess, that it was bad, but…”

“I don’t know much else,” Dean explains, not taking his eyes off his baby niece. He takes a few sips of his coffee trying to pull his swirling thoughts together, but he can’t manage it. He feels so overwhelmed. So he focuses on what he was looking at. His sweet niece is soundly asleep. Safe. They are safe. 

“He said that he’ll probably be out here midmorning,” Bobby finally says after a long silence, after both of their cups of coffee are empty. The silence is too loud. 

Dean turns to look at Bobby’s profile. “She was murdered.” Bobby nods solemnly. “In her house she was murdered. Bobby, there wasn’t a break in.”

Bobby’s eyes show his shock, and then they look a little glossy. He licks his lips and rubs at his face. He stands up. “We need something heavier.” Dean watches him go and keeps watching until he comes back. He only pours two fingers of whiskey into their coffee cups, and they sip on that for a while instead. Dean doesn’t want to get drunk, his nieces are here and they will need him in the morning, but it takes the edge off.

“She was pregnant,” Dean says into the coffee cup.

“Balls.” Bobby’s tops off the coffee cups, and they are silent again until the sky starts to lighten up the living room. Bobby reaches for the remote and turns on the news.

Dean looks up at him and then back at the news. It drones on about the wars and then about the Oscars. Dean watches, but he doesn’t see or comprehend. At least the silence isn’t so loud anymore. Dean isn’t paying attention until Bobby sits up and turns the volume up. Dean looks at him first, and then follows his gaze to the television. On screen is an aerial view of his brother’s house, Baby is in the driveway, with caution tape around the property and police vehicles in the street. Neighbors stand around; one is waiting to answer some of the reporter’s questions. 

The reporter is a blonde female in a pencil skirt and blue blouse. It looks like her make-up was just touched up. She has a big black mic in hand. She looks prim and professional. “Police were called to the house early this morning, and when they arrived they found a female omega mother in her bed, dead. We have tried to talk to police, but the investigation is ongoing. They said that the attack probably happened sometime yesterday afternoon. It appears that the children and their sire were relocated by family, but we have neighbors standing by.” She turns towards the neighbors, but before she can speak Bobby turns the television off.

Dean turns to look at Bobby and Bobby does the same. “They don’t need to see this.” Bobby nods his head up towards the second floor where Sam and his oldest daughters are still sleeping. Meg probably wouldn’t understand the news, but she might remember it when she got older, and Lilith and Sam don’t need to see it. Dean nods in agreement. 

“Why don’t you lie down here, and try to get some sleep,” Bobby suggests. He stands from the couch. He picks up the coffee cups and the whiskey taking them out of the room. Dean doesn’t feel like sleeping, but he shuffles down so that his upper body lays on couch and his legs off to the side, because the car-seat is in the way. He listens as Bobby starts putting dishes from the sink into the dishwasher. He starts to drift to sleep at the sound and nods off when the phone rings; Bobby’s low gruff voice on the phone puts him to sleep. 

He only manages about an hour and change before Meg is in the living room. She is pinching Dean’s nose when he opens his eyes. “Hey baby girl,” He says in a muffled noise because of his nose being pinched. 

“Unc Dean.” Meg leans her face in so close that he can only get an up close view of her upper lip. “I hafta potty.”

Dean stands up quickly picking Meg up and taking her to the downstairs bathroom. “Can you use the big one?”

“Yes,” Meg says, but Dean has to hold her because she can’t balance on it. Then, he helps her wash her hands. 

Dean brings her back to the living room, Ruby and the baby seat are gone, so Dean goes into the kitchen, the baby seat is on the table again and Ruby is awake kicking her little legs when she sees her uncle and sister. 

“Do you know what she eats?” Bobby asks his head inside the fridge. 

“Uh…” Dean scratches his head. He can kind of remember what she ate the last time he saw her, but he isn’t up to speed on the day to day foods. “I think baby food, only Sam and Jess make it with their food processor, so I’m not sure how they do that. When we watch them Sam has everything packed already.” 

Bobby stands up from the fridge clearly unhappy about the response. “Well, let’s find something before Ruby starts fussing.” As though Ruby understands she starts to strain in her car seat. “Oh now what.” Bobby walks over and fusses with the straps, struggling to release her, but eventually does. He picks Ruby up and starts to rock her. She stops fussing and looks at him unsure. She snuffles her nose against his shoulder and then pulls her head back looking confused. She has met Bobby before, but only a few times, like Christmas and Thanksgiving, but the slightly familiar scent seems to be worse than a strangers. 

Meg grabs Dean’s jaw and forces his face back to look at her. “She’s wet.” Dean looks at Meg not understanding for a moment and then he realizes what she means.

“Balls!” Bobby says in response palming the diaper and confirming that she is wet.

“I’ll check the van,” Dean says. He sets Meg down in a chair at the table. “Stay with Uncle Bobby alright?”

“Sure, toots,” Meg says. Dean raises an eyebrow at her. “I mean Unc Dean.”

Dean laughs as he goes out to the van. There is a diaper bag way in the back and Dean whispers, “ _Thank you_ ,” when he sees it. He opens it up. There are a few diapers inside, a blanket, a bottle, and a baggie of fifty cheerios. Dean sighs, at least that was taken care of. He can make breakfast for Meg and Lilith, then head to the nearest convenient store to pick up formula and baby food.

When he arrives back in the kitchen, Ruby has decided she doesn’t like Bobby and is screaming her head off, or maybe she is just crying because of the wet diaper. Bobby is trying to soothe her and looks like he’s thinking that he’s just like his own father: awful.

Bobby practically throws Ruby in Dean’s arms and backs away. Meg giggles from her spot at the table. “Watch that one would you,” Dean says, and then he takes Ruby into the living room to change her on the couch. He puts down one of her baby blankets and lays her on top of it. He leans close to her and letting his scent move around her. He snuffles against her cheek and she starts to calm down. When he pulls back she looks up at him with big wet eyes. The little tuff of mostly blonde hair is all mused from being upset. Her cheeks red from discomfort. “I know, baby.”

After that he is quick to change her. When, Lilith had first been born Dean had shied away from changing diapers, but that changed when he took Lilith for a few nights during Sam and Jess’s first midterms as parents. Now, he is basically an expert and feels pride about being able to take care of his family, though he wouldn’t say as much. When Dean finishes he sets the old diaper aside and picks Ruby up bringing her close. She snuffles up against his shoulder and chest. “I know, baby girl. It’s okay I’m here.” He rubs her back and doesn’t move until he feels her ease and relaxes. Her scent becomes softer, calmer. Then, he bunches up the blanket in one hand and shoves it into the diaper bag. He picks up the soiled diaper with the hand and the diaper bag with his pinkie finger.

He goes back into the kitchen tossing the diaper in the garbage. He lifts the diaper bag to Bobby, “Can you grab the cheerios in there?” Bobby takes the bag and starts to root.

Dean snuggles Ruby more, and turns to Meg. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Balls!” Meg squeals and giggles so hard. She kicks her little legs. The look on her face makes it clear that she knows the word is one she isn’t supposed to say. Now she will probably say it for the rest of the day. 

“Okay, how about pancakes instead,” Dean suggests. Bobby is a bit of a bachelor so he doesn’t always keep a well stocked kitchen, but the ingredients required in pancakes are the sort that Bobby will have, but not use on his own. Meg hums and Dean decides that is agreement. “Find the cheerios?” 

Bobby agrees with a wordless sound. Dean shuffles Ruby in her seat which was still on top of the table. He doesn’t buckle her in though. “Just feed those to her one at a time,” Dean explains. Bobby looks skeptical. “Come on Bobby, I need you here.” 

“Oh, alright, idijit,” He mutters opening the bag. Then, he hears what he has said. He looks wide-eyed at Meg.

Meg seems to catch on right away, but only says, “Id-it.” Which isn’t the same, but the look of horror on Bobby’s face has her squealing in laughter.

Dean laughs too and pats Bobby on the shoulder. “No, harm.” He turns to the radio and flips it on. The radio is on a 60s to 80s variety station. It is hit or miss, but the best Dean can find at Bobby’s. The last few bars of “Born on the Bayou” fades away and then “Rock and Roll,” by Led Zepplin fades in. Dean bounces a little on his feet and takes up an air guitar when he catches Meg watching him. She smiles and giggles.

He goes over to the pantry and fridge pulling out the stuff for pancakes. He sings along with the lyrics, seeing Ruby bouncing her feet and sucking on cheerios, to the music makes him smile. Meg scoots the chair over to the stove to stand on it and watch him. He catches her swaying her hips and giggling through the song. He mixes up the pancake batter and sets the pan to get hot. “You listen to me, Meg, when you want to know music; come to me, don’t go over to your Dad, alright?” 

Meg giggles and agrees, though Dean isn’t sure she really understands. He fills the pan with three silver-dollar-sized pancakes and sings along when “Layla,” comes on. Meg watches him flip the pancakes, but more often than not she looks at him while he sings. 

“Hey, sleepy girl,” Bobby greets. Dean doesn’t have to look to know that Lilith has joined them in the kitchen. Meg sits down on the chair and scoots off and then runs towards the entrance way.

Dean looks over his shoulder. Meg hugs Lilith, but Lilith doesn’t return it. “Hungry sweetheart?”

“Yes.” Lilith breaks away from her sister and runs over to hug Dean. “Where are Dad and Mama?”

Dean frowns and squeezes her shoulders. “Your Dad is upstairs. He had a long night.” Lilith looks up at him resting her chin on his stomach. He can see the questions in her eyes, but he doesn’t know how to explain the situation to her. He sighs and straightens her ruffled hair. “Go sit with Uncle Bobby; I’m almost done here okay.”

Lilith nods and goes over to the table pulling back a chair and sitting next to Bobby. Ruby sees her and kicks her legs and wiggles her arms. Meg crawls back onto the chair by the stove, wobbling a bit when she stands to watch Dean flip the pancakes. “Balls!”

He laughs and looks down at Meg. “You say that when you’re mad.”

“Oh.” Meg looks at Dean. “Id-it.” 

“She said that one correct, you are one,” Bobby says from the table. Dean snorts and Meg giggles.

“Hooked on a Feeling,” by Blue Swede starts to play which Lilith knows and sings with Dean; Meg knows some of the words and sings them when she can. It isn’t a typical song for Dean to listen to, but since his nieces like it he doesn’t mind. When Dean finishes making the pancakes he stacks them onto four plates, the pancakes are small so he gives Lilith two, but Meg only one, if she wants more he will give her some of his. He splits the other pancakes between him and Bobby’s plate. He pours milk for the girls in plastic cups, he finds a to-go cup in the cupboards with a lid that he sets Meg up with, and he puts a straw in Lilith’s too. “Satisfaction,” by The Rolling Stones is playing, and Dean turns it to a low hum as he sits at the table.

The table is a round wooden table that Bobby might have made by hand back when his wife was alive. The paint is pealing and there are chips in the wood, but it is a sound table. He sits between Lilith and Meg. When he sits down, and sees that Meg’s little arms barely reach the table top, so he has to get the phonebooks down from the top of the fridge, some of them falling apart with age, but he stacks them up until Meg can reach and Lilith takes one as well when he offers it. His pancakes are a little cold when he cuts into them, but he eats them anyway.

“Where’s Uncle Cas?” Lilith asks syrup glistening on her lips; she licks them and looks up at Dean. The girl is too clever, like her mother, and suspicious like her father.

“He’s on his way.” Dean cuts a bite of pancake and eats it. “After breakfast you girls want to go to the store with me?”

“I do!” Meg agrees right away, her pancakes are a mess on her plate. She has used forks before, but she isn’t a master at them and no one cut her pancakes so she gave up with the fork and uses her fingers. Her face is caked with crumbs and syrup, her fingers sticky and her hair is starting to clump together. Dean grimaces, but figures it was too late now; Bobby’s look says he agrees.

“What about school?” Lilith asks. 

Dean continues to look at Bobby. It is obvious that Lilith knows something is going on, but she is too young to realize that Dean has been brushing the subject away. They have to tell her something, but neither of them wants to be the one to do so. The staring is becoming a stalemate, but Lilith is looking at them expecting an answer. 

Then, the phone rings. Bobby pushes back and reaches for the phone hanging on the wall behind him. He picks it up. “Bobby,” he says. “Hey, John.” 

“Granddad?” Lilith looks from Bobby to Dean. Dean nods. She sits back and listens. Dean goes back to his pancakes and listens as well.

“They’re all here.” Bobby sees that everyone is listening to him, so he tries to turn away, but it is hard to do so at a round table, so instead he stares at Ruby’s pink socks. There is silence for a while. “It’s not good, John…Well…” Bobby stands up and takes the phone around the corner. 

Dean hears him whispering it gets deep and harsh, so Dean turns up the radio. “Sweet Emotions,” is beginning, but Dean doesn’t hear it. Lilith looks at him with suspicious eyes when he returns to the table. “Lilith, you need to trust me and Uncle Bobby right now, alright. I-I...not in front of your sisters.” 

Lilith seems to be satisfied by that. “Okay. Can I watch cartoons?” She asks. Dean agrees. She slides out of the chair without pushing it from the table and crawls out from underneath the table between Dean and Meg’s chairs. She smiles at him and then runs into the living room.

Meg starts to squirm. “Me too?” She asks. Dean looks at her plate it was mostly clear, but a good amount of it is on the table, the floor, or her pjs (one of Sam’s shirts which goes down to her calves).

“I need to clean you up first.” Dean stands leaving half of his pancakes uneaten. He goes to the sink to get a wet cloth. He uses it to sponge the pancake from Meg’s face and hair, then from her hands and up to her elbows. He gives a final wipe at her clothes and then she runs off to the living room. Bobby is back by then. He is washing his plate and the girls. Dean sneaks in to rise out the cloth. “What did John say?”

“Go finish your meal.” Bobby takes the cloth from him and swats Dean away. Dean grumbles, but goes back to his cold pancakes. When the dishes are clean, Dean is finished eating, so he helps Bobby clean up the mess that Meg made. “He has a flight out here, should be in by tomorrow. Adam’s with him.” 

“Damn it. Why’s he coming?” Dean didn’t dislike Adam, but John acted like a jackass when Adam was around, so bullheaded and protective. Even though Adam’s mother was a beta and that meant that Adam had a fifty percent chance of being a beta, John was convinced that his youngest son was an omega, which was only a sixteen percent chance. Dean thought he was probably an alpha, because Adam was nearly 18. An omega that presented at 18 was just at the end edge of normal. Sure sometimes people could present at 20 or 21, but usually that was result of being malnutrition or sickness. However, alphas typically started presenting at 17 and went to 20. Though girls tended to present at an earlier age for one, but later for the other, but Dean couldn’t remember which. Betas presented near the beginning of puberty, but they sometimes did so silently. When Adam didn’t presented as a beta, or if he did it was silent, John took full custody of him. He allowed Adam to visit his mother two weekends a month, three weeks during the summer, and some holidays. There was no paperwork on it, but if she attempted to fight it, she might have ended up with even less time with him.

“The kid is your brother Dean. Believe it or not he is concerned,” Bobby makes another cup of coffee and sits down in front of Ruby. Dean sits down in Meg’s now clean place. Ruby likes this and wiggles her hands at them. Dean reaches his hand out and she takes one of his fingers. “You only see the kid with John around, but he’s a good boy, like you two.” 

Dean nods his head. Neither Sam nor Dean knew about Adam before his father took custody, so he knew only how Adam was around John. Well, whatever, getting annoyed with it wouldn’t change it. Moving on. “Can you keep an eye on Ruby? I’ll take Lilith and Meg to the convenient store.”

Bobby agrees. When Dean stands Bobby pulls Dean in for a hug. Dean is stiff. He thinks this is because of Jess, because Jess is gone and there will be nothing, but hugs and expressing feelings for a while. Dean hugs Bobby back, in case Bobby is the one that needs to be hugged. When Bobby pulls away Dean wipes a stray tear from his eye. Oh, the hug was probably for him. “It’s just because the pancakes were cold.”

This gets a laugh from Bobby. “I’ll bring some toast up to Sam while you’re at the store. See how he’s doing.”

“Thanks Bobby.” Dean heads out to the living room. “Both of you are in your pajamas.” Lilith’s pajamas have shorts and a sleep shirt with angel boys kissing devil girls. The caricatures were overly cute and precious. “I guess we’re going to Walmart. Come on, let’s go.” 

Lilith agrees and stands up obediently. Meg, however, starts balling and slides off the couch. “Franklin,” she sobs and holds her hands out towards the television. Dean glances at it, and then at his watch it is about five minutes until the half hour, so he sits down on the chair next to the couch and waits. Meg sees this and her tears dry up right away, and she crawls back on to the couch. Lilith sits back down as well, but she doesn’t watch the television. She looks at Dean.

Dean keeps his gaze away, he knows that she still wants answers, but he doesn’t have the heart to give them. He isn’t sure the right way to do so. He watches the turtle show instead. When it finishes Dean turns the television off before the next show can start. Meg lifts her arms to Dean and he picks her up when he stands. Lilith follows them outside and to the car. Dean makes sure that Meg is buckled in and Lilith buckles her own car seat. Then, they are off.

The store is a few miles away, Dean sings along to the classic rock station at first, but then it goes to a commercial, so he turns it off. He looks through the rearview mirror at the girls a few times. Meg is watching scenery outside her window. Lilith is sitting calm with her hands in her lap, when he looks she lifts her gaze to his. He smiles and she smiles back, but it’s soft, small. He knows that she understands that something is wrong, but she doesn’t know what.

At the store, Dean grabs a cart with a car in the front of it. Both Lilith and Meg sit inside the car. Meg seems excited about it and honks the toy horn. Lilith takes the wheel on her side of the car, but looks up at Dean. “Neither of you are wearing shoes,” he explains. She smiles and sits back in the toy car. Dean pushes the cart towards the store.

Inside he starts with the baby things first. It has been a long time since he did any serious shopping for the baby things, maybe he buys a dress or two for a gift, but he usually sticks to toys. So he feels overwhelmed when he reaches the diaper section. There is an entire row of diapers, different brands, different stages, different sizes, and different icons on the front. He just stands and stares.

“Uncle?” Lilith asks sticking her head out of the toy car. 

“Sorry.” Dean took a step forward. He remembers that the diapers that Sam buys have a red and white packaging and that helps narrow down the brand pretty easily. Then, he is able to ignore the diapers for infants and also those for toddlers. He knows that Ruby can crawl, so he looks for a packaging with a baby crawling on it. He picks out one that has medium amount of diapers in them. He holds them out to Lilith. “What do you think?”

“No, diades!!” Meg says loudly. “They’re for babies!”

Lilith looks at them. “I think that’s the one Mama gets her.”

“Close enough.” Dean tosses it into the basket. “Now baby food.” 

“You need wipes and powder,” Lilith states pointing to the other side of the aisle. Dean thanks her and is less picky about the selection taking the ones that are reasonably priced, not the cheapest either. Lilith points ahead of them. “Now, go.”

“At your command,” Dean says not being sarcastic about it. Lilith isn’t being demanding, just cute, and she is helping him, so if she takes a little pleasure about being bossy he can deal with it. In the baby food aisle he is stumped again. He can narrow down to the age just fine, but one woman sees him looking and asks if this was his first time shopping for baby food. He agrees, and then she lectures him about having two older children and this being the first time that he has gone shopping. When she finally relents she then lectures him about food allergies and how only one food at a time should be introduced.

“Uncle!” Lilith finally calls out. The woman jumps and mouths the word uncle. She seems to realize her mistake and then hurries away. “That woman was becoming a headache.” 

“Id-it!” Meg agrees with her new vocabulary. She giggles when Dean glances at her. 

He shakes his head and looks back at Lilith. “Well, what should I get?” 

“Formula, there.” Lilith points to the baby formula. “Dad uses that when Mama is away.” 

Dean takes the formula; he remembers that there were bottles in the diaper bag so he puts the formula into the cart. “Any of this other stuff?”

“Peas and carrots,” Lilith explains.

“Okay and I remember she had peaches at my house,” Dean replies and takes three of each kind. He decides that will be enough for now. After that he heads over to the clothing section, but Castiel texts him that he made a bag for the girls and one for the two of them. “Your Uncle Cas just saved us an hour.” 

“Can I get that dress anyway?” Lilith asks pointing to a blue dress with white trimming. “Please?”

Dean cannot say no, even if this isn’t the day after Jess was taken from all of them, Lilith asks nicely and is his little niece and he cannot say no to her. However, on this day his heart hurts just a little when he says yes, only if it fits. Dean goes with her into the dressing room, but she tells him to close his eyes. He does so, even though he still monitors her baths, she has the right to privacy. When he is allowed to open them again the dress is perfect and he agrees to buy it. 

Then they go to the groceries and Dean can do this part. He picks up things that he knows that Bobby will not have at his house, things that they will need while they stay there. Meg cries when she sees the ding-dongs so Dean gets a pack of those for her. Lilith asks if they can get cake mix and make a cake. Dean agrees, even though pie is his favorite to eat, he thinks the activity of baking the cake and frosting it will be good for the girls. Lilith picks out chocolate cake and pink frosting. Dean gets some sprinkles and other toppings as well. Then he gets a cake pan, because he’s not sure Bobby has one.

By the time shopping is over, Meg is sleepy, and starts to get cranky. Dean remembers that Meg still takes naps, sometimes twice a day. Was she napping when her mother was murdered? Lilith is in full-day kindergarten they have a rest time, but the kids are not required to sleep, they are required to lie down and do quiet activities like reading. She isn’t sleepy yet.

On the car trip back, Dean keeps the music low and Meg falls asleep. Lilith keeps looking in the bag with her dress. So he is the only one that sees Baby when they arrive. “Looks like Cas made it,” he says. Lilith throws open the van door and runs inside with her bag. Dean chuckles and starts to bringing in the groceries. He leaves Meg for the moment. Bobby comes out to help him; they manage them in one trip. 

He is able to collect Meg without waking her and puts her back in the bed that he and Sam use to share. When he steps out of the bedroom, he sees Castiel crouched down in front of Lilith. She has her dress on and is brushing it down.

“It’s a pretty dress,” Castiel says quietly.

“Uncle Cas.” Lilith looks at Castiel. Dean cannot see her eyes from where he is standing, but he can imagine the look in her eyes the same one she gave him all morning. “Where’s Mama?" 

Unlike Bobby or Dean, Castiel does not pull back. Dean remembers that Castiel lost his mother as a child. His mother had died giving birth; the child did not make it. Dean wonders who told Castiel the news. Was it his father? Or one of his brothers? Maybe Anna who was two years older had offered kind words? Maybe Raphael had hurt him with the news? Maybe Gabe had made a joke about it. Either way, he might understand what a child wants to hear, needs to hear, when they have to hear it.

He puts his hands on Lilith’s shoulders and stares back at her. “I’m very sorry to say, but she died, yesterday.” The two of them stay still for a moment then Lilith moves towards Castiel, and he puts his arms around her. 

She wraps her little arms around the back of his neck and presses her face in close to his chest. She is crying, her little shoulders shivering with the tears. Lilith hitches a little crying. “But, _why?_ ”

Castiel looks down at her. He brings one thumb to wipe her tears. “I don’t know why, sweetheart. The police are trying to find out how.” He kisses her brow before drawing her back into his arms. His eyes rise and find Dean’s as she cries. Dean steps forward, but Castiel’s gaze hardens and Dean stays back. 

“I don’t understand.” Lilith cries more. 

“I know.” Castiel’s voice is soft and assuring. It doesn’t judge and it never takes away a person’s pride. He hugs Lilith tight and whispers to her, but Dean cannot hear it. He rubs her back and speaks to her for minutes that stretch on. Dean wants to go to her, but Castiel put him in his place once already so he remains still. He watches and grieves at her suffering. 

When she finally looks up at Castiel, she is still shaking and there are little hiccups from her. She asks, “Is that why Granddad is coming here?” 

Castiel lips turn down at the corners, but he nods slowly. “Yes, that’s why.” 

“Is it why Daddy was crying last night?” Lilith pinches the back of Castiel’s neck between her hands. Castiel agrees. She nods and takes a step back. She brushes the skirt of her dress down. “Uncle, I should make him a cake.”

“I think that is a good idea,” Castiel agrees. He straightens up as well tugging at the hem of his Ramones shirt. “It’s something Dean should help you with; I’m not much of a baker.”

“Can you decorate with me?” Lilith asks. 

“I certainly can. My sisters Hester and Muriel would let me help them decorate when they used their Easy Bake Oven,” Castiel explains he has a thoughtful look on his face. Hester has just starting grad school after her stint in the military, while Muriel was in her third year of service. It has been a while since he has seen either of them.

It’s traditional, and required, by the trust and estate, for the Engills to go on a volunteer mission and then join a branch of the military before they can inherit. Most take on the mission just after high school for a year or two and then join the military for four years. Almost all of them come out of it with some undergrad finished, or nearly finished, and then follow it up with more schooling. Some stray of course, Anna slipped away after she finished her military stint and no one has seen her since. Gabriel had been injured when he served, beside Dean, and went home two years early. He was currently producing reality and games shows in Hollywood. 

“Uncle Bobby’s is medium bake, I think.” Lilith takes another step back. “Is it okay if I clean my face, it feels sticky?”

Castiel agrees that it is okay, and asks if she needs his help, but she says no. She turns to the bathroom and sees Dean standing down the hall. She looks as though he caught her doing something naughty, and ducks into the bathroom. Dean moves over to Castiel. They say nothing and Dean isn’t sure that it’s because there is nothing to say, it might be because Lilith is not far off. Dean stares up at to where the wall meets the ceiling, the trimming is stripped off and so there is a line between the painted wall and the ceiling it is gray and dull.

“When does John get in?” Castiel asks his voice deep and low; right behind his ear. Dean starts. Castiel makes a soft noise and puts an arm around Dean’s waist. Dean turns his head to reply, but the bathroom door opens and Lilith says she is ready.

She leads them back downstairs to the kitchen. Ruby is in the playpen in the living room and when Bobby sees them he gets up and goes into his study. Dean lets him go. The man has been up for hours and has his own grief. Everyone loved Jess, and Bobby was not an exception. Yet, his grief tended to come from his love for Dean and Sam. If they were in pain so was he. He always took their pain like a heavy weight on his heart and shoulders. It led him to drink, and spoiled his liver and health. The last few years had been good for all of them and Bobby’s health had recovered, his drinking was something of the pass, but here they were again. Dean knows his grief and pain will be for Jess, but also for Sammy and for the little girls. Dean prays it will not get as bad as in the past. Maybe he’ll send Castiel in to soothe, the way he had with Lilith. 

Castiel picks up Ruby, and brings her into the kitchen. He sits down at the table with her facing the majority of the kitchen so that they can watch Dean and Lilith. Ruby likes Castiel and grips his fingers and bounces on his lap. 

Dean lets Lilith crack the eggs and add the other ingredients to the mix. He takes over mixing when she has trouble with it. She turns on the radio, “Hot Stuff,” hums over the speakers. Dean smiles when Lilith bounces around on her toes. Dean wonders how easy it is for a child as young as Lilith to stay in the moment, to have the knowledge of her mother’s death slip away so that she can smile and sing at Castiel and Ruby.

“Mama likes this song,” Lilith says with a small smile. Slowing her jumping and standing still her arms going limp, she hangs her head. Or maybe it’s not that easy.

Castiel takes her by the hand and tugs her closer. “It’s okay what your feeling. You’ll feel angry sometimes, and sad, but its okay to remember happy things and be happy for them. That’s how it happens. Just do not feel guilty about how you feel.” 

“Is it okay to be happy and then be sad because I can’t be happy with her?” Lilith asks. 

Dean looks back to the bowl of cake batter. He remembers those feelings. It is the loneliest feeling in the world. He looks back when he doesn’t hear Castiel reply. He has both Lilith and Ruby on his lap hugging them both. Lilith presses her face against his shoulder and Ruby is tugging at her sister’s hair.

He hastily pours the batter into the greased cake pan, and sets it on the stove and preheats the oven. He moves over to his little family. He puts a hand on the back of Castiel’s neck. He looks up at Dean. Lilith looks at him too face red and teary again. Ruby squirms sensing or smelling the unhappiness.

“Would it be okay if you are happy with Cas and me?” Dean asks.

Lilith seems to ponder this for a while, but settles with a shrug. “Will you try?” Castiel asks. She nods but seems unconvinced. Dean knows that they really cannot be like her mom. Jess was awesome, in almost everyway, but as a mother she was the tops. It might be a long time for Lilith to feel okay about being happy remembering things about her mom. Hopefully, with Dean’s request, she wouldn’t have to feel alone, like he had to.

The oven beeps to signal that it’s heated. “Let’s get this cake in. Then we can get lunch ready.” Dean takes Lilith’s hand and she follows him to the oven. He helps her put the cake pan into the oven, and then he lifts her up so she can set the timer. “I was thinking turkey sandwiches, with chips and a pickle?”

“Okay.” Lilith agrees. 

Dean goes to the table and puts the formula box on the table in front of Castiel. “We’ll make lunch, but can you figure that out?” 

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel picks up the formula box and finds the instructions. Dean musses up Ruby’s hair and gives her and Castiel a kiss. 

Dean takes a chair from the table and puts it by the counter. Lilith stands on it. Dean pulls out the ingredients that he will need. “We’ll make Uncle Bobby and Uncle Cas’s first, okay?” 

“Sure,” Lilith agrees.

Dean instructs Lilith to hand him things, bread, the mustard, cheese, a tomato, and he stacks up the ingredients. When he’s finished with the first sandwich he tells her to put the chips and pickle on the plate and take it to Bobby. When she returns he has sliced up the rest of the tomato and onions. “Now this is a secret okay? Cas likes to put jelly on his turkey sandwiches. Not just the kinds after Thanksgiving, every time. He won’t tell anyone this, but I caught him once.” 

Lilith looks surprised. “Does it taste good?”

“As long as there is no mustard it tastes fine,” Dean spreads on the mayo and then shows her how to hide the raspberry jelly into between the folds of the turkey. “Just like that.” He adds the tomatoes, lettuce and cheese. He tells Lilith to give Castiel two pickles, but lets her add the pickles and chips. 

“Alright let’s make one for Sammy,” He says. He tells her that Sam likes avocado, but he didn’t buy any of that at the store so they just add the normal ingredients and pile on the veggies. “Do you want to deliver it?” 

Lilith frowns unsure. “I’ll do it,” Bobby says coming in the kitchen with his plate, half the sandwich is gone. He sets it on the table. “But get me a soda will you?” 

“Okay.” Lilith goes to the fridge and takes out a Coke and then one for Castiel as well. She sets them on the table next to the lunch plates. “You didn’t eat any?” 

“I’m waiting to eat with you,” Castiel says, though Dean sees that he is concentrating on getting Ruby fed first.

Lilith seems to think that is a good answer because she returns to Dean. “I want to try jelly on my sandwich.”

“Sure,” Dean agrees. He lets her make her own sandwich, but helps her with spreading the mayo when it falls off the bread and onto the counter. Before they finish, Bobby is back, but Meg is in his arms. He sets her in a chair at the table beside his. She stays in her seat, so Dean knows she’s still sleepy. Dean makes Meg a sandwich with just one slice of bread, turkey and cheese; because he knows she doesn’t like other things on her sandwich. He makes his sandwich last. Castiel finishes with Ruby and puts her in her seat. Then, Castiel puts away the formula and the unused sandwich ingredients. 

Lilith waits for them to eat, and Meg has only nibbled on her sandwich as she is still sleepy. Bobby has finished with his sandwich, but he adds extra chips and eats those with everyone else.

They eat quietly for a while with just the music playing in the background. The silence comes from a sleepy place. Dean feels exhaustion settle on his shoulders, and he sees Castiel, the way he works his jaw as he chews and the light shadows under his eyes. Dean watches him as he eats, but he isn’t aware of it until Castiel looks up at him. Dean swallows the bite of his sandwich and offers a look of gratitude to him. They still say nothing and look away from each other at the same time. Dean sees that Bobby caught their exchange; Dean doesn’t feel embarrassed about that, even though he has felt that way for less before.

“More chips,” Meg sits up on the phonebooks and tries to reach for the chips.

“Is that how you’re supposed to ask?” Dean replies quickly, even as Bobby picks up the chip bag to put them on her plate. 

Meg stares down Dean for a while. A few months ago she was all about her please and thank-yous, but in the last month she has started to press her luck with them. Jess and Sam instructed Dean to ask for them. Meg seems to decide that he is serious so she finally says, “Please, more chips.” 

“Say it to Uncle Bobby,” Dean prods a little more. 

Meg looks skeptical again. She turns to look at Bobby, who still holds the bag of chips at the ready. “Please, please Unc Bobby.”

“I can’t say no to that.” Bobby sprinkles some chips onto the plate. He takes one from the top and eats it when he’s done.

Meg does not like this and she starts screaming and crying. “My chip! MY CHIP!!” This causes Ruby to start crying because she was just starting to nod off. 

Dean and Bobby look at each other not sure what to do at this point. Even with Dean’s experience with the girls he doesn’t know what to do. They both turn to look at Castiel for help. Castiel has a baseball teams worth of younger siblings and some of them are more than ten years younger than him. However, he looks pretty unsure as well, it only figures, Castiel’s siblings are basically the Von Trapps.

“Do Sam and Jess use timeouts?” Castiel asks.

Meg immediately stops screaming. She sits up and pulls the plate of chips to her and sniffles. “No timeout.” 

“Seems like it,” Bobby replies.

The three of them are happy with the fact that Meg is no longer screaming, though Ruby has to be picked up by Castiel, before she calms down. Dean starts clearing the dishes until the oven beeps, he takes out the cake, and Bobby takes over. The cake is ready, but Dean says it needs to cool before the girls can decorate it.

They all make their way into the living room, afternoon PBS cartoons are playing. Bobby sits in his arm chair his feet up on the stool and nods off quickly afterwards. Castiel is able to put Ruby down in the playpen, and she drifts to sleep too. 

Lilith asks Castiel if he’ll braid up her hair. He is good with the girls’ hair. He isn’t that great at all the different kinds of braids, but he can manage a few of the easier ones, but he’s gentler than even Sam, so he usually gets asked to braid hair whenever the girls stay over. Castiel agrees to do the hair, but he doesn’t have a tie so he goes into the kitchen and then into the den to look for something to tie the braids with.

Dean sticks around until Castiel is back with old wrapping paper ribbons, blue and yellow. He stands up and stretches. He steps over the table and is in front of Castiel. He kisses him quickly. “I’m gonna check on Sammy.”

“You should,” Castiel agrees. There is a small hint of sadness behind the words and Castiel’s blue eyes. Dean thinks it might be because he’s leaving Castiel alone with the girls, so he kisses him once more, but the look is still there, only stronger. So the sadness is because of something else, maybe because of Sam and what he’s going through, or maybe because of Dean and how he has to go upstairs and see Sam like that.

Dean closes his eyes on the thought. It does something to his stomach to think on Sam and realize that he has no idea how to help him. “Go to Sam,” Castiel finally says. The words and Castiel’s voice cause Dean to move. He goes upstairs to the room Sam is staying in. It is Bobby’s true guest room, the one that John or other guests would use. Bobby always had a more permanent room for Dean and Sam; it was just another way that Bobby showed Dean and Sam that they always had a home with him. 

When Dean reaches the top of the stairs, he doesn’t slow or stop. He knows he has to stay strong and cannot hesitate. He opens the door quietly and slips in. The curtains are drawn and it’s dark. It smells like sticky sweat, and tears. The room isn’t much, but a bed shoved against the window with a dresser against the wall opposite, and a smaller dresser with a mirror that runs parallel with the bed on the third wall, a small nightstand is nestled in between the smaller dresser and the bed, with just enough room to open all the drawers. The room is dark and depressing, but he remembers it when John was in here. It’s been worse. It’s been an opening to the vast void. It’s also been hot with deep anger and violence. This room is not a good room. 

He sees Sam on the bed facing the window on the final wall. Dean knows he is sleeping, because of the way his shoulders are set and the way his breathing is. He thinks it’s good that Sam is sleeping. Sleeping can be healing. He has no idea how much sleep Sam has gotten since discovering the murder the night before, but he doubts it’s much. Sleep at this point is necessary, but sleep can consume a person like alcohol or drugs. It’s something to keep an eye on in the future. Dean starts to gather the plates on the nightstand, one with the crust of toast left behind, and the other has most of the sandwich leftover, uneaten. There are three glasses of water in different stages of empty or full. Dean takes all of this as a signs that Sam is trying, and hopefully that will mean that Sam will survive. Dean will not let Sam end up like their father. He won’t!

Dean stops puttering around with the dishes, but he isn’t sure why at first. Then he realizes that Sam’s no longer sleeping. He knew it before he even comprehended it. He straightens up and looks to the bed. 

Sam is looking back at him. At first Sam seems not to understand what is happening and Dean can see as everything comes together. Sam crumbles and hunches into himself. “ _Dean._ ” Dean goes to him and doesn’t hesitate to pull Sam up in his arms. Sam is the kid who came to him with scrapped knees, and the one that called his name in the middle of a nightmare. He was also the kid that couldn’t wait to show Dean his report card, _is it okay, Dean?_ The one that came to Dean when he wanted to learn to tie a shoe, ride a bike, kick a soccer ball. The one that came to Dean, when he met Jess; and he looked so apprehensive about telling him about her because she was the one. He needed Dean to think so too. Dean’s mouth is suddenly dry, because he sees last night differently, sees little toddler Sam running to him once again. 

Sam hiccups and cries against Dean’s shoulder, quiet tears, which soak Dean’s shirt, and hurt just as much as though Sam was sobbing loud and violently. These are weak tears. Tears that Sam cries, because he just cannot anymore. “Dean.” Sam says a few more times over and over. 

“I know. I know,” Dean says back, but he doesn’t try to kiss this away, not today. 

“Why, Dean. Why, why.” Sam’s crying has slid away, but he doesn’t move away from Dean yet.

Dean heard the question spoken by Lilith earlier, and he still has no answer to why, and so he uses the answer he heard in reply, “I don’t know why, and it sucks, but we are trying to find out what happened.”

Sam starts to uncurl and Dean helps putting more distance between them. The look in Sam’s eyes says the words first. “Dean, I won’t be like him.”

“I know…”

“No. I have her three daughters. They lost their Mom and I wouldn’t do that to them. I will _never_.” Sam’s eyes fall to the mattress. Then he says softly. “You can’t let me.” 

“It’s not easy,” Dean folds his arms over his chest and looks at the small dresser in front of him. “You have to try Sammy. Just keep trying okay. It’s not easy, but you can do it. I will help. I have those girls right now. It’s okay for them to see that this upsets you, but they don’t need to see you like this. We can do this.” 

Dean can see Sam in the mirror and he worries his lip and looks broken. He lifts his eyes and looks at Dean, the real Dean not the mirror Dean, but Dean doesn’t look back. “Dean.” Dean still doesn’t look back. “ _Dean_.” 

“What Sam?” Dean is not looking.

“He put you in charge too Dean,” Sam finally says without Dean ever looking. He is looking now and he’s on his feet at the side of the bed.

“He put a four year old in charge. Lilith’s precocious, but she’s not ready for that.” Dean smiles a little, but Sam doesn’t return it. “It’s okay to ask another adult for help.” 

“Okay, but you have your own life. Dean, don’t look at me like that. You’re doing well at the station and you relationship with Castiel is looking normal. I don’t want to set you off that again.” 

Dean presses his lips together at the mention of him and Cas. He scratches at his elbow. He looks away. He is not talking about it with Sam, and he’s not even really thinking about it. He just thinks of Castiel of the look he had when he told Dean what he found in Sam and Jess’s bedroom. “Let’s just deal with getting through today.” 

Sam is silent for a while, but then he agrees with a nod and a fresh wave of tears. Dean returns to the bed, he doesn’t cradle Sam like before, but he puts an arm over his shoulder and stays steady by him. He stays even as Sam falls asleep again. Stays probably too long, but it doesn’t feel right to leave.

The bell rings, and when he realizes that the visitor doesn’t leave immediately, he slips out of the room. He hears voices in the entryway and is able to slip down the stairs without anyone noticing. Meg is interested in the visitor and looks up at him with child-like curiosity. Lilith stands with Bobby towards the side watching. Castiel’s stands in front of the visitor not letting him in past the entryway and his shoulders are tense, his voice low. Dean has to step away from the stairs to see who it is and is spotted by their visitor at the same time.  “Michael.”

“Dean.” Michael smiles in greeting. Michael is nearing forty, with dark blonde hair and blue eyes that match Castiel’s. He has the perfect mixture of lean and muscular. At one glance a person might not see the strength in the muscles, but it only took a minute before his power rippled over him. He might be able to blend in to a room, but he usually held its attention. Dean met Michael before he met Castiel and he didn’t mind him all that much. Gabriel spoke ill of his older brother at times, but Dean only saw a guy who dropped everything to take care of his younger siblings when their father had disappeared.

Their father had left not long after his omega wife had died giving birth to the still-child, who had never earned a name. Michael had been 24 at the time entrenched in the air force at the time and was climbing the ranks. When he heard about the disappearance, he entered into the reserves and came home to take care of his family. Parenting the young babies like Samandriel and Rebecca and guiding his older siblings like Castiel and Zachariah. He took up the family business, a massive company that rivaled the Walton or Buffet businesses. They had originally begun as a business to supplying the military with everything from beans to bullets. They took each request for a bid and created a proposal that always won. Now, the business has expanded into many different sectors and arenas. It was no small task, but Michael did it all without question. 

Castiel had never mentioned disliking Michael before, but he was clearly upset at seeing his brother here today. “What’s going on?” Dean asked. Bobby gave him a hard look clearly saying that whatever had happen was not something worth repeating. 

Michael became more serious and addresses Dean. “I was watching the morning news and I saw my brother on television. I wanted to stop by to offer condolences and extend help if needed.” 

Dean shifts his eyes to Castiel, he is still standing stiff and it is clear that he doesn’t trust his brother. “Well, thanks Mikey, but I…”

“What are you really doing here?” Castiel interrupts Dean. He holds his ground angrier than Dean can recall him being in a while. Dean looks over at Bobby, but can’t catch his eyes: he and the girls too curious.

“Cas…”

“No, if you’re here to exploit my family, I won’t allow it.” Castiel’s posture is not a threat, but it is defensive in a way that suggests that Castiel isn’t above attacking first. 

“I assure you, this is not my intention,” Michael explains. “You are my brother. As you say this is your family, so it is my family too, and people do not mess with my family.” 

Castiel’s gaze does not leave Michael for a long while, but he ends up accepting Michael’s word and uncoils the muscles in his shoulders and back. Dean wants to go to him and put an arm over them, but he refrains. Castiel steps back and Michael steps into the house.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets to business. Cake is had. And Sam's made it through the first day. That's good right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will only post on the weekends, and this is my only free weekend for a while, so you get two chapters.

They find seats in the kitchen; bringing in a chairs from the den so that they can all sit together. Meg and Lilith have already started to decorate the cake and they continue to do so. Meg asks Dean and Cas to help with the cake, but Lilith tells her that they should do it themselves. She understands that Dean and Castiel will be talking with Michael.

Michael watches them for a while as Bobby checks on Ruby, in the playpen sleeping, and Dean fetches drinks for everyone with Castiel’s help. He doesn’t need to help, but he follows Dean over anyway. He doesn’t say anything, just stays close and pours watered-down juice for the girls as Dean uses the bottle opener on the beers. Before they go back to the table, Dean squeezes his shoulder and scents him; Castiel takes a sniff as well and seems better for it. 

“These children are messier than mine.” Michael takes the beer from Dean, he doesn’t question that it’s mid-afternoon after a family tragedy and just takes a drink.

Bobby takes his and pulls from it sitting down near the wall and window in the corner. Dean looks at Castiel, because he isn’t sure how to respond.

“Forgive them,” Castiel says. “You do remember why I was on the news, correct?”

“Right.” Michael’s gaze shifts from them. Meg still does not know about what happened, and he must suspect that she or both the girls have not been told. Castiel seems to silently communicate the fact that just Meg that does not know. Dean sits next to Cas, he is close to the girls too so that he can help them if they need him. “I really would like to help.”

“That doesn’t seem like you.” Castiel plays his fingers over the lip of his bottle swirling them over the top. “What is in it for you?”

Michael’s shoulders fall a little and his expression is a little betrayed, but he schools all of this before speaking. “Castiel, I will lay it out for you. You are not like Gabe who tricks or Luci who manipulates, so you don’t need them from me either. I am being sincere. I do not like that this has happened to my family.”

Castiel simply nods for Michael to continue. Dean turns to the cake and helps put on sprinkles. He knows that both Michael and Castiel are trying to school their features. He does not want to cause Castiel to give anything away. Besides, sometimes he can hear more when they are not looking.

“I have no intention of exploiting this family. However, it will not be long before the shareholders, the board and the family sees you on the news. I have no doubt that the media will learn your name, our name before long as well. And the company and I will have to make statements. Engill Enterprises is a family company. We want to stand with the family and you.

“I know you don’t want anything like that Castiel. I can do as much as I can to pull this out of the news and turn the attention elsewhere, but I believe it’s too late and a statement is necessary. Otherwise the company will look cold, I will look heartless, and you might even look bad.”

“Do you care only about your appearance?” Bobby asks, he doesn’t sound angry just interested in hearing Michael out.

“If I cared only about appearances, I would have made the statements without coming here. Or I would have sent Zach in my stead,” Michael admits. He takes a drink from his beer. 

In Dean’s opinion Zachariah is the biggest dick in the Castiel’s family. He knows that Zachariah is often sent to handle the dirty stuff that Michael doesn’t want to get involved in. So Dean originally thought he should give him some benefit of the doubt, but the guy was just an overall dick. Dean suspects that Zachariach isn’t a dick because he is sent out to handle situations that no one else wants, but he is sent out because he is a dick. That isn’t Gabriel’s opinion; it is from his own run-ins with Zachariah.

“You can leave Zach out of anything that involves this family.” Castiel is more cross about the idea of Zachariah showing up than he was before. Castiel’s personal opinion of Zachariah is plain indifference, but he knows how Dean feels and takes step to avoid run-ins with him.

“I’ve been informed of that…situation,” Michael’s grimace shows that he really does know about the situation, though Dean wonders if he heard it from Zachariah, if so, well good riddance. Michael seems to think so as well, because he schools his expression and turns the topic. “I want to help my family anyway I can. You know the kinds of information the company has access too, and Naomi…”

Castiel posture shifts, and Michael stops talking. “The statements probably are necessary, but we will trust the police on this one.”

“Sure, sure, they can do their work for now, but if the trail becomes cold then I can get Naomi and Luci’s knights on it.”

“We can discuss that with Sam, if the police cannot help us.” Dean looks up from the cake when he speaks. Castiel shifts his eyes to him and Bobby nods in encouragement. “I don’t know how much you know about my family, but my brother and I come from two alphas. Here that is frowned on, but in Kansas it is almost illegal. After I was born, my parents enjoyed some peace, because people forgot that they were both alphas. Sam was born four years later, and our family made the local news, because the alpha couple had two children naturally. Once people were reminded that they were both alphas people treated them differently. Six months later our mother was killed, the police called it an accident. It was no accident. She was burned alive. My father spent decades looking for the killers. It’s not a life I can imagine Sam wanting to repeat.”

“Alphas can have children?” Michael asks.

“If the female carries a recessive omega gene then sometimes the old female reproductive organs will work. It’s rare because there are no signs of ovulation. It is said to work best if both partners carry a recessive omega gene, which is the case in Dean’s family otherwise he wouldn’t be an omega,” Castiel explains as simply as he can. Dean isn’t sure he understands. He went through sex-education and learned about dominant and recessive sex genes, but it was confusing and embarrassing. Also abnormal things like pregnant alphas or omegas that fathered children weren’t exactly covered.

It satisfies Michael and he doesn’t suddenly start looking at Dean differently like traditionalist do when they find out that his parents were both alphas. “Fine, I see your point. We will leave this to the police for now. What is it I can do?”

“The wake, the funeral,” Castiel looks at Dean for permission before continuing: “There needs to be one, and Sam won’t be able to take care of it, and I don’t think the rest of the family needs to.”

Michael nods. “I can do that.”

“And don’t put the business logo on it.” Castiel amends.

“That’s unseemly.” Michael wrinkles his nose at the idea. “I will handle this. Now about the media, I can try to make the story disappear, but I don’t think you want to do that.”

“Michael,” Castiel growls his posture stiffens and his glare returns.

“Listen to me, brother. This story is reaching people. A young mother slain in her own home. People are furious. This isn’t something that can be written off as an omega asking for it. People want action. They want justice,” Michael explains. He leans forward as he speaks. 

It’s clear to Dean that he is upset just like the people he talks for. He doesn’t like this violence against women, violence against omegas. More than that, Dean thinks maybe he was honest before. He does NOT like people hurting his family.

“Michael…”

“It isn’t right, Cas.” Michael frowns, but sits back. He looks at Dean. “What do you say?”

Dean knows that he does not want his family to become the story of the week, but he has seen less make huge changes, like when hazing of a freshly presented omega, killed him. It rallied the country and finally got that activity labeled as a hate crime. Dean isn’t the type of person to care about segregation of gender in the military, if his unit hadn’t been made of male omegas then he probably wouldn’t have been placed in the same unit as Gabriel. He doesn’t care that omegas made less money than their alpha counterparts. He cares about violence against omegas, about victim blaming and about harassment. In the end, he decides it isn’t about how he feels. It is about Sam and his family. What will Sam want? “Sam is a state prosecutor and they send the majority of these kinds of cases to him, because he cares about them, he fights hard, and he wins, sometimes. I don’t want anymore harm to come to him or the girls, but I can’t see him asking for this to disappear, especially if it’s as you say.”

“Sam is a state prosecutor?” Michael seems surprised by the news, enough so that Dean thinks that he genuinely did not know Sam’s profession, which means that he had not studied up on the family before coming over. It would only take a google search to get the information. Sam has made a splash in the legal community, but it doesn’t extend farther than that. 

Castiel looks surprised as well, and it allows him to relax considerably. “Handle the media the way that you think is best. I do not think Sam is in a position to make any statements or come forward to the public, so let’s try to avoid that.”

Michael seems happy with the arrangement. “If there is anything else I can do for you please let me know.”

“It’s enough for now,” Dean says before Castiel gets a chance to. Castiel has relaxed considerably, but he is still tense by his brother’s presence.

“What about counseling?” Michael suggests.

“Counseling?” Dean sits up. Lilith might need to talk to a grief counselor; they knew how to talk to children about these things. And Sam likes talking things out, maybe that could help him.

“How about Tessa?” Michael pulls out his phone and thumbs through his contacts. 

“I would prefer if you left the family out of this,” Castiel interrupts. Michael looks up at him. 

“She’s a sister?” Dean asks. He has met all of Castiel’s siblings except for Anna who disappeared. He can’t remember a Tessa, but he could be wrong.

“How many of you are there?” Bobby asks from his spot.

“Eighteen,” Castiel answers Bobby while Michael answers at the same time. 

“She’s a cousin; well she is Uncle Thanatos’s granddaughter.”

Bobby whistles long in awe. “That’s impressive.”

“The Engill family have always been large, but our father out did his father, grandfather and great grandfather combined,” Michael explains. Dean recognizes that admiration and worship that he has seen in several of the family members when they speak about their father; even the younger ones that have few memories of him, seem to adore him. Castiel usually wears a sadder expression when talking about his father, because he, above anything, misses him.

“I must ask Uncle for help arranging the funeral and wake. He would be offended if I went to someone else, to another company.” Michael circles back to Castiel’s original concern.

“He in the funeral business?” Bobby asks. 

“His company is the primary provider of hospice, long-term care, and senior living; some of the packaging includes after death care. It’s a family business. It is under the Engill Enterprises name as well, but the bylaws that he and my father drew up, give him sole control over that aspect of the company, but I have to get his vote for any major decision over the other companies in the Enterprises.”

“It’s a good thing though, he has overridden votes by Metatron and Malachi on several occasions that would have ruined the company,” Castiel counters. Michael’s distaste for their cousins is evident and Castiel looks a little guilty for bringing them up. 

Bobby looks perplexed and Dean understands how he feels. He has known Gabriel since he was eighteen, has gone to many family gatherings and still, he is confused by the majority of what goes on between everyone. He does know that the few times that he has met Uncle Thanatos that he liked the man. So he doesn’t see a problem with going to him for the funeral and wake arrangements. He says as much to Michael, and adds, “If you can get the number for your cousin, and maybe another number, I’ll see how Sam feels about therapy.”

“It’s done,” Michael agrees. 

It is silent over the table for a little while, the initial reason for Michael being their taken care of. They finish their beers and watch the girls decorating the cake. Meg is a mess again with frosting in her hair, on her fingers, and coating her mouth suggesting that she ate a good majority of it. Lilith seems to have decorated most of the cake on her own and has done a good job. The frosting is evenly spread and there are little ruffles of icing around the edges.

She looks up when she senses that people are watching her. She jumps a little and glances at Dean unsure. He reaches over and ruffles her hair. “It looks good.”

“Thanks.” She shifts on her chair. 

Dean stands and picks the cake up putting it on the counter. He grabs a paper towels and attempts to clean Meg up, but she’s not having it this time and wiggles and squirms to try to get away. She doesn’t get away, but it takes longer to get her clean. Ruby stares whining from the other room and Castiel gets up to fetch her. 

“I’m Lilith Winchester.” She is looking right at Michael as she introduces her self. 

“Michael Engill,” Michael answers promptly clearly used to conversing with children. “Are you in school?”

“Yes, Engill by the Sea, Elementary School,” Lilith replies, “I’m in classroom 2 and my teacher is Miss Ellie.”

Michael looks up at Castiel when he comes back with Ruby. “Is that your doing?”

“When Jess and Sam filled out the application I may have added a letter of recommendation,” Castiel admits sitting back in his seat; he hugs Ruby to him and she snuffles against him and settles a drowsy look at Meg and Dean.

“Miss Ellie taught my daughter, Fate, two years ago,” Michael says this to Lilith, but Dean hears the question directed towards Castiel. 

Engill by the Sea is not the only school in the Northern California that boasts the Engill names. Engill by the Sea is part of a series of private schools founded by the Engills and run by Metatron’s portion of Engill Enterprises. Even though, it is private (it is funded almost exclusively by Engill Enterprises, and there are several dozen seats left open every year for the wealthy, well known families) the majority of seats were filled by the public. The schools are excellent and very popular and competitive. Students, mostly, get in by a lottery. In the city, there are as dozen Engill private elementary schools from Engill by the Sea, to Thanatos Engill Elementary, to Engill by the Meadow the dozen feed into five junior high schools and three high schools. In D.C. (the headquarters of the Engill Enterprises, East Coast division) there are three elementary schools, a k-8 school, a middle school and a high school. Last year Engill Enterprises opened its first elementary in Detroit, where Lucifer lives. Cain was going to be in first grade and Michael couldn’t stomach sending a nephew to a non-affiliated school.

Castiel keeps his mouth shut, but will not meet his brother’s eyes, and Dean knows what that means. He had been there when Jess and Sam asked Castiel for the letter. Castiel hesitated to do so, but relented in the end, because if he was going to throw his name into the mix, at least it was for something like school.

Lilith’s smile grows larger. “I knew it.” She looks smug about it, but does not clarify what she knew. Though, Dean supposes she had guessed that Michael was Fate’s father.

“I’ll take a piece of cake,” Michael says.

“Cake!” Meg agrees immediately.

Dean frowns, because it’s just before dinner, but he supposes that the girls can have cake before dinner on the same day that their mother was murdered. So he pulls out plates and starts dishing them out. He makes them small slices so there is plenty room for dinner and more cake for later. 

While he is getting the cake, he hears Michael ask Meg for her name, and she replies and adds that she is this many. Bobby introduces Ruby. When Dean is back with the cake Michael is holding Ruby on his lap, and she looks up at him in suspicion. Michael puts a little frosting on her lips, and she brightens up immediately.

“She’s younger than Sammy was,” Michael says as they eat cake. Ruby is facing the table now and has a hand in Michael’s cake, but he doesn’t mind and eats around her.

“Yes and Lilith is younger than Zeke and Meg is younger than Rebecca,” Castiel replies uneasily.

Michael doesn’t respond to that though, because it’s bitter and painful. “Rebecca’s send off party is in June. She is seeing this boy, Eliah, omega and she keeps pouting about leaving him. Sometimes she threatens to forego her duties. Hannah wrote and says that she is worried about it.”

This launches an explanation, for Bobby, about the Engill’s send off party, and their rights of passage, this makes Lilith ask more about the parties. The Engill’s have a party at the end of high school, but before their mission. The party is also combined with a presentation party. A presentation party is an old money tradition and supposed to be done a few months after presentation. However, Michael found that disturbing when he took over for their father and Castiel presented as an alpha at the tender age of fifteen. Unheard of for an alpha! It was suspected that it happened because of the sudden abandonment of Castiel’s alpha sire. He presented before Zachariah, an omega, who was two years older than Castiel and Anna, an alpha, who was three years older. 

He told Gabriel first, by letter; Dean had been in the bed next to him. Gabriel had laughed when he opened it because there were wet smudges all over the page. He knew Castiel had cried when he wrote it. He started to read the letter out loud to Dean in a teasing-stupid voice that he gave all of his younger siblings, until he reached the part where Castiel said he presented. Gabriel folded up the letter without a word, and pulled out another letter from one of his younger sisters and read that instead.

The next evening Gabriel grumbled about his call with Michael. Dean kept his mouth shut at the time, but saw Gabriel a little differently after that, not just the jokester of their unit, but an older brother, like Dean, who worried about his younger siblings. Something that Dean learned countless of times over the years. It is hard to combine the picture he has of Gabriel’s little brother Castiel and the Cas he know as his true mate. 

Now, they have the presentation in combination with the send-off party, unless they have yet to present. Then they forego the public presentation party, and have a smaller family party when they do present. Typically, presentations after the age of 18 happen only to alphas, so they public just assumes that any sending off party without a presentation announcement means the person will present as an alpha, so far it hasn’t been inaccurate for the family.

“I want a party,” Lilith says to Dean. “Please?”

“Are you going on a mission?” Dean asks.

Lilith frowns about this and asks. “What is a mission?”

“It’s a volunteer mission. We can do almost any kind of mission, but typically we try to help a community that needs it. Castiel’s went to Africa and worked with the doctor’s without borders, but since he wasn’t a doctor, he did other things, like intake, cleaning bedpans,” Michael explains. “I think it was what led to the army doctor.”

“Is that why you are a doctor now?” Lilith asks.

“It’s how I became a doctor, not why I became one. I like medicine and science. I like healing people,” Castiel explains.

“How, not why.” Lilith thinks on this for a little while.

“Would you like to go to Rebecca’s party?” Castiel asks easily drawing Lilith away from her thoughts, Dean pushes his leg against Castiel’s knee, thanks.

“Yes, please!” Lilith gets excited and Meg decides she wants to go as well adding in her pleases.

“Sure and your Dad and Uncle Bobby can go too,” Michael agrees.

“That’s, er nice of you, but I’m not the type to go to a party like that.” Bobby scraps his fork picking up the leftover frosting and crumbs from the cake.

“Can Uncle Dean come instead?” Lilith asks.

“Cas and I are already going.” Dean has gone to a quite few of the send off parties. Castiel and Balthazar’s party (Balthazar is only ten months younger than Castiel) was the first that he went to. He was just back from overseas and Gabriel invited him to California, and then dragged Dean to the party. It was there that he met Castiel and immediately fell in love. They snuck off together in the middle of the party. Afterwards, he realized that Castiel was eighteen, that he was about to go on a mission, and that he was Gabriel’s little brother. So Dean told Castiel to find him when he returned. In hindsight, though it was the right thing to do, it was one of the worse decisions he had ever made.

“Then, Meg can stay home, and Daddy and I can go,” Lilith insists.

Meg hears this and starts to cry. “I want to go!”

“Don’t worry, you can both come. Even baby Ruby can come. There are lots of children that go,” Michael reassures. Ruby seems pleased by this and lifts her fist full of cake towards Michael’s face. Michael leans away, and Castiel saves him using the dish towel to clean Ruby’s hand. She doesn’t seem to mind and slaps Michael in the face with her clean palm.

“She’s in,” Dean announces.

“Alright, I’ll have Eve put them on the list when I get home. Speaking of…” Michael shifts, and Castiel puts the towel down picking Ruby up. Michael stands. “I need to be going. Dinner is at 6 sharp. Sammy might end up calling you Castiel; he was worried when he left for school.”

“It would be best if he waits until tomorrow or Friday,” Castiel says leading the way to the front hall, Bobby stays back with Meg and Lilith, but Dean follows after them.

“Right, I’ll let him know. I’ll try to pass the request on to the others, but they might contact you first.” Michael steps outside. Castiel and Dean follow shutting the door behind them. “You should explain to Meg what happened.”

“How do you do that with a three year old?” Dean asks. 

“Unfortunately, I was in service when my own mother past, so I have no personal experience, but it is necessary that you tell Meg. She is young, but she will notice that her mother is not around and leaving the information unsaid will be frustrating and confusing for her,” Michael explains. He stands with his hands at his side in a resting posture. “Castiel, please take care.”

“Thanks Michael and I will.” Castiel agrees. He still holds Ruby, but offers Michael a hand. Michael is disapproving of this and hugs Castiel instead; Dean tries not to laugh, because Castiel is stiff and unsure by the gesture. He takes affection alright from Gabriel and offers it to his younger siblings with ease, but it’s obvious that he’s unused to gestures like this from his oldest brother. Dean’s seen Michael with their younger siblings and he isn’t formal or stiff with them. He’s friendly and easy with them, but Castiel may have been too old for that kind of thing after their father’s disappearance. 

Michael holds out a hand for Dean. Dean takes the hand. “When are you going to make this thing with Cas official?”

Dean doesn’t answer except that he laughs a little and shakes his head. Michael, actually, has never pushed that topic before, but it still feels awkward and weird. Castiel is looking elsewhere when Dean tries to steal a glance at him. Dean feels cool and guilty in his gut, but he puts an arm around Castiel’s back and watches as Michael gets into to his Jaguar silver and new. It is sitting next to Baby admiring her. Dean preens a little.

Castiel looks at him as though reading his thoughts. He smiles a little and turns to watch Michael turn onto the highway and back towards the city.

“Gabe should be calling if he hasn’t already,” Castiel says as they go inside.

“Nah, he’s on Ellen’s list,” Dean explains staying close to Castiel as they go. “She probably called him already and threatened him. So he’ll call in like a day maybe two.”

Castiel smiles a little at the thought. He looks at Dean. “Should we talk to Meg?”

“I was thinking we’ll let John do that,” Dean says as they go into the kitchen. “He’ll be here in the late morning.” Castiel scowls at that because he dislikes John, in actuality John dislikes him and has harassed Castiel since they started dating about anything and everything. The thing Castiel likes the least is that John continues to tell him to make a proper mate out of his son. Dean knows that Castiel would, but in their relationship it has always been Dean’s decision. It’s untraditional and John will not listen to that. Even though he had his own untraditional relationship, he still holds rigid views about omegas; especially when it comes to his son or sons – if Adam is truly a late blooming omega. John’s harassment has left Castiel with nothing, but bad feelings for John.

Bobby and the two older girls have moved back to the living room, the television is on, but Bobby is still shifting through it to find something that the girls can watch. Castiel puts Ruby in her playpen, she doesn’t seem pleased at first, but she finds a stuffed book that gets her attention and she starts flapping it above her head.

Since they just had cake Dean decides that dinner can wait a little while. He tells Castiel that he is going to call the station and put in his bereavement. His shift does not start until Saturday, but he imagines he’ll need more time than that. So he steps into the den and makes the call. Dean paces in the room as the phone rings, but when his chief picks up he sits down. 

“Colt.” 

“Winchester. Surprised you called this early.” 

“You know?” Dean scraps his fingernails over the wood at the desk in front of him. He isn’t too rough, just and idle gesture as he talks.

“I know? It’s all anybody’s been talking about.” Colt doesn’t sound amused by that, likely he has already told the crew at the station to leave it alone, but they just wouldn’t lay off. “They’ve already got you covered until the end of next week. You just take care of that family of yours.”

Dean blinks surprised and suddenly overwhelmed with gratitude, he knows that if it was reversed he would have already called and filled in a shift or two for his co-workers, but it still takes him by surprise. He has to swallow a few times before he can speak, and still it sounds a little funny. “Thanks, Chief. I’ll keep in touch.”

Chief Colt says a gruff goodbye and the line is silent. Dean sets his phone on the desk. He just stares at it. He should get back to the living room, or maybe to the kitchen burgers and homemade chips don’t make themselves. He just sits for a few minutes longer. Castiel finds him after a while. 

“Called the hospital, I had them put me on call if I’m needed. They’re pretty upset there,” Castiel explains. He tilts his head and Dean knows he wants Dean to follow up with his call, but Dean just shrugs. “Jess was still on maternity leave from there, you know.”

“I know.” Dean rolls his eyes and stands up using his hands on the desk to push up. He puts his phone in his pocket and moves around towards the door. Castiel stops him with barely a touch on his wrist and a look. Sometimes this action would earn Castiel a cold shoulder for a while, but other times Dean relents so it’s a gamble. This time it’s a push. “I know…knew…know you worked together.”

Castiel brow furrows. “Dean…” Castiel cuts off when Dean brushes a thumb against his brow until it relaxes. When it does, Dean steps back and leaves the room. Castiel follows after, but he is silent and pondering, which means Dean can have that extra amount of time to stop the feeling.

Dean leads them to the kitchen to start dinner; it seems early for dinner, but the girls go to bed at 7 and if they don’t get dinner started they will not be eating until after that. Castiel isn’t a good cook, but he is good at taking directions, so Dean gives him tasks like wash the potatoes, now slice them this thin, and use exactly this much seasoning for each chip. Castiel will do exactly as he is instructed. Castiel has created too many messes in the kitchen to even attempt to be creative, like the one time he thought he could add a little extra seasoning, and added sugar instead of salt. Once he attempted to make Dean a pasta dinner, very early in their relationship. The dinner consisted of box noodles and a can of sauce, but the result was Dean getting a call at the station for his own apartment.

So Dean does the majority of the cooking, but Castiel is always willing to be his helper. It’s a comfortable routine and they fall into a silence. Dean thinks about what he is doing, and doesn’t let his mind wander further than humming along with Queen or stolen kisses between dinner instructions. He pretends that he is at home preparing dinner for the two of them like every other night. When Meg barrels into the room, wraps her arms and legs around his leg and sits on his foot, he pretends that they are babysitting her for the night. She stays there until the dinner is ready. She giggles and cooes at his legs. She bounces a little with the music and tells Castiel that she can see up his shirt! 

Just before dinner is ready Bobby and Lilith come into the kitchen so Dean stops pretending. Bobby sets the table. Lilith goes to the sink to wash her hands. Castiel pries Meg away from Dean and holds her so that she can wash her hands too, though she fights that for a while, if the noise and the amount of wet that ends up on Castiel and the floor is any judge. Dean serves up the dinner instead of having people make their own plates; he leaves enough to make Sam a dish when they finish eating.

Bobby says that the burgers agree with him and Dean preens a little because of the praise, though he scowls when Castiel catches him. “I always knew you had a big family Cas, but I don’t think I realized just how big it was. I think I’ve only met you and Gabe of course. There are eighteen of you?”

Castiel is silent for a little while, but he has a mouthful of burger, if Dean is making them, burgers are his favorite, and if he’s not they are on his top ten list. He doesn’t set the burger down, but he makes sure his mouth isn’t full when he talks. “There could have been more.” Castiel shrugs, in a noncommittal way. “Michael’s the oldest. He took care of the family after our father disappeared,” Castiel continues telling Bobby about how Michael had entered the reserves so that he could take care of their younger siblings and the family business. 

Dean knows the story, when he enlisted at eighteen he was put in the same unit as Gabriel, who was twenty-one (male omegas population are less than one percent in the military, opposed to an 8%-9% of the general population). On his first night Gabriel set his tray down next to Dean and explained about his family’s inheritance. Dean still isn’t sure what he said or did that night to earn Gabriel’s favor, but the next day Gabriel had decided that they were besties and stuck with him the rest of training. So when the letters started coming in about Gabriel’s father disappearing, and Michael taking over as head of the family, Gabriel had shared the information with Dean. It was then that Dean started to think of Gabriel as his friend too, because it was when he talked about his family that he could see Gabriel as he truly was. It was that person that Dean liked and became friends.

“Tell them about how Michael and Eve met,” Dean says when Castiel mentions Micheal’s wife and their children. Castiel looks up at him his blue eyes dark and thoughtful. “It was love at first sight.”

“It was?” Lilith asks swooning a little.

Castiel spends a moment gathering his thoughts, taking few chips and playing with them more than eating them. “I was away on my mission, but Hester wrote me of it, and Inias. Eve was in high school with them, a freshman. She was one of those kids that got in from the lottery, but not until High School and so neither Hester nor Inias were friends with her, but Hester is a sweet girl,” Castiel started to explain the story, but Dean could see that he only knew what happened from his brother and sister’s letters and from hearing the stories after the fact. Castiel has to stop to think, as though he was trying to read the letters from his memories. Castiel shuffles his hands through his chips, trying to cover up his poor storytelling skills. “She heard from a friend that Eve had gone into her first heat in the middle of class and her parents were called to pick her up. There was a rumor going around that her parents offered her first heat to a stud. A month later, it was found out that she was pregnant. Hester and Inias were talking about it and Michael overheard. My brother, Michael, hates, hates hearing about things like that, violence or intolerance against omegas, women or children. So he had Hester invite Eve to dinner. 

“Hester is a nice girl so she did invite Eve to dinner, though she says it’s just because Michael asked, but if you know her you know it wasn’t. Eve agreed and came over to the house, the first few times she left before dinner, and the first time she had dinner there Michael was away. Gabriel says the younger kids loved her. She spent a lot of time talking to them, and treating them like people and not just children. She mostly interacted with Hester, Inias and Bart. They became friends and she came around more and more. Eventually, Michael had to meet her, and it was at dinner like he had originally suggested. Everyone says the same thing, Michael walked in the room and was about to announce that he was home, as he always does, but he just stopped in the doorway and stared. When Eve lifted her eyes to look at him their bond formed immediately. Everyone says so. Even Sammy who was six and even Gabriel who doesn’t take things seriously. 

“Michael said stars shown inside the room, and flowers bloomed all around. That the air was swept away from his breathe. He says he knew immediately that he was hers. He is a righteous man and he knew that she was too young for him, but he would wait for her. He wanted to protect her and keep her in his home. I never asked Eve what she saw or felt that night, but she started to become more of a fixture in the home. 

“Michael made our home open to her. She spent days there sometimes. She would babysit the younger kids or she spent nights in Hester and Muriel’s room. Michael was around too, but Gabe even says that he was doting, chaste and proper with her. He tried to catch them doing anything else, but never did. 

“Hester’s original story about her wasn’t far from the truth, and about a month later, Eve started to show signs of early pregnancy, and the school staff caught on that the student gossip was the truth in this case. Since she got into the school on the lottery, they suspended her and I believe there intentions were to expel her. When Michael found out he was furious. The school carries our name, is owned by our company, the school we graduated from and the school that Hester and Inias were going to. So he wasn’t going to let them expel her. He went to the school when Inias called him and explained what happened. When he got to the school Eve was waiting for her parents to pick her up, Inias was sitting with her, and Hester was telling the administrative staff just what she thought.

“He didn’t even stop Hester; he just walked by the staff station and into the principal’s office. Inias says that the room was silent after that, but no sound came from the principal’s office. Michael was in the room for twenty minutes, and when Eve’s mother arrived, she was sent into the room. Michael wouldn’t talk about what happened, but when they left, Eve was the family’s official ward and because of that she couldn’t be expelled. And that’s what happened.”

“What about the baby?” Lilith asks immediately.

“Ryan?” Castiel turns his head to the side unsure of the question.

Lilith frowns. “You didn’t say the name?”

“Ya, Cas you didn’t finish the story,” Sam says from the doorway of the kitchen.

“Dad!” Meg jumps from her seat and runs to him barreling in his legs and pushing her face into his knees. Lilith looks up at him in surprise as well, but she doesn’t move she just sits there, and then she starts to cry.

“Sam.” Dean stands up the chair scraps over the kitchen floor. “Are you okay? Do you need something?”

Sam reaches down and lifts Meg up to sit on his hip. He kisses her forehead. Then he turns to his brother. “I just want my family.” His lip quivers a little bit, but he stills it. He hugs Meg closer to him. She sniffles against his shoulder and neck, her little arms wrap around his neck like a vice. 

Dean takes Sam by the elbow and moves him over to the table, sitting him down. He gets the plate he had made for him. When he brings it back the other dishes have been swept away, by Castiel. He is currently washing.

“It’s good to see you kid.” Bobby tips his beer towards Sam. 

“Thanks, Bobby,” Sam says softly. He ignores the food in front of him, in favor of turning to Lilith. He just barely says her name and she clamors over to him and sitting on his lap with her sister. He holds both of the girls for a while and lets them relax in his familiar smell and body. 

Dean goes to help Castiel with the dishes, and after he starts cleaning the kitchen. Bobby comes around after a bit and shuffling around muttering about how Dean has put his dishes in the wrong places and that he can’t find anything in the fridge, but it is clear that he is just trying to give Sam some time with the girls. When Dean is finished with the kitchen he checks on Ruby. She is still in the playpen, but she is not sleeping. She is sitting up and sniffing the air. “Oh you smell your Daddy, huh?”

Ruby pumps her arms around in her reply. She lifts her arms up to him. He picks her up and puts her on his hip. She grips his shirt collar in her hands. He carries her into the kitchen. “Can you make this one a bottle Cas?”

Castiel agrees pulling the formula out from where he had stored it earlier that day. Dean brings Ruby over to the table, Lilith and Meg are still sitting on Sam, but they are calmer and more relaxed. Meg keeps feeding Sam chips from his plate, and Lilith rests her head on his shoulder. Dean sits down beside them and lets Ruby face them. She shakes her arms at them and kicks her feet. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Sam says. He reaches one large hand over and petting her head. She reaches up and grabs onto this wrist pulling it down she starts to suck on his fingers. “She’s hungry.”

“Cas is doing it.” Dean looks over his brother. He looks much better than he had earlier. He is still a mess, Dean can see that, but he has pulled it together. He is here with his daughters; maybe Sam will be able to recover. Dean is not holding his breath, but he hopes. 

“Actually, Bobby is doing it,” Castiel says sitting down in the seat next to Dean. “He says he doesn’t trust me around the microwave.”

Dean smiles slightly at that comment; usually he would laugh and agree. Castiel pouts anyway. “I can use a microwave. I mainly survived on hot pockets and pizza rolls for a decade.” This does get a little laugh from Dean. He leans over and kisses Castiel. He has never seen Castiel mess up a microwavable meal, they tended to have good instructions, but, in this case, past actions do not predict future results. 

“Alright, here’s the bottle.” Bobby says interrupting their kiss. Dean smiles at him as he takes the bottle. “Now finish the story Cas.”

“Oh. Right.” Castiel ponders again for a moment. “Michael adopted him. The stud could have tried for custody, but he didn’t. My brother adopted him, as soon as he married Eve. He proposed to her when she graduated from school and they were married by October. She had Fate by the next November. She takes care of my brothers and sisters as well, and does a good job at it. She’s offered to nanny any of our nieces and nephews too, but Lucifer is in Detroit and Raphael lives in Virginia and Naomi lives just outs D.C.”

At that Bobby says that he’s had enough of Castiel’s family history for one night. Then stands up, stretches and heads to the fridge to get another beer. He goes into the living room, the television’s low murmur spills out of the room. 

Dean puts the bottle down and rubs Ruby’s back. He watches his hand circle over her back. She is so little that his entire hand covers most of her back anyway, and he thinks about his baby brother Sam on the night that they lost their mother. The girls look more like their mother, at least in Dean’s opinion, but they have some features that are Sam’s like their noses, and their ears. Lilith is starting to grow long legs and skinny arms like Sam as a kid. 

He looks up when he feels Castiel rise. Castiel takes Sam’s plate, all the chips are gone, but the burger is just picked over. When he’s done with the dish, he heads out of the room. He leaves Dean alone with Sam and the girls. Dean looks over at his brother, Sam looks tired. Maybe he wasn’t ready to come down here, but he is snuggling his daughters and that has to be good for him, right? Sam looks over at Dean after a few moments. Dean offers a grim smile. 

Sam lets out a soft sigh. “It’s been a long day.”

“You’re doing well, Sam,” Dean promises. “Ready to get them to bed?”

“NO!” Meg cries, and immediately slides out from Sam’s arms and runs out of the room. 

Sam doesn’t say anything about that, just looks down at Lilith. “When did you take a bath?”

“Two nights ago,” Lilith says her eyes bright and she moves from Sam’s lap too, but she waits at the table.

“Why don’t you go upstairs and brush your teeth, and get ready for the bath, okay?” Sam instructs. He looks at Dean. “Can you start running the bath water? I will get Meg.”

“Sure,” Dean agrees. He follows Lilith up the stairs to the bathroom. The shower-tub combo was put in when Dean and Sam were kids. He sets Ruby on the bathroom rug. She digs her fingers in the shaggy carpet and watches him as he starts running the water, making sure it’s not too hot or cold. Lilith stands by the sink and brushes her teeth. When she’s done she runs across the hall to her room.

Castiel pops his head into the bathroom. “I set up the air mattress in the living room.”

Dean puts the stopper in the tub, and stands up to let it fill. His hand is wet, but he pulls Castiel to him anyway and kisses him. “Thanks, Cas.” Castiel brushes his hands over Dean’s hair looking up at him with his deep eyes. Dean leans his forehead against Castiel’s and closes his eyes against Castiel’s stare. They stay like that until Lilith squeezes in between them to get into the bathroom. She isn’t wearing her dress anymore and she slips into the tub as quickly as possible. Dean and Castiel both look over at her. 

“Don’t look!” Lilith yells at them. 

Castiel kisses Dean again and then leaves the room, but Dean squats to pick up Ruby. He moves to the counter, sitting her down he takes off her onesie. It has little pandas on it, and Dean wonders how long she has been wearing it. He then wraps up her dry diaper and takes her over to the bathtub. Lilith is lying down in the tub with her feet up in the air. There is still room for Ruby, in the tub. “Turn the water off.”

“Please?” Lilith asks.

“Please,” Dean repeats with only a little face. Lilith turns off the water with her foot. Dean tests the water once more before putting Ruby in the tub. She wiggles and splashes the water. Lilith frowns at her, but says nothing. Dean uses a hand cloth to risen Ruby off. He doesn’t have any baby soap, and isn’t sure if he can use the bar of soap on Ruby. So when he is finished with the rinse he soaps up the hand cloth for Lilith.

“Don’t watch,” Lilith instructs. Dean nods and just plays with Ruby while Lilith washes. Lilith is starting to get at that age where she is getting shy. Normally, she takes baths by herself with the door open, but if Meg and Ruby are in the bath with her then she is okay with her parents or her uncle being there, as long as she feels like they are watching Meg and Ruby and not her.

Meg’s giggling precedes her and Sam’s arrival. Meg is hanging from Sam’s side kicking and wiggling. She looks upside down at Dean and her sisters. When Sam sets her down, he pulls her clothes off with little fuss and she gets in the tub. She doesn’t mind baths too much, but she likes to be chased down before the bath because that’s fun. When she gets in the tub, Dean stands up. “I’ll leave you to it,” He says to Sam and then heads out to the hall.

He passes by Bobby on the stairs. Bobby doesn’t say anything to him, just nods. Dean watches him go into his room and shut the door. Dean goes downstairs into the bathroom, there is a shower stall in there, it’s small and typically unused, but the mirror is a little foggy and the stall is wet, probably from Castiel. Dean scrubs clean efficiently and when he gets out there are flannel pants at the sink and his toothbrush has toothpaste on it. He rolls his eyes. How did he missed Castiel coming in? He’s tired. It’s been a long day, and a short night the night before. After he brushes he looks at his jaw, being an omega means he doesn’t have to shave very often, but it has been about ten days and he is getting a shadow. He feels exhaustion settling on his shoulders and a fog over his head. He decides that it can wait until the morning. He wants to just sleep. 

In the living room, the coffee table is pushed to the side, and the playpen is gone. The air mattress is on top of a foam mattress, because one of the air mattresses at Bobby’s has a slow leak, and no one is sure which one has the leak until the next morning when they end up on the floor. It should be replaced, but its one of those things that everyone forgets until they have to blow up the mattresses. There are two sheets on it, one on the mattress and one over Castiel. There is a blanket on the couch above the bed, but it probably won’t be needed. Castiel is closest to the front door facing it. It’s on the right and that’s typically Castiel’s spot, but Dean thinks that Castiel is also putting himself between an intruder and his family: Dean and the rest of his family upstairs. It’s something that Dean could fight about, but he leaves it alone in favor of crawling onto his side. It’s full of air now and doesn’t give too much. Dean lays down on his stomach his head facing Castiel. He closes his eyes and immediately starts to sleep.

He feels when Castiel turns over. He wraps his arms around Dean. He’s shaking, shivering; his smell is heart-wrenching. Dean looks down at Castiel’s head pressed against him almost wedged in under his shoulder and arm. He is pushing his face against Dean and hugging tight. Dean puts his arms around Castiel’s head and his shoulders, shifting more to his side to hold him tighter. “Shh. It wasn’t me. It wasn’t me. I’m here. Shh,” He whispers. Castiel holds tighter and presses into him. Dean keeps whispering and holding him until he stops shivering and shaking. He holds him until Castiel is asleep. Dean swallows after that. “I’m not going anywhere Cas. No one will take me away,” he says this, but in his mind he thinks that what happened to Jessica. It is a statistic. 1-in-5 omegas is assaulted in some way by the time they are twenty. 3-in-20 will suffer violence of some kind, many times by friends or family. Some number like 12%? 16%? will die from a violent crime. If the omega is unmated then the percentages doubles. An omega like Jess she should have been safe, she beat most the odds. She had made it past twenty, she was a mother, and a strong alpha to protect her, her chances of dying of old age should have nearly been 100%. But in the end, it wasn’t enough to protect her. If it happened to her…could it happen to him?


	3. Chapter 3

The sun creeps across the floor in the early morning, and tickles over toes and ankles, it is chilly, but neither of them stir for a blanket, pressing close together they keep each other warm.

Dean wakes when a head spears into his stomach, and the mattress dips a little more towards the stairs. Castiel grumbles and pulls Dean tighter to his chest. Dean coughs at the rude awakening, but Meg is too small to have hurt him. He keeps his eyes closed when he feels her shift. He can feel her hovering over his face her breath sweeping over his cheeks and eyes. 

She puts her hand on his cheek, pinching his upper lip with her finger and thumb. He feels a second arm brush by his ear and a slap of her hand on Castiel behind him. Dean opens his eyes. Meg is hovering over both of them now looking over Dean’s shoulder. Dean whispers, “Meg.”

Meg looks down at him and smiles. “Wake up.”

Dean shakes his head and reaches up to take her arm from where it’s still laying over his ear and probably still prodding Castiel. “Let’s sleep a little longer.”

This makes Meg frown, but she doesn’t protest. Dean sighs, and wraps her up in his arms settling her down to try to sleep longer. And she does lie still for a little while, ten minutes maybe, but she is wiggling about soon enough, and not sleeping. She starts counting softly, but she can only count to seven it seems, because she usually goes back to one when she reaches seven, but she sometimes says, “then fourteen” and sometimes after she will say, “ten” or “that’s ten,” and start again.

“Are you counting freckles?” Castiel grumbles. Dean shifts against him and bristles a little: Castiel needs to sleep.

Meg stops counting. “How many did you count?” Castiel says after a beat. Dean opens an eye.

“Um…more than Dad,” Meg replies.

Castiel shifts so that his chin is resting on Dean’s shoulder. Dean looks back at him with a swift glance and then returns his gaze to Meg. “Yes, more than him.” 

“I thought we were supposed to be sleeping,” Dean finally says. He looks back at Castiel. “Especially you.”

“No sleep,” Meg whines, pressing her chin on Dean’s shoulder too, inches from Castiel’s face and Dean’s. Dean feels a little cross-eyed looking at the two of them. “Please, wake up now.”

“I’m fine, Dean,” Castiel promises.

Dean sighs and lays his head down again. “Fine. We can be up, but let’s be quiet; Bobby and Sam are still sleeping.”

Meg is excited about this and wiggles away from Dean to stand beside the mattress bouncing on her toes as he and Castiel maneuver off the mattress. Castiel starts folding the blankets. Dean heads into the bathroom; he washes his hands and splashes water on his face when he’s done. He decides to shave after breakfast. Castiel and Meg are pushing the air out of the mattress when he returns. Dean helps them with the task though there is still some air in it when they roll it up; they set everything aside for the day.

Dean heads into the kitchen to set up the coffee, Meg runs in ahead of him and pulls a chair towards the counter by the stove, though the coffee pot is on the counter on the opposite wall. Castiel doesn’t follow immediately, taking his own turn in the bathroom. Dean turns the stereo on low. There is no music right off just the morning DJs talking about the latest movie premiere and then the traffic. 

Once Dean has the coffee running, he pulls out bacon, and a frying pan. He will make the eggs later, after the smell of bacon and coffee wakes the rest of his family. He lets the pan heat up for the moment; Meg stands over the pan watching it carefully. “Hey now, Meg. Don’t stand too close.”

Meg looks up at him her eyes bright. “I won’t touch.”

Dean smiles at her and starts to speak, but Castiel and Bobby come into the room. Castiel grabs three coffee mugs and glares at the machine until it finishes.

“Morning,” Bobby says going over to the fridge. He puts a hand on the handle, but doesn’t open it. He looks at Dean. “John lands at SFO, at 10:40 this morning.” 

Dean scowls and starts pulling the strips of bacon apart. “He can rent a car.”

“Dean.”

“It is two hours to get into town and then another to the airport, in morning traffic, that’s just one way.” Dean shakes his head. “I’m not leaving Sammy for that long.”

“I’ll go.” Castiel voice is deep, but it doesn’t betray any emotions, any of his thoughts. Dean can guess them well enough. Castiel does not like John Winchester, but Castiel is an alpha of duty. He knows he should be the one to collect John and Adam from the airport. It is not a way to try to earn John’s approval, because it will not work, but Castiel will do it because it’s his duty. Especially today, since there is no one else that can or should.

“You don’t have to,” Dean attempts, half-hearted because he knows that Castiel is going to whether he has to or not. Castiel doesn’t respond, and the kitchen is silent except for the sizzling of the bacon. Dean doesn’t look up until Castiel puts a cup of coffee under his nose. Dean takes it with both hands and looks up at Castiel. He has such reflective eyes. They are strong and powerful. He has a hint of curiosity to them, which they always have when Dean is silent. There is sadness too. One they probably all share. He focuses on his young alpha’s determination to do what he can for his family. Dean nods, because he won’t deny that to Castiel, since it’s the same determination he feels. 

Dean shifts the coffee to one hand sipping it; he flips the bacon with a fork, carefully. Castiel presses his hand between his shoulder blades in slow strokes until the tension disappears. 

Bobby has given them space sitting at the kitchen table with his coffee, and Meg sitting next to him with her to-go cup in her hands watching her uncles as she kicks her feet. When Dean looks at her, she slides off the chair and runs over. She climbs up on the chair that she left at the counter. Her to-go cup dripping onto the kitchen floor under the table. She looks over the bacon and then at Dean. “Are they ready?”

“Not yet.” He doesn’t like it when Castiel moves away, but he doesn’t say anything. Castiel turns the sound on the radio up, the news is starting. Castiel sits down at the table across from Bobby. They start with world news, and move to national. Then, there is local news. First, a crime at a gas station with a description of two young men, and possibly a third driving the car and then: 

_Also, in yesterday’s news a young omega mother was found dead inside her home. The police have given little information. They believe that at least three people were involved, the investigation is on going, and they will not report until all the evidence is processed. This is a hard hit Zeddmore, neighbors gathered last night with candles and flowers outside the home._

_Harry was crying his eyes out._

_I have a soft spot for mama omegas. She had three young daughters and was a prominent nurse at the local hospital. There seems to be little motive for this senseless killing. It has left many in shock and mourning, but many more are angry and demanding action. The local police ask that you do not use emergency numbers to call in complaints about this and the mayor has listed 415-555-1616 and 415-555-1881 as numbers that can be used to file complaints and grievances._

_I am understand everyone’s angry, but come on people don’t tie up emergency lines. If you want real answers then, you might want to listen to this. I did some homework last night, as you may remember there was a shot from the news crew of an alpha man interacting with police officers at the home. Many people wanted to know who he was, and I have figured it out. I was able to match the alpha to a recent photo at the send off party of Hannah Engill._

_Don’t be fooled, Zeddmore has a huge boner for Hannah and keeps a scrap book of any photos or news clippings of her._

_Harry this is not true. I have a huge boner for all of the Engill omegas. They are a bunch of angels._

The laughter over the radio pulls Dean from the daze that rolled over him during the report. He doesn’t remember finishing the bacon, but they are all stacked up on a plate and sitting at the top of the stove. He sets the pan aside and turns the stove off for the moment. He looks over at the table, Bobby looks dazed too. The morning DJs make more comments about the omega Engills and continue to laugh. They haven’t gotten back to how that ties to the alpha man in the news, but it will only be a little while until they mention Castiel. Dean hopes that Michael is working on the media to get the situation under their control. A morning disc-jockey’s jokes are one thing, having control of the television media will be important in maintaining their privacy. It will also be what the general public looks to in order to make a decision. Dean will not accept Jess’s name being slandered.

Castiel is furious when Dean looks to him. He is looking at the radio like he can set Zeddmore on fire through radio waves and his coffee cup shakes in his grip. 

The smell of his anger is starting to reach Dean, and Meg smells it too. Her scent reacts automatically to his and mirrors it. It speaks of their close bond that her reaction is to share his anger even if she doesn’t understand why she is angry. Dean knows that his scent is trying to soothe. He is annoyed by the DJs comments, but he has learned not to be angry at jokes like that. Anyway, he has no room for anger. He has a little brother to take care of and three nieces. His father is showing up later that day, he cannot get angry. Meg scents him taking comfort in his scent. She leans up against him and pushes her nose against his chest. 

He picks her up and walks over to Castiel. He glares at Dean. “Sammie is not even sixteen.” Dean frowns at the statement. He is no longer listening to the DJs so he did not hear them mention Samandriel. He is Castiel’s youngest brother. It isn’t unusual for people to talk about young omegas in explicit ways; many people consider presentation as being of-age. Those who do not still talk, they still look. 

Dean doesn’t say anything about the disc-jockeys on the radio. He puts an arm around Castiel’s head and pressed it against his stomach. Castiel huffs, but his anger starts to subside. Dean massages his fingers over Castiel’s scalp as he cools down. Meg worms her little hands into Castiel’s hair too and rubs.

“They’ve been cut off,” Bobby says after a few minutes. Dean looks up at him, but keeps Castiel’s head against him. “Michael is going to make a statement, and they put on a song until he does.”

“It’s on television too,” Sam says from the doorway. 

“Dad!” Meg squirms and wiggles until she’s on the ground and running over to him. Sam already has Ruby in one arm, but he crouches to pick Meg up in the other. She hugs him around the neck and kisses him. 

“Do you want to watch?” Dean asks.

Sam shakes his head. “No, I just can’t right now.” He comes in with the girls. Bobby stands-up to help Sam taking Ruby from him and putting her in her car seat, settling it on one of the chairs. Dean tries to pull away from Castiel to get his brother some coffee, and start on the eggs, but Castiel holds on tight. Sam manages the coffee on his own, and Bobby gets a bottle of formula set up for Ruby. Sam turns the radio off before he sits down at the table between Castiel and Ruby. Meg settles on his lap. Bobby offers the bottle to Sam, who takes it without complaint. He helps Ruby get started with it.

“Okay Cas, I need to get the eggs on,” Dean says, but laughs when Castiel holds on tighter. “You have to leave soon, and I’m not letting you go until you had breakfast.”

That seems to work because Castiel’s arms fall away, he sits back and looks up at Dean. He obviously has reservations about picking John up, but at least his anger is gone. Dean pets his hands over Castiel’s forehead once or twice before returning to the stove. He makes up the eggs in one big scramble with a bit of cream cheese to make them extra fluffy. Meg joins him on the chair by the stove and he gives her a fork to help whisk the eggs with him. Once the eggs are in the pan he starts with the toast, he can get four at a time, and tells Meg to put them on the plate when they pop up, but to not touch the toaster. He adds more bread when she says to.

By the time the eggs and toast are finished, Lilith is up and Castiel switched chairs to let Lilith sit next to Sam. Dean sets Meg’s chair between him and Castiel and she seems pleased with the seating arrangements.

“You don’t have to pick up Dad,” Sam says to Castiel over breakfast.

“I’m doing it, Sam,” Castiel grumbles, and rips into his bacon. 

Sam looks over at Dean. Dean shakes his head. Castiel already made the decision and there was no way to talk him out of it. Sam understands Dean of course and returns to his meal. 

Bobby starts talking about getting something set up for John and Adam, but Sam says that he can share the bed with Lilith and Meg; Ruby’s playpen can fit in the corner. Bobby looks like he is about to protest, but Sam looks like he wants to sleep close to his daughters. Bobby agrees with a nod and a shrug. 

After breakfast, Sam and Bobby start to clean up the dishes and kitchen. Meg and Lilith go to watch cartoons in the living room. Dean starts up the stairs to change the sheets in the guest room and clear out anything Sam might have left in there. Castiel calls him back down the stairs when he’s nearly at the top.

“You don’t have to go,” Dean says once more, but follows Castiel out the front door anyway. He gives Baby a rub on her hood and walks around to check the tires and makes sure that she is ready for her trip into the city. He wants Castiel to take her because John will see that as significant. He looks up from the back tire. Castiel looks like a dog when he realizes that he is going to the vet’s office. “I mean it. He can rent a car.”

“No.” Castiel says firmly, but in a way that suggests that he is telling himself and not Dean. “I’m under no illusion that this trip will be pleasant or change anything, but if I didn’t go it will make him worse for the rest of their stay. He is coming here because of Sam and his grandchildren. I want to do my part to help with that.”

Dean circles around Baby and holds his arms out to him. Castiel takes the offer cocooning into Dean’s arms and scenting Dean at his neck. Dean returns the gesture. He holds Castiel tight and rubs his hands all over him; hoping to mingle more of their shared scent so that John Winchester can’t mistake it for anything else later that morning. When he’s done he lifts Castiel’s face from his neck and kisses him. Castiel sighs against his mouth. “Mine. My alpha,” Dean says against his lips. Castiel’s lips curl into a smile and they kiss a little longer before Castiel steps back and straightens out his clothes. “Love you.”

Castiel looks up at Dean as those words are rarely said outside of their apartment, their bedroom. “Were you talking to her?”

“No.” Dean laughs lightly. He turns to pat the top of Baby. “But I do love her.”

Castiel bobs his head in a nod and opens the driver’s side door and slips inside. He looks up at Dean. “I’ll take care of her.”

“Good, and just so you know she’s a one man car, so don’t get any ideas.”

“I won’t.” Castiel pats the steering wheel carefully. “Can I play…”

“No!” Dean snapped. “Don’t even think it. You can play the jazz music if you want, but not the bee song.”

“Alright.” Castiel looks up again. “Love you, Dean.”

“Yeah, okay, don’t take all day.” Dean shuts the door for Castiel and takes a step back. He watches Castiel pull out of the yard and onto the highway and then until he is gone. When he turns around Meg is standing behind the front screen door watching. “Hey sweetheart.”

“Hi,” Meg opens the door for him. “Lilith is getting dressed and then we’re going to play outside with Daddy.” 

“That’s good.” Dean starts back up the stairs to get the sheets changed in the guest room. Meg follows behind him. She’s still in her pajamas and her hair is not brushed. She follows him into the guest room and watches as he takes off the sheets and pillow cases.

“Why are you doing that?” Meg asks.

“Your Grandsire and Uncle Adam are coming today, and so we have to change the sheets,” Dean explains. Meg’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I get a present!” Meg bounces on her feet.

“I don’t know if he brought a present. We’ll see. Do you remember Uncle Adam?” Dean balls up the sheets and pillow cases and takes them to the hamper. Then he pulls new sheets and pillow cases from the cabinet in the bathroom. 

Meg shrugs which means she probably doesn’t remember, though she’s seen him a few times now. Dean makes her hold one corner of the sheet when he tucks in the fitted corners on one side of the bed. Then he makes her hold one corner of the top sheet as he tucks that in too. Then, he pulls the blankets on top and finally puts new pillow cases on the pillows. He collects the water cups from around the room and starts downstairs.

Sam catches Meg at the bottom of the stairs and takes her back up them. Lilith is in the kitchen putting on her shoes at the kitchen table. She is wearing a pink dress with white hearts. She has a ribbon in a bow on the top of her head. It’s a little lopsided, which means that Sam did it as best as he could. Dean straightens it for her. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Lilith has to start over on her bunny ears on her shoes. She is particular about the bunnies and gets them looped and pulled, but then if they don’t sit correctly she reties them. Dean watches her tie and re-tie them several times as he washes the dishes he brought down. She gets really frustrated with them and she gives up with a slap at her feet. 

“Hey what’s this about?” Dean asks, pulling a chair over to help with the shoes.

Lilith’s lip trembles, but she says nothing. Dean’s ties aren’t close to perfect, but she doesn’t seem to notice, or maybe she doesn’t care about his loops. Dean looks at her face when he’s done. She sniffles. He pulls her on his lap and tucks her into his side. He kisses the top of her head. “I’m sorry, Lilith.”

“I want Mama,” She whispers against Dean’s shoulder. Dean hugs her tighter. She looks up at him from his shoulder. “I tied my bunny ears perfect when she was here.”

“Everything feels funny now, huh?”

“Yes. I know my letters, but they feel different now. My smile feels funny. This dress is my favorite, but now it’s not right. I see Dad and he doesn’t seem the same.”

“Well, that one is different.” Dean rubs the tears from her cheeks and straightens her hair over her shoulders. “Remember your Mama was his mate and when someone loses their mate they are different. They have a different smell, they act different too. But he’s still going to be your Dad and he’ll still take care of you and your sisters.”

Lilith’s eyes fall, but she nods understanding. “Was it love at first sight, too?”

“I wasn’t there, but I would say so. You know when your Dad went to college, he got in a big fight with your grandsire, and he was mad at me too. I thought maybe he wouldn’t talk to me again, but then a year later he called an apologized. He said he met a girl at school. She was beautiful and sweet. That she changed everything for him, and that’s why he called me. She softened his heart, and he could see everything I had done for him. He felt sad then, because he had left mad. He thought that I would never forgive him. And he would have always thought that, but Jess made him call me. She said that she already knew me because she knew Sam. She knew that I wasn’t mad at him, and she made him call. She was right. I wasn’t mad at him. I was hurt, but I wasn’t mad. If it wasn’t for your Mama, I don’t know if I would have seen Sam ever again.”

Lilith turns her eyes to him. She reaches out and touches his cheek. “But, you and Dad?”

“Yes, well we are very stubborn and too prideful.” Dean remembers how Jessica could humble them both with a look or take their stubbornness away with just a smile. 

“You can’t ever leave Dad. You can’t.” Lilith sits up, bringing her knees under her so she can face Dean head-on. Her feet hang over his knees and her dress falls around his thighs. She puts her hands on his shoulders. “You can’t ever!”

“I won’t, I never will,” Dean swears.

“No you can’t! Not even for the night. Not even to your home.” Lilith’s eyes were hot and fiery. “Never for a little while.”

“Lilith…”

“No! You have to promise.” Lilith squeezes his shoulders. “If you leave I’ll lose him.”

Dean doesn’t know why he is listening to a five year old, but what she says rings true in his heart. Sam needs him. He will not be able to do this on his own. He will need Dean tomorrow too, and the next day, and Dean will be there as long as he needs. Dean swallows. “But, Cas…”

“He stays too. He stays with you.” Lilith’s hands smoothes where she had squeezed. Then she presses them against his cheeks. “He will stay with you, right?”

“He will,” Dean admits. He isn’t sure he will ask that of Castiel, but he knows Castiel will come if he asks. 

“Then promise,” Lilith whispers.

“I promise,” Dean repeats. He isn’t going to leave now so he promises. He adds, when she doesn’t seem convinced, “I can’t lose him, either.”

Lilith is satisfied and sits back. Sam shifts in the doorway, Meg is at his feet and Ruby is in his arms. Dean looks up at the shift. Lilith slides off his lap and wipes at her eyes one last time. She turns around. “Are we going outside?”

Sam’s eyes are bright with tears. He looks at Dean and his thoughts are exposed. He asks for the same promise and Dean silently gives it, more freely than he did with Lilith. Sam shakes a little, but stops when Lilith repeats herself. He nods and follows Lilith to the front door with Meg and Ruby.

Dean licks his teeth. He put Sam first…again. However, this is the first time that he has put Sam first since he started dating Castiel. It’s the first time he put Sam before Castiel. He pinches his lips together, and hopes Castiel will understand. He joins Bobby on the porch swing. He is watching Lilith and Meg run about in the grass. Sam is sitting with Ruby in his lap on an old blanket. Ruby is playing with Sam’s fingers and laughing any time Meg or Lilith run by.

“Ellen says that she will be here by the weekend at the latest. I suspect Jo will be with her, and maybe that kid, Ash,” Bobby says softly without looking away from the girls. Dean feels relief ease his shoulders. Having Ellen and Jo around will be good. They are more people that Sam trusts. More people that will help them. And even though, Ellen is a beta she, and Bobby, have proven more than once that they are capable of handling John Winchester. Bobby seems to be more at ease with the news as well. He and Ellen are not mates, but since losing their respective mates they have taken comfort in each other more than a few times. 

They sit in silence watching the yard. Lilith is practicing her cartwheels, and Meg is doing somersaults, both want their dad to watch every time and call out to him when it is their turn. Sam seems to be okay watching them tumble around when they ask, and when he isn’t watching he looks down on Ruby and watches her. 

Bobby stands up from the swing and looks out towards the highway. Dean follows his gaze and sees two cop cars slow down and turn into the yard. Dean stands up as well when the doors open. Three officers come from the cars. One female and two males both seem to be omegas, but Dean can’t tell for certain.

Both male officers are thin and shorter than Dean, but just a little. The female one has her dark hair pulled back and a small smile on her face. “Hello, Bobby.”

“Jody.” Bobby tips his hat. “What brings you here?”

“We’re just stopping by to see how everyone is doing,” Jody explains coming to stop at the bottom of the stairs. “Mind if we come inside?”

Bobby looks over at Dean. Then, they both look at Sam. He is standing too with Ruby in his arms. Meg is at his feet and Lilith is looking suspiciously at the police officers. Sam doesn’t say anything, but Dean sees his consent and he nods to Bobby. “Of course. Lilith and Meg baked a cake yesterday, and we can get you a slice with some coffee.”

“Sounds good. This is Deputy Wallace and Officer Henry,” Jody introduces. 

“This is Dean Winchester, Sam is over there, Lilith and Meg, the baby is Ruby.” Bobby makes their introductions and leads Jody into the house. Sam starts to the house just as Wallace and Henry move from their car towards the house. They ascend the stairs together. Meg reaches for Dean halfway up and he lifts her. He holds the door open for the officers and Sam follows them in. Lilith is still watching from the yard so Dean calls her. She hurries up the stairs and goes inside before him. Sam is in the living room with the two officers and they are looking at each other, but no one says anything. Dean can hear Bobby and Jody in the kitchen. 

He sets Meg down and goes into the kitchen to get two chairs for the officers to sit in. He steers Sam into a seat on the couch. He sits down beside Sam. Officer Henry sits in one of the living room chairs the one that is not Bobby’s, and Deputy Wallace takes a seat on one of the kitchen chairs. Lilith watches from the doorway, but doesn’t come inside the room. Meg settles on the floor in front of the coffee table eagerly waiting for her cake.

From this close Dean can confirm that the two officers are betas, police stations generally have the same amount of alphas as the general populations, though usually less then 1% of the officers are omegas. This is because the career path is not a typical omega job and is discouraged from a young age. There are simply not a lot of omegas trying to become police officers. Betas make up the difference. Dean thinks the choice of officers today is intentionally neutral. 

Bobby and Jody join them with plates of cake. Meg is delighted and digs in. Ruby gets moved to the playpen. Bobby takes up his usual seat while, Jody takes the additional kitchen chair. Lilith slips in, sitting next to Dean on the couch, holding her cake in her lap, but not eating it.

“This cake is delicious,” Jody says after a few bites. “You made it?”

“I made it for, Dad,” Lilith says softly. “Meg and Uncle Dean helped me.”

“That was kind of you,” Jody replies. “How old are you?”

“I’m five,” Lilith states. “How old are you?”

“I’m thirty-eight,” Jody replies without flinching or stalling. 

“I’m this many!” Meg holds out three fingers. “Are you friends with Unc Bobby?”

“Bobby and I know each other,” Jody agrees. “If it’s okay with you, I would like to ask you some questions.”

“I don’t know,” Lilith says, but Meg agrees to the questions. 

“You don’t have to answer any of the questions. And you aren’t in any trouble,” Jody explains. Lilith nods in agreement. Jody looks up at Sam. “I thought you could talk with the Deputy for a little while, too. If you’re up to it?”

Sam is stiff, but he nods his agreement. “You’re with me,” Officer Henry says to Dean.

“I’m not leaving my daughters alone,” Sam immediately says.

“Bobby will be right here the whole time, is that alright?” Jody asks and Sam relents. 

After the cake is finished, Sam goes to the kitchen with the deputy and Dean steps out to the porch with Henry. “Officer, I really don’t have much to say about what happened.”

“From what your mate said we are already aware of that, but we just want to get the story from you as well,” he explains. “Can you describe your day, Wednesday, the 14th of March?”

“It was a typical day. I finished my shift at the station, I work at the fire station on third and Castiel works at the hospital down there, Mercy’s. He was on call the night before my shift, and was called in, then worked a double the following day. So, we were both exhausted and went to bed after dinner,” Dean explains, and then he tells the officer about the phone call and arriving at his brother’s house. He brought the girls and Sam to Bobby’s almost immediately. He never went upstairs at the house and didn’t see what happened to Jess. Henry says that it was better that he didn’t.

Officer Henry takes some notes, but nods along mostly as his and Castiel’s stories match. He asks Dean if he has any ideas about who might have targeted Jess or Sam. He shakes his head. He explains that Sam is a prosecutor so he could have some enemies, but he can’t think of anyone in particular that Jess would have let in the house.

“Dean, Officer,” Bobby says from the door way. His voice is choked and gravelly. His face has a similar expression. “You should come in here.” 

“What is it?” Henry asks. 

“Is it Sam?” Dean heads to the door immediately. Inside he sees that Sam is standing in the doorway to the living room and Deputy Wallace is next to him. Dean steps close to Sam, looking around him into the living room. Meg is sitting at the coffee table talking away. Lilith looks at her with wide eyes from the couch. Bobby stands beside Dean and nods at Meg.

“She said, ‘stay in your room.’ She said, ‘stay in the room until Dad comes. No matter what, no matter what you hear, stay inside.’ She said, ‘take care of Daddy. I love you. I love you. I love you. Don’t forget I love you.’ Then, she left and I locked the door.” 

Sam grips Dean’s arm at the elbow and squeezes hard. Dean doesn’t need to look up at Sam to know that he is fighting to keep steady. He is trying to keep control. He can smell the tears, but they haven’t come. Dean shifts closer to Sam, in order to do what he can, but he knows it isn’t much.

“Did you hear anything after that Meg?” Jody finally asks after moments of silences from her. 

Meg doesn’t say anything, but Dean catches the tail end of her nodding. “Do you remember? Can you tell me?” Meg’s face twists up in confusion and she starts to wring her hands together. Her nods became slow shakes of her head. “You don’t remember? Or…”

“Stop!” Lilith yells. She moves from the couch, to the ground next to her sister. “Stop asking questions. She doesn’t like it.”

Meg looks up at her sister with gratitude. Lilith takes one of her hands and squeezes it. “You don’t have to say anything, remember?”

Meg nods. She looks up at Jody Mills. “Is it okay?”

“Yes. It’s fine. You did a good job. Is there anything else you can tell me about what happened that day?” Jody asks. 

“Daddy came with Lilith and he smelled…he smelled like Lilith said. What did you say?”

“Scared and panicked.”

“And sad.” Meg pursues her lips for a moment in thought. “I don’t know why. I got scared, but we ate dinner on the couch, and Dad sat with us, but he didn’t eat. He just stayed there. I was scared. Lilith was saying, ‘be happy Dad and will be.’ She says, ‘don’t be scared it’s worse then.’ I was scared though. I tried not to be, but I wasn’t good like Lilith. After dinner Lilith said, ‘don’t be bad,’ and ‘dress for bed.’ So, I did like she said, because Dad was being sad still and I was scared. Lilith tucked me in she said, ‘be good,’ ‘sleep,’ and ‘it will be okay.’ She would think of a way to help, Daddy tomorrow. I remembered Mama said, ‘help Daddy,’ so when Lilith left, I went downstairs with Dad. He was still staying on the couch and sad. So sad and alone. Empty. So I stayed with him. The End.”

Jody tilts her head in a nod at the guys standing in the door. Sam sweeps in and pulls his girls into his arms holding them tight to him. He is a mess of tears and babbled words. Jody stands up from her seat and moves to the hall with everyone else giving them some privacy. Dean looks at them for a moment, but decides to let them be. When he looks away, Bobby has already led the police officers to the front door and is speaking softly with Jody. Dean takes a few steps closer, but doesn’t step forward. He mostly tries to put a barrier between the officers and his family behind him. It will give them a little more privacy, and it also is a signal to the officers that he intends on protecting his family.

“We’ll keep in touch,” Jody says when she finishes talking to Bobby. She and the other officers wave to him, before leaving. Bobby steps out to watch them leave, and Dean turns his attention back to the living room.

He sees his baby brother as the strong father that he grew up to become. He holds Meg and Lilith in his big arms, soothes them with soft sounds. He is safe and warm and home. Dean joins them on the floor next to the coffee table. Sam looks at him, eyes wide with concern. He knows Sam is thinking about Jess’s final words to Meg. She thought about Sam. She wanted to take care of him, even while she was preparing to face her attackers, her murderers and rapists. It has shaken whatever strength that Sam had gathered to come downstairs that morning, Sam wants to retreat back upstairs. But Sam stays with his family. He is shaken not broken.

Dean hauls an arm over his brother’s shoulder and squeezes. He has no words to offer his brother, because he isn’t quite sure anything is appropriate, but he can stay with his family as he promised Lilith earlier that morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Adam arrive with mixed feelings and it results in an interesting proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reads, reviews and kudos. They are brilliant.

It’s going on one in the afternoon when Dean hears Baby pull up to the house. He is cleaning up in the kitchen. The radio humming soft tunes and the television chatter drifts in from the living room. Dean left the girls and Sam cuddling on the couch. Bobby was reading a paperback on his armchair, but he may have drifted to sleep. He can’t see the front of the house from the kitchen windows, so he keeps with the dishes holding his breath.

John enters the house first, without knocking or greeting, but the telltale footfalls are his. Dean hears a second pair of footfalls under the first before the door slips shut. Dean looks up from the dishes turning his head towards the entrance of the kitchen. He knows that his father will go to the living room first, because that’s where Sam and the girls are, but he may catch a glance at them as they pass by on their way. He listens for a third set of footsteps, but he cannot hear them. Dean is sure that it’s not because the music is too loud. He tries to sniff the air, but the new arrivals’ smell hasn’t reached him yet.

“There are my girls!” John’s voice filters into the kitchen. Meg and Lilith’s cheers and loud scampering follows. 

Dean smiles a little, even though he hasn’t been on great terms with Dean or Sam, he has been a good grandsire to the girls. 

After a few more moments, Dean moves to the doorway peering into the hall. Castiel isn’t there as he suspected. Adam stands in the hall in front of the living room he is blocked from entering because John is kneeling with the girls. Dean can’t see Sam or Bobby from that angle, but Adam seems to be looking at one or both of them.

Dean watches them, until Adam turns to look at him. He starts in surprise. Dean smells panic. Adam’s gaze darts to the front yard and then back to Dean. Dean frowns, turning a glare at his father for a moment, before heading to the front yard. When he opens the door, Castiel pushes in with a suitcase under both arms, and two dragging along behind him, and a laptop case dangling from one of his elbows. Castiel is concentrating on not toppling over or dropping the luggage. Dean hurries forward taking the suitcases from under Castiel’s arms. Castiel starts in surprise and looks up at Dean. He quickly schools his surprise, which Dean finds more worrisome than anything so far. Castiel is duty driven to get the suitcases for the guests, but his closed off features tell Dean that Castiel is upset, but he doesn’t want it to show.

He doesn’t say anything, just leads Castiel into the house, scooting around the group in front of the entrance to the living room to reach the stairs. He scents hostility from the groups when they pass, and he feels the hair on his neck bristle in defense. 

Dean darts a glare towards his father as he lets Castiel take the lead up the stairs. John has an eye on them, but his main attention is taken by greeting Bobby. He turns his gaze away first, but in a dismissive way. Dean almost snarls, but holds it in his throat. He hurries up after Castiel. He has already deposited the suitcases in the correct room and Dean adds the additional two.

When he turns to look at Castiel, he finds him close, too close except this is his Cas. He looks up at Dean for a moment and then presses his forehead against Dean’s chest. Dean reaches out and shuts the bedroom door, before curling his arms around Castiel. He doesn’t say a word as Castiel rests against him, breathing in Dean’s scent and easing the tension that he built up.

It is Castiel that speaks first against Dean’s throat arms around him. “Sorry. I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Dean pulls Castiel back to look on him hoping to gather information from his expression, but Castiel just looks upset. Apologetic, like his words. “What did he do?”

“Not enough,” Castiel grumbles, his eyes dart away towards the wall. “He didn’t do enough that it should bother me. I should be consumed by taking care of Sam and our nieces, but…I’m sorry.”

Dean smiles slightly and cups Castiel’s face in his hands. He draws him forward for a kiss. “Hey I’ve been there before. Trust me. My sire has a way of making a situation about his agenda.” He kisses Castiel again. “Did he get on you about taming me?” Castiel’s silence is answer enough. Dean kisses him hard this time until Castiel stops thinking about the car trip.

Castiel’s eyes are deep pools and they look up at Dean. “He makes me feel like I don’t belong to you.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Cas,” Dean swears again. “I should have said that when you were eighteen.”

“I was a child.” Castiel frowns, taking a half a step back. “I needed to explore the world and grow up.”

“No, Cas. I was the one that was childish. I was afraid. And I’m sorry about that. It caused the both of us aggravation and loneliness.” Dean is cut off by Castiel’s lips against his. They kiss deeply until Dean’s lungs are burning, and he has to step away, because this is Bobby’s home and there are too many people here for them to go any farther. 

They hold on to each other as they recover. Dean takes in Castiel’s scent and can feel Castiel doing the same. They mellow each other until they are both calm and cool again. Dean feels Castiel’s gaze on him for a moment before he returns it. “Your brother presented.”

“He presented. When?” Dean asks. 

“I’m not certain. It is recent because he has not had his first heat, but it was clear that he had presented when I met them at the baggage claim,” Castiel explains. Dean swears at John’s prediction coming true. “So your father was unnecessarily aggressive around me, because I am an alpha that in his opinion is still unattached and already ruining one of his sons.”

Dean stares at Castiel for a while trying to understand John. The idea of Castiel being interested in Adam because he is unmated. He can’t see it. Maybe John was just over-generalizing. It isn’t that Castiel is interested in Adam, but that Castiel is an alpha. However, Dean knows his father well enough and that doesn’t make sense. He was protective of Dean after he presented scaring off creeps when they were in public, and also running off a few of Dean’s dates in high school. However, wasn’t openly hostile to any unattached alpha in the area. So that meant that… “No!”

Castiel cringes and looks guilty. “John says he presented in January. His first season should start soon.” Omegas, whether female or male had heats four times a year. Sometimes it was evenly spaced out, but typically they fell in the fall or spring. Dean’s were split two in the spring and two in the fall. The second one always came a month after the first. Then he had five or six months before the next heat. The most common cycle is three heats in spring and one in fall, the second most common is the reverse, three in the fall and one in the spring. Dean’s cycle is the third most common. The least is having one heat every three months; this is more common in the tropics or near the equator, but still the least common. Any other cycle was considered abnormal, usually happening to young omegas that are irregular.

“He didn’t smell like he was in heat!” Dean snaps.

“He isn’t in heat. However, when we got into Baby he smelled of slick, and it increased during the ride.”

“In reaction to you?” Dean frowns.

Castiel shrugs a little. “He is young, barely presented and his heat is coming. From that amount of hormone he released in the car, I’d say that his heat is a week away. I am an unrelated, yet familiar, unmated alpha. It’s not his fault.”

Dean glares at Castiel until he is sure that Castiel isn’t preening at the idea. Castiel is as innocent as he says. So Dean holds back his growl. “Well, I suggest you keep some space from him if you can help it, because if he starts that up around me…” Dean lets his words fall, because he isn’t sure what he will do. Castiel looks at Dean with hope bright in his eyes. Dean bites his lip. “Just stay away.”

“I have no interest in him or making the two of you fight.” Castiel straightens his shoulders and levels Dean with a gaze.

Dean sighs and relaxes. “I know.” Dean decides to shift the conversation to give them both a break from the topic. “There is something else we should talk about before we go downstairs.” He thinks his tone causes Castiel to frown and drop his shoulders. “It’s not…just listen, angel.”

Castiel watches him for a moment. “What did you do?”

“You can read me that well.” Dean is use to Sam reading him, but is still getting used to it with Castiel. “Well, I, sort of promised Lilith that I wouldn’t leave. I promised that _we_ wouldn’t leave them.”

Castiel watches him for a little while and then relaxes. “Dean Winchester, do you think I don’t know you? Sam is your brother. Of course we are going to stay around.” Dean doesn’t let Castiel continue. He tugs him into a hug and holds him tight to his chest. Castiel returns the embrace. They remain like that for some time. When Dean pulls away Castiel says, “I do have one condition.”

“What?” Dean asks curious more than concerned.

“We cannot live in that house,” Castiel states, he holds Dean’s protest with a hand. “Listen. I am proposing that the five of us find a new house that we can make our own. I am uncomfortable bring you into that environment. And I don’t want to bring my nieces into that home again. It’s dangerous. I think Sam will agree.”

Dean purses his lips and thinks about what Castiel says. He is worried about the murderers returning. Even if it is safe, Meg was there when they attacked and she remembers it. Sam will see the murder scene every time he goes into his bedroom. It might be prudent to find a new home. He shrugs his shoulders. “We can talk to Sam about the details later. If that is your only condition, I will stand with you.”

“Thank you.” Castiel looks grateful. Dean can see that he is aware that Sam may always come first, and Castiel is willing to accept that, but it is good to know that he has a voice in the family too. 

Dean smiles in reassurance and tugs the door open to the bedroom. “The police came by while you were gone,” he says as he leads them downstairs. Castiel bobs his head at the news, aware that the police would show up sometime. “Meg saw them. She saw them and she heard what happened, but she doesn’t understand it.”

Castiel stops at the bottom of the stairs to look at Dean. He has a question on his lips, but Dean halts them with a look and a wave of his hand. “I’ll tell you more tonight, I just wanted you to know what we’ve been dealing with this morning.” Castiel nods and follows Dean into the living room.

John is sitting on the couch with Meg on his lap. Lilith sits beside them, with Sam at the other end. Bobby is sitting in his arm chair and Adam is sitting in the remaining living room chair. Castiel backs out of the room to gather chairs for them and Dean goes to say hello to his father. 

“How was your flight?” He asks shaking John’s hand. Meg reaches up to put her hand on top of theirs. Dean lightly pinches her when he finishes. 

“It was decent.” John’s answer is polite, but he looks towards Adam, and Dean thinks perhaps the fiasco with Castiel started in the plane and not when Castiel picked them up.

Dean turns to Adam. He pulls him up from the chair and hugs him. He is hit by Adam’s scent immediately. It is heavy and fresh. It’s typical of freshly presented alphas, omegas and betas to be filled with hormones and they leave their scents everywhere. High schools usually reeked of smells from betas and omegas, while colleges are filled with smells from alphas. Everything usually calms down a year or two after presentation, except for when they are in season, but even being in season; adult hormones are muted compared to teenagers.

When Dean takes a step back Adam looks flushed from embarrassment, guilt and from his hormones. Dean squeezes his shoulder in sympathy. “Sorry.”

Adam looks surprised. “Your sorry, but…”

“Yes.” Dean looks him over. “I went through this too and it’s awful.”

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Lilith says from the couch. “Is Uncle Adam okay?”

Dean steps away from Adam and joins Castiel in the chairs from the kitchen. 

“He’s okay,” John says with a sound of dismissal. 

Dean looks at Sam because he knows that Sam and Jess don’t dismiss questions so easily. They encourage their daughters to be curious and ask questions. They don’t want to make any topics taboo. Sam seems to think in the same direction, but his thoughts of Jess, make him fall silent, turning away from the room and burying in his memories and sadness. 

Lilith sees it too, or smells it and darts her eyes to Dean. “He presented earlier this year, and it takes some adjustment,” Castiel says in response and earns a hard look from John because of it. Adam is more embarrassed and squirms in his seat.

Dean nods when Lilith looks at him for confirmation. She seems satisfied with the answer. “An omega, like you?” Dean confirms this and she seems to understand. She knows that her mama was an omega, and she probably thinks of her mama now, just as her father did, and maybe she understands his silence.

“That’s enough,” John warns.

No one disagrees with him this time, but a silence starts that is a little uncomfortable. Meg even seems to feel it because she starts to hum a little and starts making up lyrics to a song. John pets her hair and kisses the top of her head. 

“How’s school?” Bobby finally says, and the focus turns to catching up on the months since Christmas. 

Adam is graduating in June, Lilith talks about her school and says she has missed two days now, but she thinks her teacher won’t be too upset. Meg isn’t in school, but she says she can say her letters, but when they ask her what letters are which in the newspaper, she only knows the Ms, Es and Gs, and any word with a W is Winchester. Dean talks about his work at the fire station and Bobby says some things about the yard. John has steady work which he laughs about because he couldn’t even keep to the same town when Dean and Sam were kids. Sam rolls his eyes in the dramatic way he did as a kid. Dean doesn’t begrudge his sire too much, for the progress he has made. Even though, he did a crappy job of keeping it together after Mom was killed, he did do it, which was better than some. If he could have just done a little better, a little sooner that would have been nice. Castiel doesn’t talk about the hospital and Dean thinks it’s because he doesn’t want to draw John’s attention, but realizes it’s because Jess worked at the hospital when he catches a look from Castiel. Sam doesn’t say anything about his job either, he just listens mostly, but he is listening. Lilith curls up close to him.

Ruby starts to fuss in her playpen at one point and Castiel gets up, because he and Bobby are the closest to her. He picks her up from the playpen and brings her back to his chair. She is still fussy so he gets up again and goes into the kitchen. Dean catches his dad watching. He sees surprise and awe. He sees something sad follow that. He wants Dean to be happy, healthy and safe. In his mind, that meant that Dean should be married and have children. Especially now, that Dean turned thirty in January. John blames Castiel for keeping that from Dean. However, everyone knows it is Dean’s choice, John knows that too. He goes after Castiel, because he believes that by doing so, Dean will make the choice more quickly. Dean knows that John is doing this and it made him stubborn to start. It’s been three years since he became official with Castiel, and he fell in love on sight, nearly a decade ago. So, now Dean’s stubborn behavior is beginning to hurt Castiel. If it was just pride holding him back then he would have been mated to Castiel already. It’s not just that though. He still remembers how small and precious she was before she was taken away from him. Dean swallows and pushes the thoughts away. 

Sam is leveling him with a look. “What?” Dean asks.

“Nothing,” Sam says, but his look says that he knows exactly what. He used to hold his hands up and say I’m not getting involved in Dean’s love life, but the look in his eyes now says something else.

Dean stands up and follows Castiel into the kitchen. He is just finished with heating the bottle. “I read the directions, remember?”

“I know.” Dean laughs lightly. “I’m just getting a drink.” Dean pulls the door to the fridge open and brings out a beer. Castiel looks at the beer and then at the clock on the radio. “It has been a long morning.”

“Your dad won’t like it,” Castiel says softly, checking the temperature of the formula. Ruby reaches for the bottle, but Castiel seems unsure about the temperature. 

Dean hesitates, “Would you like one?”

Castiel wavers a moment and then shakes his head. “It’s too early.” Dean puts the beer back into the fridge and shuts the door roughly. He looks at Castiel. “I thought it was going well.”

“It’s not going bad,” Dean corrects. “It’s all still small talk and being uncomfortable with all the hormones coming from Adam’s side of the room.” Castiel hands the bottle to Dean. Dean double checks the temperature and gives it to Ruby. She drinks greedily. She kicks her legs happily. 

Castiel shuffles through the cabinets before finding the ibuprofen. He shakes out four. Unless it’s critical an omega is not given any medication to help during their first season of heats and it’s never allowed before the first heat. Ibuprofen is okay because it doesn’t affect the hormones, just reduces the fever symptoms, a little. Most of the time Ibuprofen won’t even help that, but sometimes it has a placebo effect. Since Castiel is a doctor, he can make the effect work even more. Dean is aware of Castiel’s plan without a word between them.

When they go into the living room, Dean says, “Cas says you can take some ibuprofen.” Castiel hands the ibuprofen over with a glass of water. Sam sees the trick right away, and Bobby understands it quickly enough. John seems suspicious, but trusts Castiel as a doctor not to mess up his son, but when he catches Dean’s wink he seems to understand too. Dean offers Ruby up for takes, and Meg shifts to John’s other leg so that Ruby can join her on his lap. Meg looks really offended at the move, and glares at Ruby while she drinks her bottle. Lilith pinches Meg because of it. Meg cries and is in Castiel’s lap moments later. 

“She pinched me,” Meg says, and cries about it. Castiel soothes as much as he can, but she doesn’t stop until Sam tells Lilith to apologize. Meg’s crying stops immediately when she does. 

Dean isn’t certain that she was fake crying, but clearly the pinch didn’t hurt. Castiel doesn’t seem to mind. He tells Meg that sometimes Lucifer would pinch him and once he saw Zachariah bite Raphael at Michael’s instruction. As revenge Raphael put itching powder in Zachariah’s laundry only it wasn’t Zachariah’s it was Castiel’s. He did the reasonable thing and went to Gabriel – heaven’s host broke lose in the house between anyone old enough to pick a side.

“Who won?”

Dean laughs. “You haven’t been in a room with more than two of them at once. They haven’t stopped.”

“It was me, of course. I won,” Castiel says with a fond smile. 

“As I recall, you boys had a few prank sprees yourself,” Bobby replies.

“Let’s not in front of my kids,” Sam suggests, but of course this is no use, and soon Bobby and John are talking about Sam and Dean’s pranks. Dean corrects some details, but Sam just looks mortified.

John suggests that they go to dinner a little after that because it’s no time for cooking. Dean says he doesn’t mind cooking, but John dismisses the idea quickly, and no one else thinks that they should argue. 

They take a while to get ready. Dean finally shaves and the girls want to change to better dresses. Meg whines when her hair is brushed until Castiel takes over. He never pulls or makes tangles. He puts her hair in two braids. Lilith insists that he braid her hair too, so he has to do that. It gives John and Adam a little time to get unpacked. Then Adam takes a shower to wash away his scent and slick. It also gives Sam sometime to get ready, but not enough time for him to fall back into his depression. 

Somehow John manages to get the keys to the Impala and is sitting in the driver’s seat by the time they have the girls ready, and in the van. Sam sits in the passenger seat next to Bobby. Castiel turns away from the Impala and goes back to the van when he sees John. Dean looks hard at Castiel, but then turns the look on Adam to make him get in the backseat. 

John follows Bobby in the van, because Bobby knows the area the best. As they pull out onto the highway John turns the volume down on the stereo and glances sideways at Dean. “You’ve done a good job with your brother. He’s managing better than I’d’ve thought.”

Dean shifts in his seat. He feels his hands get sweaty, but he doesn’t try to wipe them on his pants because that will tell too much. “He has three better reasons than me to thank for that.”

“They might be the reason he is doing it, but you are how he is doing it. Just because he has a reason to get up, doesn’t mean he will. You two have always had a strong bond and he has turned to you for help. You’re doing a good job with it,” John explains.

He was prepared to fight with his father, and it’s still sitting with him, but what John says now isn’t something to fight about. Dean knows they have fought over less before, but this time he lets it go. “I’m doing what I can.”

“You always have. You know how to find your feet after a loss, and Sam knows that too.”

Dean’s heart hardens and his eyes snap to John. He stares hard at him. “Don’t.” _Don’t speak of it. It’s too hard._ And Dean cannot stumble right now. He has too many people counting on him.

John says nothing, but looks in the rearview mirror. Then, he says to Dean in a swift change of topic, not a good topic, but better than the current. Dean thinks that is how he is trying to get Dean to talk: allowing him to pick between a bad topic and a worse one. “The events today at the airport, it wasn’t okay.”

“Cas didn’t do anything,” Dean growls.

“I’m aware of that. I know that he is not at fault. He did nothing, except that he was there and he is unmated,” John replies.

“I thought you didn’t like the guy?”

“I don’t like him that is true. He’s weird. He’s a weird guy. His family is a bunch of assholes and dicks. He is whatever comes out of growing up with them. But Sam likes him, Bobby too, and my grandchildren adore him.” John shrugs. He keeps his eyes towards the center of the road avoiding Dean’s eyes. “I understand about mates.” 

The words are soft almost silent. Dean shivers because John’s grief is still a huge thing, and maybe even bigger right now because of the tragedy of losing another person in his family to violence. John has got his life back, but he has never really gotten better. It’s what Sam will have to deal with for the rest of his life. “You shouldn’t wait.”

Dean swallows as he hears his father, who was ruined by losing his mate decades ago, advise Dean to take that risk. The pain is worth it. The silence in the car doesn’t last very long because John turns the volume up on the radio just a little. They aren’t men that spend that much time talking, and Dean can hardly think on John’s words let alone respond to them. Dean hears Adam relax in the back obviously uncomfortable with the tense exchange.

When they pull into the parking lot of Biggerson’s, next to the van, Dean leaves immediately. Lilith joins him on the sidewalk. She is wearing a lavender dress with blue trim and she takes his hand. Castiel hands Meg off to Sam and then takes out Ruby. Sam leaves Meg on the sidewalk next to Dean to go back to the van to look in the back for the liner that he uses for public highchairs. John joins Dean and the girls on the sidewalk, and picks Meg up. She laughs and pinches his cheeks.

Castiel stands waiting for Sam, but Dean suspects that he is standing away from John. Dean squeezes Lilith’s hand before heading inside to join Bobby and Adam. It’s early enough that there isn’t a wait. The staff has to pull tables together, which is already prepared by the time Dean and Lilith arrive. 

Lilith sits down next to Adam and instructs Dean to sit beside her. Bobby sits at the end of the table and when John arrives he sits across from Adam. He puts Meg next to him in a booster seat. Castiel holds Ruby while Sam gets the liner in the highchair. Sam sits across from Dean and Castiel sits down at the other end of the table, Ruby between Sam and Castiel. 

The waitress brings coloring books and crayons over for the girls. She gives Bobby a bright smile and welcomes him back. She is younger than Bobby by ten years or more, but older than Dean. She has dark hair, but there are some grays near the roots. She gives Adam half a look and tuts that he shouldn’t be out.

“That’s enough,” John says in warning. “We’ll order.”

The waitress nods, and writes down their order walking away stiff and unhappy with John’s dismissal. Bobby scowls at John. “She’s one of the few folk around here, that doesn’t treat me like some drunk.”

“She doesn’t need to tell me how to raise my omegas,” John states.

Dean shifts uncomfortably. Castiel rests a hand on his thigh and Dean reaches to take his hand holding it under the table. Bobby is still giving John a lecture, but John is not having it so they argue in low tones. Meg doesn’t seem to notice and scribbles over her coloring book. Lilith is coloring a picture of puppies playing in a meadow, but her eyes shift to her father from time to time.

Sam is pretty quiet, but Dean doesn’t see anything to be concerned about. Normally, Sam would mediate, but his distance isn’t so concerning, since it is John and Bobby arguing. They heard it so much growing up that he and Sam are accustom to it, and learned that: most times it is better to let their arguments settle on their own. 

Dean nudges Sam’s foot with his own, Sam’s feet spill over his as always. Castiel’s are tucked under his chair, from experience he knows better than to get his feet in the chaos of the brothers. He and Jess used to tease them about it from time to time. Said they were playing footies. Castiel and Jess used to team together against the brothers, a necessary tactic for dealing with them. It was so endearing, that many times Castiel and Jess would win because Sam found it so adorable. And Dean would stomp off because he found it sweet as well, but would not admit it.

Castiel squeezes his hand under the table and tilts his head when Dean looks over. Dean swallows, he didn’t notice before but he feels the tears prickling close to his eyes. He swallows again and pushes them back. Castiel looks on in understanding, and Sam has a similar look.

“You three,” Bobby warns. Dean looks down the table at Bobby. He and John have stopped arguing, but John looks grumpier for it, so he probably lost that argument. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Lilith asks.

“Those two boys, your Daddy and Uncle, just look at each other and have entire conversations,” Bobby explains. “And Castiel has joined in.”

“Oh yes,” Lilith agrees. “They have one brain you know?”

“Lilith!” Sam sits up. He looks surprised, but not angry. He might have laughed on another night. John and Bobby do laugh, and Castiel looks away in mirth. Dean finds his family’s laughter lightening, and it brings his spirit up, but he keeps his face hard and his body language too. “Why do you say that?”

“M-Mama said so,” Lilith says softly stilling her crayon and sitting back to look at her Dad. John and Bobby fall silent. Castiel stiffens a fraction. “Sorry.”

Sam frowns and grows sad, but he says, “She did say so, sometimes.”

Lilith looks surprised. Dean shifts and puts an arm around her shoulder squeezing it a little. It is good that Sam is not burying Jess under silence. She doesn’t deserve that. Lilith should be allowed to remember her mother and speak of her. Meg might have few memories of her own, but she and Ruby should know who their mother was. They should know her from the people that loved her. 

 

Later that night finds Dean sitting on the couch in pajama pants and a thin shirt, Castiel’s head is in his lap. Dean’s fingers slide over his head, along his scalp, up around his ear, a mix of a scalp massage and light fluttering touches as well. Castiel is facing the television its sound is low so that it wouldn’t drift up stairs, his eyes are closed. The top of Meg’s head is against Dean’s knee, as she lies in front of Castiel in her nightgown watching the television. She had joined them after her bath, her wet hair made Dean’s pajamas damp around the knee, but that was a while ago. Lilith sits squished between Dean and the arm of the couch her feet under his thighs keeping her toes warm. Her hair is wet too, but he doesn’t mind her head on his shoulder. 

He has his thoughts mostly on the task of rubbing Castiel’s head. In a listless way, that if asked, he would say he was thinking of nothing and he wouldn’t be lying. He is just lost in his task and the scent of his family. He watches his fingers sliding in Castiel’s hair over, and over, but doesn’t see them.

That’s how Sam finds them; he is in his sweats and an old shirt as well, his hair near dry. He stands in the room for a while, Dean can see him, but Sam doesn’t say anything. He just watches. Dean doesn’t stop his massage and he doesn’t even look away from his fingers. He notices when Lilith sees him because her head shifts a little. 

Sam moves closer then and Meg squirms when she sees him. She pushes back against Castiel and her head moves against Dean’s leg, “Unc! Move!”

Castiel does move, but only to push his head towards Dean’s hand. This makes Meg whine, but Sam shushes her with a light hand on her head his fingers brush Dean’s leg. He sits down in front of the couch, in front of Meg, but not in the way of the television. He could sit at the other end of the couch, there is room, a little and Castiel will not be bothered if his feet are sat on. He doesn’t though. He sits on the floor. Sam’s arm curls around Dean’s leg and he looks at the program on television.

Dean looks over to his brother, his fingers petting gently (instead of massaging) as he is distracted. Castiel doesn’t seem to mind. Sam is relaxed, his jaw isn’t tight and his shoulders aren’t stiff. He is comfortable now, with them. His brother is suffering and he is exhausted, but he chooses to be here, with his family, instead of being alone. There is something off. He can’t really see it, but he can tell. There is something missing.

He returns his attention to the scalp massage he was giving Castiel. His thoughts come back from where they drifted away. He was thinking that he never saw Jess, but he had heard Castiel’s words. He was thinking that he understood the scene. He was thinking about losing Castiel the same way. He was thinking: how would he feel if it was Castiel. He was thinking: how would he feel if it was Castiel and they were mated? He was thinking: how would it feel if they weren’t mated? That’s when he stopped thinking and started massaging Castiel’s head. Now, the thoughts are back and he knows the answers. His fingers curl in Castiel’s hair first gently, but increasingly harder. Castiel twitches, but doesn’t move or say anything. 

Lilith’s hand lies over Dean’s. He looks up at her. She looks at him as though she reads his thoughts, and if she was Jess he might believe it. She is just a little child though, just five. She can’t know. She rubs Dean’s fingers until he loosens them a little. Then she kisses Dean on the cheek, sliding forward she kisses Castiel too. She slips off the couch and goes to her father’s side. She yawns big and long, Meg’s yawn follows.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s get to bed. Did you say goodnight to your uncles?” Sam asks, pushing up from the floor. Lilith nods but says goodnight again. Sam reaches for Meg and picks her up. She fusses a little, but settles more that she usually does when she is going to bed. She leans from Sam’s arms to hug Dean and is practically upside down when she hugs Castiel. Sam says, “Night Dean, Cas.”

“Night, Sammy,” Dean says. Castiel offers a gruff response too. Dean looks down at him; Castiel is looking back at him. He has a question in his eyes. “Let’s do it right, with whatever it is you Engills do, but small, really small.”

“Ok,” Castiel says, without further explanation or questions. Dean leans down to kiss Castiel hard.

The position is a little uncomfortable, but it doesn’t stop their necking. Dean slides his fingers through Castiel’s hair holding his head in place. Castiel’s hands come around cupping the back of Dean’s neck with one hand and his cheek and jaw with the other. They kiss and kiss, slow and sure, drawing comfort and love from each other. It may have turned to more, but they are in Bobby’s home with their nieces just upstairs, and they just lost Jessica. So, the kissing dwindles slowly, and they slip off the couch and onto their bed curling up in each others arms. Castiel prods the television remote, on the coffee table until the television turns off. They hold onto each other as they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More insight on the biology of omegas and alphas. I hope you like it. Monthly heats would not make for a very productive society, and also I wanted to make it different than beta females that do have monthly cycles. Other females (like Mary) can also have monthly cycles, but because they are not betas there are no outward signs of this occurring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning starts a little bumpy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of rape/non-con in this chapter, just as a warning.

The first time Dean wakes up the next day, it is still dark in the living room and at first he doesn’t know what wakes him, but he can feel Castiel awake beside him. There is another tap, tap that is soft and coming from the front door. Castiel stiffens and they both stayed still. The sound is quiet too quiet to be heard upstairs and Dean isn’t sure that can be considered a knock. Not until it sounds a third time, then he realizes that it has to be someone at the door, not just some bird that is lost or a branch against a window.

It isn’t until the fourth knock that Dean rolls off the bed on his side into a squat; Bobby isn’t going to hear the sound so that means he has to get the door. Castiel is at his heels by the time he makes it to the entrance way. Castiel follows him, but he doesn’t try to take over. So Dean doesn’t complain.

It is still dark outside as they approached the front door. It is that time of morning where the sky is just starting to lighten up and the stars are fading, but it is still dark. It is quiet and cold. It will probably be another hour or more before the sun raises and still longer before it will truly be morning. 

At the front door, Dean glances once at Castiel before unlocking the dead bolt and inching the door open. He recognizes the scent immediately and throws the door open. Gabriel looks tired and haggard and a little sick.

“Gabe?” Castiel is asking what-are-you-doing-here, more than is-that-you.

Gabriel disregards the questions and a flicker of a smile finds his lips. “Hey bros.”

Dean pulls the door open more stepping back to let Gabriel in. He glances outside and sees a grey or silver Volvo. It isn’t Gabriel’s normal choice of car as he tends to be flashier, but it sinks into its tires next to Baby and probably has a lot to share if it could talk. Dean shuts the door and locks it behind him. He slips back to the living room as quietly as he can manage. Gabriel has taken his spot, well really he is in Castiel’s and Castiel is in Dean’s. Gabriel is already asleep his face pressed to Castiel’s chest. Dean raises a brow at Castiel in question, but Castiel has no answers. Dean lies on the couch. He pulls the scratchy wool blanket down from the top. Dean watches Castiel get comfortable putting an arm over his brother to protect him. He wonders what brought Gabriel to them at such a strange hour. Those are the last thoughts on his mind as he drifts back to sleep.

He wakes the second time to sweet little giggles and pattering of feet on the stairs. There are two sets of feet, but only one girl is giggling, the other shushes, but it doesn’t work. Dean peaks open an eye to see Lilith and Meg emerge from the hall. Meg runs quickly in, but Lilith stops at the door looking in towards the bed and then towards the couch.

Meg stops giggling and running a few feet from the air mattress. She stands still for half a moment and then cheers so brightly. “Gabe! My Gabe!” She laughs and squeals and continues her running to the bed. She jumps from the floor onto the bed tripping over Castiel; winding him. She topples over his stomach and lands with her head on the mattress between the brothers. Meg doesn’t seem hurt by the fall and wriggles around until she is in between them laughing and babbling the entire time. She stands up in the center of the bed, and then falls knees first into Gabriel. Gabriel cries out. The whine is so painful, that Dean sits up on the couch. Meg’s cheers stop and she starts crying. Meanwhile, Castiel sits up and picks Meg up by the shoulders sweeping her away from Gabriel. He soothes her with a soft pet and a kiss to the head before setting her back down on the floor next to the air mattress. 

Dean reaches for her and she comes to him without looking away from the bed. Lilith is next to him and puts an arm around her too. Castiel is carefully inspecting his brother. Dean can’t see much, but the fact that Gabriel is allowing Castiel to do so, troubles Dean. Gabriel’s pride is bigger than his pain threshold most of the time.

“What is going on?” John’s voice is gruff and he is standing in the doorway scowling. 

“Don’t move!” Castiel orders his voice nearly a growl. John looks stunned, though immediately backs down.

Dean stands up ushering Lilith over to John and carrying Meg. Lilith takes John’s hand and they go into the kitchen. Dean glances over his shoulder at Castiel and Gabriel, as he follows them into the kitchen.

“When did Gabe get here?” John asks. He has met Gabriel before Dean finished his service. Gabriel returned home prior to him because of an injury. He went to visit Sam for Sam’s sixteenth birthday. He also met John and Bobby at the time. Gabriel gave no real reason as to why he had visited, but by the time Dean’s service ended Gabriel was a fixture in the family. 

“Early this morning,” Dean explains. John doesn’t ask any further questions. Dean hands Meg over to John and pets her cheeks and brow. “It’s alright sweetheart. Gabe’s going to be okay.”

She sniffles and starts to calm down. “Dean,” Bobby says from behind them. Adam is with him in the entrance of the kitchen. “You should go back in there.”

Dean swallows at the words and his stomach knots up at the look on Bobby’s face. Dean leaves them in the kitchen and goes back into the living room. Sam is there helping. Ruby watches from a blanket on the floor. 

Castiel looks up at Dean when he stops in front of the mattress. “He was raped.”

“It wasn’t rape,” Gabriel groans and tries to sit up pushing his brother away. There is blood on the sheets below him. He is obviously in pain, but it isn’t because of Meg. “Not really.”

Castiel turns a hard look on his brother. “What would you call it then?”

“Hollywood. An unlucky encounter with someone is all.” Gabriel speaks as Sam helps him sit up. Sam looks just as disbelieving as Castiel, but less angry. “Sex parties, bro, things happen.” Sam lets go of Gabriel causing him to wobble a little.

Dean moves forward. He helps Gabriel up from the bed. “Let’s get you upstairs to a bath.” Dean sees Castiel try to protest, but Dean shakes his head. Gabriel will stick to his story. If pressured, Gabriel may decide to lick his wounds somewhere else. Truthfully, it is likely that Gabriel was involved with someone consensually, but it turned rough. He knows Gabriel well enough to believe that.

Sam picks up Ruby, and turns Castiel towards the kitchen leading him away. Dean leads Gabriel upstairs. He settles him on the toilet before starting the bath. He leans against the wall and levels Gabriel with a look. Gabriel looks away, at the walls, at the ceiling. His eyes do not steady. “You have to tell me something. They’re going to ask questions. If I don’t give enough answers…Michael might show up.”

Gabriel looks sick with the thought. Dean silently vows not to let that happen. He respects Gabriel’s need for privacy. He came here, because he wanted safety. Privacy and safety. Gabriel meets his eyes. Privacy, safety, and home. 

Dean nods and pushes up from the wall. He puts a hand on Gabe’s shoulder and squeezes. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Thanks Dean.” The voice is gentle and soft. This is a Gabriel that is hidden and vulnerable. Dean squeezes his shoulder again and then let’s go.

He pauses in the door of the bathroom. He looks back at Gabriel.

“It wasn’t rape,” Gabriel replies, but he is trembling and hurt. Dean believes him, but even if it wasn’t rape. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t okay. That’s why Gabriel is here. Dean’s jaw clenches, but he nods and leaves Gabriel to the bath.

He starts down the stairs trying to think of something to say to Castiel and his family about Gabriel, but he comes up with nothing. He knows Gabriel well, and he can understand him with a few words and gestures, but he doesn’t know how to relay the information to his family. When he steps into the kitchen they are sitting at the table. The coffee is in the middle of its brew and the smell is strong. They quiet whatever they were saying. 

Bobby is sitting at the head of the table, and he says nothing but looks concerned. John and Adam are sitting at the far side of the table under the window. They can see the entrance of the kitchen from where they sit and their gazes alert Sam, who is at the end of the table with Ruby on his lap. Meg and Lilith sit at the near side of the table. Meg stands on the chair and turns around to look at him; Lilith twists around to look as well. 

Castiel is in front of him, cupping his face and guiding Dean’s gaze to his own. Castiel just stares at him. Just stares. He pulls him into a brief kiss before letting him go. 

“Is everything okay?” John asks.

“He had a rough night, and he came home.” Dean chews the inside of his lip. He holds out his hands in a helpless gesture. “He’ll come around.” Even Meg seems unconvinced, but no one argues. “So I’ll do breakfast.” 

Dean waits a moment, and then John turns back to Bobby and continues his conversation, something to do with his project at work. Sam turns back in his chair and Lilith does as well. Meg scoots off her chair and then pushes it over towards the stove. “Are you going to be my helper again?”

“Please?” Meg asks.

“Alright,” Dean agrees and shuffles over to the fridge. He decides to do French toast because it will be fun for Meg and he pulls out the ingredients. Castiel follows him over, but moves to the coffee cups pulling down four cups and filling them equally before bringing them back to the table.

Dean takes a large bowl from the cabinet to mix the eggs in and puts it in front of Meg. He pulls out two forks and shows her how to flick her wrist for scrambling. She doesn’t really get the right movement, but he lets her help all the same. The forks clash together a few times in the bowl and Meg giggles when this happens. 

Castiel hands him a cup of coffee before they finish and stands there staring until they are done. Dean frowns and looks up at Castiel. “Cut up some fruit, will you?”

“Dean.” Castiel’s tone is hard, but quiet.

Dean spares him a look and shakes his head. “It wasn’t okay, but it wasn’t what you said.” Dean’s reply is quiet too, but Meg is there listening, watching. “He just wants to feel safe.” This makes Castiel pause and fall silent. “Let’s add cinnamon to this okay Meg?”

“Okay. Where’s that?” Meg asks. Dean shuffles through the small spice rack and finds cinnamon. He brings it to her and shows her the label. The C and then he asks her is she knows the other letters, and she knows the m, but she also says the double n’s is an m. He tries to correct her, but she doesn’t seem convinced. He shows her how to add the cinnamon after the little lesson.

“Will he talk to me?” Castiel finally asks.

“Maybe, but not now. He needs to sort things, you know how he is. He needs to sort for his self first and then he will talk. So just let it go for now.” Dean fiddles with the stove putting the heat on and pulling down a pan. 

“I won’t be able to do that, but I’ll hold my words.” Castiel leans against the counter next to Meg’s chair and watches as Dean shows Meg how to put the bread into the mixture and then put it on the stove. “There are no requirements for marriage or mating in my family. Anna is married, but she didn’t even invite any of us.”

Meg looks up at Castiel. Dean snaps his eyes towards the kitchen table, but no one heard. He looks back at Castiel. “That’s not how you tell people that you’re getting married.”

“Who is?” Meg asks looking back at Dean.

“I am,” Dean says, glancing down to her. “Uncle Cas and me.”

Meg’s nose wrinkles up. She looks at Dean and then Castiel suspiciously. “Is it true, Unc Cas?”

“Yes it’s true,” Castiel replies to Meg, then to Dean. “I am not trying to tell them this morning. I’m telling you, that in my family there are no requirements if you want a small one. It could just be us two.”

“Well that won’t happen,” Gabriel says from where he is pouring coffee into a coffee cup. Dean and Castiel jump not having heard Gabriel come in. “Sorry, am I interrupting?”

“Gabe, my Gabe,” Meg slips off her chair and skirts around Dean’s legs hugging Gabriel around the thighs. She looks up at him. “Sorry.”

Gabriel pets her hair gently. “It’s alright munchkin.” He looks up at Castiel and Dean. “So, what’s this about nuptials?”

“Gabriel,” Castiel says his tone warning. Dean cannot help, but roll his eyes because Castiel’s concern for his brother has already disappeared, which is probably what Gabriel intended.

Dean flips the French toast from the pan to a serving platter and starts up another batch. “He’s right.” He feels Castiel’s gaze on him even though he is watching the pan. “Sam, the girls and Gabriel have to be there. John needs to be there, otherwise he may not believe us, and if he goes Bobby’s going to go. And if Bobby goes Ellen and Jo will go. If all of my family is going, yours should be invited too.”

“No, they shouldn’t,” Gabriel says. “You really want to invite Zachy?”

“We don’t have to invite any of them,” Castiel agrees.

“What did Michael do? What did Lucifer do? Raphael? Or Naomi?” Dean asks.

“Except for Naomi, they invited family. Naomi was married on leave during her service otherwise she would have invited the family too, but it is not obligatory,” Castiel explains.

Dean set the second batch of French toast on the plate and starts the third batch. “Weren’t you preparing fruit?” 

That makes Gabriel laugh. He lifts Meg up in one arm carefully, with the coffee in his other hand, he moves over to the kitchen table. He sets the coffee down and turns back to get the chair, but Castiel followed him with it. 

Castiel moves to the fridge after that to get the fruit, strawberries and blueberries, bananas and sweet honeydew. He cuts it well enough putting them together in a serving bowl with a spoon. Dean finishes with the final batch around the same time. Castiel pulls down plates for everyone and they set everything on the table. 

Dean makes a separate batch for the two of them and they eat leaning against the counter since there is little room at the table. Dean watches his family talk and smile. Castiel swipes syrup from Dean’s lips with a thumb and sucks it in his mouth. Dean looks up at him. 

“We’ll say something when Ellen gets in,” Dean says softly, a light flutter in his stomach at that. He’d rather wait until after the funeral, but now that Meg and Gabe know it’s best to let everyone else know. It makes him a little nervous because he’s not interested in a wedding as much as he is a marriage, but he knows he must endure one for the other. “Family is invited of course.”

“Of course,” Castiel says a pleased smile on his lips. Dean smiles back a little sheepishly. He shifts his weight to press his side against Castiel as they finish their breakfast. He gives Castiel a little kiss on the jaw when he’s done before taking their plates to the sink. Adam joins him at the sink with the plates from the table and he washes while Dean dries.


	6. Chapter 6

After Dean had gotten ready for the day, he begins to tidy up the living room, moving the air and foam mattress behind the couch so that they will be out of the way, but they will be easy to set up at night. That gets him thinking, the other air mattress will be the one with the leak in it, with Ellen and Jo’s pending arrival, this means someone will be sleeping on the floor by the next morning.

 

Dean goes into the kitchen and finds some paper and a pencil: an old receipt and a mini pencil from a golf course. Bobby doesn’t golf, so Dean can’t guess where it came from.

 

He opens the fridge and writes down things that they need. He went shopping a few days ago, but there are six people to feed the first day, eight people yesterday, nine since this morning, and eleven by tonight. He tries to plan out meals for the rest of that day, tomorrow, and Sunday. Otherwise, Bobby’s fridge will not hold enough food for that many people. He adds the air mattress in. Finally, he adds things for Adam’s pending heat.

 

He is just finishing when Castiel comes into the room. He steps up close behind Dean and looks around his shoulder. He smells fresh of water and soaps. They are good smells, but they cover some of the normal Castiel smell that Dean seeks comfort in. It will fade in an hour or so, but he wishes for Castiel’s smell anyway. Castiel must suss out what Dean is writing because he starts to nuzzle his nose to Dean’s neck. Dean shifts his head a little, but allows him to continue.

 

Castiel presses against him more; resting his head on Dean’s back and his arms around Dean’s waist. He is a comfortable weight and he just rests there for a while. When Dean finally finishes his list, he lightly taps on the hands that surround him. Castiel let’s up enough so that Dean can move around to face him.

 

“What are you doing?” Dean asks.

 

Castiel tries to look innocent, but that makes him look guiltier. He doesn’t reply in words. He just shuffles back until his arms fall away. Dean scrambles grabbing Castiel’s hands and returning them to their place. He pulls Castiel back into his space. He cups Castiel’s jaw and cheeks. “Don’t be ashamed.” Castiel nods in his hands. “Castiel, listen to me. Never. I mean _never_ let go.” Castiel stares for a while a longer and Dean looks back. When Castiel agrees with a nod Dean leans forward to kiss him.

 

“Can I ask you for a favor?” Dean asks after the kiss. He strokes his fingers at the hair near Castiel’s temples and ears.

 

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel agrees.

 

“Can you go to the store? I wrote a list.” Dean reaches back and snatches the list from the counter. He folds it and holds it to Castiel.

 

“Can I ask Gabe to accompany me?”

 

“Cas,” Dean warns, but Castiel’s look is such that Dean realizes that it’s an innocent gesture. He just wants to spend time with his brother. “Alright.”

 

“Good, he can help with a few of these,” Castiel says taking the list. Dean smiles a little at Castiel’s flush. He might be a doctor, and they might have a very affectionate and active sex life, but Castiel still gets embarrassed about some things.

 

Castiel pulls his wallet out and puts the list away. He doesn’t let go of Dean though. “Can I ask something else?”

 

Dean laughs. “What is it?”

 

“What do you think of this look?” Castiel asks. He is blank for a moment, then he turns one of his stares at Dean, but it’s not quite the normal intense stare that Castiel usually uses. There is something sad about it. Dean shakes his head. “What?”

 

“Leave him alone,” Dean warns.

 

“I will. I won’t say anything to him. I will just look at him a few times. Do you think it will work?”

 

“No, Cas.”

 

“It works for Sam.”

 

“It’s not that the look won’t work. I’m saying no; don’t bother Gabe with the looks. He came here to be safe, and you can’t chase him away,” Dean warns, though he stores the information about Sam’s look away for later.

 

“He’s my brother Dean. He needs help,” Castiel says softly.

 

“We can help without knowing the details.” Dean pets Castiel’s head trying to sooth his concern. He knows Castiel’s worry. He feels them for people too. It’s hard to be shut out from someone that he cares about, but he knows Gabriel. If they come on too strong or pushy he will flee. He’ll find another place to hide. They might get information from in once Gabriel feels safe and comfortable, but they will probably always have questions. It will be tough not to have the answers, but they can still take care of Gabriel without them.

 

Castiel turns a sad look at Dean which makes Dean feel even worse about it, but he won’t let it bend him. “Dean, please.”

 

“You would play tricks with the trickster?”

 

Castiel’s shoulders fall and his head hangs. Dean pulls his head down to his shoulder and kisses his brow. “What do I do? How do I help him?”

 

“I know.” Dean tries to soothe Castiel, but he knows it will not help much. He kisses Castiel’s temple again. “How about you don’t try tricks? Just say to him that you’re worried and ready when he is.” Dean feels Castiel’s disappointment at that, basically that’s what Dean had already agreed to with Gabriel, though they had not used words. He doesn’t think Castiel’s words will hurt, and he thinks maybe Gabriel will feel better just hearing the words. “After you say that to him, you can use that look one time, but only for one minute tops, okay?”

 

Castiel raises his head and looks at Dean. “I can?”

 

“Yes. Now let me see the look once more,” Dean instructs. Castiel nods and goes blank for a moment then he looks up at Dean with his intense gaze with that hint of sadness. It says, _please, please tell me. Don’t shut me out._ Dean nods. “Cas, I have to tell you something.” Castiel’s look fades and he turns his head to the side curiously. “I can’t resist the look.” Castiel frowns a little at that. Dean leans forward until their heads are touching. “I love you.”

 

Castiel arms tug him tighter and Castiel’s lips are on his. They kiss for a while, long slow kisses and soft soothing pets. Gabriel’s whistling sounds before he enters the kitchen. It turns into a long slow whistle when he reaches the kitchen.

 

Dean pulls away from Castiel and looks around him to Gabriel. “Hey Gabe. I’m sending Castiel to the store for some things. Can you keep him company?”

 

“Kay,” Gabriel says.

 

“Cool.” Dean hugs Castiel once more and steps around him to go to Gabriel. “I gave him a list, but I have him getting some things for Adam, so maybe you could help?”

 

“I gotcha, bro,” Gabriel winks. “We’re taking the Impala.”

 

Dean frowns at this statement, but agrees when Castiel asks if he wants them to take the van instead. “Don’t let him drive, Castiel. I swear, if he drives Baby...”

 

“Don’t worry, Dean-o. I’m not going to hurt her,” Gabriel swears.

 

Dean looks pleadingly to Castiel. “I wouldn’t let Gabriel hurt Baby.” Dean follows them out of the house to see them off. He worries about his baby out-loud, but really follows to keep Castiel in his sight as long as possible. Castiel takes the driver’s side and Gabriel sits in the passenger’s seat. Dean lifts his hand to wave when Castiel starts the car. Castiel isn’t paying attention to Dean though he is checking around the Impala and the yard for children or other vehicles before easing towards the highway. Gabriel sticks his hand out from the passenger window and waves back. Dean stops waving and gives him a two finger salute.

 

After they pull onto the highway, Dean shuffles back into the house and goes into the living room. It is empty except for Ruby who is in her playpen. “Hello, sweetheart,” Dean says. She looks up at his voice and raises her hands to him. He moves over to the playpen, and she scoots over to the edge. She can crawl, but the playpen is too small for that so she just scoots along on her bottom with her legs. He laughs a little and lifts her from the playpen. He holds her up over his head. She kicks her pink socks at his nose. He lowers her and kisses one foot and then lowers her more and kisses her cheek. He holds her up so that her face is even with his. “Gonna give me a kiss, sweet girl?”

 

Ruby opens her mouth in the way she does when she kisses someone. He pulls her closer and turns his head so she can kiss his cheek. He then settles her on his hip and pets her head with one hand. He wanders over to the couch. “How are you feeling?” He asks as he settles on it. He puts her on his knees facing him. She smiles and reaches for him. She grabs on to his arm, but there isn’t much to grab onto so she lets go, and grabs at her feet instead. “That good hmm?”

 

She doesn’t reply, but is still happy. She tugs on her socks and he watches fondly. He pets her hair a bit and lets her take his finger when he’s done. She licks it once and then wiggles it around in front of her.

 

They play like that for a while, and he wonders at how much she is learning from this interaction. How he can just sit and watch her play with her socks or with his fingers, and he doesn’t get bored. He doesn’t think to turn on the television or find someone else to talk to. She has grown so much in the last nine months that it’s really incredible, but can be easily missed with busy lives of adults. She still has the soft hair that babies have, a soft blonde color. Lilith’s hair was whiter blonde at this age, it has darkened a little with age, but it was still very light and probably will remain so as she gets older. Meg’s hair color has already started to darken and will probably darken more as she ages. Ruby is still too young to tell, her hair could darken like Meg’s or stay blonde like Lilith’s or fall somewhere between the two.

 

Ruby pauses in her play and sniffs the air. Dean scents Sam a moment later and looks towards the entrance of the living room. Sam shuffles a bit after that. Sam is in pain, his eyes red and glassy, his face is fatigued and his shoulders slump. Dean reaches out one hand to him and Sam moves over until he’s sitting next to Dean. Ruby holds her hands to him and wiggles. Sam smiles a little and slides down until his head is on Dean’s shoulder. He is facing Ruby though and puts a hand on top of her foot and ankle. She lets her foot go and grabs it.

 

Dean is more concerned with Sam now. He used to come and lay his head on Dean’s shoulder but that stopped long ago, Dean can’t even remember when exactly the last time was, but Sam was probably in middle school or younger. Dean’s far hand is in Ruby’s, so he lifts his close hand awkwardly and pats Sam on the ear and temple. “Hey, Sammy.”

 

“Hi, Dean.” Sam mutters against his shoulder.

 

“Where are the girls?” Dean asks.

 

“They went with Dad and Bobby.” Sam shifts a little moving his head to the back of the couch and Dean turns his face to look at Sam. His face is pulled tight and aged much older than his years, much older than last weekend. “I think they are in the junk yard or the shop. I said I would join them in a bit, but I was just sitting on my bed for the longest time. I don’t know what happened. I sat down for a little bit and then I came down here, but it’s been hours since breakfast.”

 

“Only one or two,” Dean looks at Ruby to give Sam some space.

 

“More like three,” Sam’s voice is soft and empty. “Am I doing alright?”

 

“Hmm?” Dean looks up again. He looks at Sam, but Sam is looking at Dean’s arm, or maybe the crease of the couch. He can’t really read Sam anyway. “Better than I’d’ve thought.”

 

“I’m trying. I’m trying to be there, but sometimes I’m not present,” Sam says softly.

 

“You’re doing alright Sam. I think Dad’s surprised that you’re even up and about.” Sam looks up at Dean which causes Dean to swallow. “It worries me. Sam you are doing well, I can see that. Most of it’s good, I think, but sometimes, sometimes I think you are trying not to deal with what happened. You’re alright because you’re ignoring it. Maybe that’s not so good in the long run.”

 

Sam nods. He nods again. Then he nods again. He then looks right at Dean and it breaks Dean’s heart. He shifts around so that he can slide his arm around Sam’s shoulder and pull him close. He maneuvers Ruby around so that she is tucked up against his side now his other arm around her. It allows him to shift more of Sam to him tucking his bigger, younger brother to his side. “You don’t know Dean. You don’t understand.”

 

“What is it?” Dean asks.

 

“I’ve lost people before, and it sucks. They’re gone and I miss them. For a while I’ll forget, and think they could just show up in class, or I’ll see them at the coffee shop. You know the way people forget sometimes?” Sam licks his lips while Dean nods his understanding. “But with this, with _Jess_ , I don’t forget. It’s gone where she was. It’s so empty and cold. A part of me is gone, only not part of me Dean, just so much of me, almost all of me. It’s so cold.”

 

Dean squirms at the feeling in his gut. He can only kind of imagine what Sam is talking about and it makes him uncomfortable.

 

“There are little things left.” Sam squeezes close to Dean. “Called for you, and you came. That was a little thing, and the other day I felt it. I thought I should stay near that feeling. I shouldn’t let it go. If I let it go, then I’m gone for good. Do you think hell is like that? Empty. Vast and empty?”

 

Dean doesn’t say anything about that. He just tightens his hold around his brother’s shoulder and kisses his head. “Anything else?”

 

“Yes. Lilith. Lilith and Meg. Ruby too. It’s not always there with them. Like sometimes I drift away and I’m in the emptiness, but then they talk to me, or laugh and it pulls me back. Not always with you either, but you know me. You have been keeping me close.”

 

“I’m trying. I’m trying Sammy. I know it sucks. It’s not okay. I am here though. I’ll be here okay.” Sam nods against him. “Good. Just keep holding onto those things, whatever they are, holding on and maybe you can find your way. I think that’s what Dad did. Only he held on to vengeance and anger. You’re holding on too, but not to those things. It won’t be easy. But I’ll be here. Cas too.”

 

“Yea, Cas and Gabe,” Sam says softly.

 

“I don’t know about Gabe.”

 

Sam hums a little sound, but lets it go. Maybe Gabriel said something to Sam after breakfast. Gabriel and Sam have their own friendship. Dean isn’t sure how they work when he isn’t around, but he knows that Sam and Gabriel talk with each other frequently. That they meet for lunch sometimes. That Sam had gone to Gabriel when he disappeared as a teenager and stayed with him before the fall semester of his freshman year. So they do work even if Dean doesn’t understand it. So he can’t say Sam is wrong about it. He just nods and says, “I gotcha, Sammy. I’m here.”

 

Dean stays with Sam while he calms down and pulls his head together. Ruby stays with them content to play with Dean’s t-shirt. Sam starts to come back to him, after a while, but then will disappear again though not as far. Dean reassures him with soft words, though sometimes he directs them at Ruby. He feels when Sam let’s go and relaxes with him. He shifts a little giving his brother some space, but keeps an arm around him.

 

“Hey, I think now that I have you here, alone, I should tell you, before the others. I don’t want you to get the wrong impression or anything,” Dean says.

 

Sam looks at him curiously. “Are you talking to Ruby or me?”

 

“To you.” Dean frowns shifting his gaze to Sam so he knows that he’s talking to him. “It’s the wrong time for this, but maybe; Sam, it has made me see differently. I decided, well, Cas and I, you know we’re mates…”

 

Sam snorts a little at that, not really a laugh, but a little amused. “Sometimes I think you two are more than that.”

 

Dean frowns at that statement, but doesn’t address it. “We are meant for each other, but we haven’t made any bonds or commitments. We could just walk away from each other and…”

 

Sam shoves away from Dean and is against the other arm of the couch in a moment. “Don’t say things like that Dean. It’s _wrong_.”

 

Dean frowns even more at this, but powers on without addressing it. “Okay two other people who are mates, but haven’t committed, could walk away from each other. It would suck sure, but they could. Since Castiel and I started dating, I needed that option, and I think I still do, but then when I think about something taking Castiel from me, it hurts. And even when I think maybe he could just walk away now and I’d be better off, it’s not right.”

 

“I said so.”

 

“Shush,” Dean commands. “It’s also because; I couldn’t do that to him. If it was just me maybe I would walk away, but it would devastate him.”

 

That makes Sam shift and the look on his face is one of surprise. “Dean you shouldn’t do it just to save him.”

 

Dean knows he isn’t doing that, but he realizes that’s how it sounds. “I think everyone says so about their mate, don’t they?” Sam is thoughtful for a while a sadness pulls at his lips, he nods. “Do you know how we met?”

 

“Gabriel set you up as roommates,” Sam says.

 

“No before that.”

 

“You met before that a few times, I think, but you never mentioned them to me. I think that’s why everyone thought this was one of your flings. Not Jess though. She laughed about it, and said you were in love and that’s why you kept quiet. That you were like a child in love.” Sam looks thoughtful and sad. “I know you better than anyone, but Jess sometimes had to remind me to look harder.”

 

“That’s right. I met him a few times. The first time was after I got back from the service, Gabriel invited me to Castiel and Balthazar’s send off party. Of course, he just called it a thing and told me to dress decently. So I wore nice jeans and a leather jacket. I was underdressed, but not overly so. It was at their estate, but outside in the gardens. There were so many guests, Castiel and Balthazar’s entire student class, plus some younger classmen and their parents. The mayor and his family were there. They always invite their employees and board and many of them were there too. Gabriel introduced me to Michael and Lucifer. Then, I was on my own, but the family was used to the parties and it was easy to introduce my self to Hester and Inias. The little ones would come up and I would talk to them too. I danced some and drank more. It was a pretty good party, and I wasn’t angry that Gabriel had disappeared, but I decided to get a break from the crowd and went to find the bathroom. Someone pointed me in the right direction, and when I finished, I lingered a little in the family room. There are huge windows that look out to the garden and I could see and hear the party, but it was quiet in the house. So I stayed there for a moment. I think I felt him first, though I’m not sure how that’s possible, but I just had an itch to turn my head, and when I did Castiel was there. He looked so stupid back then. I mean he was eighteen, all gangly and awkward. His hair was all slick straight and he wore this stupid sweater. I don’t think he normally wore that sort of thing, but he had dressed like that for his party. It looked terrible. But I just saw him instead. My heart pounded in my chest and I was overcome. I seized him by the shoulders and shoved him against the glass door and kissed him. I didn’t even know him, but I didn’t stop. I didn’t. Not for one second did I let him go, at least not until after. When his knot was…”

 

“Dean!” Sam groans.

 

“Sorry, I thought I skipped that part.” Dean smiles a little. “Anyway, since we were stuck. I introduced myself. He whined a little about that, knowing of me from his brother. Then I started to see clearer. That Castiel was just a kid. He was just eighteen, and going off to volunteer on some mission, and after that he’d serve. Also, he is Gabriel’s little brother. So, after we were dressed, I told him that I was going to go and that he should find me when he returned from his trip. I asked him to tell Gabriel that I went, and then I left.”

 

“So you left him once already?” Sam asks thoughtfully.

 

“Yes. I left him before, and he had the choice to find me and he did. He found me after he returned from his mission, but I was a wreck and sent him away. I was so messed up then.” Dean swallows, and blocks his thoughts of that time; he hugs Ruby a little closer and kisses her brow. Dean looks away from Sam, because he knows what he looks like when _it_ comes up. “I sent him away. I didn’t ask him to find me again. I thought he wouldn’t, and maybe he wouldn’t have, but Gabriel knows his brother and he didn’t want him to be alone, so he set us up as roommates. I denied him twice already so I wouldn’t do it a third time, though I kept it on my terms for so long, but not anymore.”

 

Dean looks up at Sam before he says, “I asked Castiel to marry me.”

 

“Did you really ask?”

 

Dean hits him in the shoulder for that, but the angle is not enough to do more than tap his brother against the shoulder. “I did in my own way. We will get married, soon, and we’re going to tell everyone tonight. I just wanted to tell you first. I don’t want you to take it wrong.”

 

Sam shakes his head. “No, I understand Dean. It should have happened long ago. You shouldn’t wait anymore, but please, please don’t say this is something good that’s come of what happened this week.”

 

He is saved from responding because Adam comes in the room from the direction of the stairs. His eyes are dilated; he is sweating so badly that his hair is damp. He looks dizzy on his feet. Sam stands, like a good alpha, and hurries over to Adam, stopping just short of him. “Hey you okay?”

 

Adam whines just a little, he takes one step and presses his head against Sam’s chest. There is a moment and then Sam puts his arms around Adam and holds him close. He looks over at Dean. He beckons Sam over and Sam shuffles over putting Adam between the two of them. Ruby sniffs the air and squirms. “Its okay sweetheart,” Dean coos her. He has his gaze on Adam. He sniffs the air and then leans in to get a closer smell. Adam’s hand latches onto his arm and he sniffs Dean back. He starts to calm down a little bit from scenting his family, though it doesn’t curb the pheromones. Dean shushes him and pets his hair. “It’s okay kid.” He looks up, Sam has a hand on Adam’s shoulder and he looks worried. “It’s not even his heat yet.”

 

“What you’re kidding?” Sam looks surprised. “But…”

 

“This is just what happens before a kid’s first heat. His first season will be similar, but not as bad. There are a lot of changes that happen between the presentation to the first heat and the changes continue until the end of the first season, sometimes even the first year. The reproductive organs of an omega are not fully developed until after the first heat and the first season helps finalize the process. The organs need the hormones and the heat to fully develop. That’s why it’s illegal to mess with it.”

 

“I thought omegas could get pregnant during the first heat?” Sam asks.

 

“We can get pregnant during the first heat, but it’s dangerous because everything is still developing. The hormones from the other person can tamper with the hormones of the omega, or the pregnancy could stall the development of some of the reproductive organs,” Dean explains. There are many things that could be damaged. Males always produce male gametes: sperm; and females always produce female gametes: eggs. So the omega male body has to pull sperm into the body during sex instead of releasing them, and this process develops during the first heat. If damaged, the male omega will not be able to, or will be less effective at pulling sperm into his body, making it less likely or impossible for him to conceive. The ovaries in a female omega are usually safe from damage, but both male and female omegas bodies have to prepare for the fact that they may receive male and/or female gametes from their partners. So, they have special organs and hormones for fusing the gametes together even if both gametes are female or both are male. These can be damaged during the omega’s first season, but more likely they will be manipulated by abnormal hormone fluctuation. If damage occurs then male omegas will only be able to fuse female gametes from alpha females, and female omegas will only be able to fuse male gametes from alpha or beta males. 

 

“An alpha’s first season sucks, but it’s not like this. It’s not so dangerous,” Sam says a thoughtful look on his face. Dean wonders if he is thinking about Jess or if he is worried about his daughters.

 

“It’s not dangerous. He should be fine. Omegas don’t die during their first heat, except by an outside force,” Dean explains.

 

“I don’t remember yours being this bad,” Sam says.

 

“It wasn’t. Adam’s older than I was when I presented. It’s supposed to be easier at a younger age. Something about the hormones building over time,” Dean says and Adam groans. He leans his head on Dean and keeps sniffing him. “You’re okay, kid.”

 

Sam soothes Adam too with soft petting. Family is important during a first heat. It’s a vulnerable time and having the safety of family is vital. The scent of family can even help curb hormones in a safe way. Family, other omegas, and young children are natural ways to control the first heat.

 

“How long do you think it will be?” Adam asks trying to keep his gaze on Dean, but it keeps flittering around.

 

“Soon,” Dean says, but he gives Sam a look over his shoulder, it will probably be another three days. At best it will start tomorrow, but it could drag on for another week. Sam winces a little in sympathy. “You just need rest, bud. Stay in bed, take some cool baths, and keep your calories up. I sent Gabe out to get what he can to help you.”

 

Adam nods smiling a little in gratitude.

 

The backdoor squeaks when it opens and it slams shut. Lilith shows up in the doorway. She is wearing a lavender dress with navy blue ruffles and a sash around the middle that ties into a bow. Her hair is mostly down, and she has a blue ribbon on top of her head. Her shoes are navy blue ballet flats with lavender buttons on top of them. She comes into the room and looks at them curiously, but goes to Sam anyway. She puts her arms around his neck and looks up at him. “Is it okay if I help Granddad with one of the cars in the back?”

 

Dean rolls his eyes and exchanges a look with Adam. Sam’s unable to look, but he can see the little smile on Sam’s lips knows that Sam shares their thoughts. “If you like.”

 

“Dad, who taught you about cars?” Lilith asks.

 

Sam wrinkles his nose a little. “Dad taught us, Dean and me. And Adam. Bobby taught us some too.”

 

“That’s what I thought.” Lilith pulls away a little so she can look at Dean, Adam and her Dad. “Don’t you want to teach me about them?”

 

Sam’s eyes fill up with tears, and he nods. “Yea, yes, I could teach you.”

 

“I think you should. Maybe Granddad and my uncles can help later. You will?”

 

He nods and swipes at his eyes before hugging Lilith with one arm. “I will.”

 

Lilith returns the hug for a while. Then she pulls back and says, “Meg is helping Granddad right now.”

 

Sam laughs a little and rubs her back. “That’s okay. Meg is just three. It’s just pretend.”

 

“She likes to be a helper,” Dean says. “What are you going to do instead of helping, Granddad?”

 

Lilith looks thoughtful about this. “Can I make lemonade for when Granddad and Uncle Bobby are finished?”

 

“Sure, and we can make some tea for Aunt Ellen too, okay?” Dean shifts, and picks up Ruby. He stands and resettles Ruby down on the couch with Sam.

 

Lilith looks at Sam a moment then kisses his cheek and takes Dean’s hand. “His heat is getting strong,” Lilith says softly at the doorway, but Dean’s sure that Sam and Adam hear. “Should we make him something?”

 

“Yes. We should do that too,” Dean agrees. He washes his hands at the sink and Lilith joins him. He puts on the radio station, it plays quiet enough so that it won’t drift into other rooms, but they can hear it well enough. Then, he pulls out the powder lemonade that Lilith can make easily by herself.

 

Dean sets about boiling the water for the iced tea. He makes tea the longer way, otherwise Ellen will threaten to rip his arm off. He smiles a little thinking of Ellen and Jo. “Uncle, I think it’s ready.”

 

“Taste it,” Dean suggests and makes a motion with the spoon. She takes a sip and smiles. He leans over and she spoons him some too. “Yup tastes good. Can you get it in the fridge?”

 

“It’s too heavy,” Lilith says without trying, but Dean knows she isn’t really old enough to be carrying pitchers as full as this so he puts it away.

 

Dean turns back to Lilith. “So what do you think we should make for your uncle Adam?”

 

“Mama liked to eat juice pops,” Lilith says. Dean agrees as that doesn’t seem like a bad idea, but when he looks in the freezer there are no ice trays. “It’s okay we can use cups. Are there sticks?” Dean looks through the cabinets and does find some tongue depressors. He isn’t sure why Bobby has them, and he hopes he doesn’t need them for anything important.

 

“Okay we need sugar, water and juice,” Lilith instructs. The sugar is already out for the iced tea, so Dean pulls out the apple juice. “And we need the orange juice.” He takes out the orange juice. “And we need lemon.”

 

Dean looks for lemon juice, but Bobby doesn’t have any. “I think it will be okay without it.”

 

Lilith looks unsure. “Can we use the lemonade powder?”

 

“We could, but it has sugar in it too,” Dean explains.

 

“Oh. Well, do you think it will be okay?” Lilith asks.

 

“I suppose so.” Dean is pretty sure it won’t hurt the juice pop, even if it doesn’t really replace the lemon juice. “What do we do first?”

 

“First, we boil the water with the sugar,” Lilith explains. Dean pulls out another pot. Lilith pours in the water and the sugar. She points out the cup size that Dean should use to measure though she doesn’t know the names of them. She puts in two cups of water and one of sugar. He watches her add the ingredients.

 

“Granddad is an alpha, correct?” Lilith asks while they wait. Dean confirms the fact. “And Uncle Bobby?”

 

“Beta. Aunt Ellen and Jo are betas too,” Dean explains.

 

“Most people are,” Lilith notes.

 

“That’s correct.”

 

“How come?” Lilith asks.

 

“Well, it’s just that when you find your mate it could be anyone. And then, it’s just, well…” Dean frowns not sure about how to explain certain things to a five year old. “You know what, ask Cas. He’s a doctor.”

 

Lilith gives Dean a skeptical look, but agrees with a nod. Dean pulls the water for the tea off and pours it into the pitcher to brew, the tea bags are already in the pitcher, and he sets it aside to let it steep. After that he has to help Lilith pour juice into her measuring cup and then watch her as she stirs it in with the water and sugar. She is very careful and safe. After everything is stirred together he helps her pour the juice into cups and then she puts the tongue depressors in. She frowns. “I think we need something to keep the stick in the middle.”

 

Dean pulls out foil to put on top of the cups then he puts the sticks through the foil. “How is that?”

 

“Good. Now we put them in the freezer.” Lilith helps him put them in the freezer. Then, he finishes the tea and puts that away too. Then they go back to the living room, Adam and Sam are still there, and Bobby has shown up and is in his chair watching the television.

 

Lilith runs over to the couch. “Uncle Adam, I made you something special, but you have to wait a little while.”

 

Adam looks a little surprised, and then he blushes a little, or maybe it’s a flush from the heat. “Thanks Lilith.”

 

“You don’t have to share with anyone if you don’t want to. If you don’t, just tell them to talk to me,” Lilith assures.

 

Dean checks on Ruby who is in her playpen asleep. He moves her blanket so it covers her better.

 

“What about me?” Sam asks.

 

“Sorry Dad.” Lilith shakes her head. “You can have lemonade or iced tea, unless Uncle Adam says its okay.”

 

“Alright.” Sam looks up at Dean curiously, but he buttons his lip. Lilith smiles at this.

 

Dean sits down on the couch putting more space between him and his brothers than before. He stretches his arms out along the back. Bobby looks up at him and smiles a little. “It looks like Michael has done an alright job.”

 

“Why do you say so?” Dean looks at the television; it is on a hockey game and not the news.

 

“Since I’ve turned on the television there have been six commercial breaks and in four of them there were these ads about violence and rallying to end it. They are all a little different, and they don’t have the Engill logo, but it’s done in a similar way as some of their other commercials. It doesn’t ask for anything or try to sell anything. Just speaks out against it. Says its wrong.”

 

“But nothing more. There is nothing about what to do to help. Nothing that gives relief to people who are currently suffering,” Sam says from his spot. Dean looks over at him. “He wants the message out there first at least that’s what I hope. He just wants to get hope out there, and then after when people are really listening, he’ll give them more.”

 

“Is that what you want, Sam?” Dean asks.

 

“Of course I do. There should be someone to call, a place to go to take care of people, or there needs to be a rally a movement against this all of this.” Sam’s eyes are bright and shining. Lilith takes his hand and holds it in her. Sam wipes at his eyes and then looks at Dean. “It should be a hate crime, but it’s not. Omegas deserve to have the same rights as everyone else, but they are limited.”

 

“If that’s how you feel, I can talk to Michael. He said he would issue a statement and handle the media, but I’m not sure what his intentions are,” Dean suggests.

 

“We should meet with him together,” Sam says softly. “Do you think he will agree?”

 

“Of course,” Dean assures. He will have to keep an eye out on Sam so he doesn’t lose his head in fighting for this, but he doesn’t see the harm in Sam speaking to Michael if he wants to. Dean looks over at Bobby and he agrees with a nod. The backdoor squeaks as it opens and they can hear Meg as she runs in, she is wearing blue overalls with a yellow shirt underneath, she has a grease stain on one knee, John’s heavy footfalls follow behind.

 

“Daddy!” Meg runs to him and crawls up on his lap. “I helped with the cars.”

 

“You did!” Sam says sneaking a glance at Lilith with a wink and then turns his attention on Meg. “That’s great!”

 

John stops in the door and his gaze falls on Adam who is between Dean and Sam. Adam is looking a little better than when he came down, but much worse than the other day or that morning. John frowns. “Upstairs,” he orders.

 

Adam shifts and starts to stand, but Dean holds his wrist. “He’s fine here.”

 

“Dean,” John warns.

 

“Granddad, I made Uncle something to help with his heat. It will be ready soon,” Lilith says from her father’s side. “Is it okay if he stays to wait for it?”

 

“What is it?” John asks curiously, but his voice is still hard and suspicious.

 

“It’s a surprise,” Lilith says.

 

John is about to disagree, but Dean interrupts, “Lilith made something for you too.”

 

“She did?” John looks surprised.

 

“Are you finished working on the cars?” Lilith asks.

 

“For today,” John agrees.

 

Lilith nods. “Okay, wait here.” She leaves the room, but then turns her head back to look in the room. “Uncle Dean?”

 

“Oh right.” Dean stands up and straightens his pant legs. John takes his spot on the couch, but Dean doesn’t fight it. He goes into the kitchen to help Lilith. She sets five cups up on the table as he gets the lemonade. “There are only five?”

 

“Granddad, Uncle Bobby, Daddy, you and me.” Lilith points to the cups.

 

“Honey, Meg will want some too.”

 

“She needs her cup with the lid,” Lilith says, though she doesn’t seem pleased about her sister drinking the lemonade.

 

Dean agrees and looks through the cupboards for the cup. “What about Adam?”

 

“He will have his special treat when it’s ready,” Lilith says.

 

“He might like the lemonade too.” Dean finds the cup with the lid in the fridge with leftover juice from breakfast. He pours it out and washes it for the lemonade.

 

Lilith has a sixth cup when he is finished and he helps her pour the cups. He makes her hold the glasses as he pours. “How do we carry them?”

 

“I can carry three in one hand, but you have to help.” He says putting two glasses in his left hand then he puts the third one into his fingers of the same hand. He picks up two more with his right hand. “Okay you can put the other one in my fingers like I did?”

 

“There are only two cups now.” Lilith points out staring at his hands in surprise. “How do you do that?”

 

“Something you’ll learn when you visit the Roadhouse.” Dean laughs a little and then the rumbling of a truck pulling into the driveway sounds, followed by the sound of the Impala behind it. “Looks like Aunt Ellen and Jo are here.”

 

“Uncle Castiel and Gabe too,” Lilith agrees, “We need more cups and the tea.” She goes to get the cups leaving Dean with his hands full. He has to be careful about setting the cups down in his right hand, usually people would take their cup from his hands, which is easier, then setting them down, but he doesn’t have that option. Once he is done, he goes to the front door. Bobby is standing on the porch, and Meg is at his feet.

 

The truck is Ellen’s that’s for sure. She is in the cab with the door open. She is talking to Jo, giving her a scolding more likely. Jo rolls her eyes and hops out of the cab shutting the door on her mother’s words. Dean shakes his head and goes out to the truck. “Need any help, Ellen?”

 

Ellen takes his hand getting out of the truck. Then she looks up at him. She has a grim look on her face. She is wearing a jean jacket over a green t-shirt and jean pants. She cups Dean’s cheek and smiles sadly at him. “How are you?”

 

“I’m okay,” Dean says softly. She kisses his other cheek and he returns the kiss to her cheek hugging her. He steps away and Jo is there hugging him. “Hey Jo.”

 

“Jo, Jo!” Meg calls running down from the house. She trips, but Bobby catches her before she falls. She laughs and squeals. He walks over with her and Jo takes Meg. “Jo.”

 

“Hey Matilda.” Jo laughs and ruffles up her hair.

 

“I’m Meg,” Meg corrects.

 

Bobby greets Ellen and Dean looks in the back of the truck for luggage, but Castiel has already taken the two bags and has them by the porch. He returns to the truck to say hello to Ellen and Jo. Meg holds her arms to him and he takes her from Jo. Gabriel comes around the truck and Dean makes sure to introduce him, even though he has met Ellen and Jo before.

 

“I’ll help with the groceries,” Dean turns to Gabriel and they go back to Baby to get the groceries and other things. It only takes two trips from Dean and Gabriel, as well as one from Castiel, after he brings in Ellen and Jo’s luggage.

 

“I put the luggage in the room Sam was in. I think it would be better if he and the girls stay downstairs with us,” Castiel says as they put away the groceries.

 

Everyone is in the kitchen exchanging greetings and drinking the lemonade that Lilith made, even Ellen. Though Lilith said Dean made iced tea for her, she asks for some lemonade first and Lilith smiles brightly at the compliments to her lemonade. So, it is a bit of a struggle to get everything put away, but Dean and Castiel manage it quickly enough.

 

Ellen mothers Adam when he comes into the room, and then Gabriel laughs at him and hands him the bag of supplies. “I got your back, kid.”

 

Adam flushes, looking into the bag. “Thanks Gabe.”

 

“It doesn’t do a lot.” Castiel says, “Too many of the things on the list were in the grey area for a first heat, and I didn’t want to risk it.”

 

John takes the bag from Adam and looks inside. There are topical lotions with aloe and special garments that will not itch or overheat.

 

“The you-know-whats would be fine, bro.” Gabriel rolls his eyes. “As long as there isn’t a k-n-o-t.”

 

“Knot,” Lilith says with a wicked smile on her face.

 

“She’s the best speller in her class,” Dean says. Gabriel looks a little guilty.

 

“It looks okay,” John hands it back to Adam. He nods to Castiel.

 

Everyone shuffles from the kitchen into the living room. Dean and Castiel bring in chairs for everyone. Ellen picks up Ruby from her playpen and sits her on her knee. Ruby fusses a little not sure of Ellen, but since Ellen has hugged everyone in the house; Ruby can scent them on her and relaxes fairly quickly.

 

“How’s Sam?” Ellen asks.

 

Dean frowns because Sam had been downstairs until recently, but he is clearly gone. “He’s doing alright Ellen,” John says. “Better than I would expect.”

 

“He’ll show up sooner or later,” Bobby reassures.

 

Ellen nods once understanding, and of course she does because she lost her own mate, some said it was easier for betas to lose mates, and perhaps there is a little truth to it, but Dean knows that comparing one person’s pain to another’s is pointless.

 

Jo sits on the couch with her mother and the girls. Meg is sitting next to her studying her. Meg knows Jo from previous holidays, the last time she had attached herself to Jo and followed her about. Jo didn’t seem to mind, though a few times, she has seemed a little desperate for adult company. Lilith sits between Ellen and her sister, she smoothes out the skirt of her dress.

 

Bobby sits in his chair and Adam in the second chair, everyone else takes chairs that Dean and Castiel brought in. There is a chair open for Sam. Castiel sits close to Dean and takes his hand. Dean rests their joined hands on his leg without thought.

 

“And how are you girls?” Ellen asks pointedly.

 

“I’m good. I helped Granddad with the cars,” Meg smiles brightly. “Granddad said, he said! I am good with the cars.”

 

“That’s great.” Jo smiles gently at her combing Meg’s hair back with her fingers. Castiel squeezes Dean’s own. Dean glances at him and sees sympathy in his eyes. Dean squeezes his fingers back.

 

“I worry about Dad. I just want him to be okay,” Lilith says, looking to Ellen. Her shoulders are hunched and she swipes at her eyes and nose.

 

“Mama said, take care of Dad,” Meg says to Jo. “She said to stay in the room and take care of Dad.”

 

“Meg,” Lilith turns Meg. Lilith’s eyes are red and full of tears. “Stop it.”

 

Meg frowns. “But…”

 

“Stop talking about it,” Lilith cries and puts her face against Ellen’s side. Ellen wraps her up with one arm, until Dean takes Ruby from her. Ellen glances up at him and takes Lilith into her arms hugging her. She shifts until she can maneuver off the couch and into the front room to give Lilith some privacy. Dean returns to his seat hugging Ruby to him. She is fussing now because Lilith is upset, but she is easily soothed by Dean. Castiel leans close to her as well and she sucks on his thumb a moment, before he takes his thumb away and goes to the kitchen for a bottle.

 

Meg looks at Dean. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Dean reassures.

 

She looks up at Jo and Jo soothes her more. “Its okay, Matilda of the Night.” Jo musses up her hair.

 

“I don’t get it.” Meg looks displeased. “I don’t get it.”

 

“Sweetheart, it’s okay,” John reassures from his seat. “Don’t you worry about it.”

 

“You haven’t told her?” Gabriel whispers into Dean’s ear soft as a mouse. Dean glances over to him. He looks horrified.

 

“She was there,” Dean says softly.

 

Gabriel shakes his head. “You idiots.”

 

“Well…”

 

“She’s confused. She’s confused and terrified,” Gabriel hisses.

 

“She’s fin…” Dean looks over to Meg. He thought she was doing alright because she was smiling and laughing. She was helping him with the meals and John with the cars. But she has been fussier than normal, and she was horrified that morning when Gabriel screamed. She’s just three so it’s easy for her to stay in the moment and think only of what she is doing, but she has to wonder sometimes. Does she wonder where Jess is? Does she look for her? Does she listen? Is she waiting for her? Dean looks back to Gabriel. Castiel has return and holds a bottle for Ruby. “What…what do we say to her?”

 

“I can tell her,” Gabriel offers.

 

“No, you won’t,” Ellen says. Lilith is with her eyes still red and cheeks still wet. Her hair is all messy, and she tries to fix it. She won’t look at them. “John, come on you and me.”

 

John swallows and nods. “Alright, okay. Let’s go.” John stands up and goes to Meg. She looks confused. “Come on baby girl, I need to talk to you.”

 

“I tried to be good.” Meg sniffles. “I tried not to be scared. I tried.”

 

“It’s alright, you’re not in trouble. Come on Aunt Ellen’s going to come with us,” John says lifting Meg up in his arms. She puts her arms around him and lays her head on his shoulder. “That’s a good girl, come on.”

 

He follows Ellen upstairs. The group exchanges looks amongst each other for a few seconds. Then Ruby reaches for her bottle, and everyone moves. Castiel hands Ruby her bottle and sits down.

 

Lilith smoothes out her hair and sniffling just a little says, “Do you think the special treat is ready?”

 

“It should be close. Go take a look,” Dean suggests and she runs into the kitchen. Adam flushes a little, but it might be because of his heat. Gabriel laughs a little at him and tries to reassure him.

 

Lilith runs back in. “They’re ready. Uncle Adam do you want one?”

 

“Sure,” Adam says. Lilith runs back out of the room.

 

“What is it? I want one?” Jo asks.

 

“It’s just for Adam, because he’s getting close to his heat. She said Jess used to make them,” Dean says.

 

Adam squirms a little at that. “Wow, she didn’t need to.”

 

“I think she does,” Gabriel says. “Not for you, but for her.”

 

Lilith comes back in the room with the frozen juice pop. The cup in her hand too. “You might need this if you eat slowly.” She hands him both. “There are more in the freezer, and remember you don’t have to share.” She looks around the room at everyone. “If he doesn’t want to share he doesn’t have to. You can talk to me if you disagree.”

 

Bobby laughs a little at her threat. “You are your Grandsire’s child aren’t you?”

 

Adam sucks a little on the juice pop and his eyes bug out. He coughs a little. “Lilith this is really sweet.”

 

Lilith’s bottom lip juts out and she starts to pout. “Do you like it?”

 

Adam nods quickly. “It’s delicious, just sweet.” He starts to eat more of it. He seems to like it, but he gives everyone else a look.

 

“Gabe loves sweets,” Castiel says slyly.

 

“Is it okay if Gabe has one?” Adam asks Lilith.

 

“It’s your decision,” Lilith says and then jumps when Meg’s shriek comes hurtling down from the second floor. Ruby immediately bawls in response. Dean pulls her close to try to soothe her.

 

A door slams open upstairs, footsteps thunder over head. John and Ellen both rush down the stairs a few moments later and a second door slams upstairs. Meg is still crying and screaming upstairs though now a little muffled.

 

Lilith is in Castiel’s arms crying and hugging him around the neck. “What happened?” She asks. Castiel says something softly to her and Lilith sighs a little, but stays close to Castiel scenting him and trying to calm down. Dean is shaking as he stands trying to soothe Ruby by rocking her and shushing her. She cries and cries, though, she often muffles the sounds when she presses her little face into his shoulder. The crying is in response to Meg’s cries, though they don’t sound as heart-stopping as Meg’s.

 

“What happen?” Jo is standing in front of Ellen a hand on her shoulder.

 

Ellen catches her breathe. “Meg didn’t take the news so well.”

 

“I have never seen Sam like that before,” John shakes his head, his hands are shaking. Adam stands up and goes to him. He and Jo lead John and Ellen to the couch. Ruby is still crying loudly, and Meg’s sobs can still be heard, but everyone bears it.

 

“It is a normal reaction for a parent, especially an alpha,” Ellen says, squeezing Jo’s hand. “But boy, was I glad that he recognized John and me. For half a second I thought he was going to attack, but he saw us and knew Meg wasn’t in danger. He went to her, that’s when I got out of there.”

 

“Me too. Meg’s scent was panic and fear. It was already in the room as we were telling her, but when she understood everything it filled the room so quickly, and Sam’s chemical reaction to that was abundantly clear,” John agrees.

 

Dean kisses Ruby and tries to tuck her closer to him. Her reaction to her sister’s screaming is normal as is Sam’s, but it is unnecessary, because there is no danger.

 

“She’s okay? Dad too?” Lilith asks. She is still tucked into Castiel’s arms. She looks afraid and panicked too and her scent is the same, but she is old enough to reason with her natural reactions.

 

“She’s not in any danger, but she is still scared. That’s okay. Remember.” Castiel tries to soothe her.

 

“I’m going to take Ruby outside,” Dean says. “Get some fresh air.”

 

“Good idea, we should all go,” Ellen says.

 

That’s how everyone ends up outside sitting in the yard. Bobby has a porch swing and a table with two chairs on the porch. Ellen and Jo sit on the porch swing; Lilith joins them putting her head on Ellen’s shoulder. Bobby and Adam sit at the table. John paces over the yard and Dean moves around bouncing and rocking Ruby to get her to calm down. She starts to, now that they aren’t inside and he pulls her close sitting on steps of the porch.

 

Castiel brings out the iced tea and the remainder of the lemonade with glasses, and he brings out new juice pops for Adam and one for Gabriel. Even Gabriel makes a faces at how sugary it is, but not in Lilith’s sight. He stretches out on the steps beside Dean.

 

“It was good to see Sam react. Sometimes an alpha will reject his or her children after they lose their mate,” Gabriel says softly.

 

“Not Sam,” Dean swears.

 

“Of course not.” Gabriel looks over at Dean his eyes dark. “Sam’s not like _Him_.”

 

Dean puts a hand on Gabriel’s arm and squeezes. Ruby’s cries soothe to snuffles and her eyes droop from the exhaustion. Dean takes his hand back to rub her back to try to coax her to sleep.

 

“Have any of you boys reached out to Jess’s folks?” Ellen says, from the porch. She looks between Castiel, Bobby, John and Dean. “That’s a no?”

 

“They were estranged, I didn’t think,” Dean says. They had stopped speaking to Jess after Jess announced that she was pregnant. Dean had never met them, not at Jess and Sam’s wedding, not at the birth of their daughters, not once. If they ever came up in conversation Jess would button her lip, or leave the room. Sam would puff up: indignant.

 

“I understand that, but she was their daughter, I can’t imagine a parent not wanting to know.” Ellen levels them with a look.

 

“I am sure that Michael has contacted them, Uncle Thanatos would never neglect that,” Castiel reassures.

 

Gabriel sits up. “Uncle Thanatos?”

 

“That’s not good enough. She was their family and we are hers, so as family we should call even if your Uncle has already called.”

 

“None of us have their contact information.” John gives a little shrug.

 

“Why don’t we ask Castiel’s Uncle?” Jo says toeing the line of sass. John doesn’t seem to notice but Ellen snaps her fingers at Jo.

 

“We’re not calling Uncle Thanatos. You don’t want to deal with that guy.” Gabriel shakes his head. Castiel’s expression is dismay at Jo’s suggestion.

 

“It doesn’t matter, because we’re not calling them,” Sam says from behind Dean.

 

Dean looks up, since he doesn’t want to disturb Ruby.

 

“Sam!” Jo jumps up from the porch swing and runs to him. Sam is stiff when she wraps her arms around his torso, but he relaxes after a moment and in another he is returning the embrace. Ellen stands from the swing and makes her way around. Sam reaches a hand to her and she takes it. She steps up putting a hand on his shoulder and looks up at his eyes. Dean can’t really see their expressions from his angle. Finally she kisses him on the cheek and hugs him too. Jo doesn’t make room for her, but Sam’s big enough to hug both of them.

 

“Where’s Meg?” John asks.

 

“She cried herself to sleep. She’s upset, but she’s not _terrified_ like she was before, or confused. I didn’t realize, but she’s been holding on to it, and I’ve been feeling it, smelling it all along. Now it’s gone, well better than before,” Sam answers, but he rests his cheek on Jo’s head and is more interested in her and Ellen, than John.

 

“You’re exhausted too,” Ellen says looking up at him and touching his cheek with her fingertips. “Come on, let’s get you inside, you need to sit.” Jo moves at Ellen’s words and they lead Sam into the house.

 

Dean drops his head, his neck aching from looking back at them like that for so long. Lilith is kneeling beside him, between him and Gabriel. Lilith puts a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, and the three of them stay on the steps as John climbs around them to follow Ellen, Jo and Sam. Bobby and Adam go too, taking the pitchers and glasses with them.

 

Castiel stops in front of Lilith. “Do you want me?”

 

“You belong with us,” Lilith replies.

 

Castiel kneels at the bottom step of the porch. Dean watches him. Castiel shifts closer to Dean. Dean grins. He looks back to Lilith. “He’s mine sweetheart.”

 

“Just so,” Lilith agrees. She looks to Gabriel. He holds her gazes. “You’re ours too.”

 

“I’m your what?” Gabriel replies.

 

“Ours, our family.” Lilith turns to look back at Dean and Castiel. “You promised not to leave.”

 

“We did,” Castiel replies, though Dean was the one to promise, it is now their promise. Dean wants to reach for him, but Ruby is in his arms. Castiel shifts again resting a hand on Dean’s boot. “We won’t.”

 

“You have to promise once more.” It’s a command.

 

Dean shifts his gaze to her, her pupils blown wide and she’s fierce. “What is it?”

 

“Gabe.” Lilith glances at him and then back at Dean. “He needs to stay.”

 

“Then, make him promise,” Dean replies.

 

“He won’t.” Lilith looks at Dean. “You have to promise you won’t let him go. He needs to stay with us.”

 

“You’re just saying so because I liked the juice pop,” Gabriel jokes.

 

Dean and Castiel exchange a look. Gabriel is known for jokes and tricks, but this joke is different. It is a serious moment, and Gabriel jokes. The joke is a cover.

 

“Gabriel.” Castiel looks away from Dean and at his brother. “Lilith asks that we promise, but I will not do that.”

 

“Uncle Cas,” Lilith admonishes.

 

“No.” Castiel looks at Lilith. “I will not hold Gabriel against his will. He is my brother and is free to stay or go.”

 

“Please, Uncle, you can’t.”

 

Castiel holds her look until Lilith’s expression falls to despair. Then, Castiel looks at Gabriel. “She doesn’t want you to go.”

 

“That’s what all the girls say.” Gabriel smirks.

 

“Gabe,” Dean hushes him with a look. “Listen. I cannot leave Sam alone after losing Jess. So Cas and I are going to move in and help. The thing is, Cas here is scared of that house. He doesn’t want us living in it. We’re going to need a new one. One for the two of us, Sam and the girls. Close to work, to Lilith’s school. Can you find us one?”

 

“You don’t need me for that.”

 

“I would think so, but the fact is that you have been helping me find apartments since I came back from the service, and you helped Sam find a place when he came to California to go to school. You’re good at it. Plus, you’re better at using your connection than Castiel is. So?”

 

Gabriel looks at him skeptically for a while. Then he nods. “Okay, it might take a little bit, a few weeks?”

 

“Sam and the girls can stay at our place until you find the perfect place.” Dean shifts to get his legs under him, so that he can stand with Ruby in his arms. Castiel steadies him. Then joins him standing, he leads the way to the door opening the screen, Lilith follows after him, but Dean stops at the top of the stairs. “Oh and Gabe. The house, it should have two master bedrooms, one close to the girls’ bedrooms. A big kitchen too, okay? You know I like to cook. Room in the garage for at least four cars. One more thing before I forget, make sure the guest space is to your liking.”

 

Dean doesn’t hear Gabriel’s response; he walks straight into the house and into the living room to put Ruby down in the playpen. Everyone is in the living room, but no one looks up at Dean’s arrival. Ellen and Jo are still fussing over Sam, and John has an eye on Adam. Castiel and Lilith follow after him. Lilith hugs him around his waist when he backs away from the playpen. “Do you think that will work?”

 

“No, we have to keep at it.” Dean crouches down to her level. He can feel Sam’s eyes on him. He can feel them, but they are silent and discreet. “He is ours,” Dean says softly. “He is our family and he needs us, but he’s afraid. So it has to be this way.”

 

Lilith smiles brightly and hugs Dean. She thanks him. “Do you promise?”

 

“No. I can’t promise, but we will try.” Dean kisses her cheek and stands up.

 

Lilith joins Sam on the couch. The free seats in the room are scattered about; one next to John and the other next to Bobby, with Sam downstairs there are only two of them left. Dean picks up the empty pitchers from the coffee table and takes them into the kitchen. He sets water on the stove to get it to boil again; he scrubs the pitchers as he waits. Then, he makes the lemonade. The water is boiling by then and Dean takes it off the heat. He lets it cool a little taking the temperature of the water until it’s ready, and then he adds the water and tea bags to the pitcher. He sets the timer and waits.

 

He hears Castiel’s soft footfalls as he enters the kitchen. Dean turns to him. Castiel’s hands cup his face and he leans up to kiss him. Dean unfolds his arms from his chest and folds them around Castiel. He supports Castiel pulling him close and kissing back. Smooth kisses that make Dean’s lips tingle, but doesn’t stir other things. The kissing slows to a stop and Dean drops his forehead to Castiel’s, their lips pressed to each other, but not kissing.

 

“You were trembling,” Castiel says softly. Dean lets out a soft whine in response. Castiel tucks a hand behind Dean’s neck and massages gently. “You need to be strong and levelheaded now, Dean. You need to be that now. Everyone is looking at you to be that. I know it’s been hard. I know. You have to calm down.”

 

Dean tries to move away from Castiel then, but Castiel holds him in place. “I think I’ve been doing a pretty good job.”

 

Castiel squeezes his neck, it doesn’t hurt, but it puts pressure there, reassurance. “It can be better if you calm down. If you’re strong, confident and relaxed it will help Sam. That will help everyone. I think, I think that’s what happened outside. Lilith is a child so she is more sensitive than we are, and she feels her family panicking. She’s trying to be the strong one; she’s trying to be the levelheaded one. It shouldn’t be her responsibility.”

 

Dean eyes widen as he sees the situation more clearly. He knew that Lilith was trying to be strong for Sam. She has said as much over the last few days, but now that Castiel has said it, he sees that Lilith has also been trying to be strong for her sisters, for Dean, for all of them. When Meg panicked earlier, she had gone to Castiel for comfort. Castiel is better at controlling his emotions and instincts than Dean is. He’s better at it than most people. He is especially better at it now when Dean is so worried about Sam. Dean leans back against the counter squeezing the wood. Castiel says, “It’s in her nature to be strong and powerful, but she shouldn’t feel like she needs to be right now. So let’s do her a favor and make sure she doesn’t have to be strong for us.”

 

Dean agrees with a shaky nod. He brings his hand up to his mouth. “I don’t know if I can shake it.”

 

“If we were bonded I could help with it, we will share a chemical bond, and that means we will be trading and sharing hormones and chemistry…”

 

Dean grins a little at Castiel as he starts to explain about the feedback loops and shared chemistry. He hears him, but he isn’t really listening. He just watches. Castiel is beautiful when he is explaining something that he finds fascinating. He’s full of smiles and blushes, he rushes his words sometimes and loses track others. It’s adorable. Castiel pauses when he realizes Dean isn’t listening. He doesn’t seem bothered though, he just smiles a little. “There, that’s better. Now, when we go into the living room, their stress is going to affect you, but just turn to me. Try to focus on my calm state instead of their stress.”

 

“Okay,” Dean agrees leaning in to Castiel and hugging him again. He kisses Castiel’s temple. “I promise. We’ll be bonded soon.”

 

They break apart when the timer goes off. Dean turns to fish the teabags from the pitcher and Castiel adds ice.

 

“Hey boys,” Ellen is standing in the door watching them. Dean smirks and wraps an arm around Castiel. Ellen smiles a bit reacting to their happiness. “I’ll take those pitchers into the living room, but I need you to do something.”

 

“What is it Ellen?” Dean straightens up; he feels his stomach tighten, until Castiel pinches Dean’s side reminding him not to panic. Dean tries to relax, but it’s not easy, even with Castiel there.

 

If Ellen notices anything she says nothing. “Jess’s folks? If you could.”

 

“We’ll call my brother for the number,” Castiel reassures handing over the pitcher of iced tea. Ellen takes the lemonade pitcher from the counter and thanks them before leaving. “Let’s go to the front room.”

 

“All right. We need to set up a meeting with Michael anyway,” Dean explains to Castiel about the ads that Bobby and Sam saw earlier, and what Sam had asked for. Castiel fidgets. “What is it?”

 

Castiel leads them from the kitchen and to the front of the house before he answers. “I should be at the meeting, in case, Michael is very manipulative.”

 

Dean is about to agree, but the door to the front room opens and Gabriel is standing in front of them. “What’s this with Michael?” Gabriel is glaring at them.

 

Castiel immediately confides in Gabriel Dean wonders a little at how easily Castiel trusts Gabriel, but its not so with Michael. “Cas,” Gabriel says leading them into the front room. He sits Castiel in one of the chairs at the table and Dean shuts the door quietly behind him. “You shouldn’t worry as much about Michael. I know that he finds ways to manipulate a situation to his advantage, but you have to know, Mikey puts his family first.”

 

“He has exploited family in the past.” Castiel points out. Gabriel leans against the table next to Castiel. Dean takes as seat at the head of the table putting his feet up on the arm of Castiel’s seat.

 

“He exploits our talents and skills. He doesn’t subject them to danger. If you don’t trust the goodness of Michael’s heart, then trust this, I have it on good authority that Michael was already working on a plan to set you up as the company doctor. Setting you up in a little office and sending his employees and their families to you. You and Jess.”

 

“Jess?” Castiel sits up looking at his brother. “Jess doesn’t work in the department I do.”

 

“Well she could have. He thought it would help win you over, get you to leave the hospital.” Gabriel shrugs a little. “He has already started to donate money to the hospital. He thinks if they are well funded and taken care of then he could get you to move on.”

 

“And if that didn’t work, he’d have me fired,” Castiel says dry, his jaw tight.

 

“Right, and maybe another hospital would hire you, hoping to get some donations too, maybe he’d give them enough and repeat the process until you had no place to go, or if he didn’t want to drag it out, he’d have the hospital shut down. Either way.”

 

“I could leave. Anna left.” Castiel looks up at Gabriel his eyes hopeful.

 

“You couldn’t. You’re not Anna. Anyway you’d take Michael’s offer, it’s a good offer, and don’t forget Jess.”

 

Dean watches the understanding reach Castiel. He doesn’t seem angry or disappointed. He just understands. “Michael wins.” Gabriel nods once leaning back on table. Castiel’s face darkens and he narrows his eyes. “That’s wrong. He wouldn’t win. Not if I didn’t want him to.”

 

“How so?” Gabriel asks.

 

“Because I still have pieces on the table.” Castiel looks over at Dean and then at Gabriel. “I have Dean. I have you, Gabe. If I wanted to win, I have you.”

 

Gabriel beams, sitting up. “That’s it bro. Anna doesn’t lose because she doesn’t play. You win because you make up new rules as you go along.”

 

It’s silent for a while as Gabriel and Castiel look at each other. Dean has a hard time reading their expressions. They have their own language the way only brothers can. “Would you take the job?” Dean asks.

 

Castiel looks over at Dean and smiles. “Yes, I would. I will. The hospital will be funded. While I will have a job where I can schedule appointments and hold normal hours. I have other conditions too, but it is a good offer.”

 

“You see, maybe Michael’s methods aren’t the greatest, it’s hard to tell if he’s trying to build the company or if he’s trying to help his family, and he’s a dick, but that’s not always bad.” Gabriel is smiling as well.

 

“Which is it?” Dean asks.

 

“Family. It’s always family. It’s hard to tell because building the company helps the family and helping the family often helps the company, but it’s family. It’s more than that this time; I was the first omega in the family. I was the first child to present in the family. I was fourteen and I presented a season before Michael did. I presented in the middle of class, not so unusual. I was sent to the nurse’s office. The nurse was supposed to contact Dad’s personal assistant whenever we took ill at school, but I pleaded with the nurse to call Michael instead. He was called out in the middle of class and was allowed to take me home. He signed me out of the office and then came to collect me. When he arrived in the office he came right over to me and put his jacket about me. It was stupid, but it made everything better. I had been scared and worried, but he looked at me right in the eyes and I knew it was okay. He bought us ice cream on the way home and then we lay in bed and watched daytime talk shows for the rest of the day.”

 

Dean hadn’t heard that story before. By the time he and Gabriel had met their presentation had been many years behind them and unimportant. Castiel’s wide-eyes and open mouth was a clear sign that Castiel didn’t know the story either. “I remember Michael told me you presented. He asked if I understood what that meant. I don’t remember what I said, but he smiled and hugged me. I remember Naomi’s friends laughed, and Lucifer threw them out of the house. Balthazar cried because he didn’t know boys could be omegas and he was scared. Raphael told him not to be.”

 

Gabriel smiles a little at Castiel’s words. “Lucifer told me he always knew I was a cocksucker and Raphael wouldn’t look me in the eyes for the rest of the school year, and he made me switch rooms with Zachariah.”

 

“Sounds like they were acting like their normal selves,” Dean laughs. “Would you want them to act differently because you presented.”

 

Gabriel shook his head. “No. I was grateful for them. Everyone in the house followed their example and treated me the same as always. Also, I got to share a room with Cas and Balthazar for four years. Much better than sharing with Raphael.” Dean grins he knows plenty about the years that Gabriel, Castiel and Balthazar shared a bedroom.

 

Castiel nods his head. “Alright, I understand. I can trust Michael if you do.”

 

“Correct.” Gabriel stands and pulls the chair out next to Castiel and throws himself in it.

 

“So I should set up a meeting for Michael and Sam alone?” Castiel asks.

 

“No way!” Gabriel shook his head sitting up. “We should definitely be there, but there is no need to think of it as a hostile situation.”

 

Dean sits up putting his feet on the ground and scooting his seat closer. Castiel glances at him and Dean raises an eyebrow in response. _We?_ Castiel’s grin only reaches his eyes, just so Dean can see it. “Alright, go on call. We’ll make the appointment and we’ll get the Moore’s number.”

 

Castiel fishes his phone from his pocket turning it in his hand so it faces the right direction. Gabriel touches his hand. Dean looks up when Castiel does. “I’m not here.”

 

“Gabe…”

 

“Please, Cas. I want the privacy.” Gabriel rubs his hands together looking down at them instead of at his brother or Dean.

 

“But the appointment?” Castiel says.

 

“I’m still going to that; just make it for three okay?” Gabriel asks. “I’ll just show up for it.”

 

Castiel looks towards Dean pleading for help, but Dean shakes his head. “He’s entitled to his privacy and we should protect it.” Dean sees the corner of Gabriel’s mouth curl down in a frown. He doesn’t disagree however, and it worries Dean to see him so upset, but not fighting. Gabriel fights first and with strength, but when he cannot fight, he hides. Dean cannot think of what Gabriel is hiding from this time.

 

“Fine,” Castiel growls turning back to his phone he starts the call and puts it on speaker. It picks up on the second ring.

 

“Engill Enterprises, Michael Engill’s office this is Justin Hunt.”

 

“Justin, it is Castiel...”

 

“Michael said you wouldn’t call until tomorrow,” Justin says a clear sound of typing occurred on the other end.

 

Gabriel mouths, ‘Why did you call the office.’

 

Castiel doesn’t look up from the phone but it’s clear that Gabriel’s pestering didn’t go unnoticed. Dean puts a hand on Castiel’s wrist. “It’s Castiel AND Dean.” Castiel growls.

 

“Opps sorry about that. I’ll let him know you’re on the line,” Justin says and there is a silence that follows.

 

“Cassie!” Zachariah’s voice is booming and Dean tightens his grip on Castiel’s wrist.

 

“Hello, Zach.”

 

“I was worried when I saw you on the news, are you alright?” Zachariah asks.

 

Dean and Gabriel share a look. “You know that I am fine.”

 

“Fine?” Zachariah chuckles a little and Dean can see him leaning back in his chair his arms folded over his chest. He looks so smug and pleased. “How is the boytoy?”

 

“Hey!” Dean yells.

 

“Zachariah!” Castiel scolds.

 

“Oh heya, Dean-o,” Zachariah laughs again.

 

“Shove it, chuckles. We called for Michael.”

 

“Michael is a busy man. You’re lucky you even got forwarded to me. Really, cleaning up this little domestic dispute. It’s disgusting,” Zachariah says, and Dean can hear that he is still smiling.

 

Castiel turns his hands over grabbing Dean’s wrist before Dean can let go of Castiel’s. He gives Dean a look. Dean glares at Castiel, but Castiel stares him down until Dean relents. He pulls his hand away from Castiel and folds his arms over his chest pissed off. Gabriel gives him a sympathetic look. “That’s enough. I need two things. First, Sam would like us; Sam, Dean, me, to meet with Michael next week. Schedule it for next Thursday, a lunch meeting. Got it?”

 

There is typing on the other end. “Thursday?”

 

“Yes, if he has something else move it. I want an invite on my calendar by the time I hang up the phone.”

 

There is some more typing and then the clear sound of the ‘enter’ key being hit at the end. “Done.”

 

“The second thing I need is the contact information for Jess’s parents,” Castiel says, but he gives no reason. Zachariah doesn’t question it and he finds the information. He reads it out loud and then emails it to Castiel. “Thanks, Zach.”

 

“Right. So that’s it?” Zachariah asks.

 

Castiel stares hard at the phone like Zachariah will be able to feel it from his side. His fingers of one hand curls to a fist and he grips his phone with the other so hard, that it bends just slightly. “One last thing. If you ever speak about my family like that again: run.” A command from an alpha.

 

Zachariah’s swallow is heard over the phone. “Cas look s-sorry.”

 

“Never again.” Castiel disconnects the phone before Zachariah can respond. Gabriel lets out a breath. “Sorry did I scare you?”

 

“No way. You’re in my corner.” Gabriel smiles a little and musses Castiel’s hair. “I bet Dean is so wet after that.”

 

Dean opens his mouth to say something, but a whine comes out. He clamps his mouth shut and glares at Gabriel. He shifts a little in his seat because he is turned on. It is in his biology to get worked up when his mate takes control and/or when he protects his family. On top of that, Castiel’s alpha hormones spiked during the conversation and Dean can scent it on the air.

 

Naturally, Gabriel is uninterested in related alpha hormones, but the hormones could affect in other ways. It could evoke fear and submission, or it gave comfort and safety. Just like earlier that day, when Meg cried, Sam ran to her and chased John and Ellen away, but not Meg. He had protected her and she would feel the hormone as comfort while John and Ellen had seen it as a danger.

 

“Open the window Gabe, the last thing we need is Adam smelling that when we open the door,” Dean snaps.

 

Gabriel snorts a laugh and does as Dean suggests, “Castiel mentioned that.”

 

“Yea, well, once this is over, it won’t be a problem,” Dean snarls, shifting again because his jeans are uncomfortably wet.

 

“Wait, you were serious about the wedding?” Gabriel sits down across from Castiel this time, closer to Dean. “Bro?”

 

Castiel nods, he swallows a little and shifts. Dean looks at him, confused for only a moment. Dean rolls his eyes. “Get rid of it cowboy.” Castiel frowns at him.

 

“Nope, Cas, better keep your eyes on me,” Gabriel suggests a huge smile on his face. Castiel frowns at him instead. “That’s it, just look at me.”

 

“Here give me the phone.” Dean reaches for it and Castiel drops it on the table moving his hands away from Dean quickly. Dean feels hurt about Castiel’s rejection, but realizes that touching Castiel right now will just aggravate Castiel’s problem and perpetuate the feedback loop. He opens the phone to find the calendar invite. He replies to it and puts a note that pie should be served at lunch. He’s been to a few lunch meetings at Engill Enterprises and he knows that they will provide almost any food item if requested.

 

After that he pulls up the contact information for Jess’s folks. He clicks on the phone number and the phone has the number ready to dial he just needs to push send. He stares at the send button for a long time. He feels his mouth dry as he tries to think of the words. They slip from him and he just stares at the phone, it shakes. Gabriel steadies his hand with a touch. Dean looks up at him. “Don’t think, just call. You’re a trained solider and firefighter, you work better in the situation instead of preparing for it.”

 

Dean gives Gabriel a shaky smile. “Thanks.” He nods, and presses send. He pulls the phone to his ear. He doesn’t want to put a sensitive call on speaker.

 

The phone picks up on the third ring. “Hello?” It’s a gruff male voice, in his fifties, like he spent many years drinking.

 

“Hello,” Dean swallows when his voice squeaks. He looks across the room. The room is at the corner of the house and there are two walls that face the outside. The window that Gabriel opened is on the other wall and the one that Dean looks out of is closed. There are branches, from a tree tucked up beside the house, which hang outside the window; there are fresh green leaves on the branches that glow a little in the sun. The drapes on are dark gold and hang to the ground. They are dusty and worn, probably bought from a fabric store and made by Bobby’s late wife. The wall paper is pealing in places near the ceiling, it’s all worn and old, and Dean’s known them his entire life. He stares at all of this, but his focus is on the call. “This is Dean Winchester. Is this…” The line cuts off and there is silence from the other end. Dean pulls the phone from his ear and looks at it.

 

“What is it?” Gabriel asks.

 

“He hung up on me.” Dean stares at the phone in a bit of shock. He can hardly believe it. He feels coldness sitting in his belly. Jess had been his daughter and he completely rejected her. He had turned Jess out when she was carrying his granddaughter.

 

“Dean.” Gabriel prods Dean’s ankle with his foot.

 

“Fools. They were fools, right? Lilith’s great.” Dean looks up from the phone looking between the brothers. “Right?”

 

“Idiots,” Castiel agrees. “Are you okay, Dean?”

 

Dean looks at Castiel confused by his question, but then he realizes there are tears in his eyes. He swipes his hand over them. “Fine.”

 

“Gabe, give us a minute,” Castiel says.

 

Gabriel stands up circling the table. He clamps a hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezes once before leaving the room.

 

Castiel slides his chair back and pulls Dean into his arms. Dean bristles a little. “I’m fine.”

 

“Hush.” Castiel holds Dean close and tight. He turns his head just a little to whisper into Dean’s ear. “Jess had us. Trust me. She didn’t die thinking about her parents, their rejection or abandonment; she died thinking about how much she loved Sam and the girls.”

 

Dean whines a little and closes his eyes pressing his mouth to Castiel’s shoulder. He can imagine Jess closing her eyes and thinking about Sam and the girls. Praying that her daughters would be safe, hoping that Sam might survive the loss, and feeling the love she had for them. She wouldn’t waste her last thoughts on anything else. “I miss her.”

 

“I understand. It doesn’t feel right without her here.” Castiel’s arms are warm and strong around him, and Dean milks up the touches. He nuzzles his head against Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel puts a hand on the nape of Dean’s neck kneading gently. He turns kissing Dean’s jaw. Dean rests like that for a while, and it’s Castiel that parts them, slowly with strong hands rubbing Dean’s sides. Then after sometime he slips back a half a step. Castiel cocks his head in one direction.

 

Dean sighs and nods. He squares his shoulders and takes a deep breath. “All right. We better get out there.” Castiel agrees with a nod.

 

Dean leads the way out into the hall. He sticks his head in the living room; the family is mostly inside. Sam is on the couch with Jo, Lilith and Ellen, while John and Adam sit in chairs from the kitchen. Ruby is in her playpen, sleeping. Missing from the room is Meg, Bobby and Gabriel. 

                            

Dean pulls back turning back to the hall, Castiel is standing with him looking curious. “I’m going to start dinner.” It’s a little early for dinner, but they skipped lunch when Ellen and Jo arrived. Castiel stares at him until Dean turns his back and goes into the kitchen. Castiel doesn’t follow him.

 

He flips the radio on when he enters the room. Opening the cupboards he finds the largest pot that Bobby owns and pulls it out, as well as a large skillet. He sets them on the stove and goes to root around the fridge.

 

As he is preparing dinner, Gabriel wanders in from the yard; he seems comfortable, but quiet. It worries Dean a little, but he just asks, “Do you want a beer?” Gabriel nods and Dean opens two delivering one to the table. He drinks from the other as he starts to brown the ground beef. He works silently humming along with the stereo. He swings his hips a little more than he would normally do with company. He’s half hoping Gabriel will tease him, but he doesn’t hear a word from him.

 

Lilith comes dashing into the kitchen sliding on the tile and stopping at the fridge. She opens that and climbs in, in order to open the freezer door. Standing inside the fridge gives her the height she needs to see inside. “Whoa,” Dean says, turning the stove low before snatching her out of the fridge and letting the door shut. He sets her down on the ground. “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m getting a juice pop for Uncle Adam and Dad,” Lilith says.

 

“Not like that you are not, use the chair,” Dean scolds. He opens the freezer again and pulls out one juice pop. “This is only for Adam, because he needs it. I’m making dinner and Sam can have one _after_.”

 

Lilith nods reaching for the juice pop. “What are you making?”

 

“Chili.” Dean lets her on her way. Dean has barely returned to the stove when Ellen joins him and starts chopping peppers. Dean gets her a beer and says, “Thanks Ellen.”

 

She bumps her shoulder against him and smiles. “It’s my recipe. I just want to make sure you don’t mess it up.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Dean swears, and moves the can of tomatoes with diced jalapeños behind the large can of corn.

 

“Uh-huh.” Her smiles is still there and her voice is light. “It’s good to be here. I think Sam appreciates it.”

 

“Of course he does.” Dean gives her a one arm hug.

 

She is quiet a while as she cuts peppers. “How was the phone call?” Dean glares remembering the phone call. She shakes her head. “Well, you tried. We can’t do anything about them, but it will help me sleep better knowing we tried.”

 

“I just don’t understand, she was their daughter,” Dean hisses.

 

Ellen turns soft eyes on him. “Just leave it Dean, you and I will never understand that sort of thing.”

 

Dean says nothing and falls into silence as he cooks. Castiel comes in the kitchen after a while looking moody, probably from John, and sits with his brother. Dean sets fixings for salad in front of Castiel and instructs him on making it. Castiel stares up at him. “Sam likes salad.”

 

“I’ll help, bro,” Gabriel offers. Dean brings over a plate for Gabriel to cut on and Castiel a beer, kissing him on the head when he sees how well Castiel has cut up the cucumbers.

 

Dean joins Ellen back at the stove, but she mostly has the chili ready, so Dean gets the large French bread cut up and buttered. He gets it into the oven to heat up some. “How’s the Roadhouse.”

 

“I’m ready to get out of that place.” Ellen admits leaning back against the counter as the chili simmers. Dean looks up from the oven. “That wasn’t my place. I just held on to it. I needed it when Jo was younger; I knew that place and the people there. I stayed there because I knew I needed it to get Jo to school and to something better. But now, the influence it’s had on her…”

 

“Flirting with the customers?” Dean smirks leaning back against the counter with her. He lets his gaze fall on Castiel.

 

Ellen smacks his arm and glares at him. “There are good ones that go through that place, but they’re too few, and those aren’t the ones…it’s just no good. I sent her to school, and she comes back to work at the bar.”

 

“I’m sure your mothering only helps the situation,” Dean says earning him another smack. Castiel looks up when he hears it and glares at Dean, telling him silently not to aggravate Ellen. Dean turns his head to look at Ellen. “Jo’s a strong girl. She’s smart. I’m sure she’s okay.”

 

“I know you’re right, Dean,” Ellen admits at first, but her look keeps Dean from grinning about it. “I know that she’s able to take care of herself, and she knows it too. That’s where she gets herself in trouble. When she thinks she’s strong enough or smart enough for one of them, and doesn’t see how cruel they really are.”

 

Dean knows the Roadhouse, he has been there so many times growing up and sometimes he and Sam had stayed there for weeks at a time. Dean had loved it as a kid, learning to shark at pool, playing cards and sneaking cokes from the bar. Then when he got older and presented, it was never the same. He could hustle pool, sneak whiskey and win at cards, but people _touched_ him, cornered him on the way to the bathroom. He knew how to fight thanks to his father and was able to hold his own, but the Roadhouse lost some of its appeal at that age. “Do what you think is best,” Dean says. He looks back to the kitchen table, his gaze focused on the end of his beer bottle as he takes a sip. When he pulls it back he adds, “I’ll talk to her.”

 

“You better,” Ellen states. They fall silent drinking their beers and standing with each other for a while. “So, what’s this I hear about you and Cas?”

 

Dean smiles a stupid smile, his gaze focuses on Castiel. He looks up from the cutting board and his gaze locks with Dean’s.

 

“Damn it! Castiel for someone who uses scalpels on a regular basis…you suck!” Gabriel cries before Castiel slices at the tip of his a finger, and nicks the second. Castiel looks shocked. Dean sets his beer down and hurries to the table. Ellen grabs a dish towel from the rack.

 

Gabriel pulls the cutting board and veggies away from Castiel and then takes the knife from his hand. Just as Dean is taking Castiel’s hand in his and brings the fingers up to inspect. The blood is welling up and covering his fingers and starting to run down his wrist. Dean can’t see much beyond the blood and takes the towel from Ellen when she offers it. He wraps the fingers up and squeezes with one hand. His other hand sliding through Castiel’s hair trying to soothe him. “It’s fine.”

 

Castiel bats his eyes up at Dean a look of shock still in his eyes, the pain still in his face. “It wasn’t deep. I don’t think it was deep.” Dean pets his head a little and holds onto his hand. Castiel leans his head against Dean’s abdomen scenting him.

 

“What’s this? You’re afraid of blood now?” Gabriel asks from some place near the counter. Castiel doesn’t answer and Dean turns a glare at Gabriel. “Hey he’s the kid that fell running around the yard and split his knee open, broke his wrist and lost three teeth and didn’t say anything because he wanted to keep playing.”

 

“I didn’t fall, someone pushed me,” Castiel argues.

 

“Oh are you going to tell me who it was?” Gabriel sasses back and Dean senses an old argument between siblings and decides to stay out of it. He just continues rubbing Castiel’s head and holding his fingers tight.

 

“It was from behind,” Castiel says softly, pressing into Dean’s rubbing. “We were playing Monsters, Demons, Angels. What was I supposed to do?” Castiel peaks at Gabriel, but moves no farther away.

 

Gabriel snorts a laugh. “People thought you were taking the monster role extremely seriously. Lucky, for you I was the mother of monsters.”

 

Ellen sets the first aid kit on the table. She has her eyes on Gabriel as she does so, but looks to Dean after a moment. “Let’s get him clean up. We’ve had enough blood around here lately.”

 

Dean’s gaze drops to Castiel’s and Castiel presses his nose to Dean’s belly. Dean swallows and releases Castiel letting Ellen take over. Dean inches away as Ellen cleans up the blood and inspects the cut. She talks, but Dean doesn’t listen. Dean thinks about Castiel’s eyes that night. He had described the scene as blood, so much blood. This wasn’t that, though, the scene must have been gruesome to affect Castiel like this. Castiel, who is a doctor, is used to blood.

 

“Uncle!” Meg cries as she enters the room. Dean swoops her up before she tackles Castiel and pulls her up into his arms. She giggles in his arms and looks down watching Ellen and Castiel. “Uncle Cas has an owie?”

 

“He cut his finger, making dinner,” Dean replies. He noses a little at her hair to scent her. She doesn’t move away, but doesn’t return the gesture. She keeps watching Ellen and Cas.

 

When Ellen finishes with the bandages, Meg wiggles her legs. “Prince Clarence.” Castiel looks up. “You need a kiss.” Castiel lifts his hand and Meg obliges kissing both of his fingers. She wiggles in Dean’s arms until he sets her on the ground. She climbs up on Castiel’s lap and leans back against him. She starts to chatter at him about owies, and Castiel listens with undivided attention.

 

Dean cannot help smiling a little. He catches Ellen’s eye and he feels a flush on his neck. He turns and goes back to the counter. He checks the chili though there is no need; Gabriel has the salad and bread set out on the counter ready when the chili is. He has a knowing look on his face just like Ellen. Dean pouts a little bit.

 

“I think the chili is ready,” Ellen states. She nudges Dean towards the cabinet.

 

Dean takes out bowls for the chili and dishes for the salads. He sets them in stacks on the counter with the salad and bread. Gabriel is first to the food. Ellen calls the others for dinner. They trickle in slowly, some coming in drying hands on pants and others coming in grabbing food and going back out into the living room, with the number of people at Bobby’s they wouldn’t fit at the kitchen table anyway.

 

Dean gets Castiel and Meg’s food for them. Sam joins them at the table and gets Meg into her own seat while she eats. Lilith is at the table, as well as Gabriel and Jo. He returns to the counter to fix his own plate. Ellen is just finishing with hers and waits for him to get his things; they go out to the living room. Dean sits down on the floor in front of the coffee table; Ellen sits on the second chair, while Adam and John sit on the couch with Bobby in his chair. Ruby giggles at him from her car seat. She kicks her feet at him and wiggles her arms.

 

“Hold on, hon,” Dean says slurping the chili, he licks his lips. He always uses Ellen’s chili recipe, but it’s never as good as when Ellen makes it. He’s not sure what Ellen did while helping him, but clearly it’s more like her chili than his knockoff. When John compliments it, Ellen gives the credit to Dean with just a slight wink.

 

John, Ellen and Bobby talk throughout dinner talking about the going-ons in their lives, the gossip about mutual friends and light hearted things about work. Adam talks a little bit about what his plans are for college and beyond, but he is distracted with his nearing heat, gives short clipped answers, and the older adults leave him alone eventually. Dean listens to the conversation with one ear, the other one on the kitchen. He can’t hear the conversation from the kitchen, but he can hear the tones, the smiles, the talking over each other, good sounds.

 

Ruby starts to fuss the longer she is in her seat, she wants out, but no one wants her crawling around while everyone is eating. Dean gives in earlier than he usually would, letting her lay against his thigh as he finishes the remaining bites of chili and bread. He leaves most of the salad. Ruby snuffles at his legs and wiggles around at his side until she can reach the table. She can’t use the table to stand yet, but she does put her hands on it and sits on her knees. Dean puts a hand on her back to keep her from toppling over. She bounces on her knees.

 

“You’ll get there,” Dean encourages, but he thinks it will be a few weeks, maybe a month before she is table surfing, and even longer before she’s walking. When he finishes eating he lifts Ruby up and helps support her on her feet. She bounces and wiggles. He holds her hips, so she can wiggle her hands and arms. She giggles while testing her range never doubting that Dean won’t catch her if she starts to topple over. He smiles at her giggles and excitement. Dean can feel Ellen, John and Bobby when they look over, but they don’t stop their conversing, they just do so with a floorshow.

 

After a while Ruby tires out a bit, and Dean sits her in his lap petting her hair straight and snuffling it a bit. She grabs on to his ear when he does and holds tight.

 

“Uncle!” Meg’s voice precedes her and Lilith as they run into the room. Meg throws her little body on his back and wraps her arms around his neck, her legs scrambling around his waist. Dean’s ear is still caught, but he has enough sense to grab Meg’s foot before she kicks Ruby. Meg takes the grab as a boost and climbs up until she can look over his shoulder. She grins so wide.

 

“Dad says if we get our jackets, we can go outside until the sunsets. Will you come with us?” Lilith asks coming around to his side. She works her fingers between Ruby’s and Dean’s ear. Ruby releases him and grabs her sister’s fingers. Lilith turns her palm and rubs the inside of Ruby’s hand with her other hand until Ruby releases her. “Please?”

 

“Alright.” Dean shifts Meg until she’s more firmly on his shoulders her hands around his head. Then, he wraps Lilith up in one arm and holds Ruby close with the other, before standing up. The girls make his weight wobble a bit, and he stumbles a little when he gets to his feet, making the stumble more dramatic than it really is to get reactions from Meg and Lilith. John even tells him to be careful. Dean laughs and works his way up the stairs. Lilith squirms against his side, and complains about being too big, but Dean doesn’t put her down. He knows she really likes it. Meg reaches a hand up and touches the ceiling over the stairs. She squeezes her knees around his neck a little harder than before. Ruby just gurgles and babbles in his left arm.

 

When he reaches the room that Sam and the girls’ stuff is, he deposits Lilith on the bed and shrugs Meg off his shoulders and tosses her on the bed too. “Okay jackets.”

 

Lilith huffs and straightens her skirt and hair before going to search for her coat. Meg follows her over and throws her stuff around. Dean peaks through Ruby’s stuff and finds a red coat with a hood. He wraps her up in it. Its early spring: the days are warm enough, but the evenings have a bit of a chill to them. Dean debates a bit in his head and then pulls out a flannel jacket for Sam.

 

“Did Uncle Cas get my navy jacket?” Lilith asks.

 

“I have no idea, if you haven’t found it, then probably not,” Dean says. Lilith has a white one in her hand and she puts it on. Then, she runs off to the bathroom to check it. Meg is still tossing clothes around, but not doing much else. “Meg, jacket.” Meg looks around and finds the closest one, a jean one. She shrugs it on. “Hold it,” Dean says before she moves. “Clean this up.” Meg’s bottom lip immediately pushes out in to a pout. “Sorry sweetheart, but this is Bobby’s house and we don’t leave messes.”

 

Meg’s pout stays in place as she gathers up the clothes and shoves them mostly on top of, instead of, in the bag, but Dean lets it go. When she’s finished she runs out into the hall and then he can hear her on the stairs. Lilith is waiting at the top of the stairs for Dean and they walk down together.

 

The living room is empty, except for Adam, the dishes are gone and everything is tidy from earlier in the day. Adam is on the couch looking worse than ever, blearily eyes and not quite present. Dean would know if he was in heat, so he’s not there yet. Still, Dean crouches in front of him, Ruby perched on his hip. “Hey, bud. How about you get upstairs to lie down? You can take a bath first if you’re up to it.”

 

Adam takes a moment before he focuses on Dean and Ruby. “Dean?”

 

“It’s time for bed,” Dean repeats as gentle as before, but this time it isn’t a suggestion. Adam nods. Dean rises and gives Adam a hand up. He watches Adam stumble up the stairs and listens until he hears the floor creak in the right place.

 

Lilith is still waiting for him, but in the hall near the front door. “Is he okay?”

 

“It’s all normal,” Dean promises, putting a hand on her head.

 

“It’s just- I don’t remember Mama like _that_.” Lilith looks up bright eyes and curious as always.

 

“It’s his first time, so it’s harder on him, but also, having a baby eases it too,” Dean explains.

 

“Omegas have heats to have babies,” Lilith says cautiously. Dean nods. “So once they have one, then…”

 

“Then it’s important to make sure that baby is taken care of,” Castiel says coming into the hall from the front room. He is wearing this stupid sweater that makes Castiel look like a prep-student. Dean hates that it makes his gut swirl, because it looks _so_ ridiculous, but he likes it.

 

Lilith seems to trust Castiel’s answer. “What about Uncle Dean?”

 

“What about me?” Castiel hands Dean his leather jacket. Dean has to juggle Ruby to put it on, but he manages enough.

 

“Your heats aren’t like that either,” Lilith states.

 

Dean stares at her and she stares back. “You don’t know that.”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“No, you don’t,” Dean argues.

 

“What Dean means is that you haven’t been around Dean during his heats,” Castiel clarifies then he looks at Dean. “What Lilith means is that you have said that your heats aren’t bad and that your first heat wasn’t that bad.”

 

“I did?” Dean asks. He knows that he said so before, he just doesn’t remember saying it in front of Lilith, but it could be that she picked up the information a while ago.

 

“Yes.” Castiel looks at Lilith. “Adam’s presented a little later than most omegas, and sometimes that makes the first season worse.”

 

“That’s not all.” Lilith frowns suspiciously.

 

“Well, Dean also has me around,” Castiel says. Dean flashes a look at him. “We’re mates.”

 

“Oh, that helps?”

 

“Yes, what did you think mates are for?” Castiel asks.

 

Lilith shrugs. “Kissing like in the movies.”

 

Dean laughs. “Okay, that’s enough.” Dean snakes around Castiel, opening the front door, and holding it open. Lilith heads down the steps to where Meg is instructing Jo and Gabriel about something, probably a game. Castiel steps out, but waits for Dean taking his hand. Ellen and Sam are on the porch swing. Ellen calls for Ruby so Dean delivers her to them. Castiel goes with him.

 

Dean starts to join the girls and Gabriel in the grass, but Castiel squeezes his hand. Dean pauses and looks up. “What is it?”

 

“Michael called,” Castiel says, he shifts, and guides Dean into the swing next to Sam. The swing creaks a little. Castiel holds one arm of the swing and his eyes on Sam. Dean feels Sam tighten beside him. Dean shifts a bit to put his arm around the back of the swing, keeping it low so Sam doesn’t get embarrassed about Dean’s arm around him. Ellen takes Sam’s hand in one of hers. “First, he confirmed our meeting later in the week, but then he confirmed that arrangements for…”

 

“I don’t want to hear them.” Sam’s voice catches in his throat, but it’s enough to keep Castiel from talking. “Just put me in the car and drive me there when it’s time, all right?”

 

Castiel swallows at Sam’s request. Castiel glances briefly at Dean, but does not let it linger. It is too much like talking about someone while they aren’t in the room, or shortly: rude. “I can do that.”

 

Ellen’s arm sneaks over top of Dean’s and she rest her hand on Sam’s shoulder squeezing it. She nods at Castiel and he scoots back. He lingers a little, but then joins the game on the lawn. Dean wants to join him, because they are happy, but he stays with Sam instead. He feels Ellen squeeze his shoulder too. He relaxes a little and calms. Ellen is strong and she helps Dean remain strong too. He is grateful. He steals a look over Sam’s shoulder at her and she understands.

 

She starts talking again, whatever she and Sam were talking about earlier, something mundane, but it seems to relax Sam and he joins the conversation soon enough. Dean stays close even when Sam seems better.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat, unexpected guests, and weird dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post Saturday. I had a family event. I probably won't post until the 20th. With mother's day and graduations in the next two weeks I don't want to commit to anything. So don't be alarmed if you don't see anything for a while.

Dean wakes up the first time with his lower body on the hard floor of the living room, and his upper body on Castiel. It’s dark, probably sometime after one, but not past two. He has a pretty good internal clock so he trusts that. He lifts his head and looks at the air mattress beside them. Meg is on it her arms and legs spread out and she lays in the wrong direction.

She, her sisters and Sam gave their room up to Ellen and Jo. John might have given his room to Ellen and Jo, but since Adam was so close to his heat, Sam offered to. That put them in the living room with Dean, Castiel and Gabriel. Gabriel took the couch. Ruby was in her playpen in front of the television. Sam, Lilith and Meg had taken the new air mattress that Castiel bought, leaving Dean and Castiel with the one that they had slept on the night before. He isn’t sure how Meg ended up on their bed, or how they ended up on the floor. But, he can’t stay on the floor now that he is awake. 

He sits up and is careful as he maneuvers Meg on the bed putting her on his side of the bed. Then he half wakes Castiel, who tries to crawl back to his place on the bed, but Dean mostly drags him there. Then he stands up, and sneaks off to use the bathroom before returning to the bed. Meg has rolled to the middle of the bed in that time, so Dean lies down on his side of the bed. He closes his eyes and drifts to sleep to the sound and smell of his family. 

The second time he wakes up, the living room is that strange grey color of the early morning, and Dean isn’t sure what woke him. It seems like something familiar to him, but it’s displaced, and it doesn’t come to him for a while. He closes his eyes to return to sleep, but his mind thinks. He can smell Sam and Lilith in their bed, asleep: safe. He can smell Gabriel on the couch, asleep: safe. Ruby is in her playpen, with a wet diaper, asleep: safe. Adam is…Dean opens his eyes and lifts his head. Adam is standing in the door in sweatpants. It’s heat. Dean knows it. He is uncomfortable and embarrassed, but he just stands there looking at the people in the living room. 

Dean slips off the air mattress and stands up, Castiel eye cracks open, but he turns over without truly waking. Dean is quiet as slipping by Sam and Lilith. He puts a finger on his lips and nudges Adam back up the stairs. He puts a light hand between Adam’s shoulder blades. Adam relaxes a little, but his discomfort doesn’t wane.

He leads them to the bathroom, turning the light on and quietly shutting the door. He sits Adam on the toilet. Adam shivers. Shivers are common during heats, the body is sweating and sweat cools, causing shivers. The body temperature doesn’t actually get hotter during a heat, though it feels like that for the omega experiencing it. Dean puts his hand on Adam’s shoulder. “Hey, bud.” Adam lifts his head a little and looks at Dean, but then lets it drop. “Sucks I know, but it’s started now, so that means it will be over soon.”

Adam nods a little, but Dean isn’t sure he hears. “I’m going to start a bath for you. Okay? It will feel good, let you relax a bit,” Dean says before doing as he says. He talks as he works telling Adam that he’ll be okay and he’s doing a good job. He sets the water temperature on cool. 

“I’m going to get a hand towel.” Dean opens the door and walks into Castiel. He has the bag of stuff that he and Gabriel picked up the day before and a hand towel.

“Is…” Castiel’s words are cut short, by Adam’s gasp from inside the bathroom. Dean smells arousal. Dean’s gut curls. He grabs the items from Castiel and shuts the door locking it. 

Dean sets the towel on the counter and looks in the bag he pulls out the lavender and rose oil. He sets the rest of the items to the side, because they are better used in bed. He adds some of the lavender and rose to the bath. He doesn’t talk to Adam anymore, just sets up the bath. When it’s filled enough he shuts the water off and helps Adam to his feet. Adam pulls off his pajama pants and shorts when instructed. Dean helps ease him into the water carefully. Adam lies back against the wall closing his eyes. He sighs. Dean grabs the hand towel from the counter and drops it in the water.

He takes Adam’s place on the toilet seat. He closes his eyes and puts a hand over them leaning his elbow on his legs. 

“I’m sorry,” Adam says so softly. Dean moves his hand and peaks at him. “I’m sorry. He is your mate, I know. I’m not, I don’t think…it was just my body, I didn’t mean…”

Dean sighs and shifts to his knees in front of the tub. He pets Adam’s head and kisses his hair. “It’s alright. I know it’s just instinct.” Dean leans back on his heels. “You stay in the bath and relax as long as you can, okay. When your done go back to bed. I’ll take care of Dad. I’ll take care of you little brother.” Dean stands stretching his back when he does. 

He wants to say something at the door, to tell Adam to stay upstairs and away from Castiel, but he doesn’t. Before he met Castiel, almost every unrelated unmated alpha would arouse him during his heats. He remembers how embarrassing that can be; some of the people he had no interest in, but during his heats their scent would set him off. Sometimes an initial reaction was all that happen, but other times it was blinding and over-powering. Often it was somewhere between the two. It all depended on how compatible he was with the alpha. Then there was Cas, with him it was everything. He felt everything more with Castiel than any other alpha, but he also felt safe and protected. He felt levelheaded with Castiel even while he was crazy with heat. It is everything. 

With these thoughts he tries to reason with his possessive instincts, as he makes his way across the hall. John isn’t in the room though, so he sniffs the air and goes downstairs. He follows the trail to the downstairs bathroom. The shower is on and Dean pushes the door open a crack. “Dad?”

He hears the shower door open, feels some heat seep out from the stall. “Yeah?”

“Adam’s heat started,” Dean says to the door. He looks at the splintered wood of the baseboards around the door. 

“Give me a minute,” John says. Dean shuts the door and shuffles into the living room, Meg is still asleep on the air mattress, but everyone else is gone. Sam and Lilith’s bed is even put away. Seeing that Meg is still asleep, Dean returns to the hall that leads to the bathroom, the stairs and the back door. He sits down on the stairs and waits for his Dad. He scraps at a hangnail, playing with it and twisting it until it bleeds a little. 

John steps out of the bathroom dressed for the day in dark jeans and a dark long sleeve shirt, it’s blue or green, Dean’s not sure exactly. He has his night clothes folded under his arm and his shaving kit. He sets them down on the stairs, but doesn’t join Dean just looks down at him. “Are you certain?”

Dean nods rubbing his hands on his jeans. He looks John in the eyes. “He doesn’t need to share a room with his dad during it either. I know that makes things a little complicated with sleeping arrangements, but we’ll manage.”

John doesn’t argue, probably not wanting to share a room, or bed, with his son while he’s in heat either. “I’ll move my things to Bobby’s room for now.” He looks up the stairs. “How is he?”

“Seems fine. I set him up in a bath and that should soothe him. I told him to head to bed afterwards. I’ll see how he is doing in a while, bring him some breakfast.” Dean watches his father, glad to see the concern. John doesn’t always get everything right, and he had many years where he barely got anything right, but he does care about his family. It is good to see.

John nods and looks to Dean. “And you?”

“What?” Dean asks.

“You’ve taken on a lot here. I just want to make sure that you’re okay.” 

Dean looks up at him trying to find any hints of a trick or a lie. He doesn’t find it. He looks down at his hands and shrugs a little. John sits down next to him. Their shoulders brush, but that’s as far as they go to hugging. They don’t say anything more for a while. There is no reason to explain. 

It’s more comfort from his father than he’s received since he was a child. The scent of him sitting close is enough. Family is like that for Dean. Just as Dean is relaxing, John cups a hand on his shoulder, as though to stand, but he remains seated. “I heard about you and Castiel.”

Dean glances at John, and doesn’t find disapproval, so he takes it for approval, though it’s not really that either. “It’s time.”

“It’s been too long already.” Dean turns his head more in John’s direction, curious because of his words. “It happened a long time ago.”

Dean jumps to his feet. He glares at John. “Leave it.” He stomps out of the hall before John can say anything more. He goes straight through the living room and into the kitchen. That is where everyone else, except Jo, has congregated. Ellen, Gabriel and Meg are making breakfast. Bobby reads over the newspaper, while Lilith looks at the comics. Ruby is in her seat on the kitchen table; Sam is feeding her from one of the baby food jars. 

Castiel is up from his chair and gets Dean a cup of coffee immediately. He leads Dean over to the table and sits him between him and Bobby. “Is the bathroom open?” Bobby asks. Dean nods and Bobby folds up the paper before leaving the kitchen.

Sam sits across from Dean, and he looks at him from around Ruby’s seat. “What?” Dean asks.

“Is he in heat?” 

“Oh,” Dean almost forgot about that. He nods. “Yes. I set him up in the bath and then told him to go to bed when he’s finished. Everyone should give him some space okay?”

Everyone agrees with nods or short answers. Then, they go back to what they were doing. Dean stares at his coffee trying to get over the cold feeling that John’s words brought. Castiel takes his hand after a while and Dean grips it grateful.

Jo stumbles into the kitchen in pajamas and messy hair. She slumps into a seat and puts her head on the table. “Why are we awake?”

“We went to bed at 9, it’s been 9 hours,” Gabriel says setting a plate of eggs scrambled with various veggies, ham and cheese, with toast and slices of oranges in front of Castiel and then a second in front of Lilith and offers the third to Sam who says he’s almost finished with Ruby, so Gabriel hands it to Dean. 

Dean pushes all the mushrooms off onto Castiel’s plate. “They are a good source of vitamin D.”

“A disgusting source,” Dean argues, he isn’t fond of some of the other veggies in the eggs, but he doesn’t mind them enough to not eat them. Castiel gives him his orange slices in exchange. They smile at each other.

Jo looks up at them. “It’s too early for that!”

Dean glares at her. He picks up an orange slice and sticks it in his mouth, the peel sticks out between his gums and he makes a face at her with it. Lilith picks up her orange slice and looks at it curiously. “Mature Dean,” Sam says and Lilith puts the slice aside. He rips the peel off and drops it on his plate. They grin at each other while eating or drinking sips of coffee. 

Gabriel comes over to the table with three more plates and gives one to Jo and another to Sam. He takes Bobby’s seat with his own plate. Ellen takes plates into the living room and Meg follows her. 

“So Adam has gone into heat?” Jo asks. Dean answers her and explains about leaving him alone for a while. Jo’s smile is wicked. “Possessive much?”

“What?” Dean asks.

“My room is next to the bathroom Dean. Do you think I missed what happened up there?” Jo smile grows wickeder.

Dean glares at her half heartedly. “Way to go, bro.” Gabriel laughs waggling his brows. “Two brothers, it’s almost the dream.” Dean kicks at him from under the table, but Gabriel just laughs more. Jo is still smiling and Sam looks a little amused, though he doesn’t join in like he might if Lilith and Ruby weren’t in the room.

It is only Castiel that remains quiet and Dean turns to look at him. Castiel is present enough, but his eyes are thoughtful and reflective. “Cas!”

Castiel’s focus returns. “What?”

“Defend your honor,” Sam suggests.

“Huh…” Castiel looks around the table and seems to work out what is going on. “I don’t think that’s really necessary.”

“Cassie you’re no fun.” Gabriel uses the orange peel to make faces at Castiel this time.

“When I picked them up at the airport Adam had at least a week until his heat. It could have been longer especially with Dean around. So what happened?” Castiel levels a look at his brother and Dean has to put a hand on his shoulder to make him back off. 

“Maybe you were wrong.” Gabriel has a growl in his voice.

“It’s common to have three heats in the spring so to start in February and early March is normal.” Dean moves his hand a little rubbing Castiel’s shoulder. “It’s fine.”

Castiel levels him with a look now and Dean stares back at him. “Oh this could take a while,” Sam complains. Gabriel takes the chance to stand up and collect the plates. Jo follows him to the sink to help him with the dishes. Sam stands up and takes the carseat and Ruby into the living room. He calls Lilith to follow him when she doesn’t.

When they go Dean is the first to lean closer, but Castiel does as well. “What are you thinking?”

Castiel puts a hand on his neck and pulls Dean closer until his lips brush Dean’s ear, it causes him to shiver. “Are you turned on?” Dean tries to pull back, but Castiel holds him in place. “Don’t move.” 

Dean shivers again and feels a thrum of arousal. He growls and starts to struggle. “Stop it,” Castiel orders. He continues to fight Castiel for a little while his arousal grows in reaction to Castiel’s control. He groans.

Dean reaches up and grabs Castiel’s wrist. He can only see Castiel from a corner of his eye, but he levels him with a look as best he can. “Outside.” Castiel nods curtly, and they both let go at the same time and get up together. Castiel let’s Dean take the lead in the hall and to the door, but Dean holds the door open for him and glares back behind him at John. He doesn’t stop until he retreats into the living room. Dean joins Castiel outside on the porch swing. He should have brought a jacket it’s barely seven in the morning and he’s not even wearing socks. 

Castiel wraps his arms around Dean and hugs him close keeping the both of them warm. He wraps his trench coat around the front of them, though it doesn’t fit around both of them it does keep out most of the chill. 

“He was ready to attack you,” Dean warns sliding his arm under Castiel’s shirt and wrapping it around him so his hand rest on his lower back. 

“I just wanted you to notice.” Castiel presses his nose under Dean’s ear and kisses at his jaw. 

“That my arousal’s peaked?” Dean asks.

“Mm,” Castiel says rubbing his nose along the seam of Dean’s ear. “Yes. I held you here.” Castiel runs his nose down to Dean’s neck, but not actually reaching the nape, still Dean understands and shivers a little in fresh arousal. “That doesn’t happen normally.”

“Sometimes,” Dean says between trying to control his breath.

“Maybe, if we were in our bed in our home with those intentions, not in the middle of Bobby’s kitchen, after breakfast, with your family in the next room?” Castiel whispers against Dean’s neck licking him there. Dean groans and pushes away stretching his neck and upper body from Castiel, but not moving his lower body, or the grip he has on Castiel. He doesn’t want to go away from him, but he doesn’t want to be drawn in either. “Do you see?”

“Uh-huh.” Dean nods, settling back down. “You think Gabriel is pregnant.” It is the only thing that makes sense. Gabriel isn’t in heat and if he showed up after his heat it shouldn’t affected Dean even if it affects Adam. So the only thing that makes sense is that Gabriel is pregnant. Dean’s first heat of the year isn’t due until the beginning of March and it wouldn’t fluctuate this dramatically because of another omega’s heat. While they were stationed together his spring heats always synced with Gabriel’s second heat and third heat and during his fall heats Gabriel’s one heat always synced with his first heat. 

There are countless of stories about early pregnancy causing other omegas to go into heat. It is supposed to increase the chances that of babies would be born at the same time, which typically increases the overall survival of babies, at least it increased the chance of survival tens of thousands of years ago. Now it is unnecessary since most babies survive regardless of synced cycles. 

The science is, however, more inconclusive. It is difficult to replicate conditions in a lab, and what is gathered through observing the general population is difficult to read. Omegas that eat, sleep, and live together sync their heats, usually within a single season, so it is difficult to determine if dual pregnancies are because omegas are already in sync or because the first pregnancy causes other omegas to go into heat. Most agree that there is some influence, but that it is hard to measure.

Dean knows what he is feeling, he knows his body, and he relies on that enough to trust his instincts. “My birth control doesn’t come for three more weeks.” 

“So you agree?”

“I don’t know…maybe.” 

“He said that it wasn’t raped,” Castiel reminds tickling his nose against Dean’s throat. “So that means that it was sex.”

“Gabriel wouldn’t have sex during his heat without birth control.” Dean rubs his hand along Castiel’s back. Castiel falls quiet and he stops teasing Dean with touches. He just stays where he is. Dean presses into Castiel and brings his other hand around him. He has an idea of where Castiel’s thoughts are, but he will not share those thoughts. He heard Gabriel already, and he believes him. He has to believe him. “It’s unlikely to even show up on a test this early,” Dean says softly against Castiel’s skin. “We’re just going to have to let it be for now.”

“Dean,” Castiel whines immediately.

“I know. I know, but we can’t do anything until he wants us to. He’ll run. Do you want him to run?” Dean asks.

Castiel is quiet for a while and Dean can feel how upset he is by everything. It makes him angry at Gabriel, but not enough for Dean to confront Gabriel. He feels Castiel shake his head. So Dean just tries to comfort Castiel, it works to a point, and before long they are sitting comfortably together.

Ellen peaks her head out. “Jo’s finished in the bathroom if one of you wants it.” She steps out when she sees them and lets the door close. “What’s this?”

“We shared a room with five people last night and we shared a bed with Meg,” Dean answers. Ellen looks at him suspiciously. “We shared a room with five people, shared a bed with Meg, and there is an omega in his first heat in there.”

“I think that’s only part of the story,” Ellen says, but simply shakes her head. “But it’s the least of my concern.”

“Thanks Ellen,” Dean says, he tries to untangle from Castiel, but he doesn’t make it far, because Castiel will not let him go. He sighs and sits back. “We’ll take the last shift in the bathroom.”

Ellen rolls her eyes to the heavens and starts to retreat, but pauses when a sleek black Land Rover pulls off from the highway and onto the lawn with the other cars. Castiel sits up and takes notice. The windows of the car are darkly tinted, but Dean can see that there is just one person in the front. He steps out of the car and then moves around to open the back door. A beta woman, about twenty-five, steps out. She has red hair that is pinned up. She wears business slacks and a light blouse without a jacket. She smiles at Castiel.

Dean shifts his focus to Castiel. He recognizes her and that’s clear. He seems uneasy about it. “Don’t step any closer,” Castiel orders.

Ellen catches Dean’s gaze. She looks at Dean for information, but he has none. Ellen’s smart enough to hold her tongue until she knows more information.

“Cassie that’s not friendly,” she states. Dean has only heard Castiel’s family call him Cassie, and many times it’s in gest or play. This is different.

“Why were you sent?” Castiel asks.

“Business, mostly. Pops is concerned that you don’t have anything appropriate to wear for tonight or for the funeral.” 

Dean looks at Castiel curiously and then back at Ellen. Castiel never filled anyone in on the plans after Sam said he didn’t want to hear them, so Dean doesn’t know what is happening that night and neither does Ellen. 

The door opens behind her; John, Bobby and Jo join them on the porch. “What’s going on here?” John asks.

The girl looks at the new arrivals causally, she glances briefly at Castiel and then steps forward extending her hand. “Hello, I’m April Kelly. I work for Engill Delta…”

“You don’t work there,” Castiel interrupts. “April is a second cousin. She doesn’t work there because she declined her inheritance.”

“It’s just deferred,” April interrupts. She turns her attention back to John and continues. “I don’t work for the firm, but my grandfather says this is a family matter so he sent family.”

John glances at Dean for more information. “Michael employed his Uncle to handle the funeral and other arrangements. He sent April to make sure that we are prepared?”

April seems to take offense to Dean’s interruption and glares at him until he stops talking. Then, she clears her throat. “Now, is there some place we can sit down to continue this discussion.”

John glances back at the door to the house. He seems to contemplate for a moment, and then turns to Bobby. “Is it alright if we use your front room?”

“I don’t see why it would be a problem,” Bobby says, opening the door and letting John in. April follows after him; Ellen joins them. Bobby looks out at them. Castiel is seething in his spot and Jo waves off the invitation. Dean nods at Bobby. He’ll try to catch up later. Bobby leaves them. 

Dean stands to join Castiel. “Hey…”

“I can’t believe her,” Castiel swears under breath and stomps inside.

This only serves to piss Dean off, he thinks he’s a pretty easy going guy, but being pushed away makes his blood boil. Jo popping up in front of him is the only thing that keeps him from follow Castiel right away. “Who’s the driver? He’s cute.”

Dean looks at the driver who is still standing by the black SUV. He is older than Dean, but maybe only by a few years. He is a neutral beta. “Seriously?”

Jo frowns and waves towards the driver. “Hey do you want to come inside and wait?” 

The driver shifts a little nervously, but it’s clear that he wants to. “Just come inside,” Dean says.

The driver follows them into the house. Jo introduces them and asks for his name. 

“Glen.”

“Glen?” Gabriel peaks in the hall from the kitchen. “Hey, Glen.” He waves them into the kitchen. Castiel is pouting at the table. Gabriel has a stack of cups and a pitcher of tea in hand and he turns to Jo. “Can you please bring this into the front room?”

“Why?” Jo asks suspiciously.

“I’m not setting foot in that room with that bitch,” Gabriel says. Jo smirks at this and takes the pitcher and cups. She leaves the kitchen quickly. Gabriel then turns to Glen and asks if he wants anything.

Dean ignores them in favor of glaring at Castiel until he gets his attention. Then Dean approaches and boxes Castiel in his seat. He doesn’t say a word just stares at him.

At first, Castiel is clearly unsure of what Dean is angry about, but he knows that Dean is angry. Dean lets Castiel figure it out on his own time. The realization is clear on Castiel’s face, wide-eyed and apologetic. “Sorry.”

“Don’t do it again.” Dean puts a hand on Castiel’s jaw drawing him in for a kiss. “Now, what did she do to piss you off like that?”

“She’s a bitch. Or did you forget I said that?” Gabriel replies. He and Glen are sitting at the other side of the table. 

Dean leans back against Castiel’s chair, his arm sliding around the back. “Coming from you Gabe?”

“I know, not the most reliable source, but she is. Isn’t she, Glen?” 

“I really can’t say, boss’s granddaughter, remember?” Glen scratches at his beard.

“She is a bitch,” Castiel says. Dean looks at him in surprise.

“Please stop swearing in front of my children,” Sam says coming into the kitchen with Meg and Lilith in tow. They are all dressed and fresh for the day; Lilith’s hair is even damp still. 

Castiel flushes embarrassed. “I’m sorry, Sam. I’m sorry girls. I shouldn’t say that about any one.” Gabriel rolls his eyes heavenward. Dean squeezes Castiel’s shoulder. Sam and the girls join them at the table. Meg sits in Sam’s lap so she can reach the table easily; when Lilith sits she introduces herself to Glen. He looks a little uneasily towards Sam, before returning the introductions. “There that’s it.”

“What’s it?” Dean asks.

“April is a betas who think that she is better than omegas because she’s a beta,” Castiel explains. “She loves alphas and will do whatever they want, and she’ll treat other betas as equals, but she is hateful towards omegas.”

“See horrible.” Gabriel smiles bitterly. “She is of age with Inais and Bart. She was in school with them and she spent a lot of time at the house in middle and high school. I helped Michael run the house back then, taking care of my brothers and sisters, and she was disrespectful. Never listened. Sometimes did the exact opposite of what was asked. That was frustrating, but I didn’t worry too much about it, because Bart and Inais were good kids and she mostly stayed out of trouble. It was when Inais presented as an omega, that’s what bothered me. She wanted nothing to do with him, acted like he was a ghost whenever he was in the room. Made comments about things moving on their own and other kids joined in. Inais took it good natured at first, but it broke him down after a few months. He was in middle school, newly presented and lonely. It made me angry, but I held my tongue. During his first heat, Michael had to pick him up from school and he brought him into work one afternoon. He was holding it together, until Michael left us alone, and then Inais lost it. He was just a mess, but he never said a word, so I just thought he was upset about his heat, like I had been. It wasn’t until after we were home that Bartholomew told us what happened.” Gabriel stops talking though and doesn’t move to continue the story.

“What happened?” Lilith asks.

Gabriel looks reluctant to answer. Dean sees it in his eyes; he is still trying to take care of his little brother. Dean’s met Inais and he’s a really well adjusted guy. He will go to reserves in a few months and like most of his older siblings he will finish his undergrad and go into graduate school. School is not a requirement for inheritance, but it is the natural path for them to take. Inais had his heart set on helping injured soldiers walk again at least that is what he said that last time he was on leave, the time before that he was set on teaching special needs children. Dean can see him doing either.

“April saw that Inais had slick on his pants and made a spectacle of it during free period,” Glen says a flush on his neck and cheeks. “He wasn’t the first omega to present, but he was the first to go into season in our class. So everyone was teasing and joking about it. Even after he left for the day, it was all anyone would talk about. If something was wet, then everyone said Inais was there. Things like that. It was stupid of us. Stupid kid stuff.”

“You were kids.” Gabriel slaps his hands on the table. “You were kids, so it wasn’t stupid. It was important. It was horrible.”

“Sounds rough,” Dean agrees. 

“Do you understand, Lilith?” Sam asks. She looks up at him with bright eyes, clearly understanding the embarrassment and shame more acutely than the adults. The kid stuff is her stuff. “It’s important to always be kind no matter what.” Lilith bobs her head and chews on her lip in thought.

Jo comes back into the kitchen satisfied by her trip to the front room. She joins them at the table. “She’s a joy,” Jo rolls her eyes. “But, she can probably pick out a dress just fine. So, whatever.”

“She can probably do that. I just don’t understand why they sent her,” Castiel sounds bitter. Dean rubs his thumb against a knot in Castiel’s neck.

“They didn’t,” Glen speaks up. “Mr. Engill just mentioned it to Mr. Engill. April was there. She took the initiative, says that’s why they were talking about it around her.”

“Mr. Engill and Mr. Engill?” Jo laughs at little at that. 

“Yeah, it’s a nightmare at business meetings,” Gabriel agrees. 

“Were they?” Castiel asks Glen.

“I wasn’t there.” Glen shrugs. “It was a family matter.”

“How many were at the meeting?” Gabriel asks.

“Less than I expected.”

Gabriel seems to understand that and replies, “Michael emphasized privacy and leaving them alone.”

Something sparks in Glen’s eye and then he laughs a little. He then explains that April had gone to the meeting and left shortly after a little angry, and requesting to driven here. “Taking initiative.”

“What’s initiative mean?” Lilith asks.

“Uncle Bobby has a dictionary on his shelf,” Sam replies. She slips out of her chair and leaves the room. 

“So she came here because Michael kicked her out of the meeting?” Castiel frowns. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and sends a text message to Michael. He sets the phone on the table. 

Lilith returns to the kitchen with the dictionary, putting it on the table in front of Sam. She opens the book to the i’s and flips through until she finds the word. Then, she reads the definition as well as she can. Then, she spells the word. She looks up at her Dad. “It’s the first definition?”

“That’s correct.” Sam hugs her with one arm. He smiles at her, but Dean knows it’s not a true smile. She knows it too.

“You make her look words up in the dictionary?” Gabriel asks.

“It’s a good skill,” Sam argues. 

“She likes it.” Dean smiles at Lilith and she smiles back. He ruffles her hair when she sits back down in her chair. “And Cas likes it when she helps him on the crosswords.” Castiel doesn’t respond to that and Dean is concerned, but he doesn’t say anything about it in front of everyone else. 

Jo, Glen and Gabriel continue talking. Sam contributes a little bit, but mostly he is quiet. Lilith sits and listens, with only the occasional question. Meg seems content to sit on Sam’s lap making up stories with songs, about the animals printed on Sam’s sweater. 

Castiel gets up when his phone rings and takes the call into the living room. Dean slips into his seat and joins in the conversation. He has half a mind on other things, but does his best to stay present.

Ellen returns before Castiel does. She gives a stiff smile. “John’s sending her off.”

“What happened?” Dean asks curiously.

“She’s a little disrespectful about the situation, and ruffled John up too much. So he’s sending her off.” Ellen puts a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I think perhaps, Jo and I could take the girls to get something to wear.”

“Wear?” Sam turns his head to the side confusion clear. “What’s going on?”

“Sam,” Ellen sounds so sympathetic it makes Sam’s eyes cloud up.

Dean clears his throat getting Sam’s attention. “They need something to wear for the vigil and the funeral.” Sam starts crumbling at his words, but he soldiers on. “She’s asking permission to take the girls, Lilith and Meg, shopping. Is it okay?”

Sam stares at Dean for a while and then looks at Ellen, his face blank and hollow. “Do you understand what Dean said?” Ellen asks.

“You want to take Lilith and Meg shopping?” Sam asks. Ellen nods in agreement though Sam’s skipped over the first part. “Of course you can take them shopping. You don’t think it’s too much trouble?”

“Of course not, I’ll go too,” Jo says helpfully. “What do you think Lilith? Meg?”

Meg agrees immediately to go with Jo. Lilith looks at her father for a while before agreeing. “Okay go get your jackets and shoes,” Ellen instructs. Meg slips off Sam’s lap and runs out of the room. Lilith hesitates, but follows Jo when she stands to get her jacket and shoes. 

Dean can hear John walking April out to the front door, and Bobby joins them in the kitchen. He stops looking around when he sees Glen. “Aren’t you the driver?”

“Oh, oh!” Glen jumps to his feet. “I forgot. Thanks. Nice to meet you. See you around Gabe.” He hurries out of the kitchen and tells John to hold the door for him.

Gabriel is smiling in mirth. “That kid has dog brains, I swear.”

“Is he a relative of yours too?” Bobby looks a little pale at the thought.

“Not that one.” Gabriel shakes his head. “But we have a lot of friends.”

Bobby grumbles and goes into the fridge pulling out a few beers. “There’s gotta be a game on.” He scrubs at his neck and wanders out into the living room.

“Why don’t you go with him Sam-o,” Gabriel suggests. Sam takes it as a command and slinks off after Bobby. John walks by the kitchen into the living room after them. Gabriel turns to Dean. “Does Sam have anything here to wear?”

“No.” Dean shakes his head. Castiel had packed bags for all of them, but from what he packed for Dean, he knew that Castiel didn’t pack anything for Sam to wear to a funeral, perhaps something for the vigil, but not the funeral.

“Didn’t think so. What about you and Cas?” Gabriel asks. Dean shakes his head. “Alright, want to go grab some things with me?”

“Dean needs to stay with his brothers,” Castiel says returning to the kitchen. He has his coat in hand and he waits in the door. “So it’s you and me, bro.”

Dean smiles a little when Castiel uses the term bro. He tacks it on to the end of his sentence as a last thought. He tilts his head and tries to appease his brother. Gabriel, for his part, seems amused as well and he agrees. “Can I drive?”

“Absolutely not,” Dean glares at both of them. Castiel comes into the kitchen and gives Dean a kiss goodbye. Dean flushes because it’s sweet and domestic, but also because he’s turned on a bit. Could Gabriel really be pregnant? 

He ends up snoozing on the couch in the living room with Ruby nestled against his shoulder and arm. Bobby watches a hockey game from his chair. Sam has gone upstairs an hour ago to pine in private. John disappears when Dean starts to nap, and he isn’t sure if that was a few minutes ago or over an hour. The house is quiet in a way that it hasn’t been for days. It’s peaceful. It lulls Dean to sleep. 

He’s in one of those naps where sometimes he’s aware of his surroundings, he hears the television, can feel Ruby against him. Other times he drifts more deeply to sleep, but is always slightly aware of his surroundings, hearing clips from the television in his dreams, and knowing that he can’t change positions since Ruby is with him. 

It’s when he is more asleep than awake where he dreams that he’s carrying around a baby, a few hours old with peach fuzz on her head. He hasn’t dreamed of her in a while, but he doesn’t find it strange. He just does normal things in his dream like tidying Cas’s research into a stack and setting it in his office, but he has his baby in his arms. It makes tasks difficult like he can’t mop well with her in his arms, but he won’t let her go. If he lets her go they will take her away. She doesn’t make a noise or do anything; she’s just a weight in his arms. He’s aware for a moment that it’s Ruby’s weight on his shoulder that he’s feeling, but it fades back to his dream and it’s just his baby.

He decides that he should turn the television off because the commercials are always loud and no one is in the apartment except for him. He doesn’t want the commercials to wake the baby. He doesn’t actually make it to the television in his dream, the way most dreams are he decides to turn it off and it’s off. Now he’s in the living room with the television off and Castiel’s research cleaned from the coffee table. His baby starts to shift in his arms so he looks down at her. She is young, so young. He brings her close and sniffs her. It’s Ruby, just for a moment, but fades again to his baby. She whines, she starts to sniff. He thinks to soothe her, but he finds it’s difficult because his arms are heavy with a weight. He says shh, shh, but he’s not sure if it’s out loud, or just in the dream.

His baby starts moving more, whining and trying to get his attention. He’s right there and he tries to soothe her, but she’s too far. She’s too far again. She’s still in his arms he can feel that, but she’s too far away. He can’t help her. Then, They are there tall, slightly shadowed with long hair and pretty smiles. They want her. He’s had enough time and They try to take her. He holds on tight and snarls at They. He bares his teeth and growls. 

“Damn it, Dean!” 

Dean’s eyes fly open and John is above him trying to pick Ruby up. She’s whining because she’s wet and needs a change. Dean lurches forward waking violently from his dream and holding Ruby tight to him. 

John swears again. “I was trying to let you sleep.”

Dean looks up at John, his heart is pounding and his ears are ringing. He relaxes his arms. Ruby seems unaffected, but she is fussy about being wet. John picks her up. “Sorry girl, Dean is having a moment.” He lifts Ruby up and lets her rest against his chest. He heads upstairs to change her.

Normally, Dean would be upset with John, but he still has the dream in his mind. He scrubs his hands over his face and then into his hair. He tugs it gently. He starts to calm down. He thinks about his dream, the baby it wasn’t really her, it was just a baby, he knows what she looked like, and in the dream she was generic looking. He sighs and lies back down. It’s only then that he realizes that Bobby is in the room: was in the room the whole time.

“You alright, son?” Bobby asks.

“Yeah, yes,” Dean says, but he knows he’s not. He is still shaken from the dream. It brought him back to that moment. He hates it. “Sorry about that.”

“‘s okay,” Bobby says softly.

Dean looks over at him. He feels cold and lonely. It’s how he normally feels when he dreams of her, but usually Castiel is there. He presses close to Dean and lets Dean scent him until it goes away. When it doesn’t they go into the kitchen and eat pie against the counter or they sit in the living room and let the television run. It’s been a while since he’s had a dream and Castiel wasn’t around. 

It must be all the loss and grief in the house that has it on his mind. “I miss her.”

“Of course you do.” Bobby is watching him with a careful look. He knows that look; he’s worried about Dean, but he knows better than to poke a Winchester. 

“I think about her all the time, but it doesn’t always bother me. Sometimes, like holidays or the first day of school, her birthday.” Dean clenches his fists against his thighs. He looks up at the ceiling it’s dull and faded. It is peeled a little in the corners. It makes Dean feel better. He spent so much time at Bobby’s as a kid, this place is home. “It’s stupid.”

“It’s not.” Bobby’s voice is quiet and sympathetic.

“It is. I know she’s safe. I know they take care of her. They love her. But I worry. I miss her.” Dean bites at his cheek and listens with half an ear in case John returns. “He said I should be over it by now.”

Bobby is quiet for a long time and when he speaks his voices tight and hollow the way they get when emotions are too strong to really hold back. “She was your baby. Your child. Of course you miss her and of course you worry. It’s normal. But just the same way she’s your baby, you’re his and he worries about you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Dean swallows against his throat. He doesn’t like to hear Bobby so upset. He looks over at Bobby tilting his head up and back to do so. “He sucks at it though.”

“To tell you the truth, he feels pretty helpless about it, we all felt that way, feel that way, and when you want to help, but can’t, sometimes you end up doing and saying stupid things.” Bobby points a thumb at the stairs. “Do you think he doesn’t go a day without thinking about Mary? Missing her? He just worries. Now he has Sam to worry about. Sam and the girls. He has them to worry about too.”

Dean nods his head against the arm of the couch, putting the heels of his hands to his eyes he covers them, but he doesn’t press. “If I’m married and settled, then he can worry less right?”

Bobby agrees with a small hum. Dean keeps nodding because he understands, he does. He just wishes sometimes that he or John were the type to talk about it. Then, he realizes that he doesn’t wish that, because that would just be weird, or he’d be Sam. Not happening. He sighs and lets his arms drop, one falls to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have little bunnies in my head if people want to take them. I will probably try to write something about them later, but I have other projects for now.
> 
> First bunny, Lucifer using Mary as a vessel and Michael using John as a vessel, after the fire, and they raise Sam and Dean. Perhaps have a few kids of their own. 
> 
> A second idea is that Castiel lived as Thor for a long time. Since Castiel is the Angel of Thursday, and Thursday is literally Thor's Day. Naomi said that Castiel messed up several times before. So I think that perhaps this could be one of the times. And it has been erased since.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family heads to the vigil at the community center.

He dresses in causal clothes: dark jeans, and a dress shirt covered by his leather jacket. It’s nice enough to not be everyday clothes, but not overly so. He is clean shaven and he looks more put together than he has in a while. He steps into the living room. The girls are in dresses; Meg’s is black and simple. She really likes her new shoes because they have thick bows on them. She shows them to anyone who will look. Lilith’s is a deep dark blue dress with black trimming and a black sash around the middle that ties into a bow in the back. She has black tights on her legs and she likes her shoes because Jo let her get ones with a small heel. She has a black ribbon in her hair tied up at the top. Ruby is in a simple black dress with a lot of lace. She is usually in jumpers or onesies so the look is different on her, but she doesn’t seem to notice. Jo is holding her and she has a black skirt that goes to her ankles and a maroon and black blouse on the top. 

They are the first ones ready. They wait on the couch for everyone else. Ellen is getting herself ready after helping with the girls, and is upstairs. John is ready, but he has taken on the chore of getting Sam ready, and they are upstairs as well, using Bobby’s room. Bobby is flirting around the living room and kitchen not quite ready, but it will not take long for Bobby to dress and in the meanwhile he is pacing and trying to find things to keep him busy.

Castiel and Gabriel had gone to the front room to get ready and Dean wanders in to the room to see how they are doing. They are both dressed. Castiel is in slacks and a button down shirt with a matching tie. He doesn’t have a jacket on or one ready to put on making the outfit more causal than business. Gabriel is wearing slacks too, but he is wearing a dark sweater over a collar shirt. They are sitting at the table on speaker phone listening to instructions on what the plans are for that night.

Dean slips into the room and sits back against the table next to Castiel. He doesn’t look up at Dean, but puts a hand on Dean’s knee resting it there. Gabriel gives him a salute.

“There will be refreshments in the center and people are encouraged to talk, grieve with each other. Michael plans to speak and there will be a chance for friends and neighbors to talk as well. No one is obligated to speak, but if someone in the family feels compelled to offer his or her voice it would be appropriate at that time, there will be time tomorrow as well.”

“Dad will speak…” Dean says. “Ellen might. I can as well, but I don’t think Sam will be able to.”

“I see that Mr. Winchester has joined us,” the man, Castiel and Gabriel’s Uncle Thanatos, says over the phone. Dean’s met him at family functions, but he doesn’t know him that well. He is an alpha that has this way about him that makes people submit without ever having to display dominance. They say only weak alphas need to display dominance, strong alphas are dominant without having to do anything. Most people think that means the alpha has two dominant alpha genes, but this is a misconception. An alpha with one dominant alpha gene and one recessive omega gene are just as likely to be strong alphas. Thanatos has alpha and omega children, so that means he has to have a recessive omega gene, but he is the ultimate alpha in ways that are hard to believe until meeting him.

“Yes, he’s here,” Castiel replies taking Dean’s hand and squeezing it. 

“Good, I wanted to make him and you aware that there seems to be some counter protesters that have decided to stake out at the local park. The typical sort that chant ‘Thank Chuck for Dead Omegas’ and believe that the death of an omega is Chuck’s way of punishing humans for there sins. Michael attempted to have them removed, but they have a petition to assemble, so it’s their right to be there.” 

“Chuck doesn’t care if omegas can vote,” Gabriel grumbles. 

“That is not our concern. They are allowed to stand there, and we are allowed to have a vigil. That is our concern. They will not be close to our activities, so they may go unnoticed, but I just wanted you to be informed, because of Sam.” 

“Sam is even less likely to notice them. He’s been walking around in a daze since this morning. He will be at the vigil, but I’m not sure he will be aware of it let alone people at the park,” Dean says. He doesn’t realize his grip is tight until Castiel his rubbing the back of it and the thumb. Dean relaxes his grip.

“That’s understandable. Okay, the cars should arrive at the hour. I need to take care of the candles. When you arrive, Michael should find you and he’ll be around to get you where you need to go.” 

“Okay, thank you for your help Uncle.” 

“Of course.” He pauses, but doesn’t hang up. “I have found a grief counselor, Mosley, that specializes with the death of a mate. I suggest Tessa for Sam. Mosley is good with children, so I recommend her for the girls. I also suggest that you use Mosley for family sessions.”

Dean perks up when he hears that. “Hey, thanks, thank you sir.”

“I think it’s about time you start calling me Uncle.” 

Dean flushes and looks at Castiel, but sees that Castiel said nothing to him. He nods and then says, “Yes, of course, thank you Uncle.”

The line falls silent and Gabriel is grinning. “He likes you.”

“He does?” Dean looks up.

“Oh yeah. He didn’t give Nick or Nathanial permission to call him Uncle.” Gabriel is still grinning wide. “Eve calls him Uncle, but I’m not sure he gave her permission to do so. He allows her to, but he wants you to.”

Dean feels pleased in a way that seems stupid. He doesn’t know why it feels good for Castiel’s Uncle to like him, but he still feels that way. Castiel stands and moves closer. Gabriel leaves with minimal teasing: “Can’t you wait for me to leave the room, shesh.”

He leans forward until his face is pressed against the crook of Castiel’s neck. He takes a deep breath. Castiel massages his hands over Dean’s lower and mid-back, up to his neck and shoulders. He has been looking for this since he left the bathroom, or maybe even before that. When everyone returned to the house it was a whirlwind of activity. People ate lunch. Dean took some up to Adam and stayed around to give the kid some company. Then everyone was getting ready for the vigil. He has been increasingly anxious since his nap on the couch. He feels that it is a little silly to be anxious about a candlelight vigil, but he is worried about Sam, and he is worried about being worried about Sam. He just needs a moment with Cas. 

They stay together until they hear cars pull up to the house. By that time, Dean is pretty boneless and a little doped up on Castiel’s scent, and hormones, but it’s good. Dean is relaxed and ready. They pull apart and Castiel straightens out Dean’s shirt and jacket, while Dean fiddles with Castiel’s collar. When there is a knock at the front door they finally stand up and exit the room. Bobby is already at the door Ellen is with him, and Gabriel stands at the entrance of the kitchen.

The man at the door is dressed like a chauffeur and Castiel shows no indication of knowing him. He greets Bobby and Ellen politely and says that the cars are ready. Ellen retreats to the living room, while Bobby and Gabriel go outside to the porch. Castiel follows after them, but Dean waits until Ellen and Jo filter out with the girls, Meg in Jo’s arms and Ellen carrying Ruby. Lilith is at Sam’s side, followed by John who has a firm grip on Sam’s shoulder. Sam looks dazed, and out of place. Dean reaches to Sam, and Sam leans into him like a Great Dane. Sam’s head falling on Dean’s shoulder and his body draping over him. John holds on until he’s sure that Dean has a grip on him. He slips by them and outside. Lilith stays right with them.

“Sam, Sammy.” Dean licks at his lips they’re so dry. He swallows. “Hey, come on it’s going to be fine. We’re just taking a car ride. Okay? No big deal.”

Sam nods against his shoulder. It stills and then he pulls his head back looking at Dean. “It’s a vigil, Dad said.”

“Well that’s later; right now it’s just a car ride. Can you do that?” Dean asks he can smell the anxiety on his brother, but he doesn’t say no, he just nods a little. Dean doesn’t let him change his mind. He forces Sam to his feet and makes him walk. Lilith takes his hand, and Dean thanks her quietly. Sam’s eyes fall to their hands and then he looks up at Dean determined in a way that he wasn’t before. He steps out of the house mostly on his own and Dean follows behind. Bobby is there to lock the door behind him.

“…A little girl that he wouldn’t leave her Dad. Got it?!” Gabriel is shorter than the driver that he is telling off, but he is glaring. He is also an Engill, basically the driver’s boss, so he relents. John, Ellen and Jo mingle around the cars: three black Cadillac Esclades Castiel is removing the girls’ seats from the van with the help of another driver. “Meg would you like to ride with me?”

“Yes, my Gabe.” Meg slips from Jo’s arms and barrels into Gabriel’s legs. Gabriel lifts her up and sets her on his hip. He says something to her and she whips her head around and calls, “Is it okay, Daddy?!”

Sam looks vacant, and turns to Dean. “Three cars and eleven of us.” 

Sam looks unsure and steps down from the porch to the grass, with Lilith. Gabriel puts a hand on Sam’s shoulder when they join him. Dean goes over to the van to help Castiel, but he’s already got Meg’s car seat and Lilith’s booster seat out. Dean picks up Meg’s seat and carries it over to the car that Gabriel is standing by. He sets it up in the seat behind the driver and makes sure that it’s properly in place.

Dean straightens up and looks at Gabriel and Sam. They have agreed on the seating arrangements. Jo and Ellen will join Gabriel and Meg. Dean is riding with Sam and Ruby. While John, Bobby and Lilith ride together. Castiel nixes the idea of riding with Dean and says that he will ride with John and Bobby. Dean looks at him suspiciously, but says nothing as he helps Castiel put the other car seats in the correct cars. 

“They had Sam and the girls in one car, Gabriel, and us in another and everyone else in the third car,” Castiel explains softly. “It’s better this way, like one family.”

Dean nods and understands now. It’s one of the weird power plays that the Engill family may or may not use on each other. Dean doesn’t see why the seating arrangement in the cars matter, but he is glad that he will be in the car with Sam. So he lets Gabriel and Castiel have their way about it.

Sam has Ruby in his arms when Dean joins them in their car. Dean takes her and puts her in her baby seat. She wiggles her hands in protest so Dean gives her a fluffy toy to snuggle with. He tells the driver what music to put on, classic rock of course.

Dean sits up in the middle row with her for a while, but she eventually falls asleep. So he moves back to the back row. Sam smiles at him gratefully. He tugs at the wedding band on his finger, twisting it and turning it, but not removing it. “Are we going to see the house?”

“We’re supposed to, but if you aren’t feeling up to it, you can stay at the community center, or you can go as close as you want.” Dean reassures, he keeps his eyes on Ruby. He is not concerned about her, but he wants to give Sam some space if he wants it.

“I think I can. I want to.” 

“Okay, we can go. I’ll be there, the girls, we’ll go together.” Dean sees Jess’s cheeks bones in Ruby’s and her lips, the jaw is Sam’s, but overall she is a mix of the two.

“I won’t go in,” Sam states. “I won’t go in that house. Not without her. I won’t. I won’t.”

Dean nods and reaches for Sam. He grabs his wrist and holds tight. He can feel Sam’s gaze on his face so he looks up. Sam looks so completely lost. So empty. Dean holds out his arms and tells Sam to come with a look. Sam goes immediately, tucking up against Dean and smelling him. Dean feels Sam shake, but he doesn’t hear crying, he doesn’t smell tears. Dean holds him for the remainder of the ride. Sometimes he sings little snips of the radio, but mostly he just comforts Sam.

When they arrive to the community center, the cars park in the lot. Dean releases Sam and guides Sam back into a seated position. “Okay Sam?”

Sam doesn’t look like it, but he does nod. “I want to do it.”

“Okay. Don’t worry. We’re just going to get out of the car and I’ll stay with you. We’ll go into the community center. You will probably see some of your neighbors, friends, and co-workers. You don’t have to say or do anything. It’s up to you alright? If you want I can just take you around and introduce you to Castiel’s family,” Dean explains patiently to Sam. He gets another nod in response. “I was going to have you hold Ruby. Would you want to hold her?” 

“Yes!” Sam sounds relieved with the idea. He looks to the middle of the car to where Ruby is still in her seat. “Yes, that will, that’s good.”

Dean relaxes a little bit. He thought that giving Sam the simple task of holding Ruby would help Sam stay focused and relaxed. Besides that having his baby close to him will trigger his alpha-father hormones. That might help keep the grieving-mate away. He hopes. 

The driver opens the car door for them and Dean gets out before helping Sam out. Then he gets Ruby out of her seat. He lifts her up and puts her in Sam’s arms. He brings his daughter close scenting her. Dean gives Sam a moment with her, until he tucks her up against his shoulder. Then Dean leads Sam over to the sidewalk in front of the community center. It’s a small center where neighbors hold yoga classes, summer movie nights and the Girl Scouts have their meetings. It has a lobby and two rooms that can be made into one big room by opening the wall between the two. From the rooms there is a clear line of sight to a swing set and play ground and farther behind it is a park with grassy knolls and a duck pond. At the front of the community center is a well manicured lawn with a walkway up towards the front doors. Dean leads them to the front of the walkway, Jo and Ellen are already waiting for them and Bobby is making his way over from his car. Dean looks around for the others, but doesn’t see them.

Ellen takes Sam’s free hand when they meet up. This lets Dean step away for a moment to look for Castiel or his father. “It’s alright,” Bobby says when he joins up with them. He tugs a bit at his dress shirt. “John’s just giving the girls a pep talk.”

“What about Cas and Gabe, where are they?” Dean asks.

“Yes, where are my brothers?” Zachariah’s grating voice washes over Dean making him shut his eyes before he turns towards him. Zachariah is standing alone, but up by the lobby doors, Michael is talking to someone inside, and Eve is standing next to him waiting. “Oh don’t look so upset. We have to be a united family, don’t we?”

Dean glares at Zachariah hoping to wipe the grin off his face, but that doesn’t work. “Michael made you come, didn’t he?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Zachariah says with a smile. “It’s my job.”

Ellen and Bobby seem displeased by the display, but before anything more can be said, John and the girls join them and Eve is coming down the walkway just ahead of Michael. Dean darts his eyes around the parking lot looking for Castiel or Gabriel once more. He looks at his father questionably, but it’s clear that he doesn’t know what’s going on.

“Dean, hello.” Eve steps forward and hugs Dean. She kisses his cheek. “I’m so sorry,” She speaks softly as she steps back. The most stunning thing about Eve is always her eyes, bright, full of life and love. She has long hair that curls down past her shoulders. She always smells like cookies, not because that’s her scent, but because she’s always baking. 

After she steps back Michael steps forward with a handshake, but he stops when he starts to step forward. He sniffs the air and stays back. Dean is quick to introduce Michael to everyone he hasn’t met, and Eve to everyone. Lilith seems fascinated with her, and stands firm against John’s leg, shy (for the moment). Sam is treated with a hug as well and he clings to her for a few moments. Dean looks at Michael anticipating a reaction, but Michael just meets Dean’s gaze, knowingly. Is it because he knows grief? Or just because he knows Eve.

“Hey bros,” Gabriel’s voice breaks Eve and Sam’s hug. Sam turns his nose into Ruby and takes comfort from her. Castiel is with him and they join them from the parking lot. Dean looks at Gabriel first, but then looks at Castiel. He can typically read Castiel like a book, but he doesn’t give any clues this time. Castiel moves to stand next to him which is welcomed. Dean feels his heart rate settle against his chest. 

“Come on let’s get inside,” Eve suggests leading the group up the pathway. Ellen and Jo follow first, but Sam is right behind them. After that they all move sort of together, but John, with Meg, and Bobby pull ahead while Castiel and his brothers fall a little behind. 

Dean sneaks a look from the corner of his eyes. Lilith reaches out for Dean’s hand. He looks down at her and she gives a little smile and a squeeze of her hand. Inside the community center the walls that separate the rooms and the lobby are folded up and pulled away leaving one large space. There is a podium and microphone in one corner and next to it on the wall a slideshow: pictures of Jess and the family. There is a section with a few tables and chairs, not many, just enough to provide a place to sit if needed. There is a table of water, teas and coffees, as well as candles and lighters for later in the night, but for the most part the room is open so that people can mill around and talk to each other. 

“Uncle Dean!” A little girl with curls races over to him. She is wearing a dark green dress, black tights and the sweetest smile. 

He reaches for her when she is close enough and lifts her up over his head. Then, brings her down and kisses her cheek. “Lilith this is Bess.” Bess is Eve and Michael’s youngest daughter just barely two. She hugs him and sniffs at his neck. 

“Bess,” Michael says from behind them. He has a fond look in his eyes, but his tone is a little scolding. 

“Hi Daddy,” Bess replies all bright smiles.

“Sweetheart, you’re supposed to be a lady, tonight.”

Bess flushes and hides her face against Dean’s chest. “Sorry Uncle.”

Dean soothes her with soft pets to her head. He exchanges a look with Michael before accepting the apology.

“Lilith?” Dick says. He is wearing a suit that is a smaller version of Michael’s, his brown hair slicked to one side. He stands half a head shorter than Lilith. “Why are you here?”

Lilith looks wide-eyed at Dick and her mouth parts just a little. She is silent for a long time. Dean clears his throat. “Lilith is my niece…”

“She was _your_ mom?” Dick looks wide-eyed and completely shocked. 

A loud long whine comes from Lilith. She chokes on her tears and is shaking with sobs. Dick jumps forward and hugs her around her shoulders. “Sorry, sorry I didn’t mean…sorry I didn’t know. I didn’t.” Lilith keeps crying, but she doesn’t try to move away from Dick. “Please don’t cry.”

Dean shares another look with Michael. “What’s going on?” John Winchester growls from behind Dick. Dean looks up to see that the entire family is watching them including Castiel’s youngest siblings and the rest of Michael and Eve’s children, Ryan Silver and Fate.

Dick growls back at John. John balks a moment. 

“Richard Roman Engill,” Michael scolds more forcefully this time. He steps forward to pull Dick away. Lilith whimpers at once, but pauses after a second and wipes at her eyes. Dean crouches down next to her. Bess, still attached to him, takes the chance to move away. “Lilith, are you alright?”

Lilith nods and leans into him. Dean reaches for her and pulls her into a hug. He looks over to Michael and Dick. “You know each other?” Dean asks. He only gets nods from the two of them. “You didn’t know she was my niece?” 

“No. I’m sorry, Uncle. I’m sorry, Dad.” Dick toes at the ground he looks back at John and apologizes to him as well. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make her cry. I was just surprised. I’m sorry, Lilith.”

“I didn’t cry because of you, stupid.” Lilith wipes at her cheeks the tears have stopped, but her cheeks are still wet. 

“But.” Dick frowns unsure. “You did cry. So sorry.”

“Thanks.” Lilith reaches out her hand and Dick takes it. She leads him over to John and introduces them. 

Dean stands up stretching his legs unsure. He watches Dick lead Lilith over towards his Uncle Josiah next. He looks at Michael uneasily. “Both your parents were alphas?” Michael asks softly.

“Yeah,” Dean replies. He and Michael look at each other for a long time. 

It is supposed to be a myth that people can find their mates before they present, but many people believe it. People also believe that they can predict a gender before presentation, barring a DNA test, it is impossible to know for sure. Sam and Jessica’s daughters will either be omegas or alphas as will Michael and Lilith’s, they all carry a recessive beta gene, and therefore they can only pass on recessive beta genes. Anyway, he doesn’t want to speculate on anything involving two kids in kindergarten, especially not when one is his niece and the other is practically his nephew, will truly be his nephew once he and Castiel finish their claim. He and Michael part ways without saying anything more.

He wanders over to Sam and Ruby. He doesn’t look like he noticed what happened at all and is hugging Ruby close. “There are pictures of us on the projector.”

Dean looks over at the projector, the wall in front of it flickers with pictures of Jess and the family. It is still too bright in the room to see the pictures well from this distance, but once the sunsets the show will be clearer. “Are you going to be okay with that?”

“How did they get them?” Sam asks.

“Probably from social media or if you have them saved on the internet,” Gabriel says coming from behind Dean and appearing at his elbow. He claps a hand on Sam’s shoulder and hugs him for a second before stepping back. 

Dean watches the pictures scroll through for a while, however the pictures were obtained -- they are tasteful and professional. “When do the neighbors start arriving?”

“About ten minutes,” Gabriel says with barely a glance at his watch. 

He turns to Sam. “So do you want to do some dry runs with Castiel’s little brothers, or do you want hangout for a bit.” Sam just looks at him for a long time before bending his head to scent Ruby. She squirms and looks a little uncomfortable, as though too much of a good thing is starting to get to her. Dean decides that is answer enough and leads Sam over to Samandriel, he is standing with Eliah, who is not a brother, but Rebecca’s boyfriend. He has been a fixture in the family for a few years now, so he has honorary status. They both perk up when they see Dean coming over. Gabriel wanders off. “Samandriel, Eliah. This is my little brother, Sam, and this is Ruby.”

“Little brother, really Dean?” Eliah laughs, though it’s dry.

“Okay, he’s my younger brother.” Dean gives Eliah a hard look.

Samandriel, as expected, is kind and sweet. “Evening, Sam. Hi, there Ruby,” he says shaking her little hand. She smiles and sniffs at his hand. “I wanted to call after I heard what happened, but Michael said it wasn’t the time.” There are tears in Samandriel’s eyes.

Sam takes a step back and looks at Dean in confusion. “Hey, Sam it’s okay. He’s just a sweet kid like that. He gets upset when people don’t recycle.” Samandriel nods in confirmation and Eliah confirms it as well. Sam relaxes a little bit. 

“Cas talks about all of you. It’s hard not to know you.” He looks a little embarrassed and apologetic about upsetting him. Sam seems to accept it enough. 

“Excuse me,” Thanatos’s steady voice interrupts them. “I’m sorry for interrupting, but I wanted to come over and get an introduction of the family, before people start arriving.”

“Uh…right, this is Sam, my brother and his daughter Ruby,” Dean says and looks around the room for the rest of his family he catches Castiel’s eye and he starts to herd Bobby and Rebecca over. Then, Cas goes over to collect Jo, Ellen and Meg. John comes over from where he had been watching the slideshow. Dean turns back to Sam. “Sam this is Thanatos, Castiel’s Uncle.” 

He has never seen Thanatos at work, but he says a few words of grief and loss to Sam that are well placed. Sam looks almost relieved and is quickly at ease by Thanatos’s words. “Thank you for taking the time to put all of this together,” Sam states, and if that isn’t a sign that Thanatos is good at his job Dean doesn’t know what is.

“Thanks is unnecessary, this is what I do.” Thanatos replies without humor and with complete seriousness. “People deserve to be honored and celebrated at the end of their life, and I found that tragedy of Jessica Winchester’s death is a shadow compared to the triumphant of her life. So, you may find that tonight I have tried to focus more on that than how she died.”

Sam’s eyes are wide and glassy, but he nods along unable to pull back into himself. “That’s…that’s…I don’t know exactly what to think about that. It’s difficult.”

“Completely understandable.” When Bobby and Rebecca arrive she moves to stand with Eliah and takes his hand. Bobby extends his own to Thanatos and introduces himself. “Singer,” Thanatos nods. “We met before.”

Bobby frowns and rubs at his jaw and then the back of his neck. “Um…”

“It’s alright. I insist on a consultation with each of our clients. You were beside yourself at the time.” Thanatos looks grimmer than normal.

“Uncle,” Castiel clears the air and introduces Jo, Ellen and Meg. John arrives just after them and is introduced as well. Gabriel joins them with Lilith and Dick in tow. 

Thanatos gives a grim smile to the family. “Now the goals for tonight are to honor our loved one, Jessica. I know that there has been talk about how this might fuel a political movement or rights activist; and this maybe the case, but not tonight. I want everyone to remember the true reason we are here and that’s because a young life was taken from us. A wife, a mother, a neighbor, a colleague. We are here to cherish her life. 

“The second thing we need to remember is that people will be here to pay respects to the family, especially you Sam. If at anytime it becomes too overwhelming please do not be afraid to step away. No one will fault you for any of your actions tonight, and we want to make sure that you come out of this as much as possible. Lilith people will want to approach you with their condolences, if you cannot think of anything to say, just say thank you and move on. As for Meg, I want to make sure she is with someone she trusts at all times people will want to approach her too, and that can be overwhelming. John, Ellen, Bobby, if you stay beside her, people will be more inclined to speak to you instead of her.”

There is commotion at the front of the center as people start to arrive. Thanatos introduces his son, Jodan, he is a tall man with dark hair a neatly trimmed beard and mustache in a formal suit that lends to the fact that he is working. “I am going to have my son stick close to you and if you need anything he will assist you. Okay let’s say a quick prayer.”

Castiel moves over to Dean as Thanatos says a few words in prayer. Dean isn’t a big believer in prayer at least not to a higher power, but he does believe in the prayer that brings his family together in a united way like this does. Castiel takes Dean’s hand when Thanatos walks away. 

Neighbors, colleagues and friends start to filter in from the front. They mingle around at first, Eve, Michael and Zachariah greeting them as they arrive. There are a lot of families with little children, but unlike most events with small children the kids are subdue and calm. If they don’t understand what is going on, then the scent of grief and pain is strong enough to make the children stay close to them.

It takes a while before anyone approaches the family. Dean sticks around Sam and Castiel stays close to him. Meg is standing with John and Jo fluffing up the skirt of her dress and looking uninterested in the events. Ellen is standing close to Lilith and Dick though she gives them a little bit of space. Meanwhile, Bobby starts talking to Jodan. 

Castiel is looking at something over Dean’s shoulder that makes him turn to look. Gabriel is talking to Samandriel, Eliah and Rebecca, standing in front of the three of them. 

“Sam, oh Sam,” an older woman in her late sixties or maybe seventies comes over. Her hair is a weird blue color and she is wearing her pants so high that Dean thinks it might be painful. She has a dark blouse on and smells like cooking spices. She comes right over and puts a hand on Sam’s cheek and brings him down to kiss him on the cheek and then waits until he returns the kiss to let go. Sam seems putout by it, but because it is something he has endured in the past, not because he is uneasy about it. She cooes Ruby for a moment and Ruby whines. “I’m so sorry, honey.”

“Do you know her?” Dean says softly to Castiel.

“The neighbor behind them, she calls him over to get things on her top shelf. She spends a lot of time feeding the neighborhood cats,” Castiel says leaning in close to Dean to keep his voice down. Castiel isn’t that social, but he remembers people and observes more than Dean ever does. The old woman talks to Sam for a while first about the arrangement of the community center, then about parking and also about what she is supposed to do about the walk later as she can’t walk that far. Sam nods along and seems more relieved about her staying behind than annoyed with it. After a while she says that she complains too much and pats Sam on the arm thanking him for listening to an old ninny. Then, she moves on walking over to John and Meg. 

After she moves on, people start filtering over shaking Sam’s hand or giving him one arm hugs. A few of the doctors and nurses from the hospital say hello to Dean and Castiel as well, but for the most part people want to talk to Sam or the girls. Sam mostly says nothing. He just nods or gives one word answers, but he is standing there. He is doing it. Some say he looks like he’s doing well, though it’s clear that they are just trying to be polite. 

As more people filter over the distance between the groups grows. John, Jo and Meg move almost halfway across the room while Lilith and Dick move in the other direction closer to the back exit. Ellen is still standing close to them, and Bobby has moved over to stand next to Lilith introducing himself to anyone that approaches. Dean keeps close to Sam almost hovering at some points and giving neighbors a creepy stare down if they broach topics that are inappropriate. Castiel stays within a few feet, but he stands closer to Gabriel, Samandriel, Rebecca and Eliah than to them. Aside from the mutual colleagues that Castiel and Jessica shared no one is interested in Castiel or his siblings.

More people than Dean imagined show up, the entire neighborhood seems to have come, plus a good majority of the hospital staff, former patients of Jessica’s, friends from medical school, parents and students from Lilith’s class, from her grade, from the entire elementary school.

The community center is packed and Dean has trouble keeping a visual on Lilith, but he can see Bobby or Ellen in the crowd so he doesn’t worry too much. John has Meg up in his arms so Dean can see her clearly. Sam pushes close to Dean; has his left side pressed to Dean’s front, just a little off center. Ruby is snug between Dean and Sam’s shoulders. She tugs on Dean’s jacket and earlobes, hard! It clues Dean into Sam’s increasing discomfort. Sam starts to sweat, his pupils blown back and his face loses color. He stops speaking when people offer condolence, though he still shakes their hands. He turns to scent Ruby constantly and even turns to smell Dean when people walk away.

“Hey Sam,” Dean tries to reassure. He gets a face full of long floppy hair in reply. He almost drops Sam when Sam sags most of his weight against him, like a freakin’ Great Dane. Sam clings tight to him shaking and shuddering.

“Alright.” Gabriel clamps a hand on Dean’s shoulder and the other on Sam’s. He pushes his face up close to theirs. Sam doesn’t react. Is that good? “Want to get some air, Sam-o?”

Sam’s whimper is more of a vibration against Dean’s chest than something he hears. Gabriel seems to know where he is going and he guides them out to the front entrance. There are still people trickling in so they step into the grass off to the side of the door. Gabriel stands on the sidewalk and shoos away anyone that looks their way.

Castiel is there. He lifts Ruby up and away from Sam, leaving Sam more room to latch on to Dean. Sam takes the chance instantly and Dean’s never realized how big Sam really is before. “I know, Sam. I know,” Dean says, softly rubbing Sam’s back between his shoulder blades. “You’re doing so well.”

Sam just shakes and says nothing, but takes in his scent. Dean looks over at Castiel who is cooing Ruby. He wishes a little that Castiel was cooing him, but it is good to have him close anyway. 

It is only a few minutes before Thanatos finds them, Castiel gives him a wavering look, but steps aside. “Sam, how are you?” Thanatos asks speaking to Sam directly. Sam doesn’t respond, but Dean feels Sam move against him pulling himself together. “If you don’t mind, Dean, I would like to speak with him for a few minutes. I can usually help.”

Dean agrees right away, but when Thanatos waits pointedly for a few minutes Dean realizes what Thanatos really wants. “I promised I wouldn’t leave him.”

“It won’t be long, and you can watch from the windows,” Thanatos reassures. He doesn’t seem threatening, but Dean doesn’t like the idea of leaving Sam. He probably would have said no thanks, but Castiel comes closer and reassures that it will be okay. Gabriel doesn’t seem worried either. So, Dean agrees, he pulls away from Sam. His brother doesn’t crumple or fall, but his shoulders slump and his head hangs low. Dean steps back and Thanatos steps forward, but he doesn’t touch. “And take Ruby.” 

Dean swallows, but Castiel has her, she is all smiles for Castiel. Sam doesn’t fight them leaving. Gabriel leads the three of them inside, says he is going to see how Meg and Lilith are doing and slips away. Castiel waits next to the entrance with Ruby in hand. He keeps an eye on the scene outside, but Dean paces the entrance way.

Something catches his eye! He stops. Turns his head slowly to see if it catches again. He isn’t sure what or who it is, but it made his pulse pick up and he feels nervous. Castiel notices the change and gives him a serious look. Dean brushes it off. He returns pacing. 

There! There it is again. This time more clear. It is a worn leather jacket. The back of someone’s head, young, probably male, darkish hair, from the back, maybe lighter in the front. He seems familiar. Dean doesn’t like him! He makes Dean’s gut clench. He feels tense. He cannot place the person, but he knows his gut is reacting from a previous encounter not from instinct. There is something he doesn’t like about the guy. Before he can get a better look, the guy disappears into the crowd. 

“What is it?” Castiel asks standing next to him instead of the door. 

Dean looks up at Castiel and shrugs unsure. “I’m not sure. I saw someone…bad feeling. It’s stupid.”

“You have good instincts; I don’t think that’s the case.” Castiel scans the room, but comes up empty. He hands Ruby over to Dean and kisses his temple. “I’m just going to check with Eve. Ask her if they have a list of who came.”

Dean nods and watches Castiel wander away. He moves over to Castiel’s old place and stares out the window. Sam looks better, his head up, talking to Thanatos. That’s good. The guy catches his eye again! He is heading towards the small hall that goes to the bathrooms. Dean doesn’t catch much just a glimpse of a jacket sleeve, but he knows it is the same person. His gut stirs again, but instead of holding him in place he steels his nerves and moves forward. He moves along the wall dodging people and trying to keep an eye on the hall incase the person comes back out. 

When they are a few feet from the hall Ruby starts wailing. It is a loud shriek that startles people around them and Dean as well. His heart leaps at the sound and he immediately presses her front against him and holding her closer. “Shh, sweetheart, it’s okay.” Ruby is still balling her eyes out and screaming. She sounds completely terrified. People react moving away from them and giving Ruby space. Some look at him with disapproving eyes, but most just look concerned. 

Dean steps back cooing Ruby and trying to soothe her by walking in little circles and bouncing her gently. When she starts to calm down Dean looks down at her. She looks at him clearly upset and a little pissed off. Like he has done something to cause her anxiety and she knows it! “Hey I’m sorry.” She wrinkles her nose at him and presses her face to his shoulder. “It’s okay honey.”

He glances back at the hall to the bathroom. He has no idea if the person is still in there, and he isn’t sure if he wants to find out now. His gut is telling him to get Ruby back, to keep her safe, now more than ever. Dean has a lot of training to pinpoint his instincts and also to override them, but he never had to hold Ruby while pulling people from a burning building. He takes one little step in the direction of the hallway, but she lets out a new wail and Dean jumps. He increases the distance between them and that hall immediately.

It takes running into Sam to get him to stop. Sam glares at him and takes Ruby from his arms. Ruby takes one look at him and falls silent, though she snuffles at his shoulder. 

Dean feels the knots in his guts uncurl, and Sam reaches over with one arm to hug him. His instinct as alpha, father, and protector are overriding any other action. “Someone’s here. Something’s wrong.”

“Jod is going to get Castiel. It will be fine.” 

Dean stiffens and looks up at Sam. He feels hurt and betrayed that his brother would coddle him like that. Sam holds his gaze, and he realizes that his brother is not coddling him. Sam has never coddled Dean because he is an omega, oh he indulges Dean for many other reasons, but not because of that. In fact, on other occasions, Sam might have pacified Dean by following him to the hall to prove to Dean that he was seeing things. 

“Dean,” Castiel says coming through the crowd and standing beside Sam. Dean does feel better that Castiel is there, but he wouldn’t admit that out loud. “My family is on lookout for anyone suspicious. So, I think we should just push on with what we are here for.”

“Yea, that’s a good idea.” Dean looks up at his brother. “You ready?” Dean asks.

“I’m going to find Meg and Lilith first. After hearing Ruby crying, I need to find them and make sure they are alright.” Sam lets his arm drop from around Dean. He steps back and leads the way. Castiel takes up Sam’s space putting an arm around Dean and following Sam. He looks at Dean curiously, but Dean doesn’t know how to explain it, even if he knew what happened.

They find Meg soon enough with Gabriel at her side. John is standing close by and talking to one of the doctors from the hospital where Jessica worked, and Castiel still works. 

Meg climbs onto Sam’s leg and hugs it tight. She looks up at him, with bright eyes. He leans down and picks her up at the waist and she adjusts until she is comfortable against his hip. Ruby reaches for her, but Meg ignores her. She rests her head on Sam’s shoulder. Then, Sam heads over to Lilith. She is standing near the back entrance, the one that leads to the children’s playground. Dick is with her, and Ellen and Jo are close by. Bobby is standing with Rebecca, Samandriel and Eliah a little farther away. A few people are around her and she is thanking them for coming and taking their condolences as best she can, which is impressive because she is so young. 

During Mary’s wake Dean remembers being so uncomfortable with everyone around him. He had felt so alone because his Dad had locked himself away in his shop and Sam was asleep for most of the event. Lilith is a little older, but she is also resilient and fierce, it comes from her mother, it has to. Sam is a marshmallow. When Sam reaches her, she turns away from the guest and looks up at him. Sam reaches for her, but struggles with Meg and Ruby in his arms. Lilith meets him more than halfway taking his hand.

“It looks like he is ready to move things on,” Thanatos says and Dean shifts slightly closer towards Cas, which Castiel accommodates without a hint of realizing it. He shifts his arm so it’s more firmly around Dean and puffs up just a little. Dean is aware of it, but he doesn’t really notice it. Thanatos seems more aware of it and looks concerned, though he says instead, “We will take his cue. This night should be about him and the girls as much as possible.” Thanatos moves away with a step back before he pivots and turns gesturing for one of his employees.

“I guess they are doing well with this,” Castiel admits, though it’s quiet and with the chatter around the center Dean isn’t sure anyone else hears. Dean can’t help, but grin a little at him. Castiel looks at Dean carefully. He opens his mouth to speak but Dean shakes his head. “Later tonight?”

Dean agrees. If Castiel has questions later, then Dean will answer them, though he’s not sure if he knows the answers.

There is a loud noise from the microphone turning on that grabs their attention and the majority of the room falls quiet as well. Michael stands with the microphone in hand a little bit away from the podium. He greets everyone warmly enough, and launches into why they are there tonight, similar to Thanatos’s speech before, but different enough that it could be original. He points back at his wife and children, brothers and sisters, when he introduces them. Thanks Thanatos and his staff as well as the community center for their help, and the friends and neighbors for their support. When he brings up Sam and the girls everyone turns to look at them. Most everyone turns their attention back towards Michael as he continues talking, but people glance back occasionally and some of the children stare pretty much the rest of the time.

After he finishes he directs everyone to Thanatos’s employees for candles. The employees are throughout the room. They light the candles as they hand them to people; for the children there are electric candles. Jod passes out the candles to the family and then lights them carefully. Meg gets a fake candle, but Lilith says she and Dick can have real ones, so Jod gives them real ones. Dean uses his to light theirs. “Be careful of getting too close to people’s hair,” He warns.

“We won’t do that,” Dick promises.

“Okay, also your short and people might not realize you have candles, so make sure to speak up if they get too close.” Dean looks at the candles warily. “And if Eve asks you didn’t get permission from me.”

“What if Dad asks?” Dick asks.

“Zach gave you permission,” Dean replies. Dick looks at him skeptically, though young, he is starting to pick up on the intraworkings of the family. 

\--

Sam and the girls are supposed to leads the way to the house. Sam is wide-eyed and flustered, but he grips Dean’s arms in one hand and snuggles Ruby with another. 

Dean is holding both his and Sam’s candles in his opposite hand. They are angled in away that sometimes the wax drops on his thumb; it’s hot, but not overbearing and cools quickly so he ignores it. Dean helps lead Sam out of the backdoor of the center, around the sandpit, and past the jungle gym. Then, down the flagstones to the sidewalk, the house is about a block and a half from the park. Not a long distance, one that Dean’s made many times since Jess and Sam moved to the neighborhood, but it seems longer than ever. It’s him and Sam with Ruby, first. Behind them Lilith is walking with Dick and Meg varies walking up to Sam and then back to John, Ellen, Jo and Bobby. Sometimes even moving back farther to Castiel, he keeps her from moving even farther back, and sends her back to the front. Castiel and Gabriel are walking together, with Fate and Ryan Silver. Eve and Michael are supposed to take up the rear and Bess Myers should be with them. Dean doesn’t know the plan for the rest of Castiel’s family, but when he looks back he can see glimpses of some of them within the crowd.

He tries mostly to pay attention to Sam. Sam gets more comfortable walking as they go, but when they turn the corner onto the street. Sam starts to sniffle and moan. He is crying too, silent hot tears that Dean sees, and others might smell, but no one hears. Ruby fusses as she becomes uncomfortable and starts to cry when they get closer to the house. 

Sam refuses to move passed the sidewalk; he will not go up the driveway or into the yard. He just stands at the sidewalk with his silent tears. Lilith and Dick lead the crowd into the yard and some stand in the driveway; John, Bobby and Ellen follow them. There is a large photo erect on the lawn and it already has flowers and stuffed animals on the ground around it. As neighbors and friends follow Lilith and Dick up the yard they leave more flowers, gifts, cards, around the photo of Jess. Jo sticks with Meg who seems unsure of the house. She asks questions like: why people are in the yard? Why it smells funny at the house? Why the lights are all on, but no one is there? Jo answers them too quietly for Dean to hear. The answers bring more questions.

Castiel joins them, while the rest of his family congregates together near the huge tree in the front yard. He stands close to Dean, right at his elbow. Sam shifts closer; his head lifts a little, before Dean hears it the soft notes slipping from the noise of the crowd. Lilith is singing, Dean cannot hear the words with the other people around, but people slowly fall silent, he recognizes the melody first as All my Love, and then he starts to make out the words as the rest of the chatter dies away. Other people recognize it too, and start to join in on the chorus, a soft murmur that doesn’t rise above Lilith’s voice. Dean feels his own lips moving to the familiar words, though his voice catches in his throat. 

Sam turns his head to glance at Dean more lucid that he has been for a while. He gapes a little. Dean shakes his head and both look towards Castiel, who takes a moment to notice. He frowns at them. “She may have asked if she could.”

“She wanted to?” Sam asks softly.

Castiel nods. “She has good memories of singing for Jessica, or with her, or listening to her sing. So she wanted to.”

“Oh.” Sam’s eyes are glassy and he swallows hard. “But this song is your fault.”

“I’ll take credit for that,” Dean cannot help, but say. Castiel turns away, hiding his grin. Sam doesn’t take the comment as a joke, but he looks almost grateful about the idea that his brother has influenced the song choice. Maybe he is grateful for the fact that Dean is there in enough of away that he can be an influence. Dean swallows hard, ignores the thought. He tries to join in, there isn’t much left of the song. After it fades into the night, they start to sing a hymn that Dean has heard before, but doesn’t know.

The singing gets to Sam and he moves up the yard to stand with Lilith and Dick. Meg runs after him and clings to his leg until he lifts her up in his spare arm. Dean follows after lingering to the side with Castiel and Jo. Ellen, Bobby and John linger on the other side of Lilith. One song leads to another, Lilith usually starts them, some that Jess sang to the girls before bed, some sweet songs about loss and some hymns like Amazing Grace. There is a resonance in friends, family and neighbors coming together to honor Jess. It brings peace to Sam’s eyes and makes Dean’s heart feels lighter. Maybe they can get through this. He has Castiel by his side, and Gabriel is willing to help. The three of them will pull Sam through this. They have support from Bobby, Ellen, Jo and the rest of the Roadhouse crew, John and Adam, and a community of others. It’s always going to suck, but it doesn’t have to be the end. 

Thanatos plan for the vigil did not include singing. He said it would be a time of reflection and a way for people to pay their respects, especially those who would not be at the funeral the next day. However, people keep singing and that feels more right than silence and reflection. Dean sees Thanatos’s employees in the crowd, and they show no sign of trying to stop the singing. In the end, it is not up to the business what happens at the vigil, it is about Jess so it’s up to the people that cared about her to decide. When Dean finds Thanatos in the crowd, he has a smile at the corner of his mouth, which is as much of a smile as he ever seen from the man. Michael and the rest of Castiel’s siblings are standing with everyone offering their own voices. All of them, even Zachariah. Dean understands, even though there is strife among the family, they are a family. They do look out for each other. It makes Dean feel better about the decision to allow them to help.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threatening Photos

Hours pass in front of the house, and it takes the youngest children falling asleep in their parent’s arms for people to start to disperse. Some return to the community center, but some return to their homes. Meg is asleep in John’s arms and Ruby is snuggled up against Sam’s chest. Bess Myers is asleep in her mother’s arms. Lilith and Dick both look tired as well, but they manage to make it to the community center and sit down at a table with Fate, Ryan, and Josiah. Dean stands with Sam feeling as tired as any of the kids, but holding it together as Thanatos speaks at the podium. He says that although it’s late, that he would still like to allow people to take the microphone and speak on Jess if they wish. One of the nurses from the hospital starts, but she says that she will make it quick and people follow her lead. A few more people from the hospital speak, then one of Jessica’s girlfriends, and a fellow Mom from Lilith’s class.

Dean starts when he feels a hand on his forearm. Castiel is next to him and Dean looks to him. “Were you going to speak?” Castiel’s deep voice is low and doesn’t drift far, though Dean doesn’t strain to hear. 

He looks up at the podium the person that is speaking a middle-aged beta woman with dark hair cut in a bob, that probably makes her look ten years older. 

Dean doesn’t know what he’ll say, but believes that someone from the family should speak, and he has a feeling in his heart that says he wants too. He isn’t good at the public speech thing, especially one so formal, but he puffs up his chest and keeps his shoulders open, so even if he doesn’t feel great getting in front of people, the people will see someone confident and ready. 

He steps up behind the podium. It’s really simple with just a shelf for water, with no water cup inside, and a little place to set notes, though of course no one brought notes. He feels less comfortable behind the podium, so he steps around it getting an eyeful of blinding light from the projector. He steps away from that looking back at the photo on the wall. He feels the air catch in his throat. Bold, dark letters on the wall read: SHE’S NEXT. The next photo isn’t Jess. It’s a school photo of a young girl. It only a head shot. It shows the shoulders of a dark blue blazer with a white blouse underneath. The girl is about seven with straight blonde hair that falls over her shoulders and bright green eyes. Her smile is so huge it nearly makes Dean’s cheeks hurt, there are several teeth missing. The picture changes to another shot of her in the same uniform, as she is entering a school building, looking over her shoulder at the camera; she is a little younger in the second shot. In the next one the girl is running about the playground, or maybe a park. Dean swallows hard.

He looks up at the crowd at the community center. “Is this a joke? It’s not funny, but if it’s a joke say so.” Dean looks around for the culprit, but he doesn’t see anyone laughing. People around the community seem to be just noticing the photos, and there are gasps and cries of panic. More pictures scroll of the girl intermitted with threats to the girl’s life. Dean hears his heart in his ears, and he feels his breath get tight.

Castiel, Michael, Thanatos are there. Michael and Thanatos are speaking to the crowd, and Castiel guides Dean to the side. Dean shakes. “Zachariah is speaking with the detective, they are on their way.”

“Cas,” Dean grips the sleeves of Castiel’s coat. “It’s just a prank. Tell me it’s a prank.”

“Dean?” Castiel looks perplexed. “What is it?”

Dean shakes Castiel hard. “Stop this. It has to be a joke. It has to be. It can’t be a…threat.” Castiel presses his hands to Dean’s to try to still the jostling, but Dean doesn’t stop. Castiel’s hands shift to Dean’s jaw, the other on his shoulder. He draws Dean’s eyes and stares at him. Dean whines. “No, no, please Cas, just tell me.” Castiel holds his gaze and Dean tries to will Castiel to back away, to say it’s not true, but he knows. He knows it’s true and it makes his gut coil. He looks back at the wall, but the projector has been shut off and it’s just a blank wall. He presses his face down against Castiel’s shoulder. “No, please no. That’s my child.”

Castiel stiffens under him and guides Dean’s head up to look at him again. “Are you certain?”

“I shouldn’t be, but I just know. I know that’s her.” Dean looks away not being able to hold Castiel’s gaze. He feels like his inside are all cut up and he is nauseous. He only had one day with Emma. After that there were a few evaluations by social workers when he tried to fight for custody, but he hasn’t seen her since she was a few months old. He has no photos of her and absolutely no contact with her. His fight for custody resulted in a strict restraining orders which does not allow him to step foot in Seattle, because even accidental run-ins are not allowed. So he should not recognize her, but he can feel it in his gut. It is her. It has to be. 

The stiffness leaves Castiel. He draws Dean back to his shoulder. Dean moves in scenting him. “She will be okay. We will let the Amazon’s know.” 

A low cry escapes from Dean’s chest. He feels his heart clenching in pain. He feels miserable because he knows that Castiel is telling him the truth. It’s not a joke. His daughter, his little child is being threatened. Dean is completely helpless. The sound of his distress causes other nearby alphas to react. Michael shifts to move closer, and Sam’s scent gets closer too. 

If it was just the two of them, he may not have noticed, but strange alphas nearby react as well. He is an unmated omega in distress. They react on instinct moving close. The scent of them is wrong, he feels crowded. His hackles rise. He gets defensive, mad, and anger. This makes people back away. Michael even falls back, but Sam remains close. Castiel stays with him.

Dean looks up at Castiel and sees a calculated expression on his face, but anger in his eyes. “No one will hurt her,” Castiel promises.

“Damn right and when I find the bastard I’m going to end him, slowly,” Dean swears.

“Whoa,” Gabriel says stepping in next to Sam. Dean turns to look at them standing shoulder to shoulder with Castiel now. “What?”

“That girl is Dean’s daughter,” Castiel explains.

“Emma?” Gabriel looks perplexed. When Dean had Emma, Gabriel had been the first to arrive and the only person in the family to meet the baby. Bobby was the only other person to show up, but he was too late. John was on his way, but after Emma was taken away, he never showed up. Sam was in the school, at the time, but he called continuously. Gabriel brought Dean home from the hospital. He helped Dean fight for custody. When he lost, he brought Dean to Sam. Sam took him in and helped Dean recover. It must show on his face, because Gabriel says, “Damn.” 

“Are you sure Dean?” Sam asks.

Dean nods. “I’d be happy to be wrong.”

“Even if you are wrong that girl is still a child,” Castiel reminds. Dean’s jaw clenches and his hands form to fists. “It is a good place to start.”

Gabriel nods. He wanders over to the podium and waits for a good moment to whisper to Thanatos and Michael. Sam moves closer to Dean and stands next to his other side. The anger in Dean is still raging hot. He wants to take action, but he knows that isn’t the right choice. It is only Sam and Castiel that keep him from making the choice. 

Bobby, Ellen and Jo come over; John is still with Lilith and holding Meg. “Michael is saying not to leave, that the police are coming, but he isn’t saying anything else. Those photos of that girl…” Ellen starts speaking. 

Castiel interrupts her and quickly explains to them that the girl is Dean’s daughter.

“Balls,” Bobby swears looking back to the stage. Gabriel is still talking to Michael and Thanatos, making the remaining friends and neighbors restless. “Have they secured the doors and all of the exits? The parking lot?” 

“Bobby,” Dean says with a bit of a smile. He thinks that securing the building will help easy his rage, and is grateful for it. However, Castiel waves over one of Thanatos’s employees, or maybe a cousin, a young beta male with dark skin and eyes.

Castiel asks the man Bobby’s questions and they are promptly answered, the first is affirmative and the second is not, but Dean can’t leave to secure the parking lot, otherwise the first wouldn’t be true. Dean grumbles about that, but goes with Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Sam to join John and the girls at the table. Fate and Ryan are still there, but Josiah is gone. Dean puts Sam in Josiah’s chair and looks around for more chairs, one of Thanatos’s employees brings some over and there are enough for Ellen and Jo. Previously, the chairs were all facing the podium, but the additional chairs fill in the empty space. Bobby and he stand. Well Bobby stands, Dean paces to the side of the table. Castiel joins Gabriel and Michael and Thanatos in front. Jodan speaks to the crowd.

When the detective, a tall dark man that looks angry for having to be there, arrives he comes in with Eve and she leads him over to Thanatos and Michael. There are three officers with them and they speak for a bit and then the detective takes to the podium. “Hello folks, I’m Agent Henriksen. I understand that you are all probably confused. It seems that an incident happen. My team and I were called in to investigate. There are a lot of you and it is late, and I see quiet a few children, so I ask that the family stays, the employees and our host family. As for everyone else, there will be officers at the exits they will take down your names and locations, and if we need to get in contact with you later we will. If you noticed any activity or can provide any information then I ask that you stay around so that we can get a statement. Thank you. And I’m sorry for your loss.” The last is tacked on at the end, and even though it is mostly a formality, Dean hears some remorse from the agent. He cares, not just because of the job, but because it is his nature. Dean is instantly glad that he is on their team; someone who cares will be relentless in their search for Jessica’s killers. 

Agent Henriksen steps down and then comes around to their table. He stops in front of it, but watches silently as neighbors and friends start to leave. Some stop by to say goodnight to Sam and the girls, but most turn away when they see Henriksen. When their area is empty (though most everyone still in the community center: talking to officers, bottlenecked at the doors, or stopping off at the bathrooms before leaving) Henriksen addresses them. “I’m really sorry about this, but I want to talk to each of you myself and that could take sometime.”

“We have tired kids here, sir,” John speaks up.

“Its fine, Dad,” Dean interrupts. “He needs to do his job. Emma might be in danger, so if he wants to question us all, then let him.”

“Emma? Dean, you don’t think…”

“I know it’s her.”

“You can’t know that. She was a baby; you can’t know that from a picture of a child.” John argues. 

Dean swallows hard. He wants to believe his father. He wants to be wrong. It’s not like he wants it to be some other girl, but he doesn’t want it to be his daughter. He knows he’s not wrong though. “I know her.”

“Before you keep going,” Henriksen interrupts. “I’m going to stop you. I did say that I wanted to talk to each of you, but I have other officers here and they will talk to you. There are also officer outside and inside looking for anyone suspicious and we even sent two across the road to talk to the protestors, just in case. They will not like it, but maybe they saw something, or it could be one of them.”

Everyone seems to agree with nods or shrugs. “What about our kids asleep here?” John asks.

“We’re not waking up kids, if we need statements from them, we’ll get them later,” Henriksen explains, and then he turns to Dean. “I want to talk to you first.”

“All right.” Dean shoves his hands in his pockets and follows Henriksen away. 

Henriksen stops them at another of the tables, this one empty. He pulls out two chairs and sets them a few feet apart. He takes the one face the room. Dean has his back to the room, which he doesn’t like, but he understands the detectives need to see the room. “I want to let you know, that we have taken your word at face value and have contacted the Seattle Department and briefed them about the situation. I haven’t heard back from our precinct, but I assume that Seattle will send an officer to the Amazons. However, until we determine that the girl is or is not Emma; we are also taking precautions in the area as well.”

Dean feels his gut relax and he feels his chest lighten. “Thank you, Agent. I know that I could be wrong, that I should be, but my gut says otherwise.”

Agent Henriksen nods along and takes out a pad of paper and a pencil. He flips open the book and looks at Dean. “Okay, can you please start from what happened when you first noticed the photos in the projector had changed?”

“Okay.” Dean explains how he had gone up to say a few words about Jessica, but before doing so noticed the photos from the projector and had instead gone a little nuts. Agent Henriksen asks him clarifying questions about what he means by going nuts. When Dean clarifies his behavior, he shows Dean his notes and reads them out loud as he does so. Then, he asks if everything seems correct and has Dean sign his name after the notes.

“Now, I want to talk about a little bit earlier in the night. As I understand part of the vigil took place at Sam, your brother’s house, so I want you to explain what happened there,” Henriksen says.

“Nothing much happened there.” Dean shrugs trying to thinking about what happened.

“No, no, don’t think too much about it. Maybe nothing happened there, but I want to hear the details of what happened there in case something did. If nothing did, I would still like to rule it out. So don’t think too much just explain what you saw.” 

Henriksen listens as Dean talks about walking down to the vigil and standing with his family as they sang. He remembers most of the songs they sang, but a few are forgotten already, and he knows he puts them in the wrong order. 

Again, when he finishes, Henriksen reads the notes and has Dean sign them. “Okay, now I want you to explain to me what happened after you arrived at the community center up until you left to go to the vigil?”

“Aren’t you asking this backwards?” Dean asks.

“I am doing it backwards, for more than one reason: first, the cause of me being here happened last and I wanted to get the information from you as fresh as possible. Second, I want to verify that nothing else suspicious happened tonight night, and third, having someone recount events backwards helps me spot liars,” Henriksen explains.

“Really?” Dean asks.

“Oh yes, people often practice their lies and they are good at it, but they’re not very good about telling their lies backwards.” Henriksen smiles a little at Dean’s interest.

“Well do you think you’re giving yourself away by telling me that?” Dean asks.

“Not at all. I already can see that you are not lying about the events tonight. Everything about the interaction with your father, to your explanation of the vigil and even your concern about your daughter has shown me that. But even so, telling a liar that you know how to spot them is a good way to trip them up.” Henriksen motions forward with his hands. “So, do you want to start with when you arrived?”

Dean nods and explains to Henrikson about arriving at the community center. When Dean starts talking about the stranger he saw, and how Ruby had been agitated when he followed the stranger, Henrikson stops him and has him clarify every detail from scent to sight to sounds. He rehashes it a few times, reads the notes to Dean and then has him sign them. “Thank you, Dean. I think I’m finished with you for now. You can go back to your family, but send Castiel over here alright?”

“Cas?” Dean asks.

“Yes. I want to question him personally. He comes up in your account enough that I want to hear it for myself and crosscheck everything.” Henrikson dismisses Dean with a nod towards the direction he wants Dean to go. 

Dean stands and stretches he was sitting with Henrikson for a while, and his legs are stiff. Then, he heads over to the table. Castiel is with his sister, her boyfriend, and his two youngest brothers. Castiel stands when Dean approaches and Dean hauls him in to hug him fiercely. When, he steps back he says, “Your turn.”

“Yes, I know. Henrikson wants to question, Michael, Uncle Thanatos and me personally.” Castiel’s deep rumble soothes the ache in Dean’s shoulders just a little. “Sam’s already finished, so is Bobby, Lilith and Ellen. Why don’t you return to Bobby’s and the rest of us will follow when we are finished.”

“You, Dad, Jo and Gabriel?” Dean asks.

“Yes, unless Gabriel chooses to go back with Michael.” Castiel looks at his brothers and sister. “They are leaving as soon as Zachariah is finished being questioned.”

“I’ll talk to Sam,” Dean agrees. Dean watches Castiel walk over to Henrikson and sit down. He doesn’t really want to leave Castiel, but he does want to get Sam and the girls to Bobby’s. It is late, by the time they get to Bobby’s it will be well past two. Normally not a problem, but after spending a few nights in Bobby’s living room with a human alarm clock (Meg) he’s more than exhausted. 

He turns to the table. Rebecca has a hand in Eliah’s and they are sitting silently with Josiah and Samandriel. They look more bored than tired, but they are all in high school and staying up late is probably pretty normal for them. “Will you be alright?”

Rebecca nods in silence. Samandriel and Josiah stand up to say goodbye to Dean. He shakes Josiah’s hand, while Samandriel hugs him with one arm, shoulder to shoulder. Dean says goodbye to Rebecca and Eliah. 

Then, he makes his way over to where Bobby, Ellen and Sam are. Eve, Michael and Gabriel are there as well. Zachariah is being questioned by one of the other officers, while a third is talking to Jo. There is another officer that is talking to one of Thanatos’s staff. The officers that were by the doors when the crowd of guest left are organizing their information at the front desk. Bess Myers is asleep on Eve’s lap and Fate is slumped over on Michael her head on his shoulder. He is standing behind Eve’s chair. Ryan is awake in the chair next to hers, but his eyes are bleary and he sometimes shuts them for too long, but he isn’t quite asleep. Dick and Lilith are both awake. Lilith is near wide awake and watching everything with interest and Dick is sitting with her, he is staying awake with force of will. Meg and Ruby are sleeping. Ellen has Ruby in her arms and Meg is asleep in Sam’s. 

“All finished?” Gabriel asks.

“He said so.” Dean agrees. He looks over at his brother. “Castiel says we can head out to Bobby’s, he’ll come out with Dad and Gabe later.”

Sam nods his eyes are bloodshot and he looks exhausted both from the time and the emotional day he’s endured. “I want to get the girls to bed.”

“Yea, it’s a good idea,” Dean agrees. He turns to Ellen and she shakes her head, she’ll wait for Jo, but agrees to help take Ruby out to the car. Bobby is obviously going and he follows Ellen out to the cars. Dean turns to Michael. “Thanks for doing all of this. It was really good. And thanks for…” Dean swallows hard a sob hardening his throat as he sees the school picture of Emma in his mind’s eye. Michael is careful not to wake Fate when he steps forward and puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“We’re family Dean,” he says by explanation. “Go on, home. Get some rest.”

“Yea, you should too.” Dean pulls away from Michael. He respects the man, likes him even, but feels a little uncomfortable with being so vulnerable in front of him. He doesn’t like to be that way around anyone.

“I can’t yet, because I still need to talk to the agent. When Zach is finished I’m sending the family home though,” Michael promises. “Don’t worry.”

Dean nods. He shakes his hand goodbye, and then leans down to give Eve a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. He avoids Bess Myers because he worries about waking her. Then, he shakes Ryan a little and ruffles his hair. “See you later, Jefferson Starship.”

“Bye Uncle Dean,” Ryan mumbles sleepily and doesn’t even duck his head with the ruffles. 

Dean squats down in front of Dick and Lilith. “Okay, I have to separate you two.”

Lilith nods and slips off the chair. Then, she turns and hugs Dick around the neck. “Thank you.” She pushes by Dean and says goodnight to Eve and Michael with polite curtsies. 

Dean ruffles Dick’s hair and hugs him. Dick just yawns loud in his ear. “Thanks kid.”

“Uncle Dean.” Dick leans back against the chair looking tired. “Just take care of her please.”

Dean swallows and nods. He’s still feels weird about Dick and Lilith being friends, so he just ignores it. “Gabe see you are Bobby’s,” Dean says over his shoulder as he follows Lilith out of the community center. He doesn’t give Gabriel a chance to argue, though it doesn’t look like he will.

Once in the car, Lilith is asleep with in a few minutes and Sam follows by the time they get to the highway. The driver looks fresh and awake, but it is the same one that was their driver before. Bobby is sitting in the front with him and talks to him a bit, but Dean thinks he drifts to sleep sometime, or maybe Dean drifts asleep before Sam, but it doesn’t matter because they are all asleep when the driver pulls off the highway into Bobby’s yard a few minutes after three. Sam and Dean wake when they stop. Dean helps carry in Lilith putting her on one of the air mattress, Meg gets put on the other, and Sam puts Ruby in her pen.

“I’m going to check on Adam.” Dean says taking a pitcher of fresh water to his youngest brother. Adam is groggy when he comes in, but takes the glass easily. The room smells like slick and heat. Adam looks better by miles. He is still sweating, but it’s not as sickly looking, and his skin color is back to its normal hue, though his hair is matted. Dean sends him into the shower and changes his sheets and blankets. He lies down to wait for Adam to come back from the shower, but falls asleep. A little while later, he moves over when Gabriel joins them. Adam is in the bed smelling clean, but not wet; he must come back while Dean was sleeping. Adam is still in heat, but he is in a lull. Having his omega brother sharing a bed with him should be soothing and help him feel safe. Having a second omega, though not related, in bed should increase that, allowing Adam to rest. Gabriel drapes an arm over Dean’s chest, because he likes to cuddle and likes to even more because Dean pretends to dislike it. The three fall back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

It is barely morning, when Dean feels a prickle in his gut, no a little lower, near his groin. He knows that feeling. It is tickling him. He pretends in his half sleep that it’s just normal arousal. It’s been almost a week since he’s been at Bobby’s and he can’t get any alone time. He knows that is not the truth. He shifts on the bed and looks over Gabriel’s shoulder at the window. It’s just Adam and his heat. It is just a tickle from sleeping in his bed. He just needs to get up and shower. He’ll feel better, and he’ll realize that it’s barely March. He’s never even come close to having his heat this early. If it is that itch, then he knows, he knows something is wrong. He looks from the window to Gabriel. It’s a weird angle, Gabriel’s face pushed into the pillow, but he can see his ear and messy hair. He is wearing an undershirt, boxers and socks. He looks fine. Doesn’t he?

Dean smells the air, but he can’t smell anything different about Gabriel, but he feels like he should know. Sighing Dean decides to take the prickle and put it in a box and stick it in the back of his mind. Then, close the door and burn the location. He shimmies down the bed and off the foot. Adam is still asleep too; he is flusher than he was the night before. The lull is waning. He’ll flare up again in an hour, or so. Dean smirks thinking of Gabriel waking up to that. Of course, it probably won’t faze him. Gabriel had a huge family, and he used to share a barrack with a troop of omegas.

Dean slips out of the room. The house is still quiet; though he hears distant noises downstairs it’s quiet enough to think that people are still asleep. He slips across to the bathroom. He turns on the shower and waits for it to warm up, taking off his clothes from the night before, some of them he didn’t wear to bed, but he is still wearing most of it. He uses the toilet and then slips into the shower. 

He doesn’t flinch when the door opens; the house is full and there is a curtain between them. He does flinch when the curtain opens. 

It’s just Castiel. 

Castiel leans in close getting his pajama shirt wet, and sniffs Dean. “Cas,” Dean whines. He grabs the collar of the Castiel’s pajamas and tugs it off Castiel’s head, throwing it haphazardly across the room. Castiel steps into the shower and out of his pants in one move. He pushes Dean against the stall of the shower. “Castiel,” Dean whines again.

“I could smell you from downstairs,” Castiel grumbles into Dean’s neck. “I was asleep. But you need me.”

“Yea, yes I do.” Dean groans are soft. He is aware enough to know where he is. It isn’t going to stop him, but it does keep quiet him. “I need you, now, but be quick and uh! Try to be quiet.”

“I won’t make a sound when I’m biting you.” Castiel presses a finger into Dean. He’s open. He’s wet. He’s ready. Castiel must realize it too, because he removes his finger. He shifts Dean around and presses up to him. Dean lifts a leg and puts his foot on the wall across from them. Castiel lifts his other leg to Castiel’s hip. He pushes Dean up and back, then he pushes inside Dean. Castiel’s hands cradle the back of Dean’s head. He protects Dean’s head from hitting the wall with every thrust. And they are hitting the wall hard. It’s perfect. Just the way Dean needs it now. Castiel bites Dean’s collarbone. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel’s head and throws his own back even more. He gasps. He wants to scream, but instead he bites his lip and tongue making faces instead of sounds. He smells Castiel’s blood. He turns his nose to Castiel’s bruised hands and kisses one them. Then, he leans forward to seal their mouths together. Castiel’s hands relax one in his hair and the second moves down Dean’s back. 

“Cas. I need you deeper.” Dean leers at Castiel until he relents letting Dean down and turning him about. He bends Dean over moves into him. Dean braces his hands on the wall and puts his head on his hands carefully. Castiel’s hands are there too, protecting Dean’s head. He is relentless. Dean gasps and looks at his feet, but his eyes are so blown all he sees is more and more white. The sound of the spray of the shower becomes one long tone sharp tone. 

He recovers on the bathroom-mat, in Castiel’s lap, his knot deep inside Dean and a towel draped around Dean’s shoulder. Castiel kisses and smells his neck. Dean sniffs at Castiel. “That was inappropriate. I’m sorry.”

Dean shifts his arms and the towel to wrap around Castiel and hold him closer. “Not the best place for this, but I’m not sorry. I needed you.”

“Your heat…”

“It’s not heat,” Dean says softly. “It’s close though, season stuff. You know.” Dean presses a soft kiss to Castiel’s shoulder. He sniffs and looks up. “Did you bite me?”

“I put my teeth on you yes.” Castiel brushes finger tips on Dean’s collar. Dean can just see a bruise if he angles his chin to the left and looks down. “It’s not really a bite, not a mark for sure. It might hold for a heat, but not a season.”

“You should have,” Dean says with a little smile. “We’re going to be claimed soon enough.”

“The permanent mark should be part of the claiming ceremonies not part of a mating,” Castiel chides.

“Do your family bylaws say so?” Dean asks.

“No, but only sluts make marks before a claiming.” Castiel flushes at this looking away. “Balthazar said at least.”

“He would know,” Dean hums. Castiel glares half-hearted at him. “It’s just, now that we have decided; I would like not to wait. Didn’t we wait long enough?”

Castiel looks up at him with his bright blue eyes and Dean sees that shy eighteen year old that he met so long ago. He still thinks it was the right thing to do, letting Castiel go, even though the results were less than ideal, but then he had met Castiel a second time. When Castiel finished his mission he came home before enlisting. Castiel also had another reason to return and that was because he wanted to see Dean. It couldn’t have been a worse time. If Dean hadn’t got messed up with the Amazon’s he might have been ready to accept Castiel then. He wonders, not for the first time, what it would be like to be with Castiel for seven years instead of three. 

Dean draws Castiel to him fingers in Castiel’s hair and the other gripping Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel kisses him first long, lazy slow kisses. Nuzzles Dean’s check and under his jaw. He flutters a kiss where a mark might go. Dean pushes his head back exposing his neck. “Please Cas.”

“Dean,” Castiel whispers, but stills his lips on Dean’s throat. Dean pushes his neck closer, pulls his head nearer, but it does nothing. “I know. I know this want, but we must do this right.” Dean sighs and lets his head drop. He finds a place for it on Castiel’s shoulder. They sit for a while in silence. They are still locked together and it could be sometime before they can untie. “You don’t smell as sweet.”

“Thanks a bunch.”

“I was driven to you because you smelled of need, of heat, but you don’t now.” 

“Adam’s in heat, I was in his bed.”

“I know the difference between your heat and others,” Castiel pinches at Dean’s side. 

Dean swats at his hand and sees that Castiel’s fingers are bruised and scraped. He draws one close to inspect. “I felt a tickle when I woke up, I don’t now.” Castiel’s nails are purple and swollen, but there isn’t much in the way of cuts. He picks up the other hand to look at that. They both don’t warrant bandages so Dean just kisses them and lets them go. “Adam probably messed with me a little, but I’m fine now.”

Castiel hums, and leans his head against the wall at his back. “Perhaps. It seems unusual. It’s normal for omegas who live together who have heats close to each other to sync their heats, but the varying is a few days, a week at the most, not a month ahead.”

“Yea, well you smelt it. It happened. So unusual or not, it happened. Its stress, Jess was pregnant and maybe I was reacting to that and Gabe…”

“It’s Gabe.” Castiel’s eyes focus on Dean’s daring him to deny it. “You lived with him before so…”

“Yah, in March we shared a heat, in April and again in September, but not February and not October. His are usually end of February and a bit in March, you know because February is short, then March and April,” Dean admits. He can see the sadness in Castiel’s eyes. He leans his head back against the cabinet. “We will take care of him. He came to us. He knows that.”

Castiel smiles a little, but it’s surrounded by glum. “I just think about what may have happened. It is the troubling part. What happened? Gabriel isn’t being silent. He’s terrified and hurt.”

“I know.” Dean shifts his leg to easy a cramp, and shifts more. “Are you ready?”

“If we have to, but it will be better if we wait just a little longer,” Castiel explains.

Dean nods and stays where he is. Sure someone might be waiting to use that bathroom, but Bobby has another, so he’s not about cause Castiel any discomfort. “How did it end with Henrikson?”

“It was as expected. I finished talking to him, and he said that our stories matched pretty well, and he was going to talk to Michael. John, Ellen and Jo were waiting, so I asked Michael if it was okay if we left and he said he’d see us today. I had to locate Gabriel, he was chatting with one of the officers. They were talking about a new revamp film that Gabriel has connections too. When we were driving back Gabriel reported that the officers didn’t find anyone in the parking lot. They got some statements from the protestors, they didn’t seem suspicious, but they had seen some activity at the community center while we were at Sam’s. So I suppose, Gabriel was doing his own investigation.” 

Dean nods along understanding Castiel’s story and knowing Gabriel’s games he probably got more information than he should have from the officer. “What’s today?”

“The funeral,” Castiel reminds.

“Oh right, just us this time?” Dean asks.

“Just us at the funeral, and a few friends. Sam expressed that a few of their close friends shouldn’t be left out. He said he couldn’t imagine Jessica not wanting them there.”

“Becky, Zach and Emily?” Dean asks, Castiel confirms with a nod. “Anyone else?”

“I believe that Ash is coming for the funeral and the burial. He was invited to all of it, but of course he volunteered to run the Roadhouse. As I understand it they are putting a closed sign up for today.” 

“Good, maybe he can figure out what happened yesterday,” Dean suggests.

“This day should be about Jessica, Sam and their children,” Castiel counters with a frown.

Dean knows it’s true, but after what happened last night he is worried about the threats. He wants answers as soon as possible, and having to put his worry and fear aside is extremely difficult. He would normally use anger to fight them, but he cannot do that. He knows in reality that he will be grieving with his family, for his family. Anger has no place alongside grief; it would have to be set aside for another day. 

Castiel hugs him and kisses him a last time. “Good, now I am ready.”

Dean shifts and is careful about rising; usually they would wait even longer staying together until the knot naturally fell away, but usually they were in their own home. It doesn’t hurt to move now, but the loss is tangible. Dean wants to return to Castiel, but knows he cannot. He adjusts the towel on his waist and studies his reflection. Castiel goes back into the shower for a rinse, and Dean leaves the bathroom before he finishes. 

The second floor is still quiet, but not because people are asleep, the majority of the household has gone downstairs. He can hear the buzz from the radio in the kitchen, smell the bacon and coffee. He has to go downstairs to get his bag and clothes. The only one in the living room is Bobby. He is sitting in his chair, the news on and the paper in his hands. He looks around it when Dean walks by. Dean blushes and Bobby just watches him. “You alright?”

“Yeah, sorry, Adam must have stirred something.” Dean grabs his boxers and is able to slip them on with the towel around his waist. Then he drops the towel and pulls on the rest of his clothes, jeans and a Henley, dark green. It’s a little itchy at his elbows, but he ignores it. “Should be fine.” 

“That’s good. Never seen John so worried.”

“What why?” Dean asks. He has been an omega for years; his Dad should be used to it. 

“Hell boy you think he stopped to talk to me about it. He went out to the shop.” Bobby slaps the paper as he folds it up to look at a particular article. “Just about everyone else is in the kitchen though.”

“Alright,” Dean nods and heads over to the kitchen. He wants coffee and food before he deals with John, if he decides to do so. 

“Uncle Dean,” Meg squeals in delight and scrambles off the chair at the stove, next to Ellen and Jo to hug him. He lifts her up and holds her up above his head for a while before bringing her down close. “You sleep good?”

“Uh-huh, did you?” Dean asks. As he shuffles over to the coffee pot, she squirms from his arm as he grabs two cups, one for Castiel. She just laughs in response and returns to her helping chair. Dean just sets about making the coffee the way they like it. 

“Way to go bro!” Gabriel says when Castiel arrives. 

Castiel doesn’t reply to him, just steps forward to take the coffee from Dean. He reaches for Dean’s coffee, until Dean moves the correct cup forward. They take seats together at the table. Sam is feeding Ruby across from them. He gives Dean a curious look, but says nothing. Lilith is sitting between him and Gabriel.

“It was quite the wake up,” Ellen says as she comes to the table with plates for Lilith, Gabriel, Castiel and Dean. 

“We tried to be quiet.” Dean flushes.

“You were pretty quiet,” Gabriel says around a sausage link. Dean raises a brow in question. “Then, you screamed.”

“I what?” Dean asks.

“You screamed,” Lilith repeats.

Dean flushes even more at Lilith joining the conversation. He doesn’t know how much she understands, but it’s embarrassing anyway. He looks at Castiel for help. “I believe that was just before you blacked out.”

He opens his mouth at Castiel’s not helpful, helping. He closes his mouth. “It was white.”

“Dean!” Sam scolds.

“Not that,” Dean flushes more and yeah, his stomach makes it really hard to eat, but its Ellen’s breakfast so he doesn’t stop chewing. 

Gabriel is grinning so wide and he gives Castiel double thumbs up that makes Castiel look embarrassed too. 

“Wow Cas, I didn’t know…” Jo starts and ends with a lot of waggling of brows and winks.

“Well you met some of the family yesterday, but there is even more of us,” Gabriel laughs lightly. “There’s a reason for that.”

“All right that’s enough,” Sam says looking at Lilith carefully. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Jo and Gabriel are teasing Uncle Dean and Uncle Castiel because they were doing a private activity in Uncle Bobby’s shower, where everyone could hear them,” Lilith takes a bite of her toast to punctuate her sentence.

Sam shakes his head a little. “Well that is what they are doing, but that’s not what I asked.” 

“I know it’s mating stuff, but I don’t know.” Lilith shrugs a little and shakes her head.

“That’s all you need to know,” Dean says quickly and Sam nods in agreement which Dean is thankful for. 

“I do have a question though.” Lilith looks up from her breakfast and looks Dean square on. “Who is Emma?”

Dean swallows his eggs, but the breakfast comes back up fast. He escapes to the downstairs bathroom, before he heaves. He hears the kitchen erupt behind him. He heaves again, but it’s dry. The heaves simply steal his breath away. It would be better if he could just be sick and be done with it. Instead, he heaves and tries to catch his breath. 

He had done well compartmentalizing everything from the night before, and had kept it that way until just then when Lilith asked about Emma. He felt his neat little compartments crumble and a raging wall of water rushing down into the valley to kill all the town folk, or the equivalent of what that would be like in his mind and body. There was someone out there threatening his daughter. Someone who knew enough about him to know that he had a daughter; he had kept that information on a need-to-know which meant he didn’t tell anyone who hadn’t lived it. The majority of his life he pretended it hadn’t happened at all. He thought about it daily, multiple times a day. The only way he knew how to cope was to keep it hidden away. He couldn’t deal with people’s looks of sorrow and pity. Those were the kind people; many people didn’t pity him and just saw him as used goods. 

Before he had Emma, he had always assumed his secondary gender was about sex and mating, but after he realized that wasn’t the case. The secondary gender was about family. Mating, sex and all of that were there to help create a strong family in order to ensure that offspring survived that the family survived. The moment he held Emma in his arms he knew he would do whatever it took to protect her and care for her. That had been ripped away from him when the Amazon clan had taken custody of her. In the eyes of the law, alphas maintained custody the majority of the time. Alphas can provide more for their children because they can obtain better jobs and provide a stable home. It wasn’t obligatory that an alpha take their children and often times they did not, but they won if they wanted them. 

The truth was, the Amazon clan actually could provide better for Emma, especially when Dean first had her. He would have provided a good home for her, he was sure of it. Her alpha mother hadn’t been around for the pregnancy and he had been okay with that. However, after the birth the Amazon clan had sent their envoy, Emma’s grandmother, to collect the child, in exchange they paid for all of his expenses during pregnancy, even his bills and rent, but instead of accepting it he had fought it. He knew the Amazon could provide for Emma, but he didn’t want to be separated from her. He was so desperate that by the end he had begged for Christmas cards. Their clan had strong rules, old rules. The state of Washington knew the family and the rules used, so they won everything. In the end, Emma’s grandmother had given Dean a single picture of Emma at six months, along with an order stating that Dean couldn’t be near her. It was so well worded that he couldn’t really step foot in Seattle without violating it because he might accidentally and unknowingly get with in the fifteen miles of her. 

He knew he wouldn’t see or hear anything about her until she was 18 and then if she chose to she could visit him, but according to most that rarely happened. So he had done his best to move on. He sucked at it. It wasn’t until just recently that he finally felt like he was moving forward instead of just faking it. That had scared him. That’s why he had been so reluctant to marry and mate with Castiel.

It had all crashed down on him last night when he recognized her. Last night, he felt like it was his job to protect her the way that he could. By talking to the police and trying to get through the night. Today he felt so, so helpless. It made him sick. 

He is grateful that his family let him be for the moment. He struggles up and flushes the toilet. Then, he splashes water on his face and tries to pull his head back together. He can’t do anything more than he has. The police said they would protect her, they will inform her clan, and the Amazon’s themselves will keep her safe. He has his own work. Today they are going to Jessica’s funeral. Sam and her daughters will need him. 

He takes one last deep breath before turning the light out and heading out into the house. Bobby looks up from his chair and raises an eyebrow. “You alright?”

Dean feels his cheeks heat up again and he shrugs, saying, “Sorry about that.”

“Damn it, there’s nothing to be sorry about,” Bobby huffs and Dean can see that he is more annoyed by Dean’s apology than anything else that morning. 

The gratefulness he feels for Bobby, propels him back towards the kitchen. He can tell before he leaves the living room that the kitchen will be different than when he left. It’s quiet. Barely a scrape of silverware, heard from the living room. Dean stops in the archway of the kitchen. The stove is off, but clicks as it cools and the stereo is on, but it’s so low Dean can’t make out the song. 

The family sits in awkward tense silence, some better than others. Meg is the only one that seems untouched by everything and she hums around her sausage links. Ruby, is fussing at her father shaking fists and screwing up her face, but the attempts are half done, clearly more uncomfortable than upset. Sam has a blank look on his face, but his eyes are distant and glum. That could have more to do with his current grief than anything else.

Ellen seems the most comfortable adult in the room, but her jaw is stiff and she grips the hand of her cup hard enough that the mug shakes until she lifts a second hand to steady it. She pointedly doesn’t look at Castiel or Gabriel. Jo on the other hand shoots looks at both between bites of food. 

Dean only has a profile view of Castiel and Gabriel from his angle, and he has a better view of Gabriel than Castiel. The mirth that was on his face before is replaced with remorse and concern, though his actions seem genuine as he finishes his breakfast. Castiel’s shoulders are stiff and his position is fierce, and his gaze almost never wavers from Lilith’s. The girl looks particularly ashamed. Her face tilts down and her eyes caste away. He sees her lip tremble a little, but she isn’t crying. It is clear that she feels bad about what happened, but he suspects she isn’t sure what she did wrong.

He swallows and steps more fully into the kitchen. “Lilith.” Her head snaps up at his voice, and a few others turn to look at him. He reaches out a hand and beckons her forward. He ignores everyone else. “Let’s talk.” She nods and slides down from her chair to join him at the door. He looks up at Sam just in case, but it was unnecessary, Sam seems grateful for Dean’s gesture. He catches Castiel’s concern, but shakes it off with barely a look. Gabriel’s points a look at Meg which makes Dean pause. She was asleep last night, and she is young, but bringing her along will save Dean from having to talk to her in the future. Also, he feels like its better that this isn’t a huge taboo secret. He doesn’t want to think of Emma that way, and he doesn’t want his nieces to think that way either. “You too.” Meg looks so happy to be included that Dean smiles back as she joins them. 

He leads them to the front porch helping Meg up onto the swing next to her sister. Dean then leans back against the support post. He folds his arms automatically over his chest, but then decides that makes him look closed, so he forces his arms down and to his sides that way he looks more open. “Let’s try this again, alright?”

Lilith makes a face, but Dean waits her out and finally she takes a deep breath. “Ok.” She looks down at the hands in her lap for a while and Dean waits longer. Meg starts to fidget, but doesn’t speak. After a time Lilith looks up her bright eyes honey in color. “Who is Emma?”

“Em-ma?” Meg sounds out the word not familiar with it and looks confused. She looks between Dean and her sister. “Emma?”

“Mmhmm,” Dean nods. He shifts his weight to one leg letting the other one slide forward a bit he puts his hands in his pockets and looks up to the pealing paint around the edges of the windows of the house. “I wasn’t expecting the question earlier, so please don’t take my reaction the wrong way.”

“You were so upset. Everyone was.” Lilith’s voice is soft as a whisper, but she still sounds confident. 

“I know. It wasn’t the question, but what happened last night. With the photos of the girl.” Dean feels uncomfortable explaining so much of that to Lilith. Maybe she was too young to understand the implications, without someone explaining them to her. He didn’t want to shatter that. He looks from the paint to Lilith and Meg. Meg looks upset as her confusion is becoming too much for her, and Lilith looks understanding. “You were listening to everything last night, right?”

“Yes. Of course I was.” Lilith frowns as she thinks. “Dick was watching too. The girl is Emma?”

“Right.” 

“And who is she?” Lilith asks.

“She is my daughter. She would be, is your cousin.” Dean is sure it’s her, and if it’s not, he’ll clarify that later. The important information is out. Lilith looks like she thought as much and Meg blinks at him still confused. He moves to sit down with them and they move over until he’s between the two of them. “She will be eight, older than you Lilith.”

“What happened?” Lilith asks.

“I met an alpha girl; we talked a little. I thought she was nice. After I had Emma, I found out that she lives in a family, an old one, that people sometimes call clans. They follow different traditions and rules. Castiel’s family is kind of a clan, but they aren’t as traditional as others. The girl’s clan is called the Amazons. They live up in Seattle and the clan only consists of women. If I was a girl, I might be living with them now, but since I’m not I couldn’t join their clan, but Emma is part of it. She lives with her mother, grandmother, aunts, cousins and sisters. When she becomes 18 she will be able to visit me if she wants, but that doesn’t happen very often.” 

“Oh!” Meg exclaims, happy to no longer be confused.

“I don’t understand.” Lilith looks up at Dean. “Don’t you want her here?”

Dean feels the whine in his chest though it doesn’t escape his lips Meg and Lilith hear it well enough and smell it on him too. Meg mimics the sound and hugs onto him trying to help. Lilith looks even more confused and shifts back farther. “Of course I do. It would mean everything to me. But…I can’t.”

“Why?” Lilith asks. Meg looks up, putting her chin on his chest curious too.

“I’m an omega.” Dean feels embarrassed about admitting it. “It’s not just that. I didn’t know about the Amazons when I was in Seattle. However, most people around there know about them, so having one of their children means you agree that they can take the daughters and leave the sons.”

“If you had a son he would be here?” Lilith asks.

“Of course he would,” Dean swears.

“So, some people agree to that?” Lilith asks.

“Yes. There are rewards for having their children. Money, mostly, sometimes education. If I was a woman, then there would be a chance that I could join the clan and that has even more benefits.” Dean looks out to the side of the porch staring off at the horizon. He has thought about it all before, and it all sucks. Getting involved with that girl was the worst mistake of his life, and he hates it.

“Could I visit?” Lilith asks.

Dean looks down to her trying to understand the question better. Lilith looks thoughtful like she is working out a problem. “I don’t know if you could, but I don’t want you to. I already lost enough to that clan, and I am not going to let it happen again.” Dean squeezes her shoulder and pulls her closer to hold her better. He squeezes Meg to his other side. She laughs and squirms. “Don’t you two worry about it so much, okay?”

“Okay,” Meg automatically replies. Lilith stays silent for a while, but then nods against his shoulder.

* * *

Pastor Jim speaks with a soothing voice. Dean always thought so, but it is particularly nice to hear today. He speaks about meeting Jessica and knowing her family, intermittent with hymns and readings. He wears a weary look on his face, and Dean can see that this is not his favorite part of his job, but he seems even more stricken because of his relationship with the Winchesters. It is nice to have someone that knows the family lead the processions. Dean had left the details to Michael and Thanatos and hadn’t thought much about them. They knew how to do their job, however, everything from finding Pastor Jim, or the pink and white flowers around the room, and the choice of music seemed is just perfect. The only hard thing was that, they are in the police precinct not a church. Thanatos and his staff did what they could to create a mock funeral home with a faux alter and wooden benches for pews. So, despite the outer location the inside the room it felt like a real funeral. 

In the front row, Sam sits with Lilith and Meg. Sam’s head and shoulders are bent, but he it’s amazing that he’s there at all. He is wearing a crisp suit that Thanatos provided earlier that day. He also provided the girls with dresses. Lilith’s is a soft gray color with black trim. She has black gloves and stockings. Meg’s dress matches her sister though it is a darker gray; she isn’t wearing the gloves or the stockings because she threw a fit when Dean tried to dress her. Meg is huddled beside her father; crying in little hushed noises with hiccups and gasps for air. She started crying when they arrived and she saw Jessica lying in wait. The casket is a low one because it is temporary, as her body isn’t allowed out of police custody. Her body is wrapped in a white shroud to cover any scars. Her face is open her makeup done in her normal fashion and her hair done in curls that fall over her shoulders. When Meg saw her she cried out and after Jessica didn’t respond became frantic. She tried to run to her, and Castiel had to grab her. She had screamed so loud that a few officers came in to check. She hadn’t stopped crying since. Lilith looked ashen at the sight, too terrified to be sad. She sits on Sam’s other side still stiff and still pale.

Castiel and Dean sit back one row. Castiel has Ruby in his arms. Ruby is wearing a dress that matches her sisters though she lacks the gloves she is wearing the stockings and shoes. Ruby showed no sign that she recognized Jessica. As a baby, she relies more on scent, than sight, but her family’s reactions has made her fussy. She whimpers and whines, though Castiel soothes her, she remains unhappy. 

John and Adam sit on Castiel’s other side. Adam is in his second day of heat, but is much better than he was the first day, and he insisted on coming. It is surely uncomfortable for him, wearing a suit and sitting on hard benches, with the heat pooling in his gut. However, there is no harm in letting him come. Though heat does cause unmated unrelated alphas to become a little itchy it is a far cry from the out of control behavior that is portrait on Lifetime movies. John remains alert all the same. The only unmated unrelated alphas at the funeral are Castiel and Rebecca, both of who have little interest in Adam. 

In the next row are Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Ash. Dean can sometimes catch Jo’s eye from around Castiel’s shoulder, but Ellen and Bobby were not in his range of vision unless he turns all the way around. She is handing tissues to Ellen who is crying, mostly in silence. Jo looks upset as well, she looked especially upset when they arrived. Ash sits next to Jo and has an arm around her. Dean admires his ability to both be respectful of the dead, but also the ability to easily accept death as another adventure. He takes it all in stride and his calm demeanor seems to bring Jo some comfort.

On the other side of the aisle are Jessica and Sam’s friends. They sit in the first row. Dean has met them a handful of times at parties, weddings, the girls’ birthdays and etc. Zach, Becky and Emily were Jessica’s friends first; Sam had been fairly unsocial at school until he met Jessica so most of his friends were her friends first. 

Gabriel is the solo person in the second row. The rest of his family sit back a row to give Jessica’s friends some space, but Gabriel had sat across the aisle from Dean and the stare off between him and Michael ended when Jim had started talking. 

Michael, Eve and their children sit in the row behind Gabriel and behind them are Rebecca, her omegafriend, Eliah, and her brothers: Joisah, Samandriel and Zachariah. 

Thanatos and his staff stay to the back or the sides of the room.

“Please kneel,” Pastor Jim instructs and the people present shuffle out of the benches and onto their knees. He says a final pray and then says, “As I heard yesterday there were a few songs sang in honor of Jessica, and I thought it would be appropriate to end today with the same song. Then, you will be able to approach and pay respects, but um the police ask that you do not step up onto the alter.”

The music for “All my Love,” begins to play from the stereo in the back and people add their voices. It does seem appropriate to end with the song. People slowly stand from their knees as they sing. Dean moves forward to stand with Lilith, Sam and Meg. Castiel with Ruby follow him, and soon Zach, Becky and Emily move across the aisle to stand with them. After that it isn’t long before they are all standing together singing.

When the song ends, Zach moves first to pay his respects. After he approaches Sam and he speaks to him in a soft voice. When Emily finishes her respects she joins them and they all start hugging. 

Dean steps back with Castiel and Gabriel. He presses against Castiel’s side. He needs him. He looks down on Ruby. She is still fussy, but calmed significantly when they were singing. Gabriel hovers close until Becky is finished paying her respects. Then, he goes to pay his respect. Samandriel follows after him. The poor kid is sobbing, though he didn’t know Jessica, he is a kind person and death, especially murder upsets him. Eve follows with her kids, she looks grim and upset by the situation, but she is also leading her children through the traditions of a funeral. She explains things to them in a soft voice and answers their questions. Fate seems to be the only one listening though. Ryan looks uncomfortable around death, and Bess Myers is too young to grasp what is going on. Dick’s attention is fleeting always shifting to Lilith and even Meg, but he stays with his mom. 

When they are finished Gabriel hovers at the front looking at Sam and Sam’s friends for a moment, but then moving on. Gabriel moves back to his bench and Samandriel joins him. Gabriel puts a comforting arm around him. Eve leads her children back to where Michael and Zachariah wait in the back of the room. Castiel stops Dick as he walks by. He crouches down next to him and Dick leans in to listen to Castiel. Dean can’t hear the exchange even though he’s standing over them.

His gaze shifts when Ellen, Jo and Ash take their turns up at the front. Jo is now crying as much as Ellen is. Ash remains calm in the face of death, but he looks a little stricken because Jo and Ellen are upset. Dean notices his gaze never stays long on Jessica, looking at Jo and Ellen. 

Bobby goes up before they finish, and when they move away, to give hugs to Lilith and Meg, John and Adam join Bobby up front. Dean shifts. He would need to move up soon, but he feels cold in his gut. He doesn’t want to get closer to Jessica’s body. He is close enough. 

Castiel shifts and stands from his crouch. Dick moves over to stand in Gabriel’s aisle. Gabriel slides over towards and leans his elbows on his thighs. Dick speaks with him. Castiel takes Dean by the hand, getting Dean’s attention. He leads them up to alter. Dean swallows hard. Jessica’s eyes are closed and her face is still. It isn’t like sleep, but he would like to think of it that way. This close to her, her scent lingers, and Dean misses her even more. Ruby starts to whine again. She looks around for the source of the smell, but doesn’t recognize Jessica’s body as it. Castiel rocks her gently trying to keep her calm. 

Dean feels a brush on his pant leg, and sees Lilith standing there with him, her fingers curled in his pants. She holds Meg by the hand. Meg’s crying has grown to loud pleads for her mother. When that gets no reaction she pleads to Lilith asking her why. Lilith leans closer to Dean resting her head against his hip. Dean beckons Meg closer with an open palm and she moves over to him. He lifts her up holding her between him and Castiel. She put her face against his shoulder and cries, and cries, “Mama, Mama,” over and over in Dean’s ear, and loud enough to fill the room. Dean is certain that a fresh wave of crying starts because of it. Dean’s own tears are because of her. He sniffs softly, but doesn’t try to wipe the few tears away. He isn’t ashamed. Castiel presses closer to them putting a hand on Meg’s back in a soothing gesture. 

“Daddy,” Lilith alerts them to Sam’s arrival. He moves to stand behind Castiel and Dean, a shield between him and Jessica. He looks with concern at Meg. Is it instinctual worry or simply another barrier between him and Jessica’s body? Castiel moves and draws Sam between them. Sam steps forward looking at Jessica his eyes glassy and full of loss. He presses his nose down between Meg and Dean’s heads, taking comfort in them. Dean is relieved. He knows this is hard for his brother, but he is managing to get through it. 

They stay there until Meg is asleep on Dean’s shoulder and Sam is starting to fidget with discomfort. Dean turns putting an arm around Sam’s shoulder and leads him back. Lilith takes Castiel’s hand and follows behind them. She pushes forward when they pass by the first row of benches moving over to Dick. He looks fierce and determined, he offers his hand. She slaps it away and hugs him instead. He flushes a bit. He looks embarrassed and shy all at once, but returns the hug without complaint.

Dean continues on with only one eye watching them, he leads Sam back to where Zach, Becky and Emily are standing with Ellen, Jo and Ash. Michael steps forward, “We would like it if you could come over for refreshments. You’re all welcome, of course, but it’s not obligatory.”

“Thank you, Michael,” Castiel states.

Michael steps away and Castiel’s family slips away, minus Gabriel who belongs with them. “What do you think Sam?” Dean asks.

“Yea, I mean yes, we should go,” Sam looks exhausted. “I’m not ready to go to bed on this day.” Sam needs to be with family. He needs time to ease away from the events of today. There isn’t enough closure with this funeral, without a pyre it doesn’t feel finished. 

Everyone takes Sam’s cue on it and takes Michael up on the invitation. Adam looks flushed and in need to lie down, so Dean says as much to John and the two of them send Adam back to Bobby’s. Other than Adam the rest pile in the cars to head to the estate. 

 

The Engill home is about an hour outside of the main city, it was once outside it reaches, but suburb had grown around it. Acres sprawl on each side and in the back there are wine groves and farther back large citrus trees both of which are still worked and cultivated. The wine being mainly used by the family or company, with just a little sold in the lobby shop of the company headquarters. The oranges, limes and grapefruits are used mostly for food banks in the city and across the state. The family can take some if they wish to, but they don’t use the groves to make a profit. 

The front of the house is the closest to the main road, but it is still a hectare from that. Not only that, but the road the house faces isn’t the access road. The road to the east of the house is the access road. The driveway weaves from the access road to the front of the house, and it also leads to the groves in the back of the house. The car garage is to the west of the house and has room for a dozen cars. Because of the size of the family, the garage is usually always full. The garage is also fit to do repairs, several times a year someone will come to do maintenance and repairs on all of the cars. In the back of the garage, is an old stable, there are only two horses in the stable and they are used mostly by the gardens and house staff. The stables are leftover from when the house was first built and carriages were the mode of transportation. The garage was added on later. 

In the front of the house, in the middle of the circular drive was a tribute to the family, a huge statue of a winged beast with four faces with six large wings on the wings are eyes of diamond, sapphire, emerald and ruby. It is said that in 900s the family crest had been solely been the wings used to beat away the darkness, but they had acquired or destroyed other clans and taken part of their crests to add to their own. 

The neighborhoods to the east were once owned by the family as well. They were filled with large groves with different fruits, and huge gardens that Castiel’s great grandfather had built for his omega husband. A young man named Joshua who had lived until he was 110 years, though according to unofficial records it may have been 148 years. Joshua had maintained all of the groves and the gardens with help from a very select few, which produced enough to feed three states. When Joshua finally past away, the land had been split between the living children, or grandchildren. Over the decades, much of the land had been sold by various descendants though some of the land remained in the family. Like Thanatos’s small estate which was about ten miles away, it was just as simple as Thanatos seemed to be, but the gardens there were Joshua’s finest. The gardens were open to the public though technically part of Thanatos’ estate. The parks in the area were also supposedly remains of Joshua’s gardens, and most of the neighbors boasted about Joshua’s touch in their own gardens even if the neighborhood had bulldozed the gardens to build the houses. Castiel’s father had brought some of the land from his brothers, sisters and cousins, which accounted for most of the estate now. Many of the parks in the area were only saved because Castiel’s father bought them.

The main estate is one large four story home that has a drawing room, music rooms, studies, libraries, a ballroom and six large bedrooms on the third floor. Later the main estate had to be update for indoor plumbing and electricity which let to some interesting floor plans, especially in the bedrooms. 

Next to the original main estate are two new adjoining sections one on each side of the main estate the one to the east was built by Castiel’s grandfather as a place for the family to rest in while the main estate was used for more formal functions like parties and guests. The section to the west, nearest the garage was built for staff and groundskeepers to stay in. It is still set up for staff, though it is used sparingly as Michael doesn’t have full time staff. Though, the staff can take up board in that section of the house if they wanted to. When people come in to harvest the groves they typically have a few residence, but for the majority of the year it isn’t used. The two new sections are raised slightly above the main estate so that the first floor of the adjoining sections is actually the second floor of the main section of the home. So the adjoining sections were only three floors.

The front door of the main house is surrounded by huge glass windows, the door itself has just a small frame of wood and the rest is glass. From any of the windows, someone can see right out through to the back deck and farther back to the gardens, and if the lighting is right you can see to the grape groves. When you open the door the front entrance is big, it is round with granite tile that has a mosaic etched into the tile, the mosaic can’t be seen unless you are at the top of the stairs, of which there were two that curved down to the main entrance. The second floor however is mostly obscured from view, the stairs led to a large ballroom, which is used for parties and social events. Also, on the second floor is the first study, but it is off the side of the ballroom. Castiel said the library is on the very top floor, though Dean has never been. He has meant to go, but has never made it.

Beyond the main entrance, under the stairs the hallway is clear and clean. There is a door under one stairs that leads to an extensive closet that can hold hundreds of coats, the hangers all have numbers and guest have to remember their number to get their coat back later. This means more people leave their coats behind because they are too drunk to remember their number. It also means that they don’t have to hire anyone to work the coat closet. Under the other stairs is a half bath. 

The hall opens up to one large room in the back of the house with huge windows that looked out over the main deck. To the left on entering is a large living room that is equal parts comfortable and showy. It is clearly a place for guests at parties to be comfortable, but also to impress them. In the west wing there is another living room that the family spends more of their time as it is more comfortable and less showy, also it is closer to the family’s bedrooms. On the right, is a large kitchen with two fridges, and a separate freezer which is hidden in the cabinets; two ovens and a beautiful stove. When the main house was originally built the kitchens were closed off from the main entrance and guests would be led up to the ballroom for parties. The kitchen staff would bring the food up to the ballroom, from a back stairs. 

Tucked in behind the kitchen is a large breakfast nook with a round table that fits everyone currently living in the home. When Castiel was younger breakfast was done in shifts during the week; on the weekends it was taken in the dining room which is accessible from the kitchen nook. The dining room has large windows that faced the front of the house.

These days the coming out parties and other events are held in the kitchen, living room and the back deck, though mostly the back deck. There is enough room on the deck for catered food, a stage, as well as a dance floor. Tables are put up around the lawn in front of the gardens for guests to eat and talk. 

The gardens were cultivated by Joshua and flowed west to east. There are Japanese blossoms, a koi pond and sand garden to the west, and then to nearer the middle are a labyrinth of hedges and bushes that people snuck into to kiss on benches or shag in dark corners, if Gabriel can be believed. Next to the labyrinth is a rose garden the roses grow in every color. Some thought the roses were dyed, but Joshua had been able to create roses of unique and impossible colors. Next to the roses is the tulip garden they are coming into season and will be fully in bloom in about month. In the summer, the tulip gardens are the sunflower gardens, in the fall there are painted daisies, and in the winter there will be snowdrops. Then, to the east of the tulips is the bee garden, which is necessary for all the flowers.

When they arrive, Ella, Jo and Bobby look a little uncomfortable, though at varying levels. Ella is acting like they are at a museum, though Dean has to give her some credit because the gardens and first floor of the main house are meant to for show, so it is more of a museum than a house. Bobby takes his hat off when he gets inside, shuffles around and rubs at the back of his neck. He keeps looking at Dean for his cues though. The few looks they exchange make it clear that Bobby is reassessing his ideas about Castiel and Gabriel. Jo keeps tugging on her dress, touching her hair and looking in any mirror she can find, as though she feels underdressed.

Ash is cool as ever and asks if he could put his shoes in the closet or if they are meant to be by the door. Castiel’s siblings look amused, but Eve takes it without blinking and tells him to put them next to the closet, since rotating coat rack might not take kindly to shoes. 

Sam’s friends are better; they stick close to Sam trying to look like they are more concern for him than the grounds. They are concerned for Sam of course, but the grounds are distracting. They seem to be over-compensating their distraction with extra attention to Sam. 

“Cool!” Meg squeals at almost everything she sees. Sometimes she says, “What’s that?” instead and points out things for Castiel to explain to her. 

Dick decides to give Lilith a full tour so he and his siblings led her upstairs to the other rooms in the main part of the house. 

John’s reaction is neutral which, Dean thinks, means he is also reassessing his ideas on Castiel, but unwilling to say so. Or that John feels outclassed and he doesn’t handle that well. At least the blank reaction goes unnoticed by everyone else. John carries Ruby in his arms, so no one notices him around the big smiles from Ruby. 

When they reach the back deck, Meg squeals, “The park!”

“It’s not a park,” Castiel corrects. “It’s a garden, but you can play in it.”

“I can!” Meg bounces on her toes.

“Well the garden can be played in,” Castiel corrects, again looking a little sheepish. “You will have to ask your father if you can play in it.”

“It’s okay with me, if it’s okay with Michael and Eve,” Sam says looking pretty impressed by the gardens as well. 

Eve nods. “You can once the other kids come downstairs. I don’t think you should play out there by yourself.”

Meg’s lower lip pouts, but she shows her agreement, by sitting down between Dean and Castiel. On the back patio there are several patio coaches, which are as comfortable as any couch Dean’s sat on. The only indication of them being for outdoors is the fact that that the material is most weather proof. The couch that Dean and Castiel are on is for two, but Meg fits in fine. John sits in a chair next to them with Ruby bouncing in his lap. Bobby and Ellen are across a large glass table, allowing them a great view of the gardens that are behind Dean, Castiel and John. Michael and Zachariah bring out drinks for everyone: wine and beer. Michael is sitting with Eve on the other two-seater while Zachariah and Gabriel eye a three-seater, decide that it’s big enough and sit on opposite sides. All of Castiel’s younger siblings, Jo, Ash and Eliah move back inside the house.

“Is it okay if we walk around a bit?” Emily asks. She has a hand on Sam’s arms. This of course is fine, so she, Sam, Becky and Zach walk down towards the rose garden.

“Can I go with Daddy?” Meg asks looking at Dean and then to Eve. “Please.”

“Go ahead.” Dean urges Meg forward. Even though Eve told her to wait, she didn’t really need permission again from Eve, especially to go with her Dad. Meg slides off of the couch and dashes after them. Running circles behind them and in front and around them on their path around the gardens. 

The talk starts out really stifled, with most of the guests looking out to the gardens, or walking them, while the hosts take their cue and wait quietly. Eve starts asking Gabriel about how he is. Gabriel starts talking about a hilarious party that he went to in Hollywood earlier in the month. Castiel sits stiff and is obvious about his interest. Normally, Castiel isn’t interested in stories about Gabriel’s party life. He cares more about his brother than he does about the gossips in southern California. He likes movies and television well enough, but he doesn’t care about the ins and outs of Hollywood. It’s not exactly telling, but Michael seems to mimic his body language, and Zachariah seems suspicious. He looks at Dean for answers instead of his brothers. Dean ignores him.

Eventually, Michael asks John about his work and asks slightly leading questions to possibly gain more information on Dean. Though, the questions are not too forward, and nothing less than something Dean might ask. The talk leads quickly to John talking about his service in military, a common ground that Michael and he share. After that Michael and John are easy with each other. It’s something that Dean doesn’t really share with his Dad, since he was in a male omega troop. John believes that omega troops are important in the military and they do their share, but he cannot picture the barracks of the omegas being the same, nor can he see omegas getting into the antics that he got into. It leaves Zachariah feeling left out, but Gabriel pokes at him until he seems better.

Then, talk drifts to Jess. Eve and Michael asking questions about her, and Dean answers most of the questions. Ellen talks about when she first met Jessica, then John admits that she was probably the only reason Sam was still talking to any of them. Castiel talks about working with her in the hospital. When Sam and his friends return they join in on the conversation. 

The kids are all running around in the gardens by then. Dean watches them play. It’s comforting to see, they are young and they can easily forget about their grief. 

Dean squeezes Castiel’s hand and stands up gathering some of the empty bottles and asking if anyone wants refills. He takes some requests and then heads inside. Ash is sitting on a kitchen stool, with Rebecca and Eliah sharing another, and Samandriel sitting on the third. Jo and Josiah stand leaning against the counter. Jo and Ash are both old enough to drink, but Castiel’s brothers and sister are not. The glasses they are drinking out of are opaque so it could be innocent, except that Samandriel looks guilty and Eliah will not meet his eye. Rebecca’s elbow to his ribs is not as subtle as she thinks.

“Calm down, Dean doesn’t care.” Jo laughs lightly at their behavior. “He gave me my first drink.”

Dean shoots a look at Jo. She is six years younger than him, and basically his sister, it isn’t so strange that he would sneak a drink for her. It is a little different with Castiel’s youngest siblings. There is a much bigger age difference for one. Plus, he has no idea what Michael’s rules are. It isn’t his right to question those rules. “It’s a school night, Jo.” 

Jo shoots him a look. “I’m a professional Dean. Don’t worry.”

“Actually, I made them.” Ash shifts in his seat. 

Dean sighs and shakes his head. “Let’s just pretend I don’t know. How about that?” He reaches over and steals a sip from Jo’s cup. “Yeah, and I’m going to need a few more of these made up okay?”

“Sure thing, boss,” Ash jumps up from his seat and starts making drinks. He knows the bar pretty well for someone who hasn’t been there before. Dean stares at him hard because of that. “I rearranged things, they had everything mixed up. This is ordered better, more accessible.”

Dean shakes his head again. He hopes that Eve wouldn’t mind. He says he’ll be back and heads to the bathroom, the true reason he came inside. 

When he steps out of the bathroom Zachariah is hovering in the alcove between the front room and the kitchen/living room area. He looks up when Dean comes out of the bathroom. His features are cast in a shadow, because of the setting sun. Dean holds open the door for a moment, but when Zachariah doesn’t move he steals his shoulders and moves forward. 

The corners of Zachariah’s eyes are tight and his lips are pursued. He is fidgeting and unsure. “Can I have a second from you?”

“What is it?” Dean tone is general annoyance, because that is his default tone when Zachariah’s around. Sometimes the default is replaced by something better, but usually with worse. He sees that his tone draws Zachariah away. Dean bites his cheek. He wants to just walk by him and go back to his family. However, he knows Zachariah’s opinion of him isn’t much better than annoyance, so if he sought Dean out, without being an asshole about it, he probably has something Dean wants to hear. It keeps Dean curious and rooted. He forces his shoulders to relax and he opens his posture. 

That seems to do the trick and Zachariah steps closer. “Michael didn’t think it was appropriate to bring it up today.” He hands a piece of printer paper towards Dean it is folded like a letter, and then once more to fit inside a back pocket or wallet. 

Dean looks down at it curiously as Zachariah keeps talking. “I understand that today is about Sam, but I thought, if it were me, I’d want to know. I’d want to see that she is safe.” Dean’s head snaps up, his brow furrowed with question, they don’t leave his lips, Zachariah nods and shakes the paper once.

He snatches it from Zachariah’s hand and pulls it open, nearly ripping one corner. It’s a grainy picture of the same girl from the photos last night. This one is of her walking into an elementary school, the picture was taken from a security camera probably to the left of the door, judging from the angle. She is looking up as she opens the door; it gets a good angle of her face. The date and the time are stamped at the bottom, this date, at 0703 AM. 

She is smiling, missing a tooth. She has a pink top on, but the angle of the camera keeps her legs and feet out of the shot. She has light honey hair, and bright green eyes. “Emma?” Dean chokes he realizes tears are on his cheeks and he staggers back until he feels the wall behind him. Zachariah doesn’t get close to comfort or help. Dean wouldn’t accept it from him, and Zachariah probably couldn’t give it if he tried. “Is this her?”

“Yes.” Zachariah swallows loud. He looks over his shoulder and moves aside as Castiel moves in looking concerned. 

Castiel doesn’t spare a look at Zachariah, just moves to Dean. He stops when he sees the photo. Then, he turns to look at Zachariah. “Naomi took this?”

“Michael asked her to. He wanted a picture just to confirm that she wasn’t hurt.” Zachariah shifts uneasy. “He wanted to wait until tomorrow to show you, but I thought you should know now.”

Dean listens to him, but the main focus is on the photo. She is the same girl as last night, and she is Emma. So he was correct when he named her the night before. That gives him little triumphant though, because that means that someone has really threatened to hurt his daughter. In the photos from last night and this one here, she smiles. She is always smiling and happy. That brings him relief that she is healthy and taken care of, even if he isn’t there to see it, but he thinks it makes it even harder to know that someone would want to hurt her. That someone would want to take this smile away. 

He feels Castiel move closer to him, and Dean shifts towards his. Castiel puts his arms around him and looks over the photo with him. It’s then that he realizes how badly he is shaking; it’s hard not to when Castiel is strong beside him. “She will stay that way.”

“What?” 

“Safe.”

Dean shivers and tucks closer to Castiel. “Don’t promise…I don’t want to blame you.”

“Dean, if she is in danger. I will protect her,” Castiel promises. “This is my brothers’ way of showing you that they are willing to protect her too.”

“Seattle PD has been in contact with the Amazon clan, though Detective Henriksen hasn’t given us any more information than that.” Zachariah’s voice is farther away.

Dean looks over to him from around Castiel’s shoulder. “Look.” He scrubs his hand over his face and jaw. He glances at the photo swallowing hard. His mouth tastes dry, but he speaks through it. “I am grateful for this photo. This proof. However, it’s, it isn’t right. I would like to see more pictures of her, to know she’s safe, but it feels wrong doing it this way. Naomi using her contacts to get into the school’s surveillance: it’s weird.”

“Yes, we agree.” Zachariah looks like he doesn’t really. He continues on, “It was just for reassurance, after last night.”

“For me, or because you wanted to know for sure that she is Emma?” Dean asks.

Castiel squeezes his shoulder gently, drawing a hand up and down his side. “I will talk to Naomi personally.” Dean bows his head. He knows that Castiel is dismissing Dean’s question. Dean takes this to mean that the answer is a little of both. He does feel reassured seeing that Emma is alive and safe. At least if she is currently safe, with both the police and her family aware of the threat against her, then maybe he doesn’t have to worry so much. Maybe he can feel a little less helpless. 

“At least I know, that this is an option,” Dean says, looking up at Zachariah. It’s not a thank you, because he can’t muster those words for Zachariah, but it is some kind of gratitude. Zachariah barely makes any sort of acknowledgement before leaving them. 

Castiel stays there next to Dean waiting with him until he recovers more. Castiel carefully takes the paper and folds it up slipping it into Dean’s pocket. “We should keep the photo though.”

“Yes,” Dean says feeling the tightness in his chest uncoil. He feels relieved at the idea. He has only one photo of Emma at six months and he has her birth certificate. He has a restraining order, and a legal document stating that he has no parental rights too, but he doesn’t count those. So being able to keep this photo brings some relief to him.

Without another word Castiel slides his hand into Dean’s and leads him back into the house. Gabriel has joined his younger siblings in the kitchen. Gabriel is half encouraging half teasing his younger siblings for drinking. Rebecca doesn’t seem affected, but Samandriel looks very embarrassed, while Eliah looks guiltier, and Josiah seems more encouraged.

“Gabriel,” Castiel scolds. He stands to his full height and moves to intercept. 

“Bro!” Gabriel beams and hands a drink to him. “You have to try this. Ash is a genius. Dean I can’t believe you never introduced us before. Alfie likes it!” 

Castiel sniffs at the cup looking curious. He takes a small sip. He seems satisfied with the taste and he can’t keep his disapproval on his face. He hands the cup to Dean when Dean reaches for it. It has a rich flavor of chocolate, honey and malt. The ingredients on the counter make it seem impossible for such flavors, but that’s what it tastes like. 

“You shouldn’t be drinking,” Castiel says staring at Gabriel, but his younger siblings don’t notice. Gabriel cannot meet Castiel’s gaze. 

“Okay. Let’s just get these drinks outside,” Dean says and he picks up four glasses and puts them in Castiel’s left hand; then picks up four more and puts them in his right hand. He then, picks up three cups with his left hand and points to the two other cups for Gabriel to get. 

Castiel leads the way until he gets to the door, but he can’t open the door. Dean holds it for him. Castiel moves over to the table to pass out the drinks. Dean holds Gabriel at the door. “Are you sure it’s okay that they are drinking?”

“It’s not _okay_ , but I don’t want them to be afraid to come to me if they are in trouble.” Gabriel shoulders curve down becoming small and lost. “That’s what brothers are for.”

“Should you be?” Dean asks.

Gabriel looks up at him his pupils large with fright. He swallows hard. “Dean, I…just drop it, please.”

“I will for now. You’re worrying Castiel and frankly I’m concerned as well. After all this settles, I think we need to talk.” Dean looks away. He knows he hates it when he has to talk about his issues, so he can understand Gabriel’s reluctance, but it may need to be done. “You don’t have to be afraid to come to us, either.”

“I did.” His voice is soft, but thick. His eyes flicker from the ground to Dean’s eyes, to some area around Dean’s right ear. “Come to you, I mean.”

“Shit,” Dean swears quietly and puts the cups he is holding on the ground. He relieves Gabriel of his cups and pulls him close by the elbow. He folds him into his arms and just rests like that. Gabriel presses close putting his nose in against his shoulder sniffing at him. He doesn’t cry, or shake, but eases from the brink of doing both as he relaxes against Dean. Touch and scent doing the work for them. Dean prefers this much more than words. 

“Everyone is looking,” Gabriel finally mutters. Dean knows how he hates the attention. Sure he likes being in the spotlight when he’s performing, but not like this. He doesn’t like to be vulnerable. 

“Yeah, well,” Dean swallows. “Zachariah just gave me a surveillance photo of Emma taken this morning.” Gabriel shifts back, they still stand close, shoulders brushing, but now they can face each other. Gabriel looks stunned. “She’s safe for now. And you know…that kind of makes me emotional. Relieved, but worried.”

“Dean, you don’t have to…”

“We’re family, Gabe,” Dean says not leaving room for arguing. “We’ll work out the rest later.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel agrees.

Dean leans down to pick of the cups. He looks up at Gabriel curiously, before pouring one cup into the four remaining cups. He hands that one to Gabriel, it still has a little bit at the bottom, so as not to be suspicious, but not much. He gathers three cups in his left hand and one into his right hand. Gabriel says nothing about the drinks. Is that confirmation that Gabriel thinks he might be pregnant? A pregnancy can show up on a urine test within a few days, but at ten days a male omega’s hormones begin to change and within a week after that their scent changes. Not noticeable to someone unfamiliar with their natural scent, but to family and close friends it’s a clear difference. By the end of week four the hormones and scent are such that it affects strangers and family alike. People, especially other alphas, will be driven to offer aid and protection to a pregnant omega. It’s in their biology. It will be especially appealing to the omega’s mate and/or the father of the child. Which can be complicated if the mate and father are not the same person. With female omegas pregnancy is not as noticeable, especially, if pregnancy occurs outside of a season. This is because females already produce some of the hormones that a pregnant person would produce so their scent might not be affected for a few months. So, there isn’t really a reason for Gabriel to take a pregnancy test. They will know for certain with in a week, two at the most.

Dean mind is swirling with these thoughts as they join everyone on the deck. He hands off the remaining drinks keeping one back for himself. He settles with Castiel. “Are you okay?” Castiel asks.

“Yes, sorry.” Dean leans against Castiel more heavily. The air has cooled off considerably since the sun set. The chill is going to drive everyone inside before too long. Castiel squeezes Dean’s shoulder letting him settle in. 

“When I went to volunteer at Fate’s class and Jessica came in to volunteer for Lilith’s. We were waiting to be checked in through the front office. The desk attendants were standoffish, typical behavior when I go in to volunteer. You’d think they’d be use to seeing me, but nuh-uh just cold and Jessica was so funny. I never saw those attendants move so quickly. And as they were getting out visitor badges she introduced her self and made snarky remarks about the attendants until they finished. Most parents either act like I’m an invisible elephant, or they are extremely polite, brown-nosers, but she was being genuine. I appreciated it.”

“The desk attendants are rude to you?” Michael asks furrowing his brow. 

Eve rolls her eyes and straightens her skirt. “Why wouldn’t they be? They think I’m beneath them, and they hate that someone they think of like that, is your wife.”

“They are employed by the company, this is…”

“Leave it alone, Mikey,” Gabriel interrupts him. “Any reprimanding will not win her any favor in their eyes. I think the point of Eve’s story was that Jessica didn’t treat with her that way. Which, I can attest to. Jessica put me in my place more times than I will admit to. I arrived at Meg’s second birthday a mess, and a dick. She probably should have told me to leave, or yelled at me. Instead, she tortured me.”

Dean starts laughing at the memory unable to help it. It was one of the funniest things he had ever witnessed, at the time he was pretty pissed at Gabriel for showing up drunk, but Jessica had handled it like a pro. Emily starts giggle and Zach follows. Gabriel frowns at them, which makes it funnier. Castiel joins in, though he tries to hide it. John had been there as well, but he doesn’t seem amused. The four of them laugh uncontrollably as everyone else wants to hear the details. Gabriel tells the story at great length even acting out the part where he was forced to sing the Wiggles songs. At one point Jessica forced him to dress as tickle-me-Elmo. Gabriel was able to impersonate the voice with ease. He was a hit! While retelling the story he uses the voice and the catch phrases. By the time Gabriel is finished retelling Becky, Bobby and Ellen are laughing too. 

“Oh, Gabe, will you do that at Bess’s birthday?” Eve asks.

“All of it?” Gabriel asks.

“No not all of it. It’s going to be a theme party, I’m thinking Princess, but might make it heavily on the Frozen, thou…”

“Stop, stop.” Gabriel waves his hands. “I may agree to this party arrangement, but we’re not going to half ass the theme. I want in on the planning.”

Eve bounces with excitement. “You will.”

“Of course, anything for my nieces, I’m a sucker,” Gabriel admits.

Michael quickly intervenes. “You wouldn’t be drunk at her party though.”

“Absolutely not, I learned my lesson,” Gabriel swears.

“Then, I’m even sorrier that I never met Jessica Winchester,” Michael teases but his tone is light. “Or that you didn’t meet her earlier.”

“We could have hired her to keep him under control,” Zachariah agrees.

“You could have tried,” Castiel counters. “You would have failed though. She acted out of concern and care not out of angry, annoyance or need to control.” Gabriel nods in confirmation. Gabriel would have never stuck around to be tortured if Jessica wasn’t concerned.

Dean carefully looks over to Sam. He has a glazed look over his eyes, but he has the barest hints of a smile. Even if it is hard, this story sharing is helping Sam, as much as anything can help. Ellen begins retelling about a time where Jessica had put half a dozen patrons in their places, while visiting The Roadhouse. Dean hadn’t been there for that, but it sounded like a few other occasions he had witnessed. Sam lips trembled as Ellen speaks, but it is only when Sam catches Dean watching that he cries. Silent tears rolling over his jaw, he looks out towards the gardens. He doesn’t try to stop the story, or his tears. It is a fine line between being grateful for the stories, and the stories being too overwhelming. 

Castiel shifts next to him on the couch, pulling his arms back and giving Dean the room to move, but not pulling away completely. Dean looks at him with a question in his eyes. Castiel inclines his head towards Sam, but keeps silent. Dean shakes his head in a firm no, and shifts closer to Castiel again. He wants to go to his brother, this is true, but he can tell that Sam doesn’t want to the attention that would draw. Dean respects that. 

As Ellen’s story dies down, Becky starts talking, knowing Jessica even longer than Sam, she has a few stories verifying that Jessica has always been fiery. 

The kids run in from the gardens shortly after that, whining about being hungry, cold and tired. “We should get inside,” Eve agrees, standing she lifts Bess from the ground, Fate at her heels, asking for certain foods for dinner. Michael stands, but lingers as the others slowly make their way inside.

Dean wants to go to Sam again, but Sam’s friends are with him. They help him to the house. Michael catches Dean’s attention before he can follow, so he waits as everyone moves inside. Castiel sticks around though, shifting his weight towards the house, trying to move them to the house, but Dean waits, so Castiel does as well. He looks a little annoyed when Michael reaches them.

“Hey, you know thanks for this,” Dean starts, gesturing around the house but also including everything that Michael and the family has done. He swallows. “And checking on Emma.”

Michael makes a face; like he wants to scold Zachariah and like he wanted to tell Dean himself. He nods after a moment. “I’m sorry if it violates some privacy, but I was concerned after last night. Being a father I kept thinking about Fate’s photo up there, or my little Bess. I set Naomi on the task, it wasn’t the soundest idea, but it made me feel better. I thought it would make you feel better as well.”

Hearing Michael’s explanation and seeing the truth in his face makes Dean feel better about the entire situation. It doesn’t feel as creepy. “Yea, thanks.” He chews on the inside of his cheek. 

“You’re family is welcome to stay the night,” Michael begins. He stretches out his hands in front of him. “It’s a long way to Bobby’s.”

“Yea, thanks.” Dean glances at Castiel for a moment, but shrugs. “I suspect Dad will want to get back to Adam, and Bobby wouldn’t stick around, but I’ll talk to the rest.”

Michael nods; he starts leading them towards the house. “Well there are enough rooms for everyone so keep that in mind.”

Dean thinks about sharing the living room with John, Sam, Castiel, his nieces, Ash and Gabriel. It doesn’t sound like a very good night rest. 

Once they arrive inside, they stop talking. Almost, everyone has made their way into the dining room off the kitchen. Dean can hear them talking and laughing. Eve is in the kitchen throwing together something for dinner: baked chicken, salads, potatoes and pie. Dean wanders over to help her fix everything. Castiel tries to follow, but Michael steers him away sending him into the dining room. Michael returns to help. “It will go faster without him.”

“Less of a chance of charred meat too,” Dean agrees, helping with smashing the potatoes.

Eve laughs in agreement. “He can heal the sick, but ask him to boil water and he’ll set fire to the sink.”

“He has always been like that. He could read when he was two and a half. He would sit in while Gabriel was learning to read, and after a month he was reading to Gabriel. But when Anna started singing twinkle, twinkle little star, he’d start crying because he didn’t know the words.” Michael’s voice is fond and he has a stupid smile on his face. Dean he is wearing a matching one. “He was a good kid, but sometimes he was too good. If Gabriel asked him to do something, he’d do it no matter what, even if it was not good. Balthazar too, any of us really, it was a game for a while. See how many contradicting tasks we could set him on. Lucifer would tell him to wait there, Gabriel would say come here. We’d turn him around every which way, until he’d crawl under his bed and stay there for the rest of the day.”

Dean makes a face at that, sure siblings did shit to each other at times, but that seems like a bit too much. Michael quickly continues, “It didn’t happen very often. There were plenty of us so there were plenty of us around to mess with.”

The explanation doesn’t really make Dean feel better, but he decides to leave it alone. If Cas does not feel any ill-will because of it Dean won’t either. Before an awkward silence can fall Eve says, “Lilith has a good taste in music.”

Dean jumps on this topic and starts discussing educating children at a young age to enjoy the classics. If the kid uses her education to decide which new songs to like and which to discard, then he takes it as an education well done. He doesn’t expect kids to completely disregard their own generation of music, but there has to be a distinction between the good stuff and the bad stuff. Heck even if she likes some of the bad stuff, as long as she knows it’s bad and likes it anyway, that is okay with him. He is pretty passionate about this speech and it makes Eve laugh. He tells her that he’s not being funny, but she just keeps laughing.

“Do you think this is a cure for Bieber fever?” Michael asks.

“I think it’s too late for us,” Eve replies. She arranges the chicken onto a serving tray carefully. Michael look is of pure displeasure. Dean thinks he can sympathize, one teary eyed please from Meg or Lilith and Dean has found himself watching, listening or doing things he wouldn’t normal be caught dead doing. Heck there are times when Sam or Castiel will coax him into doing certain things he would never do on his own. 

Dean helps bring dinner out into the dining room. The table is already set and drinks are already poured. So, everyone digs in as soon as the food hits the table. Sam is sitting his friends, and John is keeping an eye on Meg. Ruby is sitting in a highchair at the table with a bottle of milk, which she bangs on the table until Ellen tells her to drink, which she does for half a minute before going back to her banging. So Dean sits down next to Castiel and Bobby. 

“Where is Samandriel?” Michael asks at his end of the table with Eve. 

“He was feeling itchy,” Josiah says. Itchy is a word that people use for heat or pre-heat. Michael shares a look with Eve, and she doesn’t discount the explanation. That means all the omegas in the house are close to their heat. Samandriel presented just last fall, so his heats can vary for a few seasons. However, Dean thinks he may have used the excuse because he had been drinking, and he is hiding from Michael. The strange exchange of looks between Josiah, Rebecca and Eliah, as well as a few looks from them to Gabriel makes Dean even more suspicious.

Ash and Jo both look innocent, but Dean taught Jo that look, so he can’t believe her. Ash’s cool demeanor never gives away anything.

There is chatting among the rest of the table, so the exchange goes by mostly unnoticed. Even Castiel misses it because he is talking with Ryan Silver and Fate about who sit across the table from them. It is something to do with a talking otter, or platypus or mongoose. Dean cannot be certain, but he has their attention, even Ryan who is at that awkward age of adolescent where childish things are too childish, but he’s still too young for teenage things. 

Dean turns to look at Bobby, on his other side. “Do you understand them?”

“I hardly ever understand what any of you kids talk about,” Bobby grumbles. He looks towards Fate and Ryan, and then nods his head towards Castiel. “But he is making those kids happy. I understand that.”

This makes Dean smile. He can’t really disagree. “Hey, Bobby. Thanks for taking us in like you did. I can’t imagine what this week would be like without you.”

Bobby flushes a little at the thanks. Though he takes it without complaining, he says nothing in reply to it. “This chicken is pretty good.” Eve hears that from where she is sitting beams with pride, she says she’ll send some back with Bobby. The flush on Bobby’s cheeks flood his face and the back of his neck. Dean laughs at him until Bobby tells him to knock it off.

When Dean spies Sam getting up from the table and heading out towards the bathroom, he follows two minutes later, catching Sam standing in the hall outside the bathroom. He says, “Hey, Sam.” before clamping a hand on Sam’s shoulder. Sam’s arms wrap around him and his head falls on Dean’s shoulder. Dean’s not short by any means, but he’s not sure how Sam can curl up just so. Dean shifts them away pulling them out towards the front door and away from the bathroom. “You’re doing so good Sam.”

Sam hums a little. “I’m cold.”

“I know, bud.” Dean isn’t one for talks, but he can take a cuddle alright especially if it’s someone else that needs it. Double down, if it’s Sam. So he just stays there and let’s Sam do what he hasn’t to. Even if at one point Dean’s pretty sure that he’s holding most of their combined weight. When Sam just doesn’t stop, he doesn’t even show a sign of doing so, Dean pulls out his phone. He sends Castiel a message: wrap it up

Gabriel shows up first. “The rides are ready.” He nods towards the front. Dean manages a grimace. “Come on, kiddo,” Gabriel says shifting closer. Sam doesn’t even look up, but he doesn’t flinch, and he allows the two of them to get him into the car. They manage it before anyone else arrives. Sam’s friends show up just after, and get in the car with Sam to say goodbye to him quickly, they are going to take a separate car back to the city.

“You’re coming back with us.” It’s not a question, so Gabriel doesn’t reply, but he shares a grateful look with Dean.

Then, there is some time saying goodbye and thank you to Castiel’s family, especially his nieces and nephews. Dean even thanks Zachariah. 

“You’re going?” Michael asks Gabriel.

Lilith moves in instantly and has Gabriel by the hand. “You must come.”

“I must? You see, I must go Mikey.”

Michael starts to open his mouth, but Lilith whips hear head around and stares him down. “Ah, right.”

“Can I go?” Dick asks.

“No,” Lilith’s reply is short and snappish. Dick seems upset by it, but doesn’t say so. He looks down until Lilith hugs him and then he flushes so bright that Michael exchanges another look with Dean about it. 

“Please, take care of that girl, Dean,” Eve says to him. Dean hugs her with one arm. She has Bess in her other arm and Dean hugs her with his other arm. “If you need help, let me know.”

“Thanks Eve. Take care of yours,” Dean kisses Bess on the cheek. 

When he gets into the car, Sam plasters to his side at once, and Ruby is kicking at his other side. Both of them fall asleep early into the ride, but it’s alright. Sam’s had a tough day and he’s done better than Dean has ever heard of. So, Dean let’s them rest, and uses the time to pull out the photo of Emma whenever they pass under a street light. 

“She’s adorable,” Sam says softly.

Dean looks up, Sam’s still heavy against him, but he’s looking at the photo. Dean would normally be embarrassed or even angry about that, but he can’t feel that with Sam. “Thanks Sam.”

Sam reaches for the photo of Emma and Dean lets him. Sam studies it carefully for a while. “She’s safe?” Sam asks handing the photo back to Dean. 

He licks his lips taking the photo and folding it up again. “She is for now.”

“She will be,” Sam says. He looks at Dean. It reminds Dean of his little brother who came home from class with a dark circle under his eye, and faith in his heart that Dean would take care of him.

Dean swallows and forces his eyes away, staring straight into the dark of the highway outside the window. He doesn’t feel adequate at filling in for Jessica, but he knows that he can take care of Sam. He knows that he can help raise his nieces. He closes his eyes and silently makes that promise to Jessica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's it for this story, but I am working on more to the series so please don't think that this is over. Obviously, there are still open questions, but this story is just about Dean getting his family through the first week or so after Jessica's murder. The other things will have their own place. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I attempted to science Alphas/Betas/Omegas. I think I explain it pretty well during the story, but I wrote down a lot of notes about it and about presenting, so it could make sense to me.


End file.
